Elemental
by TallulahBelle
Summary: AU/AH: When the Swans return to their birthplace, Bella learns she is no ordinary teenager, and Forks is no ordinary town. Can she fulfill her destiny with the powerful Edward Cullen, or will the dark forces that threaten their families destroy them all?
1. PrologueChapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S. Meyer**

**A/N: This story starts off slow in order to set up certain story plots. This will be a Bella & Edward story eventually. If you want instant gratification you won't find it here. This story will eventually deal with adult themes.**

**Thank you to my Beta, keepingupwiththekids. She is the tequila in my margarita!**

-O-O-O-

BPOV

We were surrounded by the darkness.

Feelings of fear and dread washed over me, leaving me shaking with thoughts of being completely helpless. I felt its ice like fingers slowly moving towards us and I frantically reached out my hand to the closest body to me, in a subconscious move of self-protection.

Looking over to my right to see that it was Alice's hand that I was holding; wearing the same expression on her face that was flowing through me. On the opposite side of her was Jasper, holding onto her other hand.

We had found ourselves in a small opening in the forest, trying to regroup, only to fall into its trap. The trees and bushes around us were alive with unnatural moaning of pure gloom, foreboding what was about to befall us.

I could see my breath clearly, with the oncoming cold mist that was seeping its way towards us.

"Bella, you have to take Edward's hand!" Alice shouted next to me. The noise from the forest was loud enough that normal conversation was impossible to hear.

I turned my head to my left and saw Edward standing near me. Looking up to see his face filled with apprehension.

My own fear briefly changed to warmth towards him. It was that strange, wonderful, floating feeling that had been making its way to the surface of my being every time I was with him lately. I could almost see its rose-colored glow surround us. His face, person, everything, had become something precious to me in these past few weeks. I felt a moment of regret for not telling him what he meant to me.

Edward sensing my emotional change, reached for my hand and gripped it tightly. He held up our hands to show me that he was in this with me. That we were joined in whatever fate held for us now as his feelings of regret and warmth flowed over to me in return.

_We are now equals_.

"We're all joined in a circle!" I think Emmett yelled behind me.

My eyes stayed on Edward's face, who had closed his eyes in concentration to begin calling and channeling the Elements. I could see the strain and feel his fatigue that always followed when he tried to handle all four of them: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. In every other attempt we made, it had always led to failure. With our lives in peril, I could feel him trying to override the sleepiness trying to drag him under into the subconscious.

_If there was some way that I could help him. _

A flash of remembrance about a conversation between Esme and me, shortly after my imprinting, came to mind. Something that I had overlooked in our studies was now glaringly obvious. Would it work? We had failed every other time when we were joined in a circle, putting too much into one thought process. My gut told me that I was on the right path. Time was almost up for all of us. We needed to act on this now if we had any chance of surviving.

"Edward, stop! I know what we have to do!" I shouted in his ear.

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

_Everything is_ _Green…_

… _And wet. _

Ever since we entered Northern California, it was as if we hit a wall of damp signaling that we were no longer in the warmth of my childhood hometown. Tall trees and rain had become the constant view outside my window in the backseat of my parent's car.

Mom and dad, after years of living in Phoenix, decided to move back to their hometown of Forks, Washington. It was some little town that barely registered on a map, with one main street running through it. After looking it up on Google, I realized it was going to be a bit of a drive to the nearest city that contained anything like a movie theater or a bookstore. Forks was essentially in the middle of nowhere, surround by lots of immense foliage and water.

Why they couldn't have waited a year, so I could finish my high school experience? Instead, they felt the need to move the first week of August, just two weeks away from the new school year. They didn't say much about why we were moving except that it had to do with family matters that needed attending to immediately; a family that I had never met in all my seventeen years.

I had heard various things about them growing up, but we had never paid them a visit during holidays or even had them come to us for a stopover. No Christmas or birthday cards, or even photos were exchanged. It was like mom, dad, and I were the only family members that mattered. We were happy, so I didn't think to question them further about the lack of contact or visits.

Now, I just didn't understand the about-face of it all, and to have it happen so quickly.

Of course, I would never verbalize my thoughts out loud to my parents. I sensed that they were not entirely happy with the move themselves. My usually exuberant mother became quiet overnight. When packing, I caught her a few times staring into space, clearly lost in her thoughts, her face showing extreme stress. I had never seen her act this way before and found it to be slightly unnerving.

Dad wasn't much better. He had always been quiet, but it was like he went completely mute.

In the last few days leading up to the drive up North, it had been up to me to organize the trip. Dad was trying to finish up work and mom had been on autopilot with packing. She was determined to get as much finished in the short amount of time we had to pack. Anything that didn't involve stuffing things into boxes was pushed to the side in her mind. Dad had given us a deadline of only three days.

On my last night, I had gone to the movies and dinner with a few friends from school. We made promises to e-mail, but I had a feeling that it was half-hearted. I was never popular at school. I was always the quiet, bookworm girl, not the cheerleading, party girl. I really had no use for getting involved with the illegal activities that most of that crowd was into at weekend parties. Not that I was ever invited, having a father that was a cop scared most kids away from inviting me into those situations.

The friends I had were more fair-weathered and I think that my cop father was hindering the fact that they had actually wanted to attend those parties. If that's what they wanted, it was probably better that the friendship ended here. I had plans to earn a scholarship to a good college and needed all of my faculties to concentrate on the end goal.

The drive had so far been relatively quiet. The only diversion had been mom, who was trying to snap out of her depression during the trip. She got dad to stop at places of interest for photo opportunities. My mother was into anything creative and was always involving me in the classes of her latest hobby. Painting, cooking, pottery, basket weaving, ballroom dancing, you name it she has probably tried it.

Photography was her latest passion. Stopping at places that had buildings shaped like coffee pots or old movie theaters with interesting decor, to take photos, appealed to her artistic side.

Seeing that it gave her some sort of peace and happiness, I conceded to having my picture taken along the way, even though it made me slightly uncomfortable. I never felt photogenic and the extra attention was not something I sought.

"Bella?" My father's deep, but soft voice broke me out of my thoughts. "We're about five miles away."

I sat up straighter in my seat, taking a better look out of the window at the surrounding view. We came upon the small town minutes later. I took in all the shops, restaurants, and motel along the main road. They were smaller and grey in comparison to the buildings I was use to in Phoenix. I felt a twinge of depression.

_No warm inviting colors here._

We took a turn onto a smaller road, near the end of the most concentrated buildings of Fork's downtown area. We drove past a few neighborhoods with medium size houses, that all seemed to have a similar look to them: white outsides with dark colored shutters around the windows, and smallish front yards.

When we were driving past more trees than houses, I was curious to know where exactly we were headed.

"Dad?" I asked in confusion.

"Hmmm?"

"Where are we going?"

It was then that I saw a solitary road up ahead and felt the car slow down to prepare to turn the corner. A frisson of something ran down my body. Something akin to electricity.

"We're a few more miles from the house," dad replied after turning onto the road.

Moments later, I caught glimpses of white peeking through the trees. As we got closer, I could make out large houses settled near each other.

The houses were nothing like what we had first seen upon entering the residential area, that they were more like mansions. The strange thing about them was that they were all different styles of design, but they seemed to fit together. They had some sort of harmony in their oddity.

As we passed one of the "newer" houses, two young women were standing in the driveway talking to each other. They turned to look, specifically at me, when we drove by them. One of them was a breath-taking, tall blonde, who had her arms crossed over her chest and stared at me directly without any sign of courtesy. The other was her opposite, in height and coloring, but just as beautiful. She smiled and gave a small wave. I gave a little smile in return.

Finally, we came to a stop in the circular driveway in front of a home that looked older than the rest. It was a large two story house; strike that, mansion, with columns that supported a second story wrap-around porch. The first story also had a porch with large French doors and dark green shutters adorning them. I could see that a good amount of the house was brick, but was painted white.

_Holy shit, it's Tara from Gone with the Wind._

I swallowed hard, and turned to dad to find that he was staring at the house with such intensity, like a man in a desert finding an oasis full of cool water.

"Dad?" I asked tentatively, not sure if I should break whatever spell he was under.

He didn't even look away from the house, just grunted in acknowledgement.

"Is _this_ our house?"

This seemed to alert him to move. He turned the engine off, and got out of the car. Mom followed, but didn't give the place much attention. She had been extremely quiet since we hit the town city limits.

"Yes. This is the Swan House, where I grew up," he said as he made his way up to the front porch.

This bit of information shocked me, realizing how little I knew of my father's life before Phoenix.

"You grew up here?" I asked incredulously, waving my hand in the direction of the house, following him.

As he took the first step onto the porch, the front door opened to reveal a handsome woman, who looked to be about the same age as dad. She had light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing black dress pants with a royal blue silk blouse.

"Charlie! It's so good to see you!" The woman exclaimed happily, stepping forward to embrace my father. "How was your trip?"

After a few words with dad about the journey, she turned towards us to take in mom and me. When she looked at mom, her smile faltered a little, but it was back in place when her eyes met mine. In fact, her smile brightened further then when she greeted dad.

"You must be Isabella," she said coming down to the foot of the steps, where I stood. She took me into a maternal hug and then pulled away to get a better look at me, keeping her hands on my upper arms.

"Welcome to Forks. I'm your Aunt Margaret," she said. She gave me one more hug and then released me to greet mom.

There was a sort of tension between them, but could tell that mom was relieved when they eventually embraced. They were quiet in their greeting, interrupted only by Dad who broke the moment with a clearing of his throat.

"Is anyone else around or just you, Maggie?"

"No, it's just me for the moment," Aunt Margaret replied, turning her attention back to dad. "We planned on having you over for dinner later tonight, but since that is only a few hours away, we can put it off until tomorrow if you want to get settled in a bit."

Dad looked over to mom and then nodded his head. "I think tomorrow might be better."

She smiled and then looked at me. "Isabella, maybe tomorrow morning you would like to meet your cousin Emmett? He's been looking forward to your arrival."

"Um, okay," I replied, receiving yet another stunning bit of information: I had a cousin.

She smiled "Great. Is ten o'clock okay?" looking at dad for confirmation. "We'll bring breakfast."

Dad just nodded his head in acceptance.

She gave me one last smile before turning back to mom and dad to lead them into the house. I took a moment to turn around and look at the front yard. It was made up of a paved circular drive with a white brick mailbox at the end. In the center was a well-manicured lawn with medium bushes lined up near the road. Across the road, I could see patches of white of the house closest to ours through the trees that acted as a natural fence.

The contrast of my surroundings was vastly different to what I was use to in the desert. While I was not a fan of the intense heat we could experience in Phoenix, I would much rather take that, than this constant cloud-cover and wetness. It added an extra weight on me physically and emotionally.

Turning to go into the house, I heard a car coming from the direction that we had previously driven. As it came closer, I could hear faint music, knowing that it must be loud inside the car. Finally, it rounded the bend and came into view. It was sleek, silver, and it moved fast, like it was competing with the aggressive noise that pulsed from it. It passed by quickly continuing along the road without a sign of slowing down on the narrow road.

The car had screamed money even though I wasn't familiar with the type of car. It reminded me of some of the more privileged kids back home, who drove expensive cars without a care for anyone else on the road. I guess some things didn't change no matter where you lived.

I turned back to the house as the noise from it muted from distance.

I walked inside to find myself gasping in surprise. The room was completely breathtaking.

It was an entry room that had multiple doors running along each wall with a large sweeping staircase towards the end that led up to the second floor. The room had a tall ceiling, covered in rich looking sage green wallpaper that one would find in antique shops or see in period rooms in museums.

Somewhat behind the staircase at the other end of the long room, I could make out another set of double doors made mostly of warped aged glass that looked like it led to the backyard. I was drawn to the door to get a better look of what was behind it.

As I got closer, I could see that it was actually another room beyond it that looked like it was made of glass and filled with plants. Walking through the door, I realized that I was in a greenhouse. It was a large white painted metal room, with many windows that had a red brick pathway that led to another door at the far end.

The plants seemed to have grown wild with no rhyme or reason to their layout. Silent fruit trees were mixed in with half-dead bushes. Small next to tall, shapes clashing, with strange scents mixing. It resembled a chaotic jungle, but I felt enticed to move further into the room.

There was a feeling of welcoming in this room, like it wanted me here. That feeling of electricity I had felt earlier was back.

I noticed that along the pathway in the center of the room was a circle made of the same brick, and walked over to it. Looking closer, I could make out symbols like on a compass. There was one for North with an arrow pointing in its direction. Right below the "N", there was another drawing of some sort. It looked like a child's sketch of a green leaf. I turned to the next point on the floor compass, of East and found another sketch of what looked like a white cloud. I kept turning and saw that both South and West also had their own picture as well.

_North, South, East, West. _

_Earth, Air, Fire, Water._

I looked directly down at my feet to see the center of the circle. It was filled in with a type of purple stone. It wasn't brick, but it didn't look like marble either.

"Bella?" I looked up to see my dad walking to me.

"Dad, look at this, it's like a compass."

"I'm surprised that you found it so soon," he replied, pensively.

I looked at him confused. "I just felt the need to come in here," I replied simply and returned to looking at the stone in the center of the circle.

"It's amethyst," he said answering my unspoken question.

"It's beautiful."

"It's considered to be the heart of the house," he told me softly as he came to stop just outside the circle.

"What is it?" I whispered. He was looking at me intently, his eyes asking me a question that I wasn't sure I knew the answer for, leaving me feeling a little nervous.

"It's a circle."

_No, really?_

Dad turned and moved over to one of the areas that had less of the entangled plants. He knelt down to run his hand over the dirt.

"Bella come here for a moment."

I walked over knowing what he was going to ask of me. I hadn't done it in so long. It was a type of game that he had taught me when I was five. We would do it on and off for years, when mom wasn't around. He told me that I couldn't tell her because it might upset her. Knowing that it was something special for just the two of us, I complied. We stopped when I started high school and mom was trying to get me more involved in a social life.

I knelt down beside him and ran my hand over the dirt, in a loving manner as he had taught me to do all those years ago. I could feel a tinkling of energy beneath my palm. It felt very different and much more pleasant then that harsh arid sand back home. I took a deep breath to release all other thoughts and concentrated on the ground below me.

"Earth, attend to me," I whispered and felt a glow of energy.

I could smell the perfect scent of all things growing, as it lovingly engulfed me, waiting for my request. I channeled my thoughts of growth and new beginnings from my hands into the soil.

It released out of me and spread itself into the ground. I could feel it slowly seep into the floor of the greenhouse until it stopped at the walls. The energy hummed in pleasure and then dulled down into nothing.

"Thank you," I said.

I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes in the process, then I opened them to see the sight in front of me. Plants, trees, and bushes were in motion. Everything was waking up from its slumber. Green grass appeared slowly up from the ground, while tightly closed buds of flowers released their grip and let forth- bold colors with heavenly smells.

This was the part that I loved to see. Dad and I stood there to watch the display of waking life, with quiet awe.

"Charlie!" I heard my mom's strangled voice from behind us.

I spun around quickly I saw my mother and aunt had joined us. Mom's face was scrunched up in anguish, her hands tightened into fists at her side, body completely stiff. She was looking directly at dad.

"You promised!" She yelled at him.

I looked at dad to see him look ashamed for a moment. I didn't like that mom was blaming him for what I had done. Without really thinking, I stepped forward and took one of my mother's fists into my hands to try to calm her. "No mom, dad didn't do this, it was me," I told her gently.

My words had the opposite effect. Her head jerked back to me with a look of surprise and horror mixed, her mouth started to move but without sound.

"How?" she was able to finally whisper brokenly. "I taught you nothing."

I could feel dad coming to stand next to me to take mom into his arms.

"Shhhhh, Renee, this was part of the reason we came back." I could hear him whisper into her hair. "You knew that we would have to address this."

I looked over at my aunt to see her reaction and found her looking at me with excitement, but not with the horror that mom had expressed.

Feeling totally confused, and getting rather scared I had looked back at my parents.

"Dad?" I asked, not exactly sure what question I should ask him first.

"It's okay, Bella. We'll talk about this in a few minutes. If you could please go with your aunt, have her show you your new room."

I walked out of the there, not quite looking where I was being led. The fascination I had of the house was lost on me at that moment, feeling only a sinking weight in my stomach; nervous about why mom had freaked out over what I had done.

I knew that it was something dad wanted to keep quiet about and that it wasn't something that we had truly talked about, since it was more of a game from when I was a child. It was surprising to see her reaction though. It didn't seem like a big deal when dad and I did it, but to mom, it was as if I had committed a crime.

When we stopped inside a room upstairs, I realized that Aunt Margaret had been talking for some time. I looked at her and smiled to show her that I did not mean to ignore her.

She came over and gave me a hug for comfort.

"It will be okay," she whispered. "All will be explained and we'll start your training."

_Training?_

I must have asked it out loud, because she gave me a quick squeeze and then released me.

She looked directly into my eyes, with a small smile. "Yes, training. It's obvious that Charlie has taught you something of our heritage, but the reactions from you and your mother tell me that it's very rudimentary. Except, what I saw in the greenhouse showed the control of maturity, which is a complete surprise."

I shook my head at her, still completely confused by what she was saying.

"I don't understand what you are telling me," I told her, frustrated.

"Bella, your mom and dad are part of a long history of the land we are standing on. Promises were made years ago to protect this land and each generation upholds those promises. Now it's time for them to keep theirs and to train you to carry on."

"I've made no promise of the sort. Phoenix is my home," My voice rising, clearly annoyed. Why couldn't she stop beating around the bush and tell me the truth? What promise?

"No Bella, it truly isn't. Your dad told me that you never felt like you fit in; that you had few friends and almost no social activities outside of your time with your mother. It was clear that you were meant to be here. We can't escape this promise."

When did dad tell her this? He never spoke of such a conversation with the family here. I knew my mother had a married brother and that was about the extent. I never heard about what they did for a living or that the neighborhood they lived in was as grand as it is. Now we were here because someone had to make sure that the lawn was mowed?

"So, are we some sort of caretakers?"

"Yes, that's a good way of describing our job here," she smiled.

"That doesn't explain why mom is upset. Dad just had me give a greeting. It's no big deal."

Her smiled widen and laughed.

_What the hell?_

"That was more than a greeting. It was Earth magic. Very powerful Earth magic and it was accepted, acknowledging the promise from the Swan family."

"Magic? Let me guess we're Witches," I said sarcastically.

"Yes, we are," A soft reply came from the doorway behind me.

I turned to see mom and dad standing just outside of the room. Both of their faces showed no humor. My mom's revealed a deep sadness and my dad's worry, but with purpose.

It was my turn to laugh, albeit slightly hysterically. "I'm a Witch?"I asked pointing to my chest.

"Yes," dad replied soberly.

"You two…" I said pointing to mom and dad then turned to look at my aunt as well, "and you are all Witches?"

Mom just shook her head in affirmation. They were not joking at all.

"Okay. Things just keep getting better and better don't they?" I muttered sitting down hard on the bed, talking to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer**

**A/N: My thanks and gratitude to my Beta, keepingupwiththekids!**

**Also, a big thank you to Sweet Dulcinea!**

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

I had been sitting in my bedroom for what felt like hours and it was…it had been over three hours. The light outside had faded considerably, and was fast approaching night. I had so much going on in my head that I just shut down the world around me.

Mom, dad, and Aunt Margaret had left me alone after their little announcement. Dad, knowing my emotional state, made sure to give me a little time and space. He understood that when I had my questions ready, I would go to him.

I think the most obvious question I should ask, is what does it entail to be a Witch? Apparently my "greeting the soil" was more than what was normal human behavior, which I had a feeling about already, but was there something more to it? Do I get to ride a broomstick? Get a black cat? Buy a pointy hat and go Goth? Make a pact with the devil?

What bugged me more than this label of "Witch" was my parent's hidden background. Well, hidden from me. Why did they leave Forks if they were to be some sort of caretaker of this house? What exactly was this promise and why did I have to make it too?

Finding some sort of courage, I went to look for dad. Everything was quiet upstairs and took the stairs down to the first floor, which I had yet to explore. Smelling some sort of food, I headed to what I hoped was the kitchen. I found a door near the greenhouse that looked like it swung open both ways. Light was pooling on the wooden floor from the crack at the bottom and gently pushed it open to see that it was the kitchen.

Mom was sitting at a small table on the other side of the room, while dad had his back to me, fixing a cup of ice tea. Both looked up as I entered the room.

"Do you want something to eat?" Mom asked me quietly. "There is some lasagna that your Aunt Maggie left for us."

I walked over to the counter near the stove where the paper plates were sitting on top. I grab a plate and cut a piece of the still warm pasta dish. I didn't say anything as I walked over to the table to sit and eat my meal.

When I finished, I took my plate over to the make-shift garbage can and put my knife and fork into the sink. I was trying to prolong the question and answer session, but I needed answers more than I wanted to run away at this point.

Taking a deep breath, I glanced up at them. Mom's face was a bit puffy from crying and dad was wearing a concerned expression. Seeing as he would be the one to give me the truth, I directed my question towards him.

"So, we're Witches. What does that mean for me?"

"I can tell you that we are not like what most fairy tales make us out to be," dad said calmly.

"What can we do?" I pressed.

"We have affinities to the Elements. We have the ability to act as a type of conduit with energy. You, for example, are an Earth Witch."

I looked at him confused.

"What you did in the greenhouse to make the plants grow takes Earth energy. I am also an Earth Witch and your mother is a Fire Witch."

"What does that mean?" Images from the movie Firestarter and the "Pyro" character from the X-Men films ran through my head.

"I cannot start a fire from nothing if that's what you are thinking. It has to be present in some form for me to guide it," mom replied, finally coming out of her lethargy.

"So we don't ride on broomsticks or pray to the Devil?"

Dad laughed. "No. Nothing like that. We actually believe in gods, but not like you would find in Christianity or Judaism. It's a loving relationship and we have been gifted by them to take care of this land."

"That's something else I wanted to know. Aunt Margaret said that a promise was made to take care of this place. What did she mean by promise?"

"Forks was settled by thirteen original families that made up a Coven around the 1870's. In a spell created by the first settlers, they bound themselves as protectors to this area. There is great power here and it needed to be cared for, nurtured. It is a promise that has been passed down from each generation."

"So the Swans are part of this Coven?"

"Yes, and the McCarty's, your mom's family. All the large houses that you saw when we drove in are part of the area of the original settlement."

I looked at mom for my next question, afraid that I would set her off again in tears.

"Mom, why did get you upset when I greeted the soil?"

She took a moment to collect herself, but still looked stressed, before she answered my question.

"I was upset… I mean I am upset, because the greeting wasn't just a greeting. It was your promise to take care of this area, to become part of it."

"What do you mean my promise and to become part of it?" My throat was tightening from nerves.

"It means that you have sworn to be part of the Coven and uphold the original promise. You can leave this area for a short amount of time, but never truly live anywhere else. You have given part of yourself to the land. It accepted you and expects you to fulfill your end of the agreement made by our ancestors."

_What the hell does that mean?_

I looked at dad, not liking what I was hearing from mom.

"How was it that you were able to live in Phoenix for so long then? What would happen if I did leave for a good amount of time?"

"We never gave our oath to this area. We left before your mom could do so, and my family was still around, so it wasn't necessary for me to make my pledge. Usually we don't need to give our promise until we are needed to help the Coven."

"So why did you have me do it?"

"Bella, I know I tricked you into giving your oath without giving you the option, but it was needed. There are some things happening with the Coven that all of the families who are close of age, are required to give it at this time. Shortly after I left you upstairs, I went back down to the greenhouse and gave my promise."

"Why?"

"There are some problems that we will talk about later when we have more information."

_There we go again, talking to me like I'm a six year old and don't understand anything._

"Okay, why else did you come back?" I asked, trying to not show my anger.

"You need to be trained. We kept this life a secret for various reasons, including us trying to live a normal life where we could make our own choices. We thought everything was working towards that end, but duty called us to come back. It seems that even without the oath, the Power knows us."

"The Power?"

"It's what we call the God force or Energy that is in all of us and deeply part of this land. It's the easiest answer to give since it really can't be fully explained in words. Tomorrow, you are going to meet your cousin who is closer to your age. He is nineteen and a freshman in college. He will probably be able to help you out more so than we can since he has been living here. He is also an Earth Witch."

"Okay," was the only answer I could give them. My body was finally feeling the exhaustion from the lack of sleep from this week. The rest of my questions were going to have to wait until later.

I yawned and stretched my arms out in front of me.

"Go to bed, sweetheart. Everything will work out," dad said.

I had reservations about things working out and I could tell from his voice that he did too. If the problems were big enough for us to move back, what exactly would be okay? What was it that I had to do to fulfill my promise? What aren't they telling me?

I went back upstairs and just managed to clean my face and brush my teeth, before I stumbled over to the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**-O-O-O-**

The sound of a bird chirping woke me. It was extremely loud and cheerful to my ears.

_Too cheerful…damn bird._

I popped an eye open to look towards the light source I could feel behind my closed lids. From beyond the sheer curtains, they revealed that it was morning, or at least what I thought was morning in all this grey weather.

Rolling over onto my back to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it showed that it was nine in the morning. I must have been extremely tired, because I didn't wake once or remember any sort of dream during the night, just blissful blackness.

Remembering that I was going to spend time with my aunt and cousin, Emmett, I got out of bed to take a shower.

One good thing about this house was that I had my own private bathroom. In Phoenix, we had to share one bathroom. It wasn't exactly fun. Mom was always playing with new products and the small bathroom would be filled with them. I lost one too many toothbrushes to multiple bottles of face products crowding the counter.

Washing off what felt like a few days worth of traveling, I felt a bit more relaxed. The comfort of my favorite shampoo gave me a much needed feeling of familiarity and security. The knots in my body succumbed to the hot water and let all my troubled thoughts rinse away down the drain.

I dressed quickly in jeans and one of my long sleeved henley shirts. I didn't know what today entailed with extended family coming over, but if it involved unpacking, I didn't want to ruin anything of my nicer items of clothing. They were going to have to take me as I am.

Looking at the clock to see that I had a good fifteen minutes before their arrival, I decided to unpack my books. I wanted to retain a few more moments of calm before I had to face my family.

In the daylight, and with a clearer head, I got a better look at my room. It was the size of a master bedroom in most homes, but I had to remind myself that we were now living in a mansion. I had a queen size canopy bed with a cozy lilac bedspread and matching sheer curtains tied to the dark wood posts.

My windows faced the front of the house, off to the right, with a large window seating area in the center. Along one of the walls was shelving for books or any knick-knacks that I may want to display on them. The other wall had a dark wood desk with matching chair. It was placed closer to the windows to catch more of the light that came through the clear panes of glass.

Lastly, there was a dark wood chest of drawers with a mirror above it, near the bathroom door. It was well polished and showed my reflection with the rest of the room behind me. While the mirror reflected the loveliness of the bedroom, the ordinariness of my brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin felt completely out of place. I was never entirely comfortable around beautiful, antique things such as the furniture around me. I always felt out of place or even that I might accidentally break something.

I turned away from the image to start unpacking my books until I was called to come down stairs. It was the distraction that I needed to take me out of my thoughts.

I heard my aunt and cousin before I saw them. They were talking with my parents as I was coming around the corner, into the room where the voices emanated. I stopped short in surprise to take in the size of the large man, whose back was currently to me. He was absolutely HUGE!

_Holy Steroids! He's a house!_

"Bella!" My aunt's happy voice rang out to me from somewhere left of the "Living Wall". This in turn caused him to pivot and face me. I was pleasantly surprised to find that he was only scary in height. His features were handsome and open in expression. Brilliant blue eyes, wide smile, curly dark hair, and his mother's dimples.

I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Bella this is your cousin Emmett, Emmett this is Bella," my aunt formally introduced us.

Emmett, smiling widely, came over and picked me up from the floor in a big hug that was amazingly gentle for his stature.

"Emmett, put Bella down! You're probably scaring the girl!" I heard Aunt Margaret yell. Emmett pulled his face away just enough, without releasing me from our embrace, to see my expression. I still had a big grin on mine. The whole situation was too funny, I could just imagine what we looked like to everyone in the room with us: A big teddy bear of a man hugging a little rag doll of a girl.

"Nah, she's fine," he replied grinning back at me, but he put me down shortly afterwards so we could sit at the table to eat breakfast.

My parents looked relived to see that Emmett and I were getting along nicely. They knew that I didn't have a lot of friends back in Phoenix, but seeing my comfort around my cousin gave them hope.

I learned a little about him during the meal, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't find out more of the "Witch stuff" until we were alone.

Emmett had graduated from Forks High School this past May. He had been captain of the football and basketball teams. With his physique, I wasn't at all surprised by this information. He had been scouted by a few colleges to play football with a full scholarship, in some of the more exotic locations in the country, but he was sticking closer to home.

What did amaze me was that he was starting college in a few weeks to major in Engineering. Under his laidback demeanor, was a brain. I felt a true sense of pride for him for not resting on his physical attributes and pursuing academia.

After breakfast, it was suggested that we take a drive through Forks, and to the high school, so I could become acquainted with the town. School in Forks would be starting on Monday, which gave me only four days to prepare with supplies.

I grabbed a jacket and my purse, Emmett led me outside to his jeep that looked like it had seen the bottom of a mud pit quite a few times.

"Since the high school is where you will be headed towards the most, I'll start with directions on how to get there," he volunteered.

Whatever thoughts I was having about my "unknown family" for the past week, I was glad to have at least one member that I felt good to be around.

Emmett turned on his stereo. Some heavy rock music blasted all around me and I threw my hands over my ears.

"Sorry!" He turned it down quickly, looking ashamed.

I laughed at his contrite expression. "It's okay Emmett, it just surprised me," I said lowering my hands back to my lap. "What's with everyone blasting their music around here?"

"What do you mean?"

"There was a silver car that drove by last night, playing their music loud as well."

"Ah, that's Edward."

We drove for a bit, passing a few houses. He named some of the families that lived in each, but I couldn't remember all of them. As we came across the modern house, where I saw the two women standing yesterday, he pointed out that it was his.

"Emmett?" I asked, confused. He already had a home, I mean mansion, right out of high school?

"Hmm?"

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"I thought you lived with your parents and were about to head off to college."

He laughed. "We live close to my family, your family too. That's McCarty property. We moved in about a month ago."

"Wait, what do you mean we?"

"Rosie and I live there."

"Rosie?"

"Yeah, Rosie. My wife," he explained, goofy grin on his face, with thoughts most likely of Rosie.

_What the Hell?_

"You're married?" I blurted out.

Emmett's face crinkled up in confusion and then understanding dawned on him.

"Bella, how much do you know about our families?" He asked seriously.

"Almost nothing."

"Well a lot of us marry young. It's not a big deal, but I know this is all new to you."

"Okay." Statistics of marrying young and high divorce rates ran through my head. My cousin seemed like a smart guy, not sure why he would marry right after high school. These things didn't always end in a peaceful manner.

"I can see that you are a bit uncomfortable. I'm probably not the best person to give you the family history. I'll leave that to Jasper, he's our scholar."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, you'll meet him tomorrow or at the 'End of Summer Barbeque' on Saturday. All of the families will be there."

We were quiet for a few moments, but more because Emmett was trying to avoid a large, mud filled pothole along the back way we were taking, rather than from any awkwardness between us. We had turned off our road earlier and drove down a different route than when we arrived.

It was all trees, but they were more clustered along this route. It made me a little nervous, due to an uneasy feeling of being watched. I thought I was being silly and tried to focus my attention back on Emmett, only to see a look of concentration on his features. Did he feel it too?

Once he noticed me looking, he turned to me and smiled.

"So, will all thirteen families be there?" I asked to try to get the conversation going again.

He laughed. "Well, yes all of the families will be there, but you have to understand it's not just one family per name, its lots of kids, uncles, aunts, …It will also be the first time in months that the Swan family will be there," he finished almost morosely.

"Why would it be the first time in months?"

He looked over at me surprised. "You don't know?"

"Should I?"

"Granny Swan, your dad's mother, died this past January."

"_What?"_ I remembered dad seeming a bit depressed back during the winter holidays, but I thought it had to do with work problems.

I shook my head. "I had no idea. I didn't know I had a grandmother that had been living all that time."

Emmett was starting to look uneasy in his seat.

"Emmett, it's okay. I didn't know her. Dad had always made it sound like we were the only family. I knew that I had an aunt, which I'm guessing is your mother, but other than that, nothing."

He looked at me shocked, and nearly drove us off the road, before righting us. When we got to the high school he parked in a spot near the front doors, and then cut the engine.

"Bella, mom told me you knew very little about what we are before you moved here. I'm surprised that you didn't know anything about your immediate family."

"I've had so many shocks this past week that I'm not sure what I should be paying attention to first," I began quietly, but could feel myself becoming overwhelmed and upset. "We had to pack up and move here within a week with no explanation, a childhood game with my dad turned out to be more than a game, we now live in a mansion when most of my life was spent in a modest home, and finally I have family that I didn't know existed or died only recently."

He reached over and wiped my cheek. Apparently, I had started to cry from releasing my pent up emotions.

"You will find out that being part of this Coven will mean that there will always be someone to help or answer questions. I'm trying to remind myself that I need to give you certain info slowly. The more we talk, the more I think I need to introduce you to some of the others as soon as possible."

He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone, hitting speed dial.

"Hey, Babe," he said with a smile when I heard a muffled greeting.

_Must be Rosie._

"Yes, I'm with her now…, I wanted to know if you and Alice want to come meet us at the Coffee Shop for lunch in another hour," he said and then looked over and gave me a wink.

"Great!.... Yeah, got it, sure….see you soon. Love you!"

"Rosie?" I asked.

"Yup, you'll meet her in another hour. I asked Alice to join us as well. She'll be a senior like you this year. She's great."

"Thanks Emmett. I'm sorry that I just unloaded on you."

"Bella, it's my pleasure. I'm surprised that you are handling this as well as you have," he told me seriously, but could see a faint flush on his cheeks. Was he not use to such praise?

I leaned over and gave him a hug and received an equally generous one in return. This cousin thing was turning into something better than I expected. With Emmett, I felt that I had my first true friend.

**-O-O-O-**

After about an hour of sightseeing around the main area of town, we pulled into the parking lot of The Coffee Shop. I was surprised to see next to us a brilliant red BMW. It was a typical car for Phoenix, but for here in backwoods Forks? It stood out like a sore thumb. What was even more noticeable, was a canary yellow Porsche on the other side of it. The two next to each other, along with Emmett's blue jeep, reminded me of the scene from "The Wizard of Oz" when Dorothy opens her front door into 'Munchkin Land' and everything became color. These obviously expensive cars looked out of place in the land of white wash and green Forks.

I didn't think about them too much after I got out of the jeep and walked towards the restaurant, because a wave of nerves hit me. I would be meeting more like me, Witches.

When we walked in, the hostess was all bright smiles. It was more on the fake side with a twinge of fear coming from her. I knew Emmett could be imposing, but I didn't think he was that scary in person.

"Hi, _HI_!" came the young woman's voice starting as a medium squeak, but rose to the level of a high pitch whistle. "Your usual table is ready and your wife and friends are here!"

She really needed to lay off the caffeine. She looked like she was going to pop any second, but what I could tell was that she was _definitely_ scared of Emmett.

I looked up at Emmett to see that he was slightly uncomfortable, but he just smiled and thanked her before he started walking to a booth in the back of the diner.

As we got closer, I saw that there were three people waiting for us. Two of them I recognized as the women from yesterday, the tall beautiful blonde and the petite dark-haired girl. Both were gorgeous in their own way and made me feel a bit inferior with my looks. The third person was a tall blond man who had his arm around the petite girl. All three were looking our way.

"Hey baby," Emmett said to the blonde women and leaned down to kiss her on the mouth.

"Hey yourself," she replied with a smile that seemed to promise him more of those kisses later.

Emmett tuned back to me and brought me over to his side where he placed a brotherly arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, my wife," he announced proudly.

I nodded and whispered a quiet "hello". I definitely felt out of my league around her. Her gorgeous face gave me a small smile in return, but was searching mine intently.

"This is Alice and Jasper." Emmett waved his hand lightly to the couple sitting opposite Rosalie.

I followed his motion the other side of the booth to find myself rather amused to see the dark-haired girl practically jumping in her seat with a beaming smile on her face.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Bella!" She said as she did indeed jump up to embrace me in a full on hug.

"Thank you Alice, it's nice to meet you too." I smiled genuinely at her.

After being released from Alice's hug, Jasper rose from his seat to shake my hand.

Emmett ended up sitting next to Rosalie, while Alice had me sit by her. We started with a little of the typical small talk of what I thought of Forks, and what to expect next week at school. I found out that Jasper was also a senior and worked on the school newspaper. Alice was taking a good amount of art classes this year. She planned to be a designer and wanted to explore as many avenues as possible before she decided on interior, fashion or possibly architecture. From the stylish outfit she wore, it was obvious that she had talent.

Rosalie and Emmett contributed a little to the conversation. When the thoughts of a shopping trip to Port Angeles was mentioned for Sunday, the plans got hot and heavy between Alice and Rosalie. I wasn't a big fan of shopping for clothes. I was more of a hit and run purchaser. I got in and got out fast with what I needed. I would never understand the time people could put into trying to find the "perfect" black dress or pair of shoes.

I only perked up when I heard the mention of a book store.

After eating our lunches, the mood became a bit more somber, signaling that the conversation would turn to the topic of the Coven.

The first to speak was Rosalie. "Bella, I know Emmett called because he thought that you needed a little more help getting acclimated to Forks. From what Maggie told us, you were pretty shocked last night about who and what we are."

"Yes, it's all very new to me," I kept my voice low.

"I think this conversation would be best back on family property; too many eyes and ears here," Jasper suggested, as he took a hard look around the room.

As we left, a good many eyes were on us. Even though the booth we had sat at was a private and separate table from the rest of the restaurant, the stares told me that we were the focus of attention and nothing would be kept quiet for long if we decided to talk about more personal things here in the diner.

Emmett drove us back to his house, with the others following behind us in their cars. We took the main route this time and made it there in what felt like seconds. Considering we were moving at eighty miles per hour, it probably was seconds.

After a brief tour from Rosalie of her home, which I found to be very comfortable for such a modern built, we settled in the large living room.

Jasper and Alice sat on one of the cream colored leather couches. Emmett and Rosalie on another, which left me on a matching chair that was positioned as to give the advantage of seeing both sets of couples for our conversation.

Emmett leaned forward a bit and looked from me to Jasper.

"Jasper, I think Bella needs a history of Forks and our family's connection to this area. It might answer a few of her questions," he said.

Everyone agreed and turned to face me.

I swallowed hard, not sure if I was ready for the full story. Like with my discoveries yesterday and the conversation that followed, with my aunt and parents, I knew that I couldn't hide from what Jasper was about to tell me. It was better to know the truth. I looked at Jasper and nodded my head for him to begin the history lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer**

**A/N: Special thanks to my Beta, Keepingupwiththekids!**

**I have a thread on Twilighted (link on my profile) for Elemental, if you want to come and chat with me.**

**...and yes, Edward will show up in chapter four!**

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

Jasper leaned forward on the couch, taking Alice's hand in his, rubbing his thumb gently over her knuckles.

"Bella, the history of our family and this land are intimately tied together," Jasper began in a voice that left me feeling calm. "I will try to be brief, but if you have any questions just ask me."

I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Technically, Forks became a town in the summer of 1945, but had been established by thirteen families in the 1870's. I tried to collect as much information as possible from all of the thirteen families, but a good amount of it was lost over the years. The Cullen's seemed to have the most." Jasper said this as he leaned down to kiss Alice on the nose. She smiled in return.

"Alice, is that your last name?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm a Cullen. Jasper is a Whitlock, Rosalie was a Hale, and Emmett is a McCarty."

Apparently telling me these names was supposed to be of some importance, if it was, then it was lost on me.

"You look confused," Jasper said, as he turned himself a bit more in my direction before he began again.

I just nodded and gave a small smile, letting him know that was indeed the case.

"The thirteen families that settled here were The Cullens, Whitlocks, Hales, McCartys, Swans, Platts, Webers, Stanleys, Newtons, Crowleys, Mallorys, Yorkies, and the Brandons. From the information I was able to gather, all of these families were friendly with each other before they decided to move to this area. The details are unclear how that came about, but from what I could glean from some of the old journals, it was like a calling to them."

"A calling? Dad said something about this place holding a power that needed to be protected. The way he made it sound, it's like it's alive," I said trying to piece my limited bits of information together.

Jasper nodded his head. "That may be what happened since all thirteen of the families packed up and moved to the middle of nowhere about the same time."

"Where did the families come from?" I asked.

"A few came from Chicago, and the others from Seattle. Before they had made the move, they had sent a few representatives of the families to scout the area. When they arrived they met members of the local Tribe, The Quileutes. I know that it was a Cullen who acted as leader, it was unclear who else was with him, but I do know that at that time the thirteen families had not yet declared themselves a coven."

"So, the power in the area that had called to the families had let the Tribe know that they were coming. Richmond Cullen from his diary was a little shocked, but the Tribe welcomed them without question. It was the Tribe that picked out this land for the families to build on," Jasper said as he lightly tapped his foot on the hardwood floor.

"Was the Tribe like us?"

"Witches? No, but there are similarities in both our spiritual practices. There is respect for life and can attune to nature to a certain degree."

"So the families came to help the Quileute Tribe that lived here?" I questioned.

"Yes, the level of power here is more than that they could handle. This is where the journal gave a little more info. The chief had a dream about the family's arrival."

"A dream?"

Jasper just nodded and held up is hand in a gesture to show he wasn't finished.

"The dream also revealed that the Tribe would diminish in numbers and that this new clan would come to relieve them of some of their duties as protectors. You might have seen in town, signs pointing to the Reservation. The Quileute Tribe is much smaller than it used to be, but they are still there doing their duties. We just have the bulk of it."

"What duties are you talking about?"

"It's a promise to guard this land. There is great power here that others with not so nice intentions have coveted. If it falls into the wrong hands, the power can be drained, killing everything living within it. We make sure that this area is healthy and a sort of sanctuary for all life. The Power entrusted the Tribe and then our families to make sure this place is protected. The duties can be anything simple enough for one Witch, with the right Element, to handle to something the whole Coven needs to get involved with."

The wheels in my head turned a bit faster with this bit of knowledge. Was the reason we needed to come back to Forks because of a duty for the whole Coven?

"How did the families become a Coven and start this… guarding?" I asked.

"What I found was sketchy, but it was soon after meeting with the Tribe. I think it was a ritual that was passed from the Tribe to us. One of the journals mentioned that a representative from each of the thirteen families were present for it."

"Bella?" Emmett called to me. I looked over at him. He seemed to be trying to find the correct words for whatever he was about to ask me. "You said that you had a played a type of game, that wasn't a game. Mom said that you had activated the Swan's promise in the Greenhouse. What exactly did you do?"

"It was something that dad taught me as a little girl. We would have brown spots in areas of the yard, and would place our hands over the area and ask the Earth to tend to it. I did the same thing in the greenhouse, but it felt so much bigger." I told him.

Looking around the room, I could see everyone was thoughtful.

"That's close to what I had to do to make my promise," Emmett replied.

"I haven't seen the Swan Greenhouse since January, but it wasn't too pretty at the time," Rosalie mentioned.

"So, you helped bring a few trees back to life?" Jasper asked, encouraging me with his gentle but persuasive voice to talk about what I could do.

"No, it was the entire greenhouse and some of the area in the back yard. Charlie had me take a look this morning," Emmett interrupted, before I could respond.

Three pairs of eyes locked on me with extreme astonishment.

"What?" I asked, getting really uncomfortable from their looks, slouching down slightly in my seat.

_Okay, this is where the friendship ends. I'm too weird._

"No one Witch has been able to take on that amount of sick trees and plants alone. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had asked Charlie twice if it was just Bella. He said yes. Not even I can do that much," Emmett continued talking to the others.

"Carlisle needs to know as soon as possible." Alice said, leaning forward to address Emmett.

"Um, what did I do wrong?" I'm sure that I had gone pale from the feel of unease running its way up my spine.

All eyes were back on me and then something strange happened. Alice smiled brightly at me.

"Nothing, you did something amazing!" Alice cried out in happiness.

"What? Why?" Still very much confused, but not feeling as much dread as I was before Emmett's explanation.

"Bella, no Earth Witch has been gifted with as much power as you have apparently displayed!" Alice told me, smile still in place. "I would love to see it!"

"Wait! Would someone tell me why this is so amazing, as Alice puts it?" I still wasn't getting it.

"Alice, she is still new to her powers. Charlie said her knowledge is very limited," Emmett replied, trying to calm Alice.

"Bella, our powers, when working alone, usually can cover a very small area. Like a large tree or two at a time. It takes effort because if we push too hard it tires us quickly. Only a very strong Witch can cover more distance and I haven't seen anything to your extent," Emmet told me. "But, don't be afraid. The Power would never have given you that much of a gift if you couldn't be expected to handle it."

"Okay. So what do I do with it?"

"I'd say your training needs to start immediately. There are a few Earth Witches who would be great teachers for you. Your dad will probably be one of them, I will be another. Esme Cullen would be another good choice," he finished, by looking over at Alice for confirmation.

"There is something else I would like to ask," I began quietly looking at my hands afraid that they would see my fear. "Why was it necessary for my family to come back? Is this duty so big that all of the families needed to be here to use their powers together?"

"Good, you were paying attention." Jasper said. "Yes, it's pretty big, but you can't have this information yet because you are not of age or even mated to help the adult Witches."

"I think from what we know of Bella she should be told. Edward has been, why not Bella?" Alice asked.

"Edward is different. As a Cullen, he will be the next leader. She isn't eighteen yet. She hasn't been initiated, trained, or mated. What exactly could she do?" Rosalie piped in this time waving a hand in my direction.

"She needs to start training. I won't be headed off to college for another week. I can start on some of the first steps. Alice, could you talk to Esme tonight about lessons and I'll talk to Charlie," Emmett suggested.

_Hello! I'm in the room!_

All eyes flew back to me.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Alice smiled in confirmation.

"I'm still in the dark about this. Apparently I have the ability to heal plants, but a lot at one time… wait! Dad said that he went to give his promise after I did. So it couldn't all be me!" I said to Emmett.

"Bella, Charlie told me that he tried to give his promise, but nothing happened."

The dread was back full force in the area of my stomach.

_Dad lied to me._

"He told you he gave his own pledge, didn't he?" Emmett asked me softly.

"Yeah, he did."

"He probably did it with good intentions."

"Well, there have been a lot of those good intentions coming from him and look where it's landed me."

"Bella, has Charlie told you why they left Forks?" Alice asked me in a cautious tone.

"He said it was to be able to make choices for themselves, but I'm beginning to realize it is much more than that."

"It's not my story to tell, but it is more than_ that_. I can tell you that when they left here, it really was for the best for them and for you. When you are as close to everyone as we are in this Coven, nothing is a secret for long. Bad things happened before they left," Alice explained, giving me an apologetic smile.

The greeting between my aunt and my mom was extremely strained at first. Did those "bad things" come about because of my parents? Is this why we never had contact with our family here? Is this why mom freaked when I made my promise? I had too many damn questions and only a few true answers.

_This was really annoying. I feel like a fucking six year old being told that they were too young to understand adult conversation._

"Maybe we should get back to the history of our families," Jasper offered.

"Sure," I nodded at him, trying to get my annoyance under control.

"After meeting with the Tribe and the start of the construction of our houses, there was a ceremony involving members from each family. It was similar to what you described as happening in your greenhouse. Each Witch through their Element gave a promise to guard this land, with another promise that each generation to come, would too."

"So this power knows us by blood?" I asked.

"Something like that. Our powers are inherited. Your Dad is an Earth Witch and your Mother is a Fire Witch, so it would be assumed that you would take on one of their powers."

"You can't choose? Can you be attuned to both?" I asked

"No, you are born with your Element and it is a rarity to see a Witch born with the ability to work more than one."

"Esme and Edward can." Emmett said.

"I'm not quite sure why that is. We may not fully understand the reasoning for some time. It hasn't happened in years." Jasper replied, shaking his head.

Noticing my questioning look, Jasper explained that Esme, Alice's mother, had the ability for Earth and Water, while Edward, her brother, had Air and Water.

"It comes in handy when mom is tending her garden." Alice said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"So, tell me, what Element does everyone have?" I asked looking at each of them.

"I'm Air, as is most of the Cullen family," Alice started then pointed to Jasper. "The Whitlocks are Water. The Hales are Fire, and the McCartys are Earth or Fire."

"The Swans are Earth?" I asked.

"Mostly, then again there has been a few Fire or Water Witches over the generations. It just depends what the Power needs us to do for this land," Jasper said.

"It sounds almost like we are born destined."

"After reading some of the history, it would make sense. When we mate, it's like we are paired up with a Witch who will be the best supporter in our abilities."

"That's the third time one of you mentioned "mated". That sounds a little primitive. What do you mean by that?"

The room got quiet after that and I saw that look of shock on their faces.

_Now what? Someone just sit me at the kids table._

"She doesn't know," Emmet said directly to Jasper.

"Oh boy," Alice sighed and Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest with a hint of a smile on her lips, looking at Jasper.

Jasper crossed and then uncrossed his legs, looking a little embarrassed.

"Um, Bella, there's another thing that happened when the original families made the promise many years ago. They picked up an ability from the Tribe besides being in tuned to this area…" He stopped, running his hand through his already shaggy blond hair.

"Come on Jasper, haven't you ever given someone _'The Talk' _before?" Emmett teased.

Rosalie and Alice both giggled as Jasper turned a bit red.

"She's _your_ cousin maybe you should do it," He retorted.

Emmett threw his hands up in surrender. "You're doing just fine there Whitlock."

Jasper gave him a dirty look.

"Well, it seems that the Power, in order to insure that the right Witches are around to protect it, gave us the gift to imprint with another Witch."

Emmett snorted what sounded like "gift, my ass", and received another look from Jasper.

"What exactly do you mean by imprint?"

_Where the hell is Google when you need it?_

"What he means to say is that the Power gave us the 'gift' to recognize our soul mates, so there would be no mistaking who we should be with in order for our powers to function to their utmost ability and to carry on the line," Rosalie explained using air quotations.

"Got it. How does that happen?"

"When we turn eighteen, we are considered to be full-fledge adult Witches, because that's when the ability to imprint manifests itself. Both Witches need to be of age, or it doesn't work. It's like a physical knowing when it happens."

A thought came to me. "Emmett? Is that why you married Rosalie so young?"

He busted out laughing, like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Rosalie smacked him on the arm and answered for him. "Yes, we imprinted when we were eighteen. We were married this past June, after graduation."

"Congratulations," I said automatically, which made Emmett laugh harder.

"Oh Bella, you should see your face!" Emmett finally managed to speak.

Now it was my turn to give him a dirty look.

"You were absolutely stunned when you found out I was married."

"Can you blame me for acting that way? It's not something that's done these days." I defended myself.

"True, but we're different," Alice replied. "Once we imprint we live with our mates."

"But so young? What happens in a few years if the relationship doesn't work out, do you imprint again?"

Alice looked horrified. "No! There is no divorce among us. That's what the gift of imprinting is, it points us in the direction of our mate and we are bonded to them for the rest of our lives."

I'm not usually a cynic, but this was way too farfetched for me.

"You'll understand when it happens to you," Alice said.

"Okay."

Wait…_What!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer.**

**A/N: My thanks to my Beta, keepingupwiththekids. There was a technical difficultly with the file for this chapter, giving her more work, but she did it anyway.**

**Thank you to those who have added this story to your favorites list or story alert!**

**As promised, here's Edward.**

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

The rest of the afternoon felt like a big blur. After hearing about my family history and this imprinting business, I just tuned out again. Everyone seemed to understand that maybe I needed a little more time to digest all this information so conversation focused on the forthcoming barbeque tomorrow. We would be going to a place called the cabin, which was owned by a few of the families as a sort of get-away home.

In two short days, all that I knew in my life had been turned on its head. I didn't know what to think and how much I could ask my parents, since they were closed mouth for years with anything that had to do with their life before Phoenix. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper seemed to be open, but they were still strangers in some sense.

That's another thing. I _just_ met them today but it felt like I had known them for much longer. They had befriended me quicker than the kids back in Phoenix and treated me with kindness. I guess this was the one plus out of this entire mess, and yes it was a mess.

I didn't know what else was going to be thrown at me at this point. I could deal with the fact that I was a Witch, since what I had already experienced with my "Element of Earth" wasn't that scary. I was actually looking forward to this training they mentioned. I wanted to learn more about what I could do.

Now this Imprint business was another story. It was expected to happen to me as well but I didn't believe it. It sounded somewhat romantic in the sense that you are paired with your soulmate, but having this Power choose that person for you, felt unsettling. I knew that you had to be at least eighteen, but physically how did it happen? Alice said I would just know. We see some sort of cord linking us to the other person.

Truthfully, I never thought much about getting married. I was planning to go to college first, then start my career hopefully as a writer in some form. There was never a guy that held my attention longer than a brief crush. Most guys acted really immature at my old school, so it didn't feel like I was missing out on anything important. I was determined to get a full scholarship to one of the colleges in Arizona, so my time was devoted to my studies rather than parties.

Around five o'clock, Emmett, Rosalie, and I left for his parent's place for dinner. Alice and Jasper promised to see me tomorrow at the barbeque.

Dinner at the McCarty house was relaxed thankfully. It was the first time that I had seen my mother at ease since we arrived. I found out that she grew up in this house that now belongs to her older brother, my Uncle Jason and his family.

The house itself was the same age as ours. Aunt Maggie, as she asked me to call her, said that they were the original houses built when Forks was settled.

After the meal, Emmett and Rosalie took me to the greenhouse in the back of the house. It wasn't as large as ours, but it was well kept. Emmett said that only the original thirteen houses had greenhouses attached to the back of them.

Looking around I saw that there was more order in here. Fruit trees were in one area, while flowers in another. It smelled and looked wonderful.

"This is where my mom trained me," Emmett said.

"It's beautiful."

"She keeps it well tended. She grows a lot of our produce."

We walked over to a set of white wicker chairs near the back of the room and sat. We were silent for a moment, resting after eating such a large meal. Emmett stretched his arms over his head and yawned before settling back and looking at me.

"So, Bells. How are you holding up?"

"Okay, I think."

"You looked like you really freaked out over the mating thing," Rosalie said bluntly. Well at least I knew where I always stood with her.

"Yeah, it's not something you hear every day."

"It works out for the best," Emmett said reaching to grab Rosalie's hand to hold."There has never been a mating that wasn't meant to be."

I shrugged. "Okay, I'll take your word for it."

Emmett laughed out loud. "Bella, you say the funniest things!"

I looked over at Rosalie who just rolled her eyes at her husband. Well at least I didn't have to deal with him on a daily basis.

"When it happens for you-"

I threw my palm up to get him to stop that sentence. "Please! I do not want to think about that right now."

"We'll have to talk about it soon. Maggie said that your eighteenth birthday was coming up in a little over a month. I'm not saying that you'll imprint immediately, but you need to be open to it happening. There are a few things about it that you will need to know. There is a ritual involved," Rosalie said.

I noticed that Emmett was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"How about we move on to more of your training?" Emmett said, cutting off Rosalie from speaking further.

"Sure," I replied, relief flooding through me.

He stood up, still holding Rosalie's hand asking me to follow. We went over to a raised wooden table that was filled with rich looking soil. Emmett began to roll up his sleeves and asked me to do the same. After making sure that his clothes would not be in danger of getting dirty, I watched him as he gently placed his palm on top of the soil.

"Rose, my love, it's a little chilled for what we are about to do. Mind giving me a little heat?"

I saw that Rosalie had pulled a silver looking object from her front jean pocket. She flipped the lid, and realized that it was a lighter. She flicked the dial on, and an amber flame came to life. She looked completely mesmerized.

What she did next scared the hell out of me. She caressed the flame with her hand like a lover would to a beloved's cheek. I didn't say anything in case it might distract her. In fact, I think I held my breath.

Rosalie whisper words to the flame and it leapt onto her palm where it seemed to dance just for her.

After a minute the flame spread out along her palm and calmed to a muted glow. She lowered her hand down to the soil and she continued to talk intimately to the flame. Almost instantly I felt the soil getting warm. I placed my own palm over the table, but not touching it directly. Indeed, it was warm and I could feel a subtle energy coming from the fusion of Earth and Fire.

"Thank you." Rosalie murmured quietly and lifted her palm off the table, breaking her trance.

She looked at me and held up her hand to show me that it was unmarked.

"Bella, place your hand on the dirt, softly," Emmett instructed me, as we both placed our palms flat on the soil.

I felt a jolt of the power lying just below but I held my hand still, relishing the feel of the warm moist dirt. A sense of calm came over me from the contact and closed my eyes. I let all negative thoughts float away, just like Dad taught me.

"Now Bella, ask for the Earth to help you grow the seeds buried within the soil," Emmett whispered to me.

I concentrated on my tranquil thoughts and guided them to the table of soil below my hand. "Earth, attend to me," I asked quietly. I felt the Earth respond with its energy building around me. I mentally asked for it to move to my hand. It playfully traveled to my palm and fingers, swirling, waiting for my request.

_Help the little seeds grow. Find them and nurture them._

The energy left me and sought out the seeds buried beneath and fused with them. I could feel the beginning of each seed's life transform into a plant. Basil plants, to be exact. They acted like newborns, wailing into existence, spreading their limbs to enjoy the freedom of no longer having to be confined. I felt their joy and knew that my face broke into a smile from their "birth".

_Ahhh…new life._

The power soon started to calm after awakening the seeds and could feel one last lick of the energy against my palm asking permission to leave.

"Yes, thank you," I said out loud and removed my hand from the soil. I turned to look at Emmett and Rosalie to see them staring at me. Emmett had a big shit-eating grin on his face and Rosalie's eyebrows were almost up to her hairline.

Emmett lightly punched me on the shoulder. "That was awesome!" and broke into a huge boyish smile.

"I'm beginning to think that you may have more to teach me than I do you," He said. "You're a real natural at this."

Rosalie finally replied, softly, but reverently. "I have to agree that was amazing."

"What did you see?" I asked her curiously, since she was Fire, and I was Earth.

She held up her right hand that was entwined with Emmett's. "Since we are mated I can feel what he is experiencing during the working of Earth magic."

I turned to Emmett "Did you assist me? I didn't feel anyone else in the soil with me. I could feel my Dad when we use to fix the lawn."

"No, I wanted to just see how you worked before I tried to give any pointers."

"So, do you have any?" I felt anxious, thinking that I might be missing something.

"Usually we need to cleanse the area, before we work, but whatever it is that you do to prepare seems to be enough. Thankfully this placed was primed earlier, so I didn't stop you. We may need to go over a few ways of cleansing for future use. Also, most young Witches are more vocal in their work, you are mostly silent."

"Should I talk aloud?"

"Not if you don't need to," he smiled

"I think we have done enough for tonight and will have another lesson on Sunday. Tomorrow is the barbeque and you'll need plenty of rest. You'll be meeting the entire Coven."

I froze over those words: _the entire Coven_. A crowd.

"Relax! Rose, Alice, Jasper, and I will all be there." I could tell he wanted to laugh over my expression, but he was pressing his lips together to keep from letting a full blown smile loose.

"Right, relax. No problem."

Emmett laughed and patted me on the back. "Come on cousin let's get you back to the parentals."

I took one last look at the soil and saw young plants pushing their way up through the dirt. It looked like a struggle, but it would be worth it once they matured. The fresh food at the dinner table this evening was some of the best I had ever eaten. All the fruits and vegetables came from this garden. All grown with care, with the purpose to nurture us in turn so that we thrived.

I wondered if it would be the same for me in this new life. Would I grow into something better here in Forks? Was my true purpose to help care for this land and the people who lived here?

**-O-O-O-**

I fell into another dreamless sleep that night and woke with the morning light streaming through my window. Today seemed to be sunnier, but not like Phoenix sunny. At least it wasn't raining or cloudy. Looking out the window, I saw there were actual rays of sunshine pouring over the yard.

I was dressed and made my way downstairs to find mom and dad in the kitchen preparing for the barbeque. I assisted with our contributions until it was time to leave for the cabin.

I was feeling a bit nervous on the way there. I didn't know anyone except for a handful of people. I really hated going to large parties. I always managed to do something to embarrass myself at some point without fail. I use to beg out of dad's annual Christmas parties at the station after I had tripped and fell onto the dessert table when I was twelve. I had ruined not just my dress, but all of the sweets and Chief Weston's wife's designer dress and shoes. Needless to say, it was used as fodder for jokes for the rest of the year. The incident kept me away from making public appearances at large parties.

When we arrived we had parked in front of the cabin along with several other cars.

Emmett had said that the cabin itself was built about sixty years ago, but had been updated in the last decade with new modern appliances. It was settled in an open meadow with a stream running several feet away from the front of the house, disappearing into the tree line. It looked rustic on the outside, but a peek inside the windows, showed that it was comfortable.

We walked around to the back of the house to get to the actual party. It was already crowded with a good amount of people.

When Emmett said that it would be all of the families I didn't realize how many people would actually be there. My guess would be over a hundred. My nervousness returned making me feel like I wanted to vomit.

_Don't let me fuck up, please. No major disasters._

I started to look around until I found Emmett cooking on a grill; Rosalie was next to him talking to Alice and Jasper. I turned to dad and told him where I was going. As I made my way over to them, I felt eyes on me and turned my head to find a group of people who looked about my age all staring in my direction. A few of them held a friendly curiosity in their gaze, while two of the girls displayed open hostility.

I nodded a shy greeting to those who were friendlier and kept walking.

Alice and Rose gave me a hug in greeting while Jasper asked me to name my poison.

"A Coke, please."

"Sure thing." He replied and walked over to a drinks table.

"Hello cousin!" Emmett bellowed happily from behind the grill. "You ready for the annual games?"

"Games?" Anything physical was not a good thing for me either. I was liable to hurt something or someone and create a "Bella Swan disaster moment".

"Emmett, we talked about this," Rosalie warned him.

"Oh come on! With Bella as my sidekick, how can we lose?" He whined.

"Bella, you don't have to participate. Emmett just wants to beat Edward this year," Rosalie said.

"We'll be perfect for the Egg Run!" Emmett continued as if he didn't hear Rosalie's warning.

"What's this about the Egg Run?" Jasper returned with my drink and handed it to me.

"Emmett is determined to beat Edward this year and he thinks with Bella, he'll be able to do it," Alice told him.

Jasper laughed and looked down at her as she wrapped her arm around his waist. There was so much affection in that look that I felt like I was intruding.

"Are you partnering with Edward this year?" He asked her.

"I'm thinking I should. We never lose." She made this last comment in the direction of Emmett who just huffed in return. "Yeah, I definitely should," she said and kissed Jasper on the cheek.

After, they both turned to me wearing the same smirk.

"What?" I asked feeling nervous.

Alice shrugged. "I think you should do it."

"Do what exactly?" trying to get past the lump in my throat.

"Don't worry Bella I'll do all of the hard work!" Emmett called over while flipping the burgers.

I looked at Rose, who seemed to be the only voice of reason, for her thoughts. "It's up to you."

_Great, just fucking great._

"Hey Cullen, you're going down this year!" Emmett yelled to someone behind me.

Alice turned towards the person as well with a big smile on her face.

"What do you think Edward? Think we can take him?" she asked.

"Oh Edward, you always win, I think you should!" came a voice behind me that simpered pure saccharine.

"Absolutely," said a melodious masculine voice with a twinge of brash to it. An annoying feminine giggle followed.

I turned to face the newcomers.

I felt my breath stop and my body freeze.

I locked eyes with one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. He was tall, slightly on the lanky side, but his tight grey tee shirt showed that he had well toned muscles. His hair was a shade of dark bronze with emerald green eyes. He was absolutely the most perfect thing I had ever seen.

I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their small arm around across my shoulder. Alice.

"Edward, this is Bella, the new girl I told you about. Bella this is my twin Edward," Alice happily announced beside me.

This was _The_ Edward with the fast car, loud music, and he was going to be the next leader of the Coven. He did not look like what I had imagined Alice's twin to look like, I thought he would have more of her characteristics, I was wrong, he was a god.

I must have been staring because the girl standing next to Edward cleared her throat. I glanced over at her and recognized her as one of the girls who had given me the stink eye earlier. She would have been considered pretty if it wasn't for sneer on her face that twisted her features into something unpleasant.

"Sorry Bella. This is my cousin Lauren," Alice said her voice much more subdued this time. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who didn't like her.

"Hi," came her reply as she wrapped her arm through Edward's

_Okay, I got it, he's yours. Down girl._

I looked back at Edward to find him still looking at me. His expression was that of someone smelling something bad, but was trying to hide it. His nose was slightly scrunched up which in turn gave his mouth a slight frown.

"So, she's another Dirt Element?" Lauren asked Alice, seemingly bored, not bothering to look in my direction.

Edward said nothing against her rudeness.

'Yes, I am Earth," I replied politely. I didn't have to stoop to her level.

"A dime a dozen…" she said rolling her eyes, no longer hiding her dislike of me.

"Lauren!" Alice admonished before I could say anything; which was probably for the best, because I wasn't sure what to say in return. I was after all, new here.

"Oh please. It's true! There are more Earth Witches than there is Air or Fire," She retorted giving me a look that said I was lacking.

"So you are an Air or Fire Witch?" I asked trying to get the conversation to hopefully something more pleasant.

Having to deal with the in-crowd in Phoenix, I usually wasn't affected by someone trying to taunt me, but looking up at Edward, his face seemed to reflect Lauren's boredom with me, for some reason it hurt and made me slightly angry.

Who were they to judge me?

"I'm Air." Lauren's response was clipped.

"Lauren…" Alice gave another warning. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper coming to stand on the other side of Alice.

"Edward," he greeted and I saw the green eyes and lush mouth crinkle up in a smile. They reached forward to shake each other's hands.

_I guess it's just me then. Did I put on the wrong clothes today? Not enough perfume? Too much perfume?_

Lauren's demeanor changed as well with Jasper's arrival. She leaned forward a bit to shake his hand as well, showing off her ample chest in a low cut, fitted pink t-shirt.

"Ah Lauren, you shouldn't have." Rose came up beside me and pointed to Lauren's chest."I'm flattered, but those don't work on me."

Lauren leaned back quickly at Rosalie's comment. A comment which I couldn't help but give a slight snicker.

Her eyes flashed back to me, fury evident in her features.

"Lauren you know better," Alice chimed back in, sounding exasperated before Lauren could say anything further.

Lauren finally understanding that she wasn't going to get the response that she wanted from us, decided to go back to her group of friends; most likely to gossip about how I was lacking in her eyes.

Alice turned to me and apologized on Lauren's behalf, but I was only half paying attention because Edward was still there. Jasper was speaking with him, but he looked over at me a few times during his discussion. Alice walked me over to join them, but I didn't know what to say. My tongue failed me utterly being this close to him.

I felt like such a dummy. I had seen good-looking men before. Jasper and Emmett were both attractive, but not like Edward. I just stood there and tried not to blush every time he looked in my direction. What's wrong with me? I can be shy, but to be completely silent was something that had never happened to me. He's just a boy; strike that, man, who is probably the most beautiful specimen I have ever seen.

What's really messed up with me being attracted to him is that he looks at me with the same look of distaste that Lauren had displayed earlier. Not to mention he did nothing to stop Lauren from her obvious rude remarks to me. They could have at least waited until they knew something about me before the snide remarks began.

I felt a large arm come across my shoulders and give me a squeeze pulling me out of my depressing thoughts.

"So Ed, whatdya say? Want to put a little wager on the Egg Run?" Emmet asked, getting Edward's attention to focus back in my direction, even if it wasn't completely on me.

"You know that I will completely kick your ass. Again. Why bother running against me?" He smirked at Emmett.

_Wow, he really is cocky unless he's joking._ I couldn't tell. This was a confusing introduction.

"I have a feeling that _I'll_ win this year," Emmett said pointing with this thumb towards his chest.

Edward shook his head at Emmett as if to say that it was even sad of him to try.

"So about that wager…," Emmett began again.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett… I just don't want to embarrass you again in front of everyone. Give it up. But if you really want to put some money on it, go ahead. I have no problem taking it from you," Edward taunted.

_Okay, so maybe he is joking_.

Emmett gave a devilish smile and called Rosalie over to be the safe-keeper of the money for the bet. Edward looked a little confused. "Wait, isn't Rose your partner?"

"Nope, I've got another member of 'Team McCarty' lined up for the race," Emmett replied as he gave me another squeeze.

Edward stopped smiling as he looked down at me with that look that said I was nothing of significance.

"I see" was all he said, and then snapped his eyes back to Emmett, giving his own devious smile. "Good Luck Em, she looks absolutely frightened and may end up crushing the egg. Are you sure you want her as your team mate?"

"I have every faith in Bella."

"Good, 'cause you're going to need it," Edward said flatly, giving me one last disapproving look before walking away to go talk to join Lauren.

_Okay, calm yourself. Don't let him goad you into losing your temper. He's not worth it. He's just a typical stuck-up boy._

So that answers that question. He may be beautiful on the outside, but the inner workings were not so nice. It looks like Alice got all the sweetness and Edward all the sourness of twindom.

Alice and Jasper excused themselves to go talk to the same group, leaving Emmet, Rosalie, and I together.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll be great. You just need to hold onto the egg and I'll do all the running." Emmett turned to face me while giving me further instructions and a pep talk for the Egg Race that I was going to have to participate in now. Instead of feeling nervous about it, I felt a slight anger coursing through me.

Emmett left shortly after to finish up his part of grilling duty.

What did I do to Edward? Or even Lauren? I just met them. I couldn't think of a reason that he would react that way to me. I know I was staring at him, but did I deserve such a response? Unless that's his idea of a joke; if so, it just wasn't that funny. No one else said anything about it. Maybe I'm just blowing it out of proportion.

"Bella, are you Okay?" Rosalie asked me.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry about Lauren. She sees you as competition and will probably try to make you feel like shit going forward. Personally, I think you handled yourself pretty well. You didn't give her what she wants."

"Which is?"

"A fight."

"She wanted me to hit her?" I asked confused.

Rosalie shook her head. "No, a fight of the verbal kind; she wanted you to show a weakness so she could use it against you, especially in front of Edward."

"Are they mates?" I asked

"Lauren and Edward?" Rosalie gave a loud laugh, causing a few people in the area to look at them. "No, she wishes. They are actually first cousins so they probably won't imprint."

"I take it they're both seventeen."

"No, just Lauren is. Her birthday is in October; Edward turned eighteen this past June."

"So Alice is eighteen as well. Is she mated to Jasper?" _I swear there are days that I am just that slow._

Rosalie smiled amusedly and nodded an affirmation.

"I thought they were dating."

Rosalie laughed again. "Emmett's right, you do say the funniest things."

**-O-O-O-**

Alice had returned not that long after finishing my conversation with Rosalie. She introduced me to a few other classmates of ours from the group of people she went to speak with. I couldn't remember some of their names, but I did recollect another girl, who was just as quiet as I was, named Angela.

We spoke about what we were currently reading at the moment and where to shop for books. She would probably make another good friend at school. She also introduced me to her mate, Ben. They had been holding hands the entire time we were talking, even though his back was to us and heavily involved in his own conversation.

I was a little disturbed by being confronted with yet another mating at such a young age. I knew that it wasn't my place to say something against it either, so I tried to keep all those feelings on the back burner, no matter how much I wanted to squirm.

Before I knew it, an announcement was made, signaling the beginning of the games.

I heard Emmett before I saw him. "Bella!" he yelled for me.

I excused myself from my conversation with Angela and walked towards him without dragging my feet. I had agreed to do this race, and it was too late to chicken out now. My knees, however, started to wobble a bit from my nerves.

Images of every worst case scenario popped into my head in regards to me being teamed with Emmett. I knew he could run the race without a problem, but as for me holding the actual egg; I was sure that it was as good as scrambled.

Emmett was holding Rosalie's hand and reached for mine with his other as soon as we were in touching distance. He walked us over to where a starting line was set up. A few couples were lining up behind it. My eyes went directly to Edward and Alice who chose to stand in the middle. They were focused on each other, talking heatedly.

As we reached our position next to them, they stopped. Edward looked over at Emmett and smirked.

"So, ready to lose again?" he asked, stretching his legs.

Alice just turned and winked at me.

Emmett's face showed his determination to win and growled back at Edward, causing him to burst out laughing. It was a beautiful sound, even though I shouldn't be thinking such things after his welcome reception.

I turned my attention directly back to Emmett, trying to calm myself for the race and to stop myself from staring at Edward.

Rosalie was talking softly to Emmett, kissing his knuckles. Her loving smile and affectionate gestures seemed to calm and exhilarate him at the same time. For a moment, I stood in awe of their behavior. They really did love each other. Maybe their age wasn't such a factor after all; they truly supported and respected each other.

A loud voice came from the sidelines, startling me. I turned my head to see a handsome blond man calling out the rules of the game. Alice leaned over and told me that was her dad, Carlisle. Looking back over, I gazed at him for signs of resemblance to his children. I could see both Alice and Edward in his features, but mostly Edward. They had the same strong facial structure and height.

Coming from behind, to stand next to Carlisle, was a stunningly beautiful woman. I immediately knew who she was by her coloring: Edward's mother. She had the same shade of dark bronze hair and bet that she would also have his green eyes. I was too far away from her to tell if they were the same color.

_God, I am pathetic._

Edward and Alice's mother walked down the line giving out an egg to each team. There were four more pairs competing in the race, but as far as Emmett was concerned, it was just Edward's team he was up against.

When it came to our turn to receive an egg, Mrs. Cullen stopped and gave me a warm greeting. She was beautiful up close and could see that she did indeed share her coloring with her son, but her features belonged to Alice.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen," I said after being handed my egg.

She laughed softly. "Please call me Esme, my mother-in-law is Mrs. Cullen."

I blushed. "Esme," I repeated.

"I hope to see more of you soon, Bella. Please have Alice bring you over after school this week for dinner. I'll call your parents to invite them as well."

"I'd liked that. Thank you." And I meant it. I had felt calm in her presence.

"Places everyone!" yelled another man, standing next to Carlisle.

Emmett came to stand behind me, and then lifted me into his arms. I carefully held the egg cupped in my hands.

I was facing Edward and Alice, who had assumed the same position as we did. Both had their eyes locked onto the other side of the field, talking softly to one another.

I looked up at Emmett and he looked down at me, giving me a wink and a reassuring smile.

"The trick is to gently hold the egg and don't tense up," he whispered.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the egg. I told myself that I would keep my focus on it the entire time, and not look at anything else.

"On your marks!"

_Breath Bella, breathe. I can do this._

"Get set!"

_Earth, give us no interference and allow Emmett to run without tripping. Let his way be clear… and do not let me break the damn egg!_

"GO!"

Emmett took off with me in his arms, while I held the egg as tenderly as possible. I placed all of my energy into protecting that egg. I blocked out all the voices cheering and badgering the teams on the sidelines. I didn't look up to see where the other pairs were. It was just me and that egg.

When Emmett reached the other side, getting ready to turn, he spoke just loud enough for me to hear. "Half way mark! Edward's in the lead!"

Never taking my eyes off the egg I replied "Focus!"

As we came closer to the finish line the voices became more frantic sounding, but I still wouldn't raise my eyes.

"Hurry, baby, hurry!" Rosalie's voice broke through all the other voices. Keeping my eyes on my charge, I hoped that Rosalie's words would keep Emmett on track.

The last few feet I heard Emmett's breathing increase in verbal huffs and felt his strides below me lengthen. Then finally he was slowing down, but I still didn't take my eyes off that egg.

A few moments later, the man who had made the announcements, came over to us and asked to see the egg. I unfolded my cupped hands to reveal that it had made the journey. He took it from me and held it up in the air, shouting out "The winner!"

Emmett dropped my legs and swung me around by my arms. I could see the look of complete happiness on his face, and felt myself laugh in response. For the first time in my life, I had actually won a sporting event. Well, technically, Emmett won the event, I just held the egg.

_Okay, that sounded weird even to my own ears._

He put me down after one more turn and held out his arms for Rosalie. Their reunion turned quite mushy within seconds, with an intense make-out session. I had to look away, only to find that Edward was gazing at me with inscrutable features.

I felt myself blush, from the awkward situation and turned back to Emmett who was now shouting out that he was "King of the Egg Race". He reached over and pulled me to his other side for us to take a photo of the winning team.

Jasper walked over with Alice under his arm afterwards and congratulated us.

"Thanks for the win, Em. I'm a hundred bucks richer!"

"You bet on me to win?" Emmett asked incredulous.

"Alice said I should," Jasper replied.

_What?_

I looked at Alice for an explanation for betting against her own team.

"I had a feeling that you two would win," she said, taping her finger to her temple.

"Congratulations Emmett. It looks like you actually managed to beat me." Edward walked over to us, but his eyes were only on my cousin as he spoke.

"I told you with Bella on my side that I would win," Emmett boasted.

"Well, there is still the pie eating contest. Too bad that you won't be able to use her for that one, she's too small and would probably hinder your chances," he replied with what sounded like a bit of a spike to his voice.

This time I felt I knew for certain that he thought lowly of me, and had admitted it out loud with his last comment. My anger was rising; enough for me to lose my bashfulness around him and to open my mouth.

"Emmett, maybe you should take his advice on this one. With all his talk, I bet his mouth is big enough to devour a whole pie in one go. There's no way you could beat that."

Everyone fell silent, as Edward finally looked at me, eyebrows knitted together and a small frown on his lips.

_Oh, crap. _

Rosalie's laugh broke the tension. "Well Edward, looks like one less girl you need to worry about for your fan club."

Thankfully Aunt Maggie and my parents walked over to congratulate us at that moment so I didn't see his reaction, but I couldn't feel the victory that I did minutes ago. I felt awful for opening my mouth like I did, even though he started it. It was crass of me.

I peeked over at Alice to see her reaction to my outburst to find that she was several feet away from us, talking to Edward; quite heatedly from the looks of their faces, with frantic hand movements.

I turned back and saw that I wasn't really needed in the conversation with my family and decided to walk away to let myself stew in my own stupidity.

I didn't really look where I was going, and somehow ended up near the edge of the woods. A group of kids was roasting marshmallows over a small fire about ten feet away. Turning around to look behind me, I found that I was away from the majority of the festivities.

Satisfied that I would have time to myself without interruption, I swung back around, facing the direction of the woods. Wrapping my arms around my waist, I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I was determined _not_ to cry.

_I'm such an idiot! I let a few comments from a good looking guy set me off and say something stupid so I could get back at him for basically ignoring me. I didn't let Lauren get to me, who was much worse, but I let him get to me. _

I had finally taken some sort of interest in a boy and I act like a complete moron in front of him _and_ the people who were becoming my friends. I had always thought that the girls who were always throwing themselves at guys, in any form, to gain interest, were pathetic. In a roundabout way I had just did the same thing.

On top of that, it led to a fight between Alice and Edward. Now Alice will probably want nothing to do with me.

I had to go back and find her to apologize for losing my cool towards her brother. She didn't deserve my attitude towards him.

Closing my eyes and taking another deep breath, I turned back around in the direction that I came, only to have the shit scared out of me by finding Edward standing a few feet away, watching me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer, the rest comes from my crazy imagination.**

**A/N: Hugs to Ciaobella27!**

**A nod to the Beta keepingupwiththekids**

* * *

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

"Shit!" I yelled

I jumped in fright from finding Edward standing only a few feet behind me. I put my hand over my frantic heart, hoping to calm its heavy beats and slow my breathing down to a normal level.

His stoic look quickly changed to one of annoyance. He crossed his arms over his chest in what felt like a show of displeasure from my response to his sudden appearance.

I was embarrassed by my outburst and felt dumb once again in front of him. My cheeks were aflame and had to look away from his gaze.

_Good going, now he thinks you're retarded._

"Edward, please…," I heard Alice say.

I glanced back in Edward's direction to find that Alice had come up from behind him to stand at his side. She placed her small hand on top of his folded arms and looked up at him with a beseeching smile. At first, he glared back at her, but under her strong gaze, he was no match to her determination. With a sigh, he unfolded his arms to let them hang by his sides; nodding his head in acquiescence, before he turned back to me.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier," he announced formally, bored look back in place on his handsome face.

I wasn't sure if he was completely sincere, but with Alice around, who I had made up my mind to find to give her an apology of my own, I decided to return the sentiment.

"I apologize for mine as well. I was out of line with my comment," I replied, looking from Edward to Alice and back again. I hoped that she understood that I was including her in the apology.

She smiled and nodded her head at me.

Edward gave his own nod before he turned back around to walk away.

Alice gave an aggravated huff to his back but walked over to me instead of going after him.

"Alice, I do hope you know that I am really sorry for what I said," I offered, trying to put as much of the emotion I was feeling behind it, to let her know that I was indeed earnest about my apology.

She laughed and then hugged me. "Bella, don't be silly."

I was going to respond, but she stopped me.

"No, no. Edward was being an idiot," she explained with a sigh.

"Alice, did you make him apologize to me?"

She lowered her eyes for a moment, playing with the hem of her dress, which gave me my answer.

"Then it wasn't sincere, was it?" I asked quietly, feeling hurt.

Alice's eyes flew back up to mine and placed a gentle hand on my arm.

"Bella, I know this is probably one of the lamest excuses on his behalf," she started solemnly, "but he has a lot of pressure on him. He expects things to work a certain way and his behavior can seem a little harsh to those who don't know him."

"Meaning he expects the world to revolve around him?" I asked flatly.

Edward wanted things his way and apparently I didn't do something according to his rules. Therefore, I was beneath him. It hurt to be dismissed by the beautiful man, but hopefully it would help me snap out of my fascination with him.

She winced slightly. "That's a bit severe, but like I said there is a lot expected of him. He takes most things way too seriously and can say things that may be taken the wrong way. He was joking around earlier."

_...but at my expense._

"Is it because he is going to be the next leader of the Coven?"

"Yes, that has a lot to do with it. All eyes are on him and not just at school, I mean the Coven and those we work with, to protect this area, are very aware of his standing as our future leader."

I just nodded to show I understood even if I truly didn't comprehend the details. Alice relaxed and a small smile crept back onto her face. She even bounced in place a few beats to show her relief.

"Thank you Bella. I just ask that you give him time to open up to you. He can be a good friend, once he knows you. I'm sure he'll try to be on his best behavior."

I smiled in return, grateful that Alice still thought of me as a possible friend. I liked her openness and happy disposition. As for Edward, I would have to wait and see how he acted towards me at school.

"Now let's go watch Emmett win the pie eating contest!" Alice looped her arm through mine and led me back to the festivities.

**-O-O-O-**

The remainder of the day went smoothly with only a few mishaps.

Emmett had won the pie eating contest, beating Edward by only one pie. With the amount of mess that was created, I was pretty sure that they were wearing more of the pie rather than having consumed it. I kept an eye on the two of them, rather than the other contestants during the contest, and tried to let go of my earlier anger towards Edward as suggested by Alice.

When Emmett won, I could see that Edward was good natured about losing to my cousin, even shaking his hand to congratulate him.

It still made me feel uneasy to look at Edward, knowing that I had somehow caused his stiff reaction to me. I hoped that it was because he didn't know who I was and he was just shy with strangers.

A few other games were played that were fun to watch as Emmett pit himself up against Edward with Jasper occasionally joining them. Emmett seemed to take these competitions seriously, while Edward tried to egg him on as much as possible to get him to screw up; making everything from chicken noises to all out ribbing him. It worked a few times and gave Edward the win. Emmett was just as gracious at losing, and in return gave as much praise to Edward for his achievement.

I would try to see Edward in this light going forward: the friend that he was to Emmett and Jasper.

As I predicted, I had a "Bella Swan Disaster Moment". I had accidentally burnt my hand on a pair of tongs, which had been lying on the hot grill. It was nothing serious, but enough for me to go into the cabin to retrieve some burn cream and a bandage from the first aid kit for my hand. Of course, about ten people had to witness my "moment", including Lauren. Who snickered at my injury.

Mom came with me and fussed too much over my burn, but I let her. I could tell that she was as uncomfortable as I was with the amount of people at the party, but I knew it was for a different reason than mine. She was never afraid of social occasions like I was. This was something more and she pretended that nothing was amiss in front of me.

She and dad had spent most of their time with my aunt and uncle. I noticed when I spotted them during intervals of the games that some people stayed away from them. A few were blatantly ignoring their presence and others gave polite nods before moving away. The most interesting exchange came when I saw them talking to the Cullens.

Mom and dad were faced away from me, so I could see that she was clutching his hand tightly at his waist, behind his back, like he was her life preserver. Dad, in an act of pure protectiveness, held her close to him with his free arm.

The Cullens showed politeness. It was not overly familiar; they didn't shake hands, but seemed friendly when speaking with my parents. I felt what I was seeing was Carlisle Cullen acting as the leader of the Coven giving an official greeting.

The barbeque started to wind down around four in the afternoon. My parents, mainly mom not feeling completely at ease, decided to be one of the first to leave.

Emmett and Rose came to see us off with a promise come over for breakfast and then head for Port Angeles for a few hours to shop for school, then a lesson in the greenhouse before dinner.

Alice and Jasper also came to say goodbye, with the assurance that they would drive me to school on Monday. Alice would be joining Rose and me on the shopping trip, so I would see her before then. Behind them, I had spotted Angela and waved to her.

Overall, I felt that I had actually made more progress with people than set-backs during the party. My cousin and his wife, Alice, Jasper, and Angela seemed to be interested in having me as a friend. I know that we were grouped together due to an extraordinary situation, but they made me feel welcomed, regardless of it and the short amount of time we've known each other.

I went to bed more relaxed that night after having faced what I considered one of my least favorite things to do and basically make it out almost unscathed.

**-O-O-O-**

"No!" I sat up screaming in terror, panting like mad, trying to calm myself from the disturbing dream that woke me. I looked down and saw that my knuckles were white from clutching the lilac sheets to my chest, and released the material pushing it towards to my waist to let the air cool my heated body that was still trembling.

Running a hand through my sweaty curls to move it from my face, I turned to look at the clock.

_One in the morning_. _Damn._

The details were fading, but what I remembered of it was that Alice and Jasper were with me. We were being hunted by something unknown and were extremely scared of it. The part that stood out the most, that really unnerved me, was seeing Edward standing nearby, reaching for me. In the dream I was just as scared of him as I was of this monster hunting us. His face was the same stone mask of indifference as what he had presented to me earlier that day.

I turned on the light next to my bed and picked up my book. I never could sleep well after a bad dream. Hopefully a few chapters would knock me out and allow me to sink into a dreamless sleep.

**-O-O-O-**

Unfortunately, I didn't get my wish. I eventually fell back to sleep, but it was an uneasy one. Flashes of the dream came back to me which left me restless, and tangled up in my sheets.

When my clock read six-thirty, I decided to get out of bed to take a shower to wash off the sweat from my body. I made my way downstairs afterwards, trying to keep as silent as possible, as mom and dad were most likely still asleep. I was not up to having company at the moment.

Before I turned to go into the kitchen, to grab a glass of juice, I glanced at the doors to the greenhouse. Through that glass I could see patterns in brilliant green. A distinction in view to what I saw a few days ago. I realized that I hadn't been back in this room since the day we arrived.

Remembering Emmett saying something about how much had changed in the room and the expression on his face; I made my way over to the door and nervously opened it.

The greenhouse was now filled with life.

Wonderful, growing life.

Trees and plants which were once sleeping were alive with healthy leaves, flowers and fruits.

I walked to the center of the room, to the middle of the circle, and just took in everything. What was once chaos was now order.

Taking a deep breath, I inhaled the scents around me. I could recognize jasmine, roses, citrus, honeysuckle, with rosemary and basil.

_I did this. _

I felt a little pride but was mostly in awe of my surroundings, this Eden that I helped restore to life. This to me was pure magic; this vibrant life now flourishing around me.

"Thank you," I whispered aloud to whatever force or power that had done this work. "Thank you, for this gift." I said, placing my hands on my cheeks, feeling the tears of my gratitude roll down my face as I turned in a circle, taking in all the changes.

I could feel an answering loving hum, as if it had heard my expression of appreciation and wanted to acknowledge it. My face broke out into a genuine smile.

With that, I left to go make breakfast.

**-O-O-O-**

It was another hour before mom and dad joined me in the kitchen. I reminded them that Emmett and Rosalie were due for breakfast in a few minutes. Fortunately, I had the majority of the meal ready for our company.

Breakfast was filled with Emmett's boasting of all his wins in yesterday's competitions. He was most proud of his victory in the Egg Race. He had wanted to beat Edward for years and thanked me again for being his partner.

Shortly after our meal, Emmett, Rosalie, and I walked into the greenhouse. Both of them stopped in the center, like I had earlier, to look around at all the changes. Emmett had seen it before, but was no less impressed by the view.

"This is amazing, Bella," Rosalie gasped, wide eye at the scene before her.

"Truly beautiful," Emmett added, with a proud smile.

I stood there waiting, not sure how I should respond to their words. I didn't feel that I should receive all this credit. The more that I thought about what created this garden, the more that I felt it was something greater than myself and I was simply a conduit for its work.

"We need to get moving if we plan to be back by dinner, " Rose said quietly, coming out of her shock.

I just nodded. I was _so_ not looking forward to this shopping trip. Alice and Rose's conversation in the diner earlier had me worried that I was going to be dragged from one clothing store to another until they had thoroughly pillaged a good amount of clothing from each place.

We walked back into the kitchen to grab our jackets and purses. It may have been summer, but this area of the country was notorious for turning cold or a freak rain storm without notice. Dad handed me a credit card to use for shopping. Mom asked me to buy at least a few nice items of clothing instead of just books. Rose assured her that she would help me pick out the right items.

"When are you expected to be back home?" Dad asked, standing by the kitchen counter, pouring another cup of coffee.

"We should return by four or five," Rose replied, walking over to give Emmett a kiss goodbye.

We left Emmett with my parents to help move some of the big boxes that arrived on Friday. In the evening we would get in a lesson before dinner. I wasn't sure how I feeling about my training. It sounded as if there was a lot expected of me to learn in a short amount of time. Emmett was patient with me the other day with the basil plants, so I just needed to remain calm and open to his teaching.

As we walked outside, a yellow Porsche pulled up in the driveway. Alice waved to us from the passenger seat before she leaned over and gave Jasper a kiss. She got out, all smiles with an extra twinkle in her eye. Jasper pulled away with a quick wave in greeting and farewell as soon as Alice closed the passenger door.

"Morning, ladies!" She greeted us brightly. "Are we ready to do some damage…so we can look fabulous?"

"Of course," Rose answered, with more excitement in her voice.

"Sure…" I replied, getting nervous that I was stuck with two shopaholics, with no way to escape if things got out of hand.

The drive to Port Angeles was filled with music and conversation, led by Alice. I mostly listened to the two of them talk about various subjects, that all circled back to clothing or shoes in some form. I tried to show interest, but with all the fashion terminology they threw at me, I was completely lost. Just as long as I got to the book store for at least fifteen minutes, I could deal with this madness called clothes shopping.

As I feared, when we arrived Alice and Rose's excitement kicked into high gear. I felt like I barely had time to get out of the car before I was being dragged into the first shop.

"Renee said that Bella needs a few nice outfits," Rose announced as she made her way over to a rack of jeweled toned silk blouses. Alice followed, but walked over to the table of dark jeans. A saleslady walked over and addressed Alice like an old friend, before she started to help Alice look for sizes.

I just stood there, not sure of what I was supposed to be looking for, especially in this shop. The clothes looked really expensive. I doubt that I could afford anything in here; dad didn't make _that_ much money.

Alice and Rose gave the saleslady a few items to put into a dressing room. Alice turned to me with a sly smile and crooked her finger, telling me to follow her into the room. I spent the next twenty minutes trying on tight jeans and different tops, then modeling them for Alice and Rose. When I had three pairs of jeans and a few tops that they were satisfied with, they let me change back into my clothes.

I came out of the dressing room to find them at the front counter, paying for the items. Horrified, I rushed over to them.

"Alice? What are you doing? I can't let you buy these clothes for me," I exclaimed, reaching into my purse for the charge card.

She waved me away. "No, Bella. Let this be a welcoming gift."

"Just let Alice pay for the clothes, Bella," Rose said.

"Just this once, okay?" I asked.

"I can't promise that, Bella," Alice replied with a devious smile, as she signed the credit card receipt.

The next few hours were spent in the same manner. Rose and Alice walking into a store, grabbing clothes from the racks, pushing me into a dressing room, trying on clothes and walking out to find them at the cash register, paying for my items. They bought some things for themselves, but the majority of the time was spent on me. I managed to buy a few of my clothes, but Rose and Alice were one step ahead of me and paid for a good amount before I could stop them.

My only moment of bliss during the trip was my half hour in the bookstore and our lunch break. I was lucky that Rose needed to pick up some cookbooks and Alice was looking for some funky design notebook that she used for school. She claimed that they were her good luck charm for passing classes.

We left at three and arrived back home just after four. Alice called Jasper to have him pick her up in a half-hour. She promised to help me with the bags, but I think she was using it as an excuse to see my room.

Dad greeted us at the door, all sweaty from getting our house in order. I started to feel bad for leaving him to go shopping. Before I could apologize, he stopped me.

"No, honey, you needed things for school," he said shaking his head slightly, giving me a small smile.

I introduced Alice to my dad and he seemed smitten. Then again, who could resist Alice when she released her mega-watt smile and charm on you? He ushered us into the cool house and closed the door.

"Dad, I'm going to take Alice upstairs to show her my room and put away my purchases," I told him as we started to climb the stairs. Rose left us to search for Emmett.

Alice bounced into my bedroom, laid her load onto my bed, and twirled in a circle, to get a quick look at everything. "This is pretty!"

She gave herself a few minutes to nose around; to look at the furniture, the view out the window, my curtains, the bookshelves, the bathroom and my closet. While in the closet, I heard her muffled voice say something that sounded like disgust.

"What? Alice I can't hear you," I said walking over to the opened closet door.

Alice popped her head out. "I said it's a good thing we went shopping. Your closet is seriously lacking anything trendy," she said shaking her head sadly. Then her face lit up with her Alice-smile. "Well, it's a good thing that I'm here to guide you. You can't show up at school looking dowdy. You're a Swan!"

We put away my new clothes and separated the items that need to be washed before wearing. Alice spent the rest of her time, before Jasper came, organizing my closet and explaining the system she implemented to me.

"…and this," she said, pulling out a pair of the dark washed skinny jeans and a tailored silk blouse, "is what you should wear tomorrow with your new velvet jacket and black ankle boots," laying them out on my bed.

"Thanks, Alice." I was grateful to her for helping me to put my best foot forward tomorrow in school. If I had to do this myself, I most likely would have shown up looking like a bum in my favorite jeans, t-shirt, and a hoodie.

Her phone beeped, signaling that she had a text. She flipped open the phone cover and grinned. It was the smile reserved only for Jasper. "He's on his way," she said, as we both silently turned towards my bedroom door to go back downstairs.

We didn't have to wait long before Jasper pulled up onto the circular driveway. Alice hugged me goodbye as I opened the front door for her.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow at eight," she said in parting before getting into the yellow Porsche with Jasper. I watched them pull away and headed back in the direction of the Cullen House.

I closed the front door and walked back to the kitchen where I heard voices in conversation, to find dad, mom, Emmett, and Rose all sitting around the small kitchen table drinking ice tea. I sat down and let them continue their discussion without giving much thought to the topic. I was tired from the shopping trip and let myself slip a little in my chair, slouching, resting my clasped hands over my stomach.

Emmett nudged my shoulder, playfully. "So, ready for a lesson?"

"Sure." We got up from the table and made our way to the greenhouse. Rose followed us.

As we reached the middle of the room, near the circle, Emmett stopped, and turned to face me.

"Bella, what you are going to learn today are a few of the basic rules of starting a ritual."

He had my complete attention now, my fatigue forgotten. I wanted to know more about what it is that I am doing when I had helped the plants in this room and in his mother's greenhouse. Everything was instinctual before, but to know the details of it might make more familiar.

"When you were working on the basil plants, you were mostly silent. There is nothing wrong with that except it's something that only a more mature Witch is able to do. It is encouraged for younger Witches to talk aloud about what they are doing during the ritual or spell."

I nodded my head to ask him to continue.

"There are a few steps that need to be taken to insure that the power we are calling goes to the right place and does the work we ask of it. First step is to purify the self."

I looked at him questioningly."How?"

"What I mean is that you need to banish all negative thoughts from your head and asked to be cleansed."

"Before I started channeling the power through me, I tend to calm myself, clear my head of everything else," I responded.

"That's what I thought. It took you a minute before anything happened with the basil," Emmett said thoughtfully. "Today, I would like for you to try saying it out loud."

"Okay."

"Next is purification of space and creating sacred space," Emmett continued. "First you need to ask for the area around you to be cleansed as well as yourself. We sometimes will use a broom to sweep the area we plan to work in, but since we are Earth and are mostly dealing with the outdoors, we really don't need to."

"I tend to move to the next step which is to create the space I plan to work on. We usually make a circle."

I looked down at my feet to the see that I was standing directly in the center of the circle.

"Yes, this circle is the heart of this house. It has been used many times for work done on Swan property."

"But, I never made a circle. I just placed my hand down on the dirt," I told him apprehensively.

"That can work, but you need to learn how to perform in a circle. It is also used for bigger ceremonies or larger jobs when you work with other Witches," Emmett explained patiently.

Time seemed to fly as Emmett and Rosalie worked with me on how to create a circle, using the one in the greenhouse. They explained how I had to address the elements of each node, starting with the East/Air and walking clockwise until I finished with North/Earth. They had me create the circle and walked to the center to begin my invocation of my Earth Element. After I called it, I thanked it for coming and released it, then close the circle.

Emmett had me create several circles by myself and with him and Rosalie involved. By the time the sun was setting, I had learned a few different methods. He had promised to bring Alice and Jasper during the week so that I would be able to experience a circle cast with a representative of each Element.

"You did well, Bella." Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "This is something that is taught to us over a period of time, but since you are close to being eighteen, we need to try and push as many lessons together as possible."

I was feeling completely exhausted and yawned loudly unable to stop myself

"Sorry." I yawned again, covering my mouth.

Rosalie gave me a smile. "I'm surprised that you are able to still stand up. That was a lot for one day."

"You have school tomorrow. My advice is to go to bed, and we'll continue on Tuesday with casting another circle," Emmett said giving me a small hug.

"Thanks," I smiled sleepily.

We walked out of the greenhouse towards the kitchen where mom and dad were sitting at the small table eating. Both stopped when we entered.

I was so tired that I had no idea what Emmett and Rosalie were talking about with my parents. I could tell by dad's hand gesture to the table that he had asked them to stay for dinner, but Rosalie shook her head no politely.

I could tell they were talking a bit about what had transpired in the greenhouse that afternoon. I heard words like "circle" and "power" a few times.

Mom's face was a little strained, but she was trying to keep herself from making any sort of comment, while dad's face was one of intent upon Emmett's words.

I was just way too weary to truly care about what they were saying.

"Um, I think I need to go to bed," I mumbled and turned to the stairs to go to my room, not waiting for a reply.

I fell into bed without washing my face or changing my clothes. It was just too much effort. I barely managed to set my alarm for seven before my eyes closed.

Thankfully I slept so soundly that the dream did not return from the previous night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer**

**A/N: Many thanks to my Beta, keepingupwiththekids for her help.**

**Once again, I thank you for your reviews and all who have added this story to your favorites and alert lists!**

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

As promised, Alice and Jasper picked me up for our first day of school. Both were looking forward to finally being seniors. Alice was excited because she had more art classes and Jasper, because he was going to be senior editor of the school newspaper.

"_Really_?" I knew he was on the newspaper staff, but was impressed that he had earned such a prestigious position.

Alice beamed at Jasper with pride.

"Do you like to write?" He asked me.

"Yes, very much so, I'm planning on majoring in journalism or anything to do with writing and literature," I enthused.

"I can get you a position as one of the writers for the newspaper staff," he mentioned.

"Isn't the staff usually picked the year before?"

Jasper just smirked. "Don't worry… I have an 'in'. When we get your schedule, we'll find a time to talk with the teacher."

"Jasper, you don't have to go out of your way…"

"Like I said, don't worry. Let me handle the details," he politely cut me off, turning into the school entrance.

The parking lot was filling up with returning students. Already I saw that Forks was not that different from Phoenix. They had their own cliques. Small gatherings of students either standing on the sidewalk or leaning against their cars in groups. There were the jocks, the cheerleaders, the smokers, the geeks, etc, etc… yup, it's true; things are the same no matter where you live.

A few heads turned in our direction, as soon as the Porsche made its way down the row of parking spaces. The cars seemed to get fancier the further along we drove. Jasper pulled into a spot next to a black Mercedes and a silver Volvo.

Up on the sidewalk in front of the Mercedes, Angela and Ben stood talking with a blond boy, seemingly waiting for our arrival. All three of them were well dressed without being overly flashy. No regular jeans and t-shirts for them, even from here I could tell they were wearing designer clothing. I was actually starting to feel glad that Alice and Rose took me shopping yesterday or else I would have looked like a charity case standing next to all of them.

Angela gave us a warm smile and wished us good morning. The blond boy standing next to Ben looked familiar. Before Angela or Ben could introduce him, he stepped forward like an eager puppy wanting to jump on you and lick your face. He took my free hand between his two large clammy palms and gave me a firm shake.

"Hi! I'm Mike Newton. We were never officially introduced at the picnic on Saturday," he said, blue eyes twinkling, as he continued to squeeze my hand.

"Hi Mike, I'm Bella Swan," I replied politely, trying to be subtle about taking my hand back from his grip.

"Oh, _I know_…"

He leaned into me, not letting me have my hand back. I stood there for a few moments with Mike still staring at me; I felt a blush spread through my cheeks from the awkwardness and the embarrassment of the situation. A giggle to my left seemed to break Mike's staring contest with my forehead and he quickly moved away, dropping my hand.

"I need to get Bella to the office to get her schedule," Alice said with a giggle. She was looking at Mike with a smirk on her face. I glanced around to the others to see them all with the same expression while watching Mike, they were trying not to laugh at his behavior.

I politely excused myself from Angela, Ben, and Mike, who had a lopsided grin on his face.

"See ya around Bella!" Mike called as I started to walk with Alice and Jasper into the school.

When we were out of hearing distance, Alice turned to me and teased. "Looks like you have a fan, Bella." Jasper just smirked.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I thought he was going to lick my face in excitement," I replied sarcastically, trying to hold back a shudder.

Alice and Jasper burst out laughing.

"Even though Mike is one of us, he's still a bit of a goof. Be careful, he'll be all over you if you let him," Alice replied, trying to stifle her giggles.

The school's campus was relatively small compared to my high school back in Phoenix. We had arrived at the office in what were probably twenty steps from the front door. Jasper held open the door for Alice and me to precede him into the faux, wood panel-lined room, with boring grey short-haired carpet on the floor. It had only one window, overlooking the basketball court, with rows of fluorescent lights on the ceiling giving off an unnatural brightness, brighter than what was found outside. Overall, it was a depressing room.

Alice walked up to the front desk, where an older, bottled-dyed, redheaded, woman sat flipping through a pile of papers, looking extremely harassed.

"Ms. Cope?" Alice questioned.

Without looking up, Ms. Cope snapped a reply. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Alice didn't let Ms. Cope's attitude get to her, but tried again, retaining her poise. "Ms. Cope, we're here to pick up Bella Swan's schedule. She's new."

Ms. Cope froze in her sorting, and nervously looked up at Alice. "Miss Cullen, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you."

Ms. Cope looked over in my direction, and gave me a big fake smile, which I'm sure, was suppose to make me feel welcomed.

"Isabella Swan, welcome to Forks High School," she continued the phony act. "If you step right over here, I can go over your classes and help you fill in your free periods with whatever optional classes you are interested in taking."

During her speech, I walked over to the desk, to stand next to Alice. I was feeling a little uncertain by this obvious 'act' by Ms. Cope. It was the second time that I had experienced this reaction from one of the townsfolk. The first time in the diner, the hostess was clearly nervous, borderline scared, when she addressed Emmett. Now to have it happen to me, I felt like I had to keep as calm as possible to hopefully calm Ms. Cope in return.

Jasper came up on the other side of me, to take a look at my schedule as well.

"We'll have Math together, and I see you have a free period right before lunch. That's when I have Journalism and work on the newspaper. Come by room 212 after forth period and I will introduce you to Mrs. Weber," Jasper explained.

Alice piped in on my left. "We have English and History together, and you have one more free period in the afternoon. Maybe you should take an art class!"

"Uh, I'm not very artistic. Maybe I should use it for a study period."

"You don't have to decide today. I'll give you a list of the classes available for seventh period. I'll just fill in Journalism for fifth," Ms. Cope offered readily.

"Yes, that will be fine," I replied, still a little unnerved from her over-eager attitude to us.

"Now, just let me know if you need anything else. Here is your map of the school and your locker number. Have a pleasant day!" Her voice went up another octave on the last word.

We left the office and I took another look at my schedule, but glancing up at Alice and Jasper, I found them hugging.

"Have a good morning, my sweet. I'll see you after first period," Jasper murmured against Alice's upturned lips.

"Love you too," she responding quietly, with a smile across her lips.

I felt like I shouldn't be watching them, but they acted like they were separating for weeks rather than hours, with the grip they had on each other's waists. I knew that they cared deeply for each other, they were mated, but the physicality of their relationship was more that I had ever seen in a couple. It was like looking at two halves of a whole about to separate and it was painful to see it happen. Was this what was waiting for me if I imprinted? I still don't think it will happen for me. I was the outsider in this group of people, Witches, whatever…

"Bella, let's go solve some equations," Jasper said, bringing me out of my thoughts, letting go of Alice's hand.

Jasper led me down another hallway.

"Jasper?" I queried.

"Yes?"

"Why did Ms. Cope act overly friendly to us? The same thing happened to Emmett and me at the diner."

He frowned for a moment, looked around us to see if anyone was listening. "Bella, we are not exactly normal people. Our families built Forks, essentially run the town, and have abilities that most people do not."

"Yes, I understand that, but why the fear or ass kissing?"

"When someone doesn't understand something, a typical reaction is to be scared of it," he responded calmly.

"Then why do they stay in Forks?"

"I suppose it could be that the majority of them grew up here, the same with their families…listen, don't let their reactions get to you. What's important to keep in mind is that our main job is to protect and nurture this area. That includes all life in it. The crime rate is almost non-existent, making it a desirable place to raise a family."

It made sense. So far, I had not come across one of "us" as being inherently bad. If I were to raise a family, wouldn't I pick a place that would work to protect them?

We arrived at first period, Jasper allowed me to walk in before him to find that the classroom was only half-full. A few of the students stopped talking and looked away from us, but once he maneuvered me to a desk in the back, the whispering started again.

I sat in a seat to the left of Jasper, and noticed that he placed his books on the desk to the right of him. I turned to look at the rest of the students and saw that a few of them were blatantly starting at me. One group of girls didn't hide that they were staring _and_ whispering about me. My palms started sweating a little and I rubbed them on my jeans looking down at my bag on the floor. I decided to make myself busy by taking out my notebook and pen to try to ignore them.

Jasper must have sensed the reason for my uneasiness, and leaned over to whisper to me. "Don't pay them any mind. You're just new blood and this is a small school."

I nodded in return, giving him a weak but grateful smile.

The teacher and a few more students walked in, the majority steering clear of the desks near me and Jasper. The teacher however, gave Jasper a pleasant smile and turned it slightly to me, as a welcoming. Hopefully that meant there would be no ass-kissing in this class and we would be treated like we were normal.

_Deep breath, Bella. We can survive this last year of school. So what if you're a Witch…and being treated like some sort of town pariah._

Just as the bell rang, Edward Cullen walked into the room.

My breath stopped for a moment, stunned by his looks and his presence. He just filled the room with his magnificence. His bronze hair was disarray, but his clothes were put together, probably by Alice. Double-layer, long sleeve fitted t-shirts over dark jeans.

I quickly pulled myself together, remembering the last time I got caught staring at him. He had walked straight over to the teacher as soon as he entered the room, handing her a slip of paper. She quickly read and signed the paper, handing it back to Edward.

It was only then that he turned to face the room. I could tell when he spotted Jasper, by the crooked grin he on his face. His gaze slid over at me for a moment, and the smile slipped from his expression. He was back to being the emotionless wonder and making me feel like pond scum.

I kept my face as serene as possible, considering that what I really wanted to do was something rash towards him and stick out my tongue or yell at him to stop looking at me that way. Of course I didn't do either of those things because it wasn't polite and I promised Alice to get to know him.

As Edward walked back to take the seat next to Jasper, I noticed that some of the girls followed his progress with their lovesick eyes.

_Yes girls. Take a look, but try not to let him see it! Edward Cullen needs none of your adoration._

I turned my eyes back to the front as Jasper and Edward talked softly between themselves. If he was going to keep up this act, then I could try to distance myself, and remain as civil as possible. I had never been part of the mass of girls to giggle over a guy, no matter how much I wanted to at this very moment. Future schooling was my true aspiration, and I needed to get back on track.

The teacher spoke then, quieting the class instantly. Ms. Miller was most likely in her early thirties, but she knew her stuff. Instead of being lenient because it was the first day of school, she dove right into our first assignment after she handed us our textbooks.

Math wasn't my strong suit, so I made sure to pay attention in class and refrained from looking over at Edward.

When the bell rang, the talking commenced, with more giggling from the girls.

"Bella, I'll take you to your second class," Jasper said as he rose from his desk, waiting for me.

I grabbed my bag, still not looking at Edward. I knew that I would end up like one of those girls and giggle at him if I did take a peek. However, he was in my direct line of sight when I glanced up, so it was hard to turn away without it seeming rude.

He was talking to Jasper about some dinner later this week, but his eyes were on me and his mouth was in a scowl.

_Oh come on… what did I do to this guy?_

Instead of looking away, my anger decided to make an appearance, allowing me to look him straight in the eyes. His eyes widen slightly at my expression. I seriously doubt that anyone had called him on his attitude, but he seriously needed a reality check. Whatever sort of crush I was feeling for him, was quickly disappearing. I did not need to be treated with such lack of respect.

"Bella? We need to go," I looked over at Jasper, who was watching mine and Edward's exchange.

"Sure," I moved towards the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to Edward.

Thankfully Jasper and I walked in silence to the next class, where he dropped me off, and said a quick hello to Alice, who was in the class with me. Again, we were seated in the back of the room, with a few empty desks surrounding us.

I was excited by this class; it was English, my favorite. The teacher was already up at the front, ready with a pile of syllabuses and a box of our first books for reading. As I was leaning forward, trying to get a better look at the book, the bell rang, and in walked Lauren cozying up to Edward.

_Double crap._

I leaned back in my chair, grateful that at least I wasn't going to have to sit next to one of them. Ben was in the seat next to me, and Alice directly in front of me.

Lauren noticed me right away, and gave me a nasty smirk, almost wrapping herself around Edward, like a snake.

_Okay, that's a bit gross. They're cousins._

Alice smiled up at her brother as he took the seat next to her and Lauren next to Ben. Edward didn't acknowledge me, which was fine with me.

The teacher handed out the papers and the books. I had read Frankenstein before, but didn't mind another reading. Looking at the list, I noticed that I had read every single book either last year or the year before, in my AP English classes. Forks didn't have an advanced English class, this made me discouraged. If I were in Phoenix, I would most likely be reading more works that were not as widely taught until college. No Elizabeth Gaskell for me this year.

A sigh escaped me.

"Miss Swan is it?" The teacher's voice asked with a snip.

My head jerked up, confused. Was I too loud?

"Um, yes sir?" I asked nervously.

"Is the reading list not to your liking?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest looking at me smugly.

Lauren snickered.

"Um, no sir, it's just that I've read all these books before," I replied trying to be polite.

His smug looked died and turned to a quiet anger. "Well, Miss Swan, I expect you to lead most of us during discussion time over the school year, since this is far beneath you."

Lauren flat out laughed.

His head turned towards her. "Miss Mallory, is there a problem?"

"No sir," she said with another smirk in my direction.

Edward was facing front, so I couldn't see his expression, but had a feeling that he was enjoying the spotlight being on me in such a negative way.

I was mortified.

"Now, class, let us look over our syllabus for the year…"

I zoned out for the rest of his speech. There wasn't anything I needed to worry about learning from him, since it was all rehashed information for me. I was a little sad that the class I looked forward to the most was turning into a torture session.

I felt a nudge at my knee closest to the wall. I peeked down to see that Alice was holding a folded note in her hand. I leaned forward and grabbed it. When the teacher's back was turned, I opened it and hid it under my notepad, and started to surreptitiously read it.

"_Don't worry, he hates us all. __**Especially**__ the families. Any chance that I can get you to tutor me for this class? He's a dictator!"_

With a few simple words, Alice made everything alright again. I reached forward and gently scratched her back to let her know that I was thankful for her note. She turned her head slightly, so that I could see her smile. I noticed Edward looking over at Alice to see who her smile was for, him or someone else. She gave him a quick nod in my direction. He quickly looked at me, under his lashes, and gave a small frown.

I was going to have to ask Alice for a little more information about her brother, to see if I could get him to stop with the scowls that were being aimed at me.

The bell rang ending second period.

Alice stood up and turned towards me with her bright smile. "Ready for History?"

"Does it get any better?" I asked looking over at the teacher.

I saw that Edward was listening to us. I glanced over at him to find his attention was now focused on me. His face gave away nothing as to what he was thinking. I could guess something unpleasant, since the majority of the time he looked at me like I smelled, but I just raised an eyebrow at him, asking him what he wanted. He just turned to Alice and told her that he would see her at lunch.

Alice's looked at me curiously, and I remembered my promise to try and befriend Edward, but if he wasn't going to be polite, then there was not much I could do about building a friendship.

"I'm sorry Alice, I don't think he wants to be friends," I told her.

"I'm sorry too, I don't completely understand why he is acting this way," she said soberly.

We started walking to History class, and decided to just bite the bullet and ask her a few questions.

"Is there anything you can tell me about why he may hate me?"

Alice's head turned swiftly in my direction, her face stunned. "Why do you think he hates you?"

"He's always frowning or looking at me like a smell," I told her, hugging my bag closer to my chest.

"Ha!" Letting out a quick bark of laughter, and shook her head smiling.

"What's so funny?" I asked defensively. Maybe she didn't believe me. After all he was her brother.

She reached over and placed a hand on my upper arm, stopping me in the hallway for a moment.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, just the situation. Truthfully, I've haven't quite seen him act this way with anyone. I wish I could tell you otherwise," she narrowed her eyes in thought for a moment."Unless it's because…"

"Because…" I tried to get her to finish that statement.

She gave a small shake of her head to clear it, and grinned. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"So, would you be offended if I somewhat ignore him? I'd rather not have to deal with his behavior problem," I asked, trying to be diplomatic, but at the same time, I wanted to be honest with her.

Alice let out a bigger laugh this time, causing a few pairs of eyes to turn and watch us.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how good this will be for him. The amount of fawning he gets from the girls!" she said excitedly, pulling me along the hallway to our class.

Jasper was standing outside the doorway, waiting for us. Alice skipped from my side to join him. He took her hand in his and gave her an affectionate smile before leaning down and to kiss her on the mouth. From the intensity of the exchange, they acted like they had been apart for longer than an hour.

They broke apart as soon as I reached the door. Jasper looked over Alice's head to give me a smile. Like earlier he let Alice and I walk in before him, and made our way to the back seats to find a pretty brunette girl sitting in the area that seemed to be reserved just for us. I did a double take and realized she was the girl that had been at the picnic standing with Lauren, talking, when I first arrived. She was looking straight at me, with an expression of displeasure, but not an all-out sneer like from Lauren.

"Jessica Stanley, this is Bella Swan," Alice announced happily.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I told Jessica politely with a smile.

"Um, hi," was the extent of her reply before looking out the window, dismissing me.

Alice's face fell slightly at Jessica's reaction and nervously looked back at me to see if I was upset with the snub. I just shrugged my shoulders in return. It wasn't Alice's fault for Jessica's attitude.

We took our seats just as the bell rang. History was uneventful, except for the teacher being slightly nervous of the four of us.

Spanish was similar, except that I had Ben, Angela, and Mike in the class with me. Mike sat next to me, and leaned over into my personal space one too many times, enough for the teacher to ask him if there was a problem. I tried to be nice to him, but really, I was just getting irritated.

Angela had found out from Jasper that I was going to take Journalism with them next period. She was one of the writers on the staff and Ben was the photographer. I corrected her and said that I had not spoken to the teacher yet to see if it was okay to be in the class.

"Bella, my mother teaches the class, and I've already left her a text telling her that you were interested. She's expecting you. Besides she would want to see a sample of your writing before placing you in a position," she explained.

I was a little shocked by how giving and thoughtful Angela was. No one outside of my family had done something like this for me, same with Jasper and Alice. I wasn't use to this level of kindness.

Angela and Ben walked me to the Journalism room after Spanish. Mrs. Weber, who looked alike an older version of her daughter, was all smiles when she greeted me.

"I'm sorry that we weren't introduced during the barbeque, but Angela has been talking about you non-stop."

Angela blushed a little over being caught speaking about me behind my back, but it wasn't as if it was done with malicious intent.

Mrs. Weber was pleasant without being overly demonstrative. She explained a little about how they had started last week with the first issue for the school year to drop on the following Monday. She led me through the spacious room that looked like it was a combination of two classrooms joined together. All the equipment looked like it was updated with the latest versions of both computers and programs. It felt like a real working newspaper office, including a miniature printing press.

"Bella, even though you are being recommended by both Angela and Jasper, I still need to test your writing abilities if that is where your interests are, and you would be expected to learn how to work other positions in this classroom. Our paper is read by the whole town, and we are expected to deliver a work of quality every two weeks."

I smiled, barely able to contain my excitement at this opportunity. "Where do you need me to start?"

Mrs. Weber's smile increased. "Let's start with a writing test. Angela needs to write an article about the new dessert chef and menu that is about to be introduced at Rain Café next week. I want you to go with her and write your own article as if it was your personal assignment. Until then, during classroom hours, I am going to have you shadow a few people in each department so you can get a feel of how this place functions."

"Thank you, I'll do my best," I told her, pretty sure that my smile was splitting my face.

The rest of the hour was spent learning how to use their computer system and setting up my personal account for class.

When it was time for lunch, Jasper led me to my locker, which was close to his, so I could put my stuff away. Alice met us there, waiting to give Jasper another affectionate kiss and cuddle. I was trying to get use to their PDA, but I couldn't stop the blush from reaching my cheeks having to witness it.

The cafeteria was large room, with windows overlooking the forest behind the school. There was tranquility to the view, balancing the loud noise level that was contained within from the students trying to get in a social hour. The cafeteria had several long tables spread out through the room. Angela and Ben were at a table towards the back of the room, sitting with several people. Like the classrooms, their table was mostly cut-off from the rest of the school population.

We quickly bought our food and walked over to join them. I was introduced to a few more people, or Witches. Tyler Crowley, a brown-haired boy, who I could tell was a jock from the letterman's jacket that he was wearing. He was nice and a little over-friendly, but not the same level as Mike.

Eric Yorkie was the other Witch in our year that I hadn't met yet. His face was mostly covered with his dark hair, hiding his small features. He was shy, but gave me a true smile in greeting. He had a graphic novel next to his tray that looked to be a bit worn from multiple readings.

About fifteen minutes into lunch, Alice quietly asked Jasper where Edward was. I looked up and noticed that our table was only half-full, with a few empty chairs.

I looked over in their direction to see Jasper looking down at his phone, checking his text messages. He had a small frown on his face. "Nothing here…" he mumbled, but loud enough for me to over-hear.

"Speaking of missing, where are Lauren, Jessica, and Mike?" Angela questioned, looking behind her towards the cafeteria entrance.

Alice picked up her cell phone and typed in a text to Edward, I assumed. She laid it on the tray, looking at it every few seconds as if willing it to respond to her.

Five minutes after Alice's text, Mike walked in with Jessica cuddled around him, looking as if she were cooing to him. Mike's head was down, but I could see he was holding something up to his face. When he got closer to our table, I could see the beginnings of a bruise on his right cheek underneath an ice pack.

"Oh my poor baby, I'm so sorry you got hurt!" Jessica continued to sweet talk to Mike, running her hand across his chest in a consoling manner. Mike refused to look at any of us, but moved to one of the chairs furthest from us.

"What happened?" Alice asked concerned.

Jessica looked at Alice, opening her mouth to respond, but saw me and quickly shut it, turning back to "attend" to Mike.

"It happened in the parking lot," mumbled Mike, whose eyes were trained on the table in front of him.

"Where's Edward?" asked Alice.

"He's with Lauren," Jessica replied, sounding a bit miffed.

"What aren't you telling us?" Alice pressed again.

Jessica gave me another look before turning back to Alice. I understood that she wasn't comfortable talking with me present. Maybe if I left, Alice could get her information. It was obvious that she was worried about finding her twin, and Jessica may be the only one to give her what she needed.

I stood up from the table, grabbing my tray. "I need to go to the ladies room," I announced.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Angela asked.

I shook my head no. "That's okay, I'm going to head over to my class afterwards. Thanks though," I replied. I knew that Angela wanted to know what had happened as well, and didn't want to deprive her of getting answers.

I walked back to my locker to gather my notebooks and into the nearest restroom. I took a few moments to relieve myself and fix my outfit, hair and make-up. A glance at my watch told me that I had less than five minutes to find my science class. Before I could open the door, it was opened for me by a tear-stained, roughed-up looking, Lauren from the other side. The moment she saw me, her favorite expression in my presence, the sneer, was firmly in place.

"Swan, would you look where you're going!" She all but screeched at me as she pushed past to reach the row of sinks and mirrors.

She looked like she had been in a fight. I think I must have stood there a moment too long, taking in her state of dishevelment, because her eyes snapped up to look at me through the reflection in the mirror.

"_What?"_ She yelled.

Usually this is where I would offer to help, but if she wasn't going to be pleasant, then I'm not going to ask.

I left the bathroom and used my map to find my next class.

The teacher was already in the room, up by his desk, with a box of books ready to hand out. Up on the blackboard behind him were instructions:

"Mr. Banner- Room 301"

"Please take a book from the box."

"Sign your name on the book list next to your name."

"Look for your seating assignment on the green print-out next to the book list."

"No, you cannot change seats."

I followed the instructions and looked for my seat according to his chart. He had a layout of the tables in the room with two names to each table. Towards the bottom of the sheet was my first initial and last name on the next to the last table drawing near the row of windows. I glanced over and saw that I was sitting next to E. Cullen. Reading further on the list, I also saw that Lauren, Mike, and Jessica were in this class as well.

_Great. Just freakin' great. Who did I piss off in a past life to be stuck with this sort of karma?_

I made my way over to the table and placed my bag on the floor. I tried to move my chair as close to my end as possible, trying to give Edward no reason to have to talk to me or complain about my breathing incorrectly, or something that would set him off in a scowl.

Jessica walked in with Mike, and they both went over to Mr. Banner's desk to retrieve their books and find their seats. When they turned around, Jessica caught sight of me first, but quickly looked away as if she didn't see me. She walked over to a table on the opposite side of the room, closer to the front. Mike saw me and tried to give me a smile, but winced instead because of the bruise that was starting on his right cheek. It looked bad, and I wanted to ask him what happened, but knew I had to wait for Alice to tell me the details. Mike sat at the table across the aisle from mine.

Lauren walked in soon after, and went through the same signing-in process. Only this time, I saw her visibly stiffen when she was looking at the table seating chart. Her head jerked up to the teacher and from her tone of voice, she was angry. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but it was obvious that her seat was not to her liking. Mr. Banner didn't look up at her, but just shook his head no at her, pointing his right index finger back towards the blackboard with his instructions.

She started to argue his denial of her move further, leaning over the desk with fists on hips.

_Who talked to a teacher this way? Oh right…Lauren._

I was stunned watching her still trying to change her seating with the attitude that she presented.

Finally, Mr. Banner looked up at her with an extreme lack of humor, and could see him mouth the word "No" to her. He then pointed to the table where Mike was sitting, staring her down, daring her to quarrel with him further.

She yelled out "Fine!" and then stomped to her seat, giving me the evil eye as she passed.

The bell rang for class to start, and I realized that the seat next to me was still empty. My attention had been taken up by Lauren's theatrics, that I forgot who was supposed to sit next to me. Where was he?

Mr. Banner started class and with the amount of information that he was giving us, I didn't have time to worry about Edward's location.

It wasn't until class ended that I gave another thought about where he could be. I hoped for Alice's sake that nothing bad transpired. Packing my things into my bag I looked up to see Lauren and Mike talking. Jessica was walking over to them, with a slight jealous look on her face. Lauren was flirting with Mike. Not outrageously, but enough to know from her body language that was her intent. As for Jessica, each step closer became a little quicker and her expression was getting sourer.

I made my way past them, trying to make it out the door before I had to have any further interaction with them, but Mr. Banner called out to me.

"Miss Swan, please let Mr. Cullen know that he better have a good excuse for missing today's lesson and make sure that he gets the notes," he told me, shuffling his papers on his desk.

"Uh, Mr. Banner, I don't know him that well…" I began, but was cut off quickly.

"Miss. Swan, don't you people all talk to one another?" He looked up at me with the same expression as he gave Lauren earlier; he would accept no further comments and expect me to comply with his instructions.

"Okay," I whispered and left, walking over to my locker to grab my books for that evening's homework. Since I didn't have a class for seventh period, I was going to spend it in the library to take a look at the classes offered and to start my work.

Libraries always gave me a sense of peace. Being surrounded by all those books in a quiet room, with plenty of hiding spaces that the shelves afforded. It was a favorite hangout spot for me, even when school hours were finished.

When I entered the Forks High School library, my reaction was no different. Instantly, all the stress and worries that I had gathered throughout the day washed away and I was left with a feeling of pure serenity. I took a deep breath and smelt all that lovely paper, bounded together, holding all those stories.

The Librarian in charge gave me a small smile and went back to her business behind the check-out desk. I walked down an aisle to the right of me, seeing sunlight coming from that direction. Between the shelves I could see open space up ahead. Tables?

As I came to the end I could hear harsh whispering. One was a female, that sounded like Alice and the other was male, but I didn't know the voice. Edward? I slowed my steps, not wanting to intrude, but I caught a peek between the books and the open back of the shelf. It _was_ Alice and Edward. I could see them sitting at a table with their profiles to me, leaning towards each other, arguing softly.

I know it's not nice to eavesdrop, but I was curious as to learn where Edward had been, especially after the state that Lauren and Mike were in during lunch.

"Edward, I'm telling you she does this shit on purpose!" I heard from Alice. Her voice was getting louder.

Edward just shook his head. "You weren't there, I couldn't let this one slide."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Did you see how it started?"

"No."

I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, because their voices went lower, as if they knew they were being watched. I moved away from my position of "spying" and walked back into the main area, taking a seat at a table in the corner. It wasn't as secluded as the section where Edward and Alice were sitting, but I would be out of the way. I took out my list of classes and started checking off the ones that might be of interest. I would ask Jasper or Alice later to see which were worth taking and had a teacher that wouldn't talk down to me or be extremely friendly. If it was up to me I would just come to the library for a free period to get my homework finished as much as possible before going home. If I had to continue lessons in Earth magic, then I think I would need this time to myself.

I heard a noise to my left and saw Alice and Edward walking out from the back area, in-between two of the aisles. Alice saw me first and gave a half-hearted smile. I looked up further and saw Edward behind her, and immediately gasped in shock. His face was puffy on his left cheek with the beginnings of a black eye and a split lip with dried blood.

His head jerked up at the noise I made, but his face was pretty unreadable.

"What happened?" I asked without thinking.

"Edward was being an idiot and is lucky that it's not worse than it is," Alice replied sounding put-out with her brother. She came over to join me at my table, throwing her bag into the chair nearest while she dropped herself into the one across from me.

I looked over at Edward who was silent, but stood wavering as if contemplating if he should join us or not. He looked tired, and I felt a little protective towards him in that moment, wanting to offer some comfort whether in words or just a place to rest if he needed it.

"Do you want to sit with us?" I asked him, uncertain if he would, especially since I was for some reason on his shit list.

He looked up at me a little surprised, but remained quiet before he shrugged his shoulders and started to turn away to head out the door.

_Mr. Banner's message!_

"Wait!" I raised my voice, eliciting a "Shhhh!" from the Librarian. I got up and walked quickly over to him. He just stood there waiting for me, still very quiet and expressionless.

Once I got there I somewhat lost my momentum and my nerves decided to make themselves known in my stomach. "Um, Mr. Banner asked me to tell you that he expects a good excuse for your absence and to let you have a copy of my notes from today's lesson." I said to the tops of my shoes.

I peeked a look back up at him to find that his eyebrow was raised as if to say "That's all?" He turned around and walked out of the library.

I wasn't surprised by his reaction. He was becoming predictable, but it still hurt.

I walked back over to Alice. "I tried," I told her. She just leaned over and patted my hand.

"He's not having a good day," she started."It's his own damn fault, though," she said with a little more heat, squeezing her hands into fists on top of the table.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, hoping to calm her and get her to talk at the same time.

"He got into a fight with a group of jocks, defending Lauren. Personally I think she started it to get attention, namely his," she said.

"What's her problem?"

"Lauren wants status, adoration…whatever puts her at the front of the line," Alice explained, waving her hand in between us. "She's always been that way."

"She's your first cousin, right?"

"Yes, I know what you're going to ask. If she's related to Edward, why is she chasing him? He's going to be the next leader of our Coven, his mate will also be in a position of power. For a Witch like Lauren, what could be more desirable?"

"So, she doesn't care for him in that sense, she just wants the crown?"

Alice smiled at my metaphor and nodded her head in affirmation."In some twisted way she does lust after him, but as for truly caring? I doubt it. She's just too self-centered."

"Alice that is really messed up," I replied, feeling a little disgusted by Lauren's actions. "Does she do this often?"

"Only when she's feeling that she's not getting enough attention," Alice shrugged.

It couldn't be me could it? That would be really vain on my part to think that she was pulling this move with the jocks and talking down on me, to make herself feel better.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Alice asked me quietly from across the table, chin resting on her folded arms, gazing at me softly.

"I was thinking…that it might have something to do with me." I offered, looking at my hands, feeling weird by even vocalizing that thought.

"I was thinking the same thing too. I think she sees you as competition," she statement matter-of-factly.

My head jerked up and looked at her directly. "I'm new, and don't know much. How could I be a threat to her?"

Alice reached over with her hand and placed it on my forearm, to quiet my rambling. "Bella, you're not mated yet, and word has already spread to the other families about your abilities being so brilliant. Edward's powers are truly amazing. He is a talented Witch and so are you, so the possibility of being mated to him, are high."

I felt like I was kicked in the stomach with that last part about the prospect of being mated to Edward.

"Did I freak you out?" Alice asked softly, rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Why would I mate with him?" I asked, feeling my nerves take over from the soccer punch to the gut and replaced it with a large dose of nausea.

"Bella, we don't choose who we mate with, I'm just saying that you are a strong Witch and so is he. That it could happen, not that it will."

"Okay…" was all I could manage. I didn't want to think about this mating business, especially with someone who clearly thought so low of me.

The bell rang, releasing us from school for the day, but not from my thoughts.

"Let's go home Bella, we can talk about this later," Alice said with a sigh, picking up her bag and rising from her chair. I followed her out to the parking lot and into the car. I barely remembered the drive home.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer

A/N: Many thanks to my Beta keepingupwiththekids, she is my Head Cheerleader!

Also, I would like to thank **Ciaobella27**, **ScarlettLetters**, and **Jajo** for their flattering attention to this story. If you haven't read their stories, check out my Favorite Authors section on my profile. Ladies this chapter is dedicated to you.

Thank you to those who have added this story to your favorite lists, alert lists, and have stopped by on the Twilighted thread!

** Fan Fiction has been having problems with their review area. I am receiving many of your reviews, but cannot respond. I don't know why. Please know that I value each and every one that you send me. Hopefully this will be fixed soon, and I can reply to you personally. I promise that I am not ignoring you!

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

I walked through the front door in a bit of a daze, after Alice and Jasper dropped me off from school. Before I could go upstairs, I heard my name being called from the back of the house. I made my way slowly to the kitchen, where I would most likely find mom or dad.

Mom was at the small table sorting through a box of kitchen supplies. She looked up at me with a tired smile.

"How was your day?" she asked quietly.

She looked like she not slept in days. Her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath and she also showed signs of crying.

"It was interesting," I told her, tying to keep the emotions out of my voice. I didn't want her to know that I was already having problems with a few of the teachers and students.

"Oh? Learn anything new?" she asked, getting back to her unpacking.

"No, it's mostly a repeat of last year…except for Journalism. Jasper and Angela were able to get a place in the class for me," I told her, trying to inject some enthusiasm into my voice. My day may not have gone how I would have liked it to, but by the looks of mom she seemed more fragile and any complaining from me might not be healthy for her.

"Is dad here?" I asked.

"Uh, no...He had a meeting with Carlisle and a possible job interview with Forks Police Department," she replied monotonously, giving the box on the table her entire attention.

_I guess that's my cue to leave…_

I went upstairs to work on the homework that I should have attempted to do during my time in the library, before I got sidetracked. Taking off my jacket and boots, I walked over to my desk and started the dull process.

A few hours later, while re-reading Frankenstein, I heard the front door, followed by the murmur of a masculine voice. It was most likely dad returning home from running his errands. I put my book face down and went to meet him.

At the bottom of the stairs, I stopped for a moment, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from; it seemed to be on the move. I turned towards the kitchen, as that was the room that we ended up in the most, but before I turned right at the end of the main hallway, I saw that the greenhouse doors were open and heard voices coming from within there.

I hesitated at the doorway, as I made out another voice, but couldn't see who it was, as dad was standing in front of the person. I didn't want to intrude on their conversation if I had to, but as dad turned towards me to point out something in the room, the other person was revealed to be Carlisle Cullen. They both stopped talking once they saw me, but smiled warmly.

"Bella, I don't know if you met Carlisle. He came to see the greenhouse," dad called over, motioning with his hand for me to join them.

As I walked closer, Carlisle turned to face me, with a kind smile that produced tiny crinkles in the corners of his blue eyes, otherwise he appeared to be without much flaw in his features. He was a handsome man, probably in his forties and had the same elegant structure as Edward. I had a feeling that Edward was going to age just as gracefully.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle," he took my hand in his large one and gave it a firm but gentle shake. "Alice has been talking about you non-stop since she's met you."

"Hi," I said shyly and felt my cheeks flare up in what was probably a dark shade of crimson. I didn't know what to say to him. He was very charming.

His smile widen in amusement, as he released my hand.

"When I heard that you had transformed the entire greenhouse, I was a little skeptical, but after Emmett and Maggie were instant…" he trailed off as he took another look around the room. "Impressive…" he said like an afterthought, before turning back to focus on me a moment later.

"Bella, I came here to talk to you today about your training. Emmett has filled me in on what you have already accomplished, but he is about to leave for school this weekend and will not be able to continue your studies. My wife, Esme, who you met during the barbeque, would like to help you pursue your studies," he said.

"Okay." I didn't know the protocol with the Coven, and wasn't sure how I was supposed to reply. Was this something official coming from the Coven Leader or did I have a choice?

Carlisle, as if reading my mind, placed a hand on my shoulder in a parental gesture. "Its okay, Bella. It's not an order, but I think Esme would like to help you. We know that Alice and Jasper are to join you tomorrow for another lesson, and she would like to come and assist Emmett."

Remembering how calm I was around Esme, I didn't mind her coming to a lesson, but with the amount of people I had to work with, that made me a little nervous.

I nodded my head. "Sure, that's fine."

"Great! I'm sorry she couldn't be here tonight, there were a few problems at the school today," he said turning to dad.

Dad frowned slightly. "Anything I need to check into?" He asked.

"No…no, I think we have it settled, but three of ours were targets."

Did he mean Edward, Mike, and Lauren?

"Mike and Edward looked like they were involved in a fight during lunch today," I said, not realizing that I was speaking aloud, until I noticed that they were both looking at me intently.

"Did you see the fight?" Dad asked, going into cop mode.

"Ah…no, I didn't. I just saw Mike at lunch with an ice pack on his face, Lauren in the bathroom looking rough, and ran into Edward at the library," I mumbled towards the end, not sure if I should have said anything. Emmett said there were no secrets in this Coven, but didn't know by how much. I didn't want to be seen as a tattletale.

"Is that all?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, that's all I saw," I said. In truth, it was.

Dad just nodded his head and turned back to Carlisle. "Do you know who the others were in the fight?"

"I think some of the jocks," was Carlisle's reply.

Dad turned back to me."Why don't you go wash up for dinner..."

"Okay," I replied, smiling goodbye to Carlisle as he did the same.

Walking out of the greenhouse, I only caught one more piece of their conversation before it became just the sound of their deep voices.

"When is her eighteenth birthday?" Carlisle asked.

"September thirteenth, in a few weeks," dad replied.

"We need to speed up her training and prepare her for her entrance into the Coven. We may need her powers more than the other Earth Witches…"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling a chill go up my spine. Was I _that_ important to the Coven? I couldn't be this all-powerful _thing_. I was just a senior in high school, looking forward to graduation and college.

Mom was in the kitchen standing by the stove, stirring a silver pot with a wooden spoon. The contents smelled like tomato sauce. It was spaghetti and meatball night. She looked tense from behind, and I heard a sniffle. I went to go stand beside her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Mom?" I asked softly. She jumped away from me with a small scream. "I'm sorry! I thought you knew I was next to you!"

She visibly calmed down and moved back to stand in front of the stove. Her face was puffy from crying. I knew she wasn't in the best of spirits since we moved here, but I was too busy to stop and truly talk to her with all that I had been involved with trying to get acclimated here.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked calmly, rubbing my hand on her arm.

She wiped at her nose with her free hand. "I'm sorry, baby. I know that I haven't been much good to you recently."

"What can I do?" I asked her, hoping to help relieve some of her distress.

"Nothing, baby. I've got a lot going on in my head." She tried to give me a smile, but it wavered as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

I didn't want to push, so I leaned over and hugged her. Like when I channeled energy into the healing of the earth, I had hoped to help heal her heart with my touch. I wish I knew of a spell that could release her from whatever sorrow that she has been feeling and grant her peace.

"Mom, does it have anything to do with why we are here?"

Her sniffling stopped for a moment and her body stiffened in my arms.

"How much do you know?" she asked, sounding pitiful.

"Almost nothing, except that it sounds like I have to hurry up and learn things about…Earth magic before I turn eighteen," I said.

She relaxed slightly and let out a breath, sagging a little in my hold. "Yes, you'll be considered an adult in the Coven in a few weeks. I think Esme Cullen is going to be your teacher. Do everything that she asks of you,' she said patting my hand.

"I will, but…mom, what is this mating thing? Do I have to do it too?" I asked, getting nervous for her answer.

She twisted out of my hug and took my hands in hers."I think it will happen for you. You'll need to be prepared for…"

Dad and Carlisle's voices could be heard, along with their footsteps along the wooden floors. Mom stopped what she was about to say, but it was enough. That this mating thing could happen for me left me feeling nauseous.

She released my hands and moved to the stove, turning her back to the kitchen door. As the men passed by the door, Carlisle gave a brief wave as he was still talking to my dad, this time about accepting a position on the police force here in town.

My talk with mom was essentially finished. I didn't think I could get another word out of her in regards my powers and training.

Dad walked back in a few moments later, crossing over to the sink to wash his hands.

"I took the job at the police station, as Carlisle suggested," dad said almost inaudibly, shuffling over to the table.

"Good," was mom's only reply.

The rest of dinner was mostly silent with the exception of "pass the cheese" or the clinking of silverware on china. The tension was thick and all I wanted was to go back up to my room and hide. I had no appetite for dinner or conversation at this point. I was feeling more confused than ever with this piece-meal of half-truths and half-information coming from my family and new friends.

I went to bed that night, exhausted once again, but I was hoping to wake up from all this mess to find myself in my bed in Phoenix. Things were not as complicated in the desert as they were here in the forest.

**-O-O-O-**

Alice and Jasper picked me up for school the next morning, and talked a little about the coming lesson that evening. Alice was visibly excited to see what I could do, while Jasper more subdued in his actions. Then again, Jasper was not one for major displays of emotions.

The first part of the day went almost the same as it had the day before. Math was tough, Edward ignored me, English was another study in embarrassment, Lauren snickered at me, History was slightly better, Spanish was more of Mike invading my personal space, smelling strongly of bad cologne, and Journalism felt like the only place that I was actually learning something new.

I excused myself from accompanying Jasper and Angela to the cafeteria, telling them I would be a little late to lunch, remembering that I needed to give Edward a copy of my notes from yesterday's science class. Mr. Banner didn't seem like the lenient type when it came to not following his instructions. I quickly made copies in the library and walked to the cafeteria, hoping to catch Edward before class.

Thankfully things were on my side today. Edward was sitting at the lunch table that appeared to be reserved just for the senior Witches. I was feeling nervous again about having to talk to him directly. I was worried about how he would reply in front of the rest of the group. I grabbed a sandwich and a soda before I made my way over to the table. Alice saw me first and waved.

I placed my tray in the seat between Alice and Angela, on the far opposite side of the table from Lauren, Jessica, Mike and Edward. Lauren gave me a quick sneer before turning her attention back to Edward who was talking in earnest with Mike. Neither one noticed me, but I had a feeling it was because they were talking about what happened during lunch yesterday. I would wait for a lull in their conversation before I would try to pass along the notes.

In the meantime, I was somewhat paying attention to what Alice and Angela were saying, but since the topic was about shoes, I stopped listening. I spent the rest of lunch making surreptitious peeks over at Edward, trying to gage when I could safely speak with him. I never found the moment, and the next thing I knew, the bell rang.

I got up and quickly gathered my things, hoping to speak with him, but Lauren saw me approaching and pulled Edward away towards the cafeteria doors, before he could see me.

_Shit._

I was going to have to try and pass off the notes before class, hopefully without Mr. Banner being there or watching.

I was not so lucky. Mr. Banner was already at this desk at the front of the room, talking with Edward. I walked over to my seat and prepared for the class by taking out my books and homework. I placed the copy of the notes under my book, to pass off to Edward, when he was seated.

A moment later, I heard the chair scrap against the floor next to me, followed by a small thump of books hitting the table. I tried not to look, but watched from the corner of my eye, Edward getting situated in his seat. Even though his profile was to me I could still make out his expression. He was pissed. Whether it was at Mr. Banner or having to sit by me, I didn't know, and found myself pushing my chair a little more to the left, trying to put as much space between Edward and myself.

Edward briefly glanced at me, frowning.

Before I lost my nerve, I clumsily pushed the photocopies of my notes over to his side of the table. He froze for a second, but then nodded his head once and took them from me.

_Was that a thank you?_

I glanced up at the front of the room to see if Mr. Banner saw the exchange. His attention was on the blackboard, writing his lesson for the day. I released the breath I had been holding, thanking whatever god we believed in for not letting me get caught.

The rest of the class went relatively well; or as well as can be when surrounded by people and a teacher that seemed to think so little of you. It was all note-taking for a lab we would have tomorrow. The silence of the classroom was slightly tense. Edward was back to totally ignoring me, while I got curious looks from Jessica and more uncomfortable ones from Lauren. I didn't know what they were expecting from me. I could guess it was because both of them wanted to sit next to Edward. I know Lauren was glued to his side whenever I saw them in the same room together, but as for Jessica, I thought she was into Mike.

I felt like I was in a Soap Opera. A _really_ bad one.

When the bell rang, I practically shot out of my seat to leave that room as soon as possible. I hurried over to my locker to gather my homework for the evening, still feeling the need to get away from all that tension and into the tranquility of the library. It was only the second day of school and I wasn't sure how much more I could take of all this stress. How long would it take Edward and Lauren to act decent to me? I didn't care to become their best friends, but for Lauren to refrain from her hostile attitude or Edward with his coldness would help me get through the day with a little more ease.

As I entered the doors of the library, I immediately felt a difference in the atmosphere. I slowed my steps and took in a deep breath of the scent of books. This was heaven. I gave a smile to the Librarian and walked down one of the aisles on the right, hoping to find the secluded area free of students or at least someone who was there to study and would refrain from talking.

I was in luck. The area was empty and had my pick of one of the six long tables. I choose the one closest to the window and took a seat facing the beautiful view of the tree line. I took out my homework and started the tedious process of solving the math problems given to us that morning.

Sometime during the hour, I heard someone else arrive and take one of the seats on the other side of the area. I gave it very little attention as I wanted to be able to get as much homework finished before lessons tonight. I would probably be exhausted afterwards and want to go to sleep when Emmett was done teaching me how to work a circle with a representative of each Element.

I gathered my belongings and turned to make my way out of the library as the period ended with the bell sounding. I was startled to see Edward's back as he moved into one of the aisles, heading towards the front doors. It was weird knowing that it was him who had been sitting behind me all that time, but grateful that I was unaware that it was him as well. I would have probably started to feel the tension again, wondering how he would act towards me with no supervision. There is only so much stress that I wanted to feel in a day, and I think my quota was already full enough for a week's worth of such emotion.

I shrugged it off and got to the parking lot to see Alice waving at me from the driver's seat of her Porsche, waiting for me. She dropped me off at my house, with the promise to see me in two hours time. Homework came before "Witch Lessons" according to her mom, Esme. It would also give me enough time to finish my own and eat dinner with mom.

During dinner she was still looking a little drained, but the dark circles were much fainter today, either by the use of make-up or an actual night's sleep. Conversation was kept to a minimum and only on the subject of school or the house.

Emmett called after five to let me know that he would be there shortly with Rose and that the others would arrive soon. I quickly helped mom gather a few glasses and a pitcher of ice water to take into the greenhouse. I sat the refreshments down on a small glass covered white wicker table that was situated by the wall, near the center of the room.

Feeling my nerves once again making themselves known, I sat down in one of the matching chairs next to the table. I clasped my hands tightly in my lap, trying to think positive thoughts. I would be with Emmett and Rose, who had been my teachers to this point, and felt comfortable around them. I wasn't as worried about Alice or Jasper participating, but more about how this lesson would go with Esme Cullen present. She was essentially a leader of this Coven coming to watch me carry out a ritual that I no prior experience performing.

The doorbell rang, sounding faint from my position in the house. I stood up and slowly walked to the door of the greenhouse to wait. Mom was admitting our guests and could hear the faint tone of her voice, greeting them. In reply, I heard a myriad of voices, some deep and some light. They were all here.

Emmett and Rose were the first to reach me and I smiled warmly at them. I gave Rose a hug and then before I could do the same with Emmett, he picked me up off my feet, and gave me a bear hug, twirling us around in a circle, gently.

"I won't be able to do that much longer, since we're leaving this Saturday," he told me as he placed me on my feet. I felt a wave of sadness come over me. I had known my "big house" of the cousin for less than a week, but I loved him without question.

Alice and Jasper approached next. Alice giving me a hug and Jasper a pat on the shoulder. Both were already peering through the doorway to get a look at the inside of the greenhouse. Alice gasped loudly as she stepped through into the room. Her movements were gradual, but graceful as she walked to the center. Her expression was one of deep shock and wonderment. Jasper was just as awestruck as his mate, as he walked to the center to join her.

I felt a presence behind me, in the main hallway of the house and turned to see Esme standing a few steps away, also looking in awe at the lush greenery. She moved forward to come stand next to me in the doorway. When she reached me, she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and offered me a kind smile with a small squeeze.

"This is absolutely beautiful, Bella," she whispered, turning once more to look inside the room.

Was I supposed to thank her, when I wasn't sure how much of this garden was actually of my doing?

I ended up just nodding at her.

We walked into the room together to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Bella, this is just…" Alice started waving her hands in all directions to encompass the contents of the room. "Like nothing like I have seen from an Earth Witch. Not even mom can do this much."

Esme wasn't insulted, but gave her daughter a teasing smirk anyway.

"Sorry mom," she said turning a little red.

Looking at me, Esme's gentle smile returned. "Bella, I'm here only to watch you tonight. Emmett will lead you in today's lesson, since by right as your family member, he has the requested to do so," she explained.

"Okay," I replied and faced Emmett, who was standing to the left of me.

Emmett's usual joviality was replaced with a more serious expression as he walked a few steps in my direction. "Bella, tonight you are going to cast another circle. This time you will cast it with a representative of each Element. It will be up to you to call each Element and complete the circle, then close it."

I nodded my head, already remembering my previous lesson in creating a circle.

Alice moved over to the position of Air on the circle, Jasper walked to Water, Rose to Fire, and lastly Emmett stepped on the North position of Earth, all facing outward.

"Bella, I want you to start on the outside of the circle in the East/ Air position and move clockwise. When you have finished calling all of the Elements, move into the center of the circle, and hold the Elements. Then release and thank them by going in a counter clockwise movement as you have before. Also, for this ritual, please conduct it out loud for everyone to hear," Emmett explained.

"Okay," I said softly.

"Ready?" He looked at me, trying to gauge my expression.

"Ready," I replied moving over to Alice to begin, trying to stop my hands from shaking.

Alice smiled at me encouragingly.

I closed my eyes for a moment, calming myself and lifted my palms upward. "I ask to be cleansed of all negativity," I started with a whisper. "I ask for this space to be cleansed of all negativity," I finished, feeling my nerves fade away and the building of a low hum start.

I opened my eyes and looked into Alice's dark blue ones, centering myself and began. "I ask for the Element of Air to join our circle," I said aloud.

A subtle breeze flowed between us before it started circumnavigating the circle. Alice's eyes drooped a little with a dreamy satisfaction, as she turned to face the inside of the circle. I moved along the circle to the next point, Fire, where Rose stood waiting for me.

I raised my palms upwards again, as Rose mimicked my gesture. "I ask for the Element of Fire to join our circle," I said aloud, looking at Rose, waiting for the response. It came shortly, with the feeling of heat surrounding us and then moving to join the perimeter of the circle. Rose gave me a brief smile and then turned to face the inside of the circle, holding Fire in place around the circle.

I moved to the West, where Jasper stood waiting for me patiently. His demeanor was serene and I felt comfortable at once. We held our palms up, as I called for the Element of Water to join the circle. A mist floated around us and then moved to surround the circle as he turned to face inside, keeping his Element present.

I walked over to Emmett, and called the last Element, Earth. I could smell keenly the scent of ripe fruit and blooming flowers before it became one with the circle. As Emmett turned inwards I walked around him and sealed the circle. I took my place in the center and felt like I was in the middle of a storm.

I could now visibly make out each Element as it circled us. Each one had a distinct flare of energy that would occasionally pull away revealing it's pure self before merging back into the flow that continued to move around us. All of their separate powers were awesome and scary to behold, but when they worked together it was like nothing I had ever seen before. I was completely humbled. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, with the amount of emotions running through me. I was exhilarated and fatigued all at once.

I looked to Alice who was watching at me with the same dreamy expression. Apparently her Element worked like a relaxer for her. She had her arms comfortably spread away from her body, as if reaching to hold hands with Emmett and Rose on either side of her.

I glanced to Rose to see that she was in the same position.

"Bella," Emmett called me."I want you to let all of the Elements to channel through you for a few moments and then relinquish them back to the circle. Then I want you to close the circle."

Since he was behind me, I nodded my head, yes so he could see my assent rather than have strain to hear my voice.

I held my palms upwards, preparing myself to feel all four of the Elements run through me. As soon as I was in position, Emmett let go of his control of the Element of Earth and let it flow over to me. I felt the charge that it brought me, and gave into it for a moment, but maintain my firm guidance of its clockwise path around the circle.

I gave another nod towards Alice, to let her know that I was ready for Air, and felt it flow over to me. The energy was completely different than what I was used to working with, and it felt almost too much to hold. It was dissipating at a rapid rate, such that I felt myself becoming unbalanced.

"Bella, ground yourself," Emmett said.

I quickly set myself back into place, controlling both Elements. While Earth was energizing me, Air was draining me at the same time. I concentrated and fought to remain stable. When I felt ready for the next Element, I looked up at Rose to give her the sign to release Fire.

Fire came to me in a rush, like a volatile wave of heat demanding all of my attention. It was frightening at first but it was calmed by the presence of Earth. Unlike Air, it didn't tire me, but almost lovingly encouraged me to embrace it. I opened myself up to it, and felt its heated caress.

Rose looked at me strangely, but since we were in the middle of a ritual she remained absolutely still, ready to help me if necessary.

As soon as I was able to hold the three Elements, I looked over at Jasper and gave him a nod. Water came to me slowly, building itself up until all at once it was swimming around me. I gasped at the sensation of feeling like I was floating with waves lapping at my body. I had to remind myself that I was on dry land. With each surge of its energy moving around me, I felt a sleepiness come over me.

I gave myself another moment of holding and guiding all four Elements. I was trying to remain focused but it was becoming too much to handle.

"Bella, release them back to us, one by one," commanded Emmett.

I let go of Water first, letting it flow back to Jasper and saw him take control. I next looked over at Rose and released Fire back into her care, feeling one last lick of flame as it left me. Glancing over at Alice, I gratefully let Air return to her, leaving only Earth.

Before giving Earth back to Emmett, I let it flow through me, giving me a boost of much needed energy that had been lost to the Elements that were not mine to control. Finally, I let it flow back to Emmett and watched as the Elements return to their path around the circle.

"Now close the circle, Bella." Emmett said.

I turned around and walked over to his position and held up my palms. "Earth, thank you for your presence. You may now leave."

I felt it move away and could see the circle starting to lessen as I walked over to Jasper and repeated my actions, thanking the Water and letting it leave. Next was Rose, and then lastly, Alice.

I walked out of the circle, breaking it and officially ending the ritual.

"Wow!" Emmett exclaimed as he rushed over to give me a hug. "That was great for your first time holding all four Elements!"

I was tired and could only lean into the hug.

"Great?" Alice smiled at me, taking Emmett's place and gave me a hug, before pulling away to look at me in awe. "That was _amazing_!"

Esme came to stand with us, giving me an excited smile. "Yes, I would agree Alice. That was terrific work, Bella."

"Are you tired?" Jasper asked me, placing a concerned hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, that was hard. I almost lost control of them," I replied.

"But you didn't," Emmett finished for me, smiling like a proud parent at me.

"What did you feel when you held them?" Rose asked, looking more serious than the others, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Earth energized me, but when I added Air, I felt tired. Fire felt okay, and Water was starting really to exhaust me by the end," I said, starting to babble.

I felt myself sway a little on my feet, feeling extremely tired, and let out an un-lady like yawn.

Jasper kept me propped up with his hand. "I think it's someone's bedtime," he said with an amused smile.

Emmett came forward and wrapped an arm around me. "Alright, that's enough for one day. Upstairs little lady, we'll talk more tomorrow."

I waved goodbye to everyone, feeling my eyes start to close and let out another yawn, barely covering my mouth with my hand. Emmett was leading me out of the greenhouse to my bedroom.

"Why am I so tired?" I groggily asked Emmett.

He smiled down at me, and picked me up into his arms to carry me, as we reached the stairs. "Well you just handled all four Elements. It's a hard thing to do and can end up being very draining," he said.

"Then why did you have me do it?" I asked snuggling into his chest, letting my head rest against him.

"It's sometimes used as part of a ritual. A representative of each Element is present in a circle and channels their energy into a single object," he explained.

"Okay," I slurred.

I could hear and feel his soft laughter. "Go to sleep, Bella. You did very well today."

I was asleep before we reached the second floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Real life stepped in for a member of "Team Elemental". Thank you for your patience!

To **keepingupwiththekids**, my Beta.

To **ScarlettLetters** and **Ciaobella27**, my stalkers, I mean my cheerleaders.

Also, I am just floored by the response that I have received from all the readers of this story. I am beyond flattered by your attention! Thank you!

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling a moment of panic. I must have been so tired that any memory of reaching my bedroom last night was lost to me. I tried to sit up but the covers were firmly tucked around my body snuggly. I doubt I had moved at all during the night.

Looking over at the clock, I saw that I had five minutes before the alarm was supposed to go off and decided not to wait. Untangling myself from the covers, I looked down and saw that I was still in my clothes from yesterday minus my shoes.

I gradually went through the motions of getting ready for school, feeling as though there was a weight attached to each of my limbs.

Alice and Jasper were concerned when they came to pick me up for school, seeing as I was a little unsteady on my feet.

"I'm okay…still feeling a little sleepy, but I think I'll be able to make it through the day," I told them, stifling a small yawn.

"Are you _sure_? I mean you _did _handle four Elements at one time," Alice asked, her face scrunched up in worry, looking back at me from the front passenger seat. "I wasn't even able to do that my first time."

"Yeah, most of us can't our first time, and it's usually something that isn't attempted until we've had more training," Jasper mentioned giving me a concerned looked through the rearview mirror. "So don't try to push yourself today if you're still feeling drained."

"I'll be fine. If I feel like I'm going to fall asleep, I'll let you know," I said and leaned back against my seat, letting my body slouch into the dark leather.

Jasper's words struck me in my fuzzy mind, and I bolted up in my seat.

"What do you mean that it's usually something that isn't attempted until you have more training?" I exclaimed, feeling a little more awake with adrenaline starting to pump through my veins.

Jasper looked back at me through the mirror briefly, his eyes showing his uncertainty. "It's just that…" he took a deep breath and started again."It can be dangerous if you haven't studied certain rituals, especially ones that involved with creating a circle. The Elements can be cruel if they are not handled properly and the damage they can create is terrible."

"Then why did Emmett have me do it then?" I asked softly, suddenly feeling a fear of what we are and what we can do.

"Emmett thought you were ready, so did Rose," Jasper said.

"Why didn't you say anything last night before I started?" I asked nervously.

Instead of Jasper answering, Alice leaned around her seat to face me. "We didn't want you to second guess yourself. Besides, we were all there to take control if anything went wrong." Alice reached an arm back to me, placing her hand on my knee and patting it reassuringly."Emmett wouldn't have put you into any situation that he didn't think you couldn't control."

Shaking my head in confusion, "…but Alice, if it is _that_ advanced, why was it given to me? I could have hurt you. I really didn't know what I was doing."

I don't think I could have lived with myself if I truly hurt one of them.

"Bella, you didn't. We didn't tell you the risks because Emmett said that he wanted your instincts to guide you during the ceremony. You may not know the exact definition for every single ritual we have, but you naturally know what to do if you just continue to listen to yourself. Many of us have trained for years, but will never be as powerful as you have shown yourself to be. The greenhouse alone was beyond cool!" She smiled widely at me before giving me an affectionate look."Bella, you have to trust yourself. We do."

Alice gave me one last pat on the knee before turning back around in her seat. Jasper pulled into the parking lot moments later.

I immersed myself in the lessons for my first few classes, giving very little attention to anything else in the room, besides what came out of the teacher's mouth. I needed to feel normal for just a few hours until I could figure out my feelings. Alice and Jasper seemed to understand what I was going through and were kind enough to leave me alone with my thoughts.

My feelings were fluctuating between worry, fear, excitement, and more worry. Remembering everything that had happened since I arrived in Forks, I truly felt confused about what's expected of me. This wasn't the game that dad and I played in Phoenix, this was so much bigger. This could potentially be something very dangerous, if the tone of Jasper's voice was anything to go by when he mentioned the Element's "cruelty" if not handled properly. I truly did not want to find out how cruel.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I somehow made it through my morning classes without some sort of emotional outburst or breakdown. I quietly walked with Angela and Ben to the cafeteria. Time seemed to escape me, and was seated with a tray of food in front of me in what felt like only seconds since we left the journalism room. I stared down at my sandwich wondering how it got there.

I sensed more people joining us at the table, but I was still so lost in my confusion to really register who.

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask me softly, sitting to right of me. "Are you okay?"

I glanced up to see her concerned face. I snapped out of my daze and really looked at everyone at the table. Jasper, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and even space cadet Eric were all looking at me with concern. I looked further down the table to see that Jessica and Lauren had paused in their conversation to watch me. There was a gleam in Lauren's eyes that didn't sit well with me.

I turned to Alice and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, I just needed to think."

She leaned over and rubbed my back, giving me a side hug, before going back to eating her lunch. I followed her example, and ate my sandwich.

As soon as talk was resumed, Angela leaned over to me and whispered, "Is it true? Did you hold all four Elements on your first try?"

Apparently her whisper wasn't quiet enough, because Ben and Tyler both stopped eating and gave their full attention to our conversation.

I just nodded my head in affirmation, looking back at my tray. I didn't want to see their reactions.

"Whoa…really?" I heard Tyler ask, excitedly.

I peeked up in time to see Jasper mouth the word "yes" while signally with his hands towards me, telling Tyler to keep quiet about it.

"What was that, Jasper? I'm afraid that I could not hear what you are talking about?" Lauren's voice rang out across the table. She had her faux-charming smile plaster on her face.

"Nothing, Lauren…" Jasper told her firmly before ignoring her.

Lauren didn't push him further but fixed her gaze on Tyler instead, smile still in place. "Well?" She asked him, sounding a little annoyed that she even had to bother to ask.

Tyler just looked at her for a moment before answering. "Bella was able to hold all four Elements on her first try," he sounded a little irritated at being addressed that way by her.

Lauren tried holding her smile in place, but it started crumbling into a sour look as she looked over at me. "Really?" she asked with what sounded like a low snarl before turning back to Jessica who's face showed her surprise.

"That's really cool," Ben said with a smile. "Rumor has it that you're really good."

"Uh…" I started, not sure how to answer. Did I thank him? Would that be too conceited?

"Yes, she is," Jasper replied, shocking the hell out of me. I looked over at him, wide eyed, but he was looking down at his plate as he was forking another piece of his pasta. I glanced over at Alice who smiled and winked at me while chewing her food.

Angela, Ben, and Tyler all looked at me with respect. It was flattering in a way, but it was just one more reminder that I really didn't know what was expected of me. The only other Witch that I have seen use their powers was Rose, but it was a very small spell and it was not of my Element. How could I gauge what I could do, if I didn't know the extent of another's?

The rest of lunch was relatively quiet. I noticed that Mike and Edward were not at the table with us. Alice didn't seem bothered by her twin's absence, so I didn't ask of their whereabouts. Lauren kept giving me sly glances when she thought I wasn't looking. She was making me very uneasy as I wasn't sure what was going in that crazy head of hers.

I was relieved when the bell rang. I knew that we had sixth period together, but at least we would be busy with a lab, so any further interaction would be minimal. Maybe I would try to eat my lunch in the library a few days a week so I wouldn't have to sit with all of her hostility directed at me. It was really wearing on my appetite.

Walking into the science room, I found that Edward and Mike were already there. Both were setting up for the lab that we had today. Bunsen burners along with various glass beakers filled with powders and liquids were at the front of the room on the large table normally used as Mr. Banner's desk. Instructions were on the blackboard behind his slightly bent form, being propped up by his wooden lecture podium, looking bored.

Arriving at the table I shared with Edward, I was presented with his back that was slightly blocking the way to my seat. Instead of trying to skirt past him, I decided to try to be civil and ask for him to let me through. We would have to talk to each other eventually for this class.

"Excuse me, if I may get to my seat," I whispered politely, holding my books close to my chest, as if to help shield me from his oncoming response. Which was a silly reaction, it's not like he was going to start screaming at me in front of everyone.

He looked over at me from under his lashes, and gave a silent nod before he moved out into the pathway between desks to let me through. I quickly moved to my seat and placed my bag on the floor to make sure we had room for our joint lab today. I took out my notebook and pen setting them down on the table and waited until Edward was finished with the beakers.

The Bunsen burner was lit, giving off a small flame that changed from a yellow to a blue blaze, depending on how much oxygen was flowing over it. It was pure heat and I couldn't look away. I was remembering about the ritual last night, and how each of the Elements worked as I held them for the brief time that I did. I was awed by each of them, but the feeling that I had when I held Fire was unexpected. I would have to talk to Rose later to see what she felt when she comes into contact with her Element.

"Bella, if you take notes, I'll mix the chemicals," Edward spoke with authority, breaking me out of my trance.

I was a little annoyed by his command, but looking over at the contents of the beakers and my penchant for having disaster moments, it was probably a smart idea.

"Fine," I replied, placing my pen over the notebook to begin writing.

Edward placed the small raised metal platform with the empty beaker over the flame, and poured in the first two chemicals. I took notes for each step and the reactions we observed. We spent the next ten minutes in silence laced with a subtle tension, until Edward leaned over to look at what I had written.

I looked up at him, to see that he was wearing a slight frown.

_Please tell me that's his look of concentration…_

He took the pen and pad out of my hand and crossed out a few of my notes, and wrote his own thoughts onto the pad without looking at me.

_What the hell?_

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked as quietly as possible, but was angry that he had the audacity to think he could write all over my notes.

"You had a few mistakes, I'm fixing them," he replied still reading and making his adjustments, not even paying that much attention to me.

I reached over and grabbed the notepad back from him. He looked over at me surprised, which quickly turned to aggravation. His mouth was slowly settling into a deeper frown as we stood there staring at each other.

"If there's a question about what I wrote, then ask me. Do _not_ grab my notepad and start writing all over it," I could feel my anger rising as my chest started to heave. I was feeling the buildup of all the cold shoulders, the snippy remarks, and the raised eyebrows he had been giving me since we first met.

"If you were paying attention yesterday, then you would know that this part _here_," he said pointing to one of the scribbles on my pad, "has not happened yet." His voice was pure velvet as he admonished me. He eyes dared me to argue with him.

_Cocky Cullen strikes again…_

I looked down at the place he was pointing to with his beautifully shaped index finger, and read the two sets of notes. Mine, that had been scratched through and _his_, in an elegant script.

"Edward, I had this set up as a guideline so I could write notes for each step in the experiment. I _know_ that we aren't to this part yet," I practically stabbed the notepad with my pen in the same place he had pointed out before.

His nostrils flared for a moment before he took a deep breath to calm himself, but I could tell he wasn't completely relaxed. His eyes still showed his displeasure with me.

"Since your notes are a mess and I can't tell what we did for each step, we're going to have to redo this lab," he said flatly before he turned and walked up to the front to gather more components to replace the ones we just used.

_What? Why? Just because I wrote my notes not to his liking?_

I heard a familiar snicker coming from the right of me. I looked over and saw Lauren standing near the aisle with a malicious grin on her face. I had a nasty feeling that she enjoyed watching mine and Edward's exchange. I turned away from Lauren and decided to move the used beakers to the far edge of the table to make room for the new ones Edward would bring back.

I stopped organizing when I saw the flame from our burner, out of the corner of my eye, start to flicker erratically. I turned my attention to it, trying to figure out why it was acting that way. Then I felt it: a slight breeze moving around the desk. Its direction was changing ever so minutely, that it couldn't have been coming from a window or an open door. In fact, both the windows and classroom door were closed.

Instead of looking for the source where the breeze came from, knowing it wasn't exactly acting in a natural way, I was becoming a little nervous because the flame was rising higher and I didn't want to look away from it. The burner was closer to people who sat in front of me, which could end up burning one of them if they took a wrong step backwards.

Before I could warn the people in front of me to move, I felt a strange energy compact and then release in a whoosh, sending the flame bolting up and forward.

"No!" I screamed throwing my arms forward, palms out as if I could push the boy and girl in front of me out of the way.

I heard a scream and saw as if in slow motion the flame as it licked the boy's sleeve and come alive, eating its way over the fabric of his sleeve up to his shoulder. His partner was quick thinking and threw her jacket over his arm, and pushed him to the aisle, before the flame rose again, this time out of control. She fell back against windows, trapped. The flame leaped over onto her table top, swallowing everything in its path.

I could not move or look away from the fire, but heard movement beyond it. The other students were moving evacuating the room.

I heard the girl scream, knowing that she couldn't get out of the corner. The flame was without mercy. I looked around to see if I could help. To my side there was a table pressed up against the wall and there was no way she could climb under or over the desk; the fire had leaped to my desk as well.

What could I do? Where was someone with a fire extinguisher? Why didn't a sprinkler system go off and spray us with water?

I had to remain calm for her sake and mine. I would grab her as soon as the fire was under control. Someone would help us shortly. Someone had to, as there had to be an extinguisher in the hallway for these purposes. _Something!_

Taking a breath, I relaxed myself, having to hope for the best as I looked at the terrified girl, who was screaming hysterically with tears running down her face. She was backed as far away from the fire as possible.

I looked back into the flame and there it was…

The fire's nature became visible like it had during the ritual last night. I could feel that it was furious and confused as to why it had been provoked. It was lashing out at everything in its way.

Before I realized or even understood what I was doing, I raised my palms towards it as I centered myself on its core and called it.

"Fire, attend to me," I cooed to the blaze, as if I were trying to calm a small child having a tantrum, grounding myself to receive its power.

It stopped spreading and turned its attention to me.

"_Yes_… to me, come to me." My voice was a lullaby, as I stared into it, willing it to move away from the girl.

The flame's path started to travel ever so slowly away from her and towards me. I kept my calm focus on the fire, constantly calling to it affectionately.

"Yes, to me…attend to me," I whispered.

The fire had died down completely from the other desk, remaining only on mine, moving in a zigzag path to me.

I heard the girl being pulled away from her corner. The sound of her crying being my guide as to her whereabouts, but I did not look up. I held my palms out to the moving flame as it moved towards me, lessening its brilliant temper bit by bit.

I felt no fear of it. Its energy was so different than Earth's, but it was no less powerful. I could feel its answering adoration for me, now calmed from its ire, wanting to weave it's essence around me. When the fire had died down to a single flame it waited before me on the table between my upturned palms, wanting to connect with me.

I lowered my hands enough so it could jump onto my palms, leaving the table.

Astonished that I wasn't getting burned, I watched as it calmed itself into a warm spark as it playfully danced its way across my hands.

The feeling was amazing and I giggled out loud with absolute joy.

Finally when it was only a weak heated glow, it asked to depart and gave it permission to do so. I mentally thanked it, as it gave me one more caress across the back of my hand before it left.

I took a moment to look at my hands to see they were clear of any mark that Fire could have left, but knew that I would find nothing.

Remembering what had led up to my connection with Fire, I looked up and into the eyes of Edward, who was staring at me incredulously, with a fire extinguisher in his hands. Mike was behind him, jaw dropped open and eyes wide. Jessica was near the door with a hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. Mr. Banner was clutching his podium looking the worse out of all of them. His knuckles were completely white from the strength of his grip, his face a mask of shock. The room was devoid of all the other students.

My smile fell from my face and looked back at Edward. "It was provoked. I felt it before it became violent," I said to him as I turned to walk into the aisle, finding Lauren directly in my view, a few feet away.

She looked extremely nervous as she leaned against her table for support.

"What did you do?" I whispered to her, feeling my anger starting to build as I walked forward. I knew it had to be her. She was Air, and it was the energy of Air that I had felt around me right before the burner went berserk.

Her eyes went wide, and raised a hand to the base of her neck as if to protect herself. She shook her head from side to side.

"I…I," she stuttered.

"_Lauren_! Did you do this?" Edward came forward to stand next me, anger and disgust clearly present in his voice. When she didn't respond, he grabbed her shoulders jerking her forward.

"Answer me! _DID_. _YOU_. _DO_. _THIS_?" he yelled, pointing behind him to the burnt desk with his free hand.

She looked up at him, completely frightened and trembling. She wrapped her arms around each other and raised them to her chest. "Edward, I didn't mean for this to happen… you have to believe that I only meant it as a joke…" she begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"A joke? You think that the Elements are something to be played with? To use against another living creature? A person? Do you understand the consequences of your actions?" His voice was now lower in tone, but filled with absolute fury.

Her tears fell as her eyes lowered to look at the floor, her face twisted with her emotions. "I was only playing with the flame, I didn't mean for it to go out of control," she sobbed.

I felt almost sorry for Lauren seeing her brought so low, but thinking of the girl, who was almost hurt from her actions, I couldn't bring myself to offer her comfort. Instead I felt my stomach clench thinking that the joke was meant as a prank for me. What was wrong with this girl? Was she so consumed with the need for attention that she had to commit acts that led to hurting other people?

"Mike, take Lauren home," Edward commanded, lightly pushing Lauren over to him. Lauren didn't give another excuse, but willing left with him. Jessica followed behind them.

The principal, along with a few Firemen ran into the room at that moment taking in the scene before them. Mr. Banner, coming out of shock, removed his death grip from the wooden stand and turned to the principal just before he fainted into a crumpled pile of brown tweed on the floor.

I turned away from them, moving quickly back to my seat to retrieve my forgotten bag, which was miraculously untouched. I needed to talk to Rose immediately about my being able to handle Fire. Was it something that any Witch could do if the need arose? She would know what to tell me, I didn't think mom would be able to hold down a conversation with me with her depression.

As I was exiting the narrow pathway to get to the main aisle between the desks, Edward was standing at the end with an expression of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding out his hand for me to take. I stopped a few steps away looking at his offered hand, but kept mine lightly gripping the strap of my bag on my shoulder. I wasn't sure if I should take his hand or not. I wasn't exactly helpless or even hurt.

"I'm fine, I need to talk to Rose," I replied, moving around him and heading for the door.

I heard his frustrated sigh behind me, as his steps followed mine.

The principal stopped us from leaving the room, but he moved us into a corner to speak privately with us.

"What was it, Edward?" He asked, looking serious.

"It was Lauren. She hasn't confessed the whole story, but it was her," Edward replied, taking the same tone.

The principal looked at me then, and gave a small smile. "Ms Swan, I am Mr. Weber, Angela's dad. I'm sorry that we are meeting like this," he said as polite as possible, given the predicament that we were in. "What can you tell me about the fire?"

He was a Witch? What I was about to tell him would hopefully be taken sincerely rather than skeptically.

I told him, with Edward listening, what had happened including the strange sensation of the breeze before it caused the flame to become out of control to very briefly about how I calmed the fire.

He looked at me with surprise as I finished talking, but his expression showed that he believed me. I looked over at Edward whose face was now expressionless. He turned to Mr. Weber. "I sent Lauren home, I'll call dad to let him know what happened, maybe you should too, while I take Bella home."

_What?_

"If I may use a phone, I'll call Emmett or Rose to come pick me up," I responded, politely, looking at Mr. Weber.

Edward frowned at me. "I'll take you home," came his firm reply.

"Okay, I'll take care of what needs to be done here, and then make a call to your father," Principal Weber replied before dismissing us for the rest of the day and turned to check on prone Mr. Banner as well as the Firemen, who we examining the burnt desks.

I left the room, not even bothering to see what Edward was doing. I walked to my locker, exchanging books and notepads from my bag with the ones I would need for tonight's homework. I closed the locker and turned to my left to find him leaning a few lockers away waiting for me. He straighten when he saw I was walking his way.

"Bella, the exit is behind you," he said walking to me, blocking my forward path.

Looking up at him, I replied. "Yes, but the office is this way." I nodded my head to the hallway behind him. "I'm going to call Rose to have her pick me up," I argued trying to step around him.

"No, you are going home." He wrapped his hand around my arm, turning me with his other so that I faced the way to the exit.

I was too surprised by his actions at first to stop myself with him still holding my arm. Regaining my head, I stopped and pulled my arm away from his grip.

"I don't know what you're use to, but _I'm_ not use to being grabbed and forced to do what someone else wants," I told him, trying to hold back my full anger, but let him know of my displeasure with the tone of my voice.

He looked at me for a moment, annoyance evident in his clenched jaw. "Bella, just do as I ask," he said, sounding put out with my anger.

"Why?" I pushed.

He placed his hands on his hips and glared at me, but he didn't yell. "Bella…" he said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a second to collect himself, before walking over to stand in front of me. "Please, just do as I ask," he said more softly. "I have to talk with my father about what happened and I need you at your house because we are going to have to talk with you shortly about what happened today with Lauren. Your parents need to be present for an official conversation, since you are not yet eighteen."

I looked away from him because his face was too close to mine and my anger had died down with his calming tone and explanation. I was struck once again with his beauty, and didn't like myself for the sudden leap in my stomach from being so close to him. I felt the beginnings of a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Can we please call Rose to ask her to meet us there?" I asked quietly, not looking up at him. I didn't want him to see what his proximity did to me.

"Fine," he replied civilly as he starting walking to the exit. I followed, having to walk faster, since his legs were longer.

He walked over to the silver Volvo that I had seen the first day that we arrived about a week ago. So much had happened during that time that the car felt like an object of déjà vu or something from a dream.

I got in on the passenger side, sliding into the black leather seat. I gave the inside a quick look, noticing that it was pristinely clean as it was on the outside. The only objects of ownership in the car were a case of CDs at my feet and a cord for his IPod on his center console.

Edward quickly started the car and left the school lot, speeding down the back road in the direction of our houses. As promised, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rose's number.

"Rose?" His voice was pleasant. "Look, something has come up, and I am driving Bella to her house. Do you think you can meet her there?"

I felt a little like a piece of used gum stuck to the sidewalk, hearing how different he sounded when he spoke to Rose. It was obvious that he was friends with her, and thought well of her with each word he spoke. It wasn't flirtatious, but respectful and polite.

"No…she's okay. She wants to talk to you… okay…I'll let her know. Thanks, Rose," He said and disconnected the call.

Looking over at his profile, I asked. "Is she coming?"

"Yeah…she said ten to fifteen minutes," he replied, not looking away from the road.

I didn't say anything more and faced the other way, pushing myself up against the door, away from him. In the silence that followed, the tension from school earlier between us returned. I knew he wanted to be away from me, with the speed that he was driving. It was like he couldn't get to my house fast enough. I didn't know what I ever done to cause him to be so abrupt with me, but it was tiring. I would distance myself from him, but the problem was that he was involved in almost every single important aspect of my life. From schooling to the Coven. The only thing that was missing was home, but it was shortly going to be marked with his footsteps later tonight.

As we came upon the Swan House, he slowed the car down to turn into the circular driveway. Catching a glimpse of the garage near the back, I saw that our car was absent. Only mom would be home and I didn't want to have to tell her what happened at school until I had to talk to Carlisle later. It might be better if I only had to tell it once, rather than multiple times.

When the car came to a complete stop, I gave a brief "thank you" as I opened the door to try and make a quick exit. Before I could, my left wrist was grabbed and I twisted back to look at Edward. He held up my hand and turned it over gently in his much larger ones, studying it.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked me softly, keeping his eyes on my hand, examining it closely.

Shocked to find myself in this position, feeling his hands cradling mine, I couldn't speak. It was warm and slightly callused, but moved with a sensitive delicacy not usually found in most men. I couldn't place the emotion that I was feeling from his touch. It wasn't electric, or sexual, I didn't know the word for it. Just butterflies…everywhere.

"I… I'm f-fine," I managed to stutter a reply.

I slowly pulled my hand away from his, keeping my eyes averted, and got out of the car. I didn't look back as I closed the car door and walked up the steps to open the front door of the house. I heard him leave as soon as I had the door open.

I stood in the hallway for a few seconds reliving what happened just moments before, looking down at my left hand.

_What was __**that**__?_

First he practically goes caveman on me and drags me to his car, yelling at me, then gets all caring? With all his mixed signals I was going to have to start to demand better reception from him. At least switch to FM rather than AM.

"Bella?" Mom's voice called from the back of the house.

"Yes?" I didn't move from where I was standing.

"Is school over?"

"Um… not really, there was an accident in science class. We were let out early," I called back. I really didn't want to talk to her just yet, face to face. I might end up spilling everything and I didn't think she could mentally take what I would have to tell her without the support of dad.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt?" I heard her voice move closer, and I started to move to the staircase.

"I'm fine, it's just a mess…Rose is coming over, I'll be in my room," I said as I ran up the stairs, taking the coward's way out for now. I needed to talk to Rose about her Element to see what she experiences when connected with it, before I could have a conversation with anyone else.

Jasper said that Witches with affinities to more than one Element were rare…except for Esme and Edward. Could I be both? Was that why Fire didn't drain me last night when I held it?

I stood staring blindly out my window, waiting for Rose, through the sheer curtains, at the tree line across the street. I yet again was wishing that the view in front of me was of cactus and sand.

I heard the loud mechanical roar of an engine as it came closer. I looked down at the front driveway to see Rose's red BMW pulling into the circular path and park. She got out seconds later, all golden curls bouncing across her back with her lithe movements, as she quickly walked up to the front door.

I heard the chime of the bell and walked over to the top of the stairs to see mom jogging down the hallway to answer it.

"Rose, Bella said you were coming over…what's wrong?" Mom must have seen something in her face to ask that question.

"Rose…" I called out softly, alerting her to my position on the second floor, holding onto the dark wooden banister.

Rose walked towards me, taking the stairs a few at a time.

"Bella, are you okay, baby?" Mom asked with a worried frown, standing near the door.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to talk with Rose," I replied calmly. I felt a little guilty for not confiding in her, but in this situation, I needed Rose first.

Rose looked at me intently before taking my hand walking with me to my room so we could have a private conversation.

As soon as the door was shut, we sat on my bed facing each other.

"Are you alright? Edward's phone call had me concerned," she said, trying to read my face for any sign of trauma.

"I'm fine physically," I started waving off her concern. "Rose, I wanted to speak with you because I want to know what you experience when you work with your Element."

Her face took on an interesting expression. She reached her hand out and placed it on top of mine, resting on top of the duvet.

"Bella, how did you feel when you took control of Fire from me?" She urged me gently to respond.

"I wasn't tired, it felt like it wanted to be with me…" I narrowed my eyes in thought concentrating on a button on Rose's corduroy blazer.

Rose gave me a beautiful smile, seemly pleased by what I was telling her. "Go on, tell me more…" she whispered, looking eager for my next words.

"I felt like I was being pulled under by Air and Water, but Fire supported me, along with Earth. That's how I think I was able to manage to hold all four Elements." I said.

"It's what I sensed when I saw you take Fire, that it energized you rather than tire you."

"Rose, is it possible, when necessary, that a Witch can work another Element, that is not their own, when there is an emergency?" I asked her curiously.

"Never," she replied simply.

"Never?"

"Rose…"

"Yes, Bella…"

"I think I may also be Fire," I said hesitantly.

"I know you are," she said firmly.

My head jerked up to look up into her bright, blue eyes to see if she was being serious. They reflected back certainty in her statement.

"What happened at school Bella? Is this why you wanted to speak with me? To make sure that you are Fire?"

"Yes, there was an incident in science class, that's why I was with Edward rather than Alice,"

"Tell me."

I told her everything. Except with Rose, I tried to tell her as much as possible about what was happening with Fire when I held it.

She looked at me impressed, even a little proud of me, then her face fell.

"That fucking bitch…" she seethed, standing up from the bed and started pacing the floor in front of me.

I couldn't say that I was shocked by her language or reaction about the stunt that Lauren pulled.

"What will happen to her?"

"She'll get a new asshole from Carlisle, _that's_ what will happen to her," she said with a smirk that told me that she was going to enjoy whatever Lauren got as punishment.

I faintly heard the front door. "Bella!" Dad yelled up the stairs.

"I guess it's safe to say the rest of the Coven knows what happen in science class today," Rose announced to no one in particular, moving to the door.

"It's been only an hour…"

"Long enough, Bella. This is too big to keep quiet about, especially since it involved people outside the families," she told me, ushering me out the door and down the stairs, to find dad waiting for me at the foot of them. When I reached the bottom, he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm okay, dad," I told him, smashed up against his chest. He had a bit of a death grip on me.

He took a deep breath before pushing me away from him, to hold me at arm's length, looking me over for injury.

"Bella, when I heard about…" his voice choked with tears, but took another breath deep to hold them back. "I was sick to my stomach thinking about losing you."

I felt myself get teary eyed. Dad never got this emotional. He must have been extremely scared.

"Dad, I'm fine," I said.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Mom came down the hallway, looking at the two of us. "Are you crying?" She went up to dad and placed her hands on each side of his face. "Tell me what's wrong."

"There was an accident at the high school today in Bella's class," he said, placing his hands over hers.

Mom's head whipped to look at me. "Bella?" Her voice started to rise in hysteria.

"Can we wait for the full story, when Carlisle comes later?" I asked feeling tired.

Dad just nodded his head. "Sure."

Mom wasn't satisfied with that exchange. "What do you mean by that? Bella are you hurt?" She asked coming over to me, frantically running her hands down my arms, searching for any damage.

"Mom, I'm okay, really. I would like to wait until Carlisle gets here."

She let go of me and looked over at dad. "When will Carlisle arrive?"

"Less than a half hour, we'll have the meeting in the dining room," he replied removing his jacket and hanging it on the coat stand by the door.

Mom looked at me, and saw that I was truly tired. She nodded her head and agreed to wait.

"Bella, why don't we sit down and relax until the meeting," Rose suggested taking me by the elbow and leading me into the kitchen.

We sat in silence for the next twenty minutes or so. Mom was in and out of the kitchen, readying pitchers of water, iced tea, and lemonade for our guests. I caught her glancing at me each time the door swung open, checking my mood. It was eating at her to keep her mouth closed. I know she desperately wanted to know what was going on with me.

Rose made a call to Emmett to let him know about the meeting that would take place at the house. She informed me that he would be attending.

"So, how many people are coming?" Wondering how this meeting would work.

"Carlisle, since he is the leader will conduct the meeting and will represent Air. Esme will probably attend since she is going to be your teacher and will sit in for Earth. Then two more Witches, one for Fire and another for Water will be present. Then of course your parents, since you are not yet an adult, and Emmett since he was your previous teacher. Then there's me…"

"What will you do?" I asked confused.

"I'm just going to sit there and look pretty," was her reply, lightly tossing her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously and playfully batting her lashes.

I burst out laughing. Rose smiled widely.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," I said, my grin still in place.

The moment passed all too soon as the door bell announced our first guests for the meeting.

**-O-O-O-**

**On my profile I have updated my "Pimpage of the Month" section to include a fabulous one-shot by Ciaobella27 and Jajo's new crack-fic, Eddie's Little Secret. Check them out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer

A/N: To my Beta, **keepingupwiththekids** and...thank you to **ScarlettLetters,** who is now officially part of Team Elemental.

Major thanks go to two very kick-ass women who have been pimping this story out like crazy on Twitter: **katarinasmama** and **iveeanne**. Thank you ladies for the wonderful support and kind words. This chapter is dedicated to you.

As always, I thank all of you who take the time to read this story. Thank you for your reviews, stopping by the Twilighted thread, and Twitter.

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

Emmett was the first to arrive, striding into the kitchen looking severe, but it was only because he was worried about me. Like dad before him, he came over and pulled me into one of his bear hugs. He told me that he heard a little of what happened during science class, but not the details.

"When everyone gets here, I'll retell it, but not until then," I explained.

"Okay," he said, taking the seat between Rose and me. He put his arms across our lower backs and pulled us to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, while Rose put hers on his chest placing her arm around his middle. I felt him calm down and his breathing slow to normal as he cuddled us.

We stayed that way until the doorbell rang again.

A group of voices could be heard coming from the entryway, as the three of us made our way into the dining room. Carlisle, Esme and Edward walked in at the opposite end of the room moments later. Dad came in behind them, talking with Carlisle in lowered voices.

Esme spotted us first and walked over to take me in her arms in a maternal hug.

_Was everyone going to hug me tonight? I'm fine! _

"I'm glad that you are okay," she whispered in my ear. I saw Edward standing, looking uncertain, next to Carlisle, watching our exchange.

I looked away as Esme let go of me. "Alice wanted me to tell you to call her later if you felt like it," she said.

"Thank you Esme."

She gave me one last smile, before walking back over to Dad and Carlisle. Edward strolled over to us, stopping about a foot away. He gave me a brief unreadable glance before turning his attention to Emmett behind me.

"Emmett, is everything ready for the move to Seattle on Saturday?" Edward asked, making small talk.

"Mostly, we just have a few more things to take care of, but we're all set," I heard him reply behind me as he put his hand on my shoulder affectionately before pulling me back to his side. Emmett still needed reassurance that I was okay and had a feeling that he would be hugging me periodically for the rest of the evening.

"Good," Edward said. "Do you have time to hang out before you go?"

"I suppose I could get in another round of Guitar Hero and leave you with a sound beating to remember me by," Emmett ribbed.

Edward just grinned at him, looking mischievously boyish. For all their teasing, now and this past weekend at the barbeque, I sensed they were friends that would truly miss each other when parted. Edward acted differently when he was around Emmett and Rose; he was relaxed. At school he put up a wall. A very big one.

The doorbell sounded, announcing more guests, and our little moment of Zen was over. Principal Weber and a woman that I didn't recognize joined us in the dining room. Emmett whispered in my ear that it was Mrs. Crowley, Tyler's mother.

Everything took on a more serious tone as soon as everyone was present. Carlisle asked that Esme, Mrs. Crowley and Mr. Weber all sit on one side of the table, while I would sit across from them with my parents. Esme took out a notepad and a recorder, ready to take notes for the meeting.

"Bella, we need you to tell us your side of what happened today during your sixth period science class," Carlisle spoke firmly, looking across the dark wooden surface at me with an encouraging expression.

I looked at each of the adults across the table, which were all focused on me. Mom and Dad sat on either side of me, ready to offer support in whatever way they could. My throat had a huge lump in it and my hands started to shake a little from nervousness, I hid them under the table. I did not like being the center of all this attention.

"I…" I started to stutter. I knew Lauren did something horrible, but a part of me didn't want to speak ill of another person.

"It's okay Bella, take your time, but we need you to tell the truth," Carlisle requested patiently.

"Edward had left the table to go up front to retrieve more ingredients for our lab," I started with a dry whisper, surprised that I could manage to get anything out of my mouth. "I felt a strange breeze around me. I looked up to see if it was a draft coming from the door or window, but it seemed to change direction a few times. It was only around me though."

I looked up from my clasped hands, realizing that I had lowered my eyes while talking. Esme nodded her head at me to continue. Her gentle smile prompted a little courage in me.

"We had a burner on the table that we were using for the lab; the flame was starting to act weird. It was moving around, getting smaller, then larger. I remember getting worried because the flame was closer to the students in front of me and I noticed that their flame was acting normal, so it was just mine. I was about to warn them to move away, but I felt a strange push of energy. Um…it felt like Air."

"How do you know what the Element of Air feels like?" This question came from Mrs. Crowley, who was more stern in her approach.

I was a little taken aback at her manner, but continued. "I had cast a circle last night, calling all four Elements. I was able to feel each of their energies."

She gave me a dubious look before asking, "For one so young and very new to this Coven, how were you even able to cast such a circle, much less understand each Element's uniqueness outside of your own?"

Before I could answer, I heard a movement behind me. "I can answer that," Emmett said. His voice came from directly behind my chair.

"Can you?" Mrs. Crowley challenged, looking over the top of my head.

"Bella is my apprentice. She has shown herself to be far more advanced than most Witches twice her age or older. She may not have trained as long as the rest of us, but she knows instinctively what to do. I gave her the challenge of that particular ritual because I felt she was ready for it. She was able to hold all of them on her first working of it," Emmett told her decisively.

Both Principal Weber and Mrs. Crowley looked satisfied by Emmett's answer and a little in awe. Personally, I didn't think it was something to be impressed by, especially since I was awkward during the ritual. If they had only witnessed my casting of the circle…

"Bella, can you please continue?" Carlisle asked. I focused my attention back on him.

"I, uh, I felt the push and then the fire looked like it exploded. The boy that sits in front of me, his shirt-sleeve had caught on fire. The girl that sits with him threw her jacket over his arm and pushed him into the aisle before the fire gave another explosion. This time it landed on her desk and a little on mine. The girl was trapped."

"Trapped?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, she was between our two tables that are against the wall. Her table was completely on fire, and it was on the edge of mine making impossible for her to climb over the desk. I stayed with her incase I could help get her out, but she was pretty hysterical."

"Wouldn't the sprinkler system turn on and put out the fire?" Mrs. Crowley interrupted.

"There isn't a system in that room, the alarm went off in that part of the school though," Principal Weber told her.

"Bella, please go on…" Carlisle asked.

"I remember looking for some way to help her, but the fire was starting to move towards her. I was trying to keep myself calm in order to help her, but then I was able to connect with Fire and lead it away from her," I said.

I heard mom give a choking gasp before she grabbed my clasped hands in my lap, squeezing them tightly.

"You handled Fire?" Carlisle prompted me. "Can you explain how?"

"I asked it to attend to me... but had to concentrate on it. I felt its anger. It had been aggravated and I had to calm it," I said.

"How do you know it was angered?" Mrs. Crowley asked me, this time without any hardness behind the question.

"I could sense it when I was first connected with it…um, like with Earth, you can feel if a piece of grass is thirsty or dying."

I saw Esme out of the corner of my eye nod her head in agreement.

"Is that all?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

"What about Lauren Mallory? It was said that you accused her of causing the fire. Why do you blame her?" Mrs. Crowley asked.

"It was Air, and she was the only one nearby with that ability," I responded calmly.

"Edward has the same ability, why couldn't it have been him?" She pressed.

"He was up at the front of the room gathering more supplies for our lab. It takes concentration in order to work with the Elements; I didn't think he would be able to focus on more than one task."

"Okay…" Carlisle began looking first at, Mrs. Crowley and Principal Weber, then back to Esme. "If we can have this discussion entered into a file with the rest of the statements…" He looked up at me with a small smile. "Thank you Bella for your time."

_Was that all? Why did I feel like the other shoe had yet to drop?_

I nodded in return. As pleasant as Carlisle was being, it was far from a pleasurable experience. I did not like feeling as if I was at fault and wondered how Lauren was going to be treated.

Everyone was in motion seconds later, rising from their chairs. I stayed where I was, as I needed a little more time to quiet the nervousness I had been feeling. I pulled my hands out from under Mom's painful hold. There were a few nail marks where she had dug in moment ago, and lightly rubbed my thumbs over them.

"Bella we need to talk about your training," Esme said from across the table, standing next to her recently vacated chair.

"Um…sure," I said. I got up from my chair and gave a quick look to Mom to see how she was handling the situation. It was the first time since we moved here that she didn't display any form of emotional unbalance, rather it showed that she had come to some sort of resolution. I would have to ask her later. I know that we would have to talk about my ability with Fire soon.

I walked around to the other side of the table to join Esme. She gave me another one of her gentle smiles.

"You did well. I know these things can be nerve wracking," she said. "What we really need to talk about is your training. As of now it looks like we will need to train you for two Elements, rather than the one."

"Will there need to be a second teacher for Fire?" I asked.

"Yes, and I will see if Mrs. Crowley will help out, since Rose will be leaving this weekend."

I must have made a face at her suggestion of Mrs. Crowley teaching me, because she laughed lightly, placing a hand on arm and shook her head at me. "Bella, she is not as hard as she appears to be. It was part of the meeting, to see if you were telling the truth. Besides, there are too few Fire Witches in the Coven in your generation that I think she is happy to see another who understands her Element."

"Alright, if you think she would be the best for me to learn from…" I replied, but my thoughts were on Mom, wondering why she wasn't even suggested as my teacher, especially since she is family. Didn't family have the right to step in as a teacher before someone else?

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Esme asked me with a hint of concern.

"Esme, please don't take this the wrong way, but…why are you and Mrs. Crowley teaching me. Why not my parents?"

Her face lost her smile, but I could tell she wasn't offended, worried, maybe. "Bella…your father and Emmett asked me to take over your teaching because of other commitments they have," she said giving me a searching look.

That still didn't answer the question, but I didn't think Esme would talk about the "whys" of it further with me. Besides didn't this Coven only like giving me half information anyway?

"Okay," I told her, deciding not to press for answers.

Her smile returned, "Would you be opposed to a lesson on Friday after school and possibly staying for dinner?"

"Sure, I don't have anything planned," I said.

"Great, Alice and Jasper will bring you," she said giving me one last squeeze to my arm before turning away to talk with dad and Carlisle.

Across the room, Emmett was talking with Edward, while Mom and Rose were nowhere to be seen. Neither was Principal Weber or Mrs. Crowley. Not wanting to disturb either group, for different reasons, I left the room and walked slowly through the darkened hallway towards the kitchen. I was hoping to find Rose or even mom, but with what seemed to become a regular occurrence, I saw that the greenhouse doors were open and heard voices coming from within, echoing lightly off the glass walls.

I peeked in, not wanting to intrude, to find Mrs. Crowley and Principal Weber looking around the room in admiration.

"Beautiful…" Principal Weber said, his deep voice drifting in my direction.

"She did this by herself?" Questioned Mrs. Crowley.

"According to Carlisle and Emmett, yes she did," he replied.

The more I heard these types of comments about what I did in the greenhouse, the more curious I was to see what another Earth Witch could do. Even another Witch with their Element. I would have to remember to ask Esme on Friday.

"…she's his match in skill and power," Principal Weber replied to something that Mrs. Crowley was saying. It brought me out of my musings as I had heard my name mentioned in conjunction with what Principal Weber was telling her.

"I know it's never a good thing to assume a mating, but I doubt there is another who could balance Edward, like the Swan girl," Mrs. Crowley replied.

I was stunned. I moved away from the door, not wanting to hear any more of their conversation. It made me extremely uncomfortable with the mention of mating, especially mine. I couldn't think about this now, I wanted to think about something else other than this Witch business. I wanted to snuggle under my covers with a book and pretend that I was at a ball at Netherfield or sitting by the fire with Pilot at my feet. Instead, knowing it would be rude if I disappeared when we had guests, I went into the kitchen to find Mom and Rose putting away clean glasses.

"Anything I can do?" I asked.

"No, it's already finished. Are you hungry?" Mom asked.

"A little, but I can just make a sandwich or something."

"Okay, I can always order a pizza…" Mom offered.

"It's okay, I don't want anything big," I said moving over to sit at the table. Rose joined me a few seconds later, after putting the last glass in the cupboard.

"Tired?" she asked.

"No…" I started but let out a huge yawn contradicting myself.

She gave a small laugh. "I'm surprised you're still awake with all that you've been through the past twenty-four hours," she said and got up from the table and walked over to the fridge. "What kind of sandwich do you want?"

"You don't have to make me a sandwich…"

The door to the dining room swung open to reveal Dad. "Renee, everyone is leaving, do you want to see them out? Where's Bella?"

"I'm here." I waved my hand to catch his attention.

He looked around the door at me with a serious look. "Let's see our guests out, then we need to have a talk," he said, sounding almost sad.

I nodded my head as I got up from the chair. I agree, hopefully I would get them to tell me something outside of being too young to understand. Passing by Rose, I told her not to bother, that I was too tired to really eat anything, but thanked her anyway. She followed me out into the dining room. I was surprised to see that no one had left. The Cullens, Mrs. Crowley and Principal Weber were all talking with Dad near the opposite doorway. Emmett and Edward were still in conversation closer to my side of the room.

Carlisle noticed me and turned away from dad to give me his charming smile, beckoning for me to join them. "Bella, Mrs. Crowley has agreed to become your teacher for your lessons in Fire," he said as I walked closer.

I looked over at Mrs. Crowley to find her earlier scowl was replaced with a pleasant smile. "I would be happy to teach you. If what I saw in the greenhouse is anything to go by in regards to your Earth talent, I'm curious to see what you can do with Fire," she told me, looking excited.

"I'll teach her," I heard Mom say behind me, firmly.

Everyone went quiet. So quiet that I'm sure that the proverbial pin would be heard clearly if dropped. I looked at their faces; all smiles were gone and were replaced with shock. Some even showed a tinge of fear.

Dad found his voice first. "Renee, you don't have to do this, Becky said that she would handle her lessons."

I felt Mom move closer to me.

"Charlie, I can do this," I heard her state firmly.

Dad looked first at Carlisle and exchanged a strange look, before turning back to look at Mom. "If you think you can handle it, fine," Dad conceded.

"Just let me know if you need my help," Mrs. Crowley said stiffly to Mom.

"Thank you," Mom replied politely.

As if a switch were flipped, talking resumed and everyone started walking to the front door.

"Bella, thank you. Charlie, we'll talk more tomorrow. Renee thank you for the hospitality," Carlisle said, looking at each one of us before taking Esme's hand to lead her outside. I saw Edward walk around the opposite side of the table, out of the corner of my eye, following his parents out. He gave Dad a polite goodbye, but didn't look at either Mom or me before he left. I didn't expect anything different from him. Mrs. Crowley gave me a genuine smile and the offer for me to call her if I needed help before she left with Principal Weber.

Dad closed the door behind them and returned to us with a tired sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. He leaned against the doorframe and looked up at me. He gave me a drowsy smile. "Fire, huh?"

I smiled sleepily in return. "Yeah, I guess…"

He moved into the room and sat at the head of the table. Mom and I followed his example and sat down next to him, Rose and Emmett sat on the opposite side.

"Are the students who were sitting in front of me okay?" I asked Dad, seeing as how he looked like he didn't know where to start.

"Yeah, neither one was seriously injured."

"Good."

"Bella…Carlisle needs you to spend more time on your lessons in both Earth and Fire. Maybe five times a week rather than every other day or every two days like you were doing," Dad said.

"Why so many in a week? I'm pretty tired after some of the lessons," I said, trying not to whine. It was draining work some of these rituals.

"I know, but you're too close to your eighteenth birthday and you'll be expected to participate more with the adult Witches."

"Okay, but how is this going to work? I have school work as well," I questioned. I know that certain teachers did not care if I had the Witch lessons or not, they expected me to turn in my homework and be alert in class.

"Weber checked your class schedule and said that you have seventh period free. He suggested to keep that as a study period and to get as much as your homework finished then."

I just nodded. It made sense, but it didn't seem entirely fair to give up the majority of my free time, especially since no one was explaining why I had to do this Witch stuff in the first place. I didn't like that they had all mapped out my life without asking me if it was okay.

"Some of those days will be spent in lessons with me," Mom said quietly from my left. I turned to look at her, to see that the depression she had been feeling was absent and that aura of resolve was around her.

"We'll try to come home next weekend to help out, but I can't guarantee it," Emmett said.

"Emmett, you and Rose need to apply yourself to your studies. She'll be in good hands here, don't worry," Dad told him.

Emmett gave him a brief smile and then looked at me a little anxiously. "Esme is the best you can ask for; she was my teacher for awhile,"

"Thanks, Emmett," I gave him a smile, that said I would be okay and for him not to worry about me.

"We'll definitely be back for your birthday in few weeks," Rose said.

"I wasn't going to do much for it…" I started, but Rose cut me off with a look of shock.

"_What_? It's your eighteenth birthday, of course we're going to do something for it, it's tradition to have a party," Rose said a little passionately over something I considered a trivial.

"Just…nothing big, please?" I begged. I didn't want a three ring circle production for my birthday.

I looked at Emmett to see if he could help, but he just gave me a smirk and shook his head as if to ask me to leave him out of it.

_Great. Thanks a lot Emmett._

I glared back at him, causing him to laugh. "Don't look at me for any help, once Rose gets something like this in her head, there's nothing I can do," he said leaning back in his chair, placing his arm along the back of Rose's, giving her an adoring look.

Rose gave me a playful glare. "Don't think you're getting out of this, I'll call Alice to set up the details."

Oh shit, now it really will be a circus if Alice got involved. Just hearing about some of the parties she had held in the past, during one of her lunchtime conversations, I was afraid. _Very_ afraid.

I swallowed hard, "Nothing crazy, please Rose," I said, flat out begging her.

She didn't reply, which worried me more.

"Alright, it's time for us to leave, it's almost eight," Emmett said standing up from the chair.

I walked them to the door. Emmett and Rose both hugged me goodbye with a promise to see me on Friday night at the Cullen House for one last lesson and dinner. I turned to look at Mom and Dad who were conferring with each other in close whispers. It didn't feel right for me to interrupt, as the conversation looked closer to an argument. I quietly left them and went to my room to try and finish a little homework.

**-O-O-O-**

The next day was a bit awkward with the some of the Witches. Like Rose had said, nothing was a secret for long within the Coven. While Alice, Jasper and Angela were my biggest supporters in trying to treat me the same, there were others like Jessica and Mike who seemed to be a little afraid of me now. As for Edward, he acted like nothing happened and continued to ignore me.

Lauren wasn't at school that day and no one was saying anything in regard to her whereabouts. Lunch was actually pleasant.

Science class was moved to another room that was not as well equipped with supplies, so we ended up having a lecture day, but with a substitute. Mr. Banner was absent, along with the two students who sat in front of me. It was rumored that Mr. Banner had a complete nervous breakdown and may not be returning.

Unfortunately, the seating remained the same in the new classroom as it had in our previous one. The tension returned in full force once Edward and I were situated next to each other. I tried to not let it bother me, the silent treatment that seemed to be his favorite expression. I was getting upset with his attitude because it felt like it was on purpose.

I was relieved when class ended and I gathered my things to head to the library. I needed to catch up with my assignments, especially since I wasn't able to finish my homework for the previous days. I was excused due to the fire and Principal Weber's influence, but it was still due tomorrow, along with the homework from today. I went to my spot in the secluded part of the library, taking the chair facing the window at the furthest table in the area.

I started with math, since it was my hardest subject and tried to concentrate, but five minutes later, I heard movement behind me of a person settling into a seat a few tables away. I had a feeling that I knew who it was, but told myself not to look. I returned back to the math problem in front of me that I had to solve.

_Not going to look._

_Nope._

_Still not looking…_

I turned my head to look over my shoulder to see that it was indeed Edward, and he was staring at me. Feeling unnerved, I quickly turned back around in my seat, and pretended to read my math book. I absently wrote something down on my paper, hoping it was the correct answer to the question.

My old companion, my nerves, had taken up residence in my stomach. What did Edward mean by staring at me? Of course his expression was that of a marble statue…a very beautiful statue, so I couldn't read his expression.

_Okay, I can't let this get to me. _

I slowly made my way through my math homework, very aware of Edward sitting not that far away from me, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing me squirm. I would get through today and then tomorrow, I would find another place to do my homework.

It felt like it took forever for the bell to ring. When it did, I overly fussed with putting my books into my bag. Yes, I was dragging my feet on purpose, only because I didn't want to have to deal with Edward. When I turned around to make my exit, I found that I was alone.

How did he sneak out without me hearing him leave? I _really _needed to relax and stop thinking about him. I had bigger problems to worry about other than if Edward Cullen was staring at me or not.

When I arrived home after Alice and Jasper dropped me off, I saw that the family car was in the garage. Mom and Dad would be home. Upon entering, I found only mom in the dining room with boxes of various electronic stuff on the table.

"Mom? What is all this?" I asked, wondering where she got the money to afford some of these items.

She gave me a big smile. She looked like her old self…right before she dove into another art project of hers.

"Hi baby, I bought a few things that we needed," she said. "Come look at some of the things I got you!"

Yup, she was definitely up to something. It usually started with new equipment that she said she bought for me or us. At least it wasn't tap shoes. I could deal with anything as long as it wasn't another dance class especially with my two left feet.

"Uh…Mom, some of this stuff looks really expensive. Where did you get the money for it?"

Her smile fell for a second, but it returned almost instantly. "Your father said it was okay to buy a few things that we needed, like cell phones and computers."

I looked at some of the items to see that the phones were the latest model of the iPhone and the MacBook Pro. None of them were cheap.

"Look! Your phone has iTunes on it!" Mom exclaimed, trying to get me excited about her purchases.

I was trying to be patient, but today was just not the day for it. "Mom, this stuff is very expensive, how did you pay for it?" I tried not to yell, but I definitely raised my voice.

"We can afford it, Bella. Please don't take that tone with me," Mom said, smile now gone, and a sort of weariness settling in on her face. "The Swan family isn't exactly poor; in fact none of the families are poor…maybe this weekend we'll even go and buy you are car!" Her mood was back to being positive and cheery.

When she was going through these mood swings it was better to handle Mom like a child and wait for her to calm to a more neutral state. All too often, I felt like the mother in these situations. A new project would pop up for "us" to do, and she'd be off and running. I wonder if while growing up each of her artistic classes had to do with some sort of stress trigger in relation to the families up here. Looking at her now, I knew that asking her any questions in regard to lessons or even the argument that she had with Dad last night would not end well.

Yes, it was best to just handle mom with the kid gloves for now.

"Okay Mom, I have homework I need to finish before dinner time," I told her, turning to go upstairs.

"Here! Take your phone and computer with you," she said happily, while thrusting them into my hands.

"Thanks."

The rest of the evening went as expected. I finished my homework and ate dinner with the parents. Mom was all bubbly, and would not stop talking about what she bought during the meal. Dad and I made comments when we had to, but I could tell that he was feeling the same way that I did at that moment: humor Mom as best as possible.

Before I went up, I cornered Dad in the hallway and asked him about the money.

"Bella, your mom was telling you the truth, we have money. We came into our inheritance this past week. You won't have to worry about working if you don't want to, or even having to win a scholarship. You'll have the money to do as you want," he told me, sounding tired.

I was shocked.

"Why now? Why not when we were in Phoenix?" I asked.

"We came back to live here. The money goes to the ones that live here," he said.

"We moved back here for money?" I didn't take Dad for someone that did things only for the money. My feelings were a mix of confusion and disgust.

He shook his head, placing a patient parental hand on my shoulder. "No…no, we didn't move here for the money, so don't think what you're thinking. We came back because the Coven needed us," he explained.

_Now we're getting somewhere…_

"Why does the Coven need us?" I pressed.

"We're the last of the Swan family and all thirteen families need to be present in the Coven. Our gifts are needed at this time…" he let those last words hang in the air.

"What's happening Dad? Why do I have to take all these lessons and expected to be this, this…thing?" I could feel myself getting worked up, but I think I deserved some answers.

"We're… just needed. Bella, you're not an adult, and Coven business is something that I cannot discuss with you yet," he said firmly, but could see that he wanted to tell me. "Please just trust me for now."

_Shit, another dead end._

Frustrated, I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest giving him a bit of a glare. He gave me an amused smile in return and leaned forward to kiss me on the forehead before wishing me a good night.

I went to bed feeling like I was being somewhat patronized by my parents as well as by the Coven. It was moments like these that I couldn't wait until I turned eighteen, if it meant that someone would finally tell me what's going on in this little town of Forks, and stop patting me on the head and offering me cookies if I was a good girl. I only had to wait a little over three weeks…

**-O-O-O-**

**Question: If you had a power, what would it be?**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer

A/N: My thanks to Team Elemental- **keepingupwiththekids**, **ScarlettLetters**, and **Katarinasmama**! This was a tough chapter for me to write. I thank you for pushing me to do better and keeping me from going on a killing spree. Massive Hugs ladies!

A special thank you to **Meadow**.

Of course, I can never say this enough, thank you to the readers who take time to read this story, add it to your favorites and alerts lists. Thank you to those who take the time to write a review, stop by the Twilighted thread or Twitter to give this story the love. You guys are awesome!

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

Friday at school went much smoother than I thought it would.

Lauren was still absent, but no one said anything about her, so I didn't ask. It was almost if she never existed by the way the other Witches acted. Jessica and Mike joined in the conversation with the rest of us during lunch and Jessica was even polite to me during the meal.

I returned to the main area of the library to sit at the corner table I had occupied on my first day. At least, being in the same room as the librarian gave me an odd sort of comfort and was preferable to having felt trapped by Edward when I sat in the back.

I purposely kept my head down, looking like I was concentrating on my math homework when Edward walked into the library. I glanced up through the veil of my lashes and watched his movements. Was he purposely sitting near me in order to make me feel uncomfortable or was the back area his usual spot? I would know the answer to that question in the next few seconds.

I saw him stop mid-stride, and sensed his eyes on me, but he quickly continued walking and finally turned down an aisle, that lead to the back. I released the pent up breath that I had been holding, glad that I had an hour where I wouldn't have to feel his eyes penetrating into my back.

After school, Alice was vibrating with excitement in the parking lot. When she saw me walk towards her, she called out animatedly. "Bella! I'm _so_ happy that you're coming to dinner at my parents house! I have so much to show you!"

Alice looked like she was doing her imitation of Tigger, bouncing in place. Jasper walked over to her, and placed an arm around her shoulders giving her an affectionate kiss on her forehead. Alice tipped her head up to receive the full pressure of his lips on hers. She smiled her special "Jasper smile" and stopped bouncing.

Jasper looked over at me and winked.

_Jasper… Alice's personal Valium._

Alice's attention shifted to a spot behind me. "Edward! Are you following us home?"

_Crap_, I forgot one detail about me spending the evening at the Cullen House: Edward Cullen. Please just let him stay in another room or something. I don't think I could concentrate on lessons if he was nearby. He would probably be there to judge my actions in whatever Esme had planned for me today. I was already nervous as it was.

"No, I'm headed over to Emmett's to help load his and Rose's cars. Tell Mom we'll be home in time for dinner," he replied as he walked over to his Volvo, a few parking spaces away.

I peeked at him and saw that his sunglasses covered his eyes, successfully cutting off any chance of me reading his expression. He swiftly got into his car and drove off the school grounds.

We left shortly afterwards, taking the back way to our houses.

It was strange passing by the Swan House, since it was where I normally returned to after school. In fact, I don't think that I had driven past our house once since we arrived in Forks. I told Jasper and Alice as much.

"Really?" Alice asked surprised.

"Yeah…just not sure why," I replied.

We were passing another one of the older homes and she quickly pointed out that it was the Crowley House.

As we drove further onto the Coven's property, along the twisted road, I caught glimpses of some modern homes and a few of the original houses. Apparently, the Swan House was one of the few that were situated closer to the town. Moments later, we came to the end of the road to see what was obviously one of the first homes belonging to the Coven. Alice proudly announced that it was the Cullen House.

While I thought the Swan House was impressive, there was something about the house that dwarfed all the others. It wasn't that it was any bigger than the rest or had a better upkeep; it just had a presence to it that both invited and warned me about crossing its doorway.

"Wow, Alice…it's beautiful," I murmured, looking at the gorgeous garden lining the front porch with various blooming flowers in vibrant reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows.

"Come along, Mom is waiting for us," Alice said cheerfully, taking my hand and leading me to the front door. Upon walking into the main hallway, I noticed architectural resemblances to the Swan House. The walls were dark cream filigree wallpaper and the staircase was on the opposite side of the room, but other than that, everything was the same layout.

"Mom! We're here!" Alice called out beside me.

"In the kitchen!" I heard Esme respond in kind, from the other end of the hallway.

We found Esme leaning against a marble-topped island in the middle of the kitchen, placing foil over a deep-dish pan. She smiled at us in greeting.

"How was your day?" She asked us as she continued to wrap the pan.

"Boring until art classes," Alice replied walking over and hugging her mom from behind. Esme smiled warmly, twisting slightly to place a kiss on her daughter's head.

Jasper walked past me with a grin on his face over to the two women, where he stopped to place a quick kiss on each of their checks before grabbing a small water bottle out of the fridge.

"Bella, why don't you relax a little bit, have Alice show you around before we get started. I just need to finish a few things for dinner tonight," Esme said.

"Okay."

"Let's go, Bella. We'll start upstairs and work our way down," Alice said, practically skipping over to me with an infectious smile.

I looked behind her and saw that Jasper was following her.

Where one went, the other followed, it seemed. If Alice and Jasper were in the same room they looked like they orbited one another, never too far apart physically. When they were touching, it was as if they were a matching cup and saucer; they just belonged together. You couldn't think of one without the other. Now that I thought about it, Angela and Ben were the same way.

Alice started talking about each room we entered, and I shook myself out of my thoughts, giving her my full attention. Alice displayed a lot of love for her family home, and pointed out each room's special piece that had been hand selected by Esme. It was evident that everything was the best that money could buy, whether it was an antique vase or a raw silk quilted duvet. Alice said that Esme had redecorated the house after it was given over to her and Carlisle.

_What a strange thing to say._

"Alice, what do you mean by 'given over' to them?" I asked, a small part of me thinking it was just slip in my hearing.

Alice turned to me and gave me a thoughtful look. "Well, when Mom gave birth to me and Edward, the house was turned over to my parents. It's just how it is," she explained with a small shrug.

"Is that how it works? When the next generation is born the house is passed down to the new parents?" I asked.

"_Exactly_," Alice replied with a smile. Jasper came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"The Cullen House will go to Edward, and when Alice and I have children we'll inherent the Whitlock House," Jasper explained.

"So…um, since you're…ah, _together_." For some reason I couldn't bring myself to say mated, but was curious to know how all this worked. I was sure I was blushing, as I could feel the heat in my face. "Where do you live?"

Alice arched an eyebrow at me with a smirk over my choice of words, but didn't mock me further. "Usually once we mate, we live with the male's family, but Jasper and I also have a room here so we switch on and off between the houses."

I just nodded my head and we resumed the tour. Looking out one of the back bedroom windows, I saw that their backyard was immaculately landscaped. It was like something you only saw in magazines featuring State-owned parks and gardens or fancy estate homes in England or France.

"Wow…" I whispered impressed by the view.

"Yeah, Mom designed the back and tends to it personally," Alice told me softly, coming to stand next to me at the window.

"By_ herself_?" I asked surprised. There was a huge variety of greenery; I was thinking that it would take a small army for its upkeep.

"You should see the greenhouse," Alice mentioned as she took Jasper's hand and walked out of the room.

_There was more? _

As we made our way back down to the first floor, Esme called to us again. We returned to the kitchen to see her setting a timer on the microwave. She turned to us with a smile when she finished.

"You have a beautiful home," I told her with admiration. "I especially love your garden."

Her smile grew wider. "Thank you, Bella. It's my pride and joy," she responded happily.

"I thought _I_ was you're pride and joy," Alice teased, with a mock hurt expression on her face.

"No, that's Edward," Esme teased back with a straight face.

Jasper and I laughed, followed by Alice and Esme. It was odd to see a mother and daughter with their sort of relationship, as there was no animosity in their words or emotions. I could never joke with my mom like they did.

"Alright, it's time for Bella and me to have a lesson," she announced, shooing Alice and Jasper out of the kitchen.

"Let's go into the greenhouse…" Esme said, leading me into a smaller hallway, to a wooden door with inlayed antiqued-warped glass.

As I stepped through the door, I gasped with delight to see all the healthy fruit bearing trees and bushes near the entryway of the metal and glass room. Again, I was hit with the feeling of the Cullen House being grander than the other houses; the energy felt more intense. Esme led me to the center of the large room, to a circle in the floor similar to the one at my house, except it had another larger circle outside of it.

"Esme, why are there two circles?" I asked.

"This is the heart of the Cullen House as well as the Coven," Esme replied walking into the center to stand over the purple stone, before turning back to me. "This is the point where the leader of the Quileute Tribe advised our ancestors to hold rituals for Element work. When we have more members of the Coven working together, we need a bigger circle to encompass us."

_No wonder everything felt more enhanced here…_

"I know that Emmett had you work a little with your Earth Element in helping to grow plants, and of course there was your circle work, but I want us to focus on working with two Elements at once. You with Earth and me with Water," Esme said.

I was intrigued as it felt like a more basic lesson than what Emmett had given me, but working with another Witch using our Elements at the same time was something that we hadn't hit upon yet. I was actually a little excited to experience working with a Witch of Esme's caliber.

Esme led me over to a back corner of the greenhouse, where a large group of dead looking trees was situated in individual clay pots. My immediate thought was to run over and heal them. It was becoming almost second nature for me to want to help a sick plant.

I must have made a distressed noise, because Esme reached over and placed a comforting hand on my back. "I know, it's hard for me to look at them too," she said. "The more in tune we become with our Element the more we feel its energy, both good and bad."

I nodded my head. I had felt a gradual shift in myself with each lesson. I was starting to feel the different levels of energy that came from the plants when I concentrated on them. Each one had a special frequency.

"What I want you to do is to get in tune with Earth and ground yourself, not healing the plants, but getting them ready to receive Water."

"Okay," I said as I kneeled down on a pad that Esme placed on the brick floor next to the first sickly tree. She took one opposite of me and picked up a small glass of water to sit in between us.

"I have already cleansed the area, so you may start when you are ready," she said taking my hand in hers, holding it gently, palm to palm.

"Do you need me to speak each step aloud?" I questioned, not sure how I was going to go about this lesson. Maybe it wasn't as easy as I thought it was.

"No, I'll be able to sense you," she said indicating our joined hands.

I closed my eyes for a second and concentrated on my breathing, cleansing myself and opening up to Earth. As soon as I felt a stirring of Earth, I opened my eyes and looked down at the dried dirt in the pot, seeing whitened roots climbing the burnt orange clay sides desperate for nutrients.

"Place your hand into the dirt," Esme whispered gently to me, so as not to break my focus.

I lowered my hand down, and broke through the packed dead soil with the tips of my fingers. I felt a shock of pure pain coming from the tree course through me and almost pulled away. Esme reached over and held my hand in place.

"Shhhhh…I know, I know…it hurts, don't pull away it needs our help," she whispered, calming me with her melodic voice.

The first rush of excruciating pain coming from the sick tree made me feel nauseous, but as I let myself listen to its heart, I connected with it, finding the paths that would need to be healed first.

"_So thirsty_…" it cried to me.

_Hold on, we are here to help you. _I thought to it, mentally.

"Bella I'm going to bring in Water, stay grounded and keep focused on those main roots," Esme said, as she dipped her hand into the glass of water and cupped a small amount in her hand, bringing it close to mine in the pot. As she turned her hand over letting the small spray of water run down my hand, I felt the presence of Water running through it. It wasn't as powerful this time as it was during the ritual with Emmett, but it was enough that I could feel its eagerness to help the tree.

Esme placed her wet hand over mine as I kept myself in position. I felt Water nudge Earth as it sought guidance from it. I led Water to the sickly roots needing the most attention, feeling it expand in volume as it ran up through the tree's veins feeding it. I added a small amount of Earth healing, letting it travel with the water cells, hoping to speed up the process.

"Good…" Esme whispered to me.

Seconds, or even minutes later, I felt the tree on its way to being completely healed and let Earth depart slightly, pulling Water with it. I felt Esme take control of Water, letting it leave. I gave one more subtle push of healing energy to the tree and felt it's gratitude in response. I let Earth depart shortly after, pulling my hand out of the now moist soil.

I looked up at the tree and saw the beginnings of new green leaves, while its bark lost it ashen appearance and was turning a deeper brown. I smiled knowing that it was going to recover and become a beautiful apple tree.

"Nice job, Bella," Esme said.

I looked over at her to find her smiling at me with pride.

"I liked that you gave it another dose of healing at the end, but to give it in small doses with Water, was something I hadn't tried before," she said.

"It felt right," I replied.

Her smile grew. "Ready to help the others?" she asked.

Knowing what my job was here, I felt a little more confident as I approached the next tree. Time flew for Esme and me, as we healed each tree. She had me try different ways of healing for each one. Some were slower methods and others faster, but the feeling of working with Esme and her Element gave me more courage to believe in my abilities instead of constantly questioning them.

As we finished with the last tree, I looked outside the glass wall to see that the sun was getting lower in the sky, leaving us surrounded by shadows of the plants around us.

"How are things going in here?" I heard Carlisle's voice from behind me.

"Good," Esme replied with a smile, getting up from the floor and helping me rise.

Carlisle approached us with his hands in the pockets of his dress pants, his eyes on Esme. She walked over to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips by way of greeting. He wrapped one arm around Esme's waist and held her next to him before turning his attention to me.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" He asked with concern.

"A little tired, but well." I smiled back.

"Great. Why don't you come in and get cleaned up for dinner? It's time to relax a little…" he said as he led us out of the greenhouse.

Esme showed me to a small bathroom so that I could wash before dinner. I was surprised that I didn't feel lethargic, but more energized. I was sure that it was from the excitement that I felt from this lesson. I was able to truly understand what it was that my powers were capable of doing, especially working with Esme and Water. I thought, based on my experience with holding all four Elements during the ritual, I would become drained by Water. Instead, it was as if I was supporting Water with Earth, not actually holding it. Esme had explained that when I called the Elements during the circle ritual, I had contacted their spirit form. When we worked with the Elements, like we did with the sick trees, it was their physical form we channeled and needed to be in bodily contact with that Element in order to heal a plant.

As I walked back into the kitchen, I saw Alice helping Esme with moving the covered dishes into the dining room. Alice gave me a greeting before dancing out through the swinging door with a large bowl filled with salad.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, starting to feel unsure again.

"No, I have everything ready. Let's go sit down in the dining room," she said, picking up a basket of rolls and nodding for me to precede her out of the kitchen.

Emmett was the first to greet me, giving me a hug that nearly crushed my ribs and spine. A wave of sadness came over me, as I remembered that Emmett and Rose were leaving tomorrow for Seattle. Emmett and I looked at each other for a moment, our thoughts reflective of one another's. He was the brother I always wanted and it felt unfair in some way that he was moving so soon after we had met. He gave me a sad little smile and nodded his head to me as if to say that he felt the bond between us too.

Rose came forward and gave me a brief hug, breaking up the maudlin mood. Carlisle motioned for everyone to sit, so I chose the chair on Esme's left. Emmett sat next to me while Rose took the remaining chair on our side of the table. Carlisle was, of course, at the head of the table, with Alice to his left. Jasper took the chair next to his mate, so that left the space directly across from me for Edward.

My mood turned a little sour expecting another hour of the silent treatment.

_Lovely…an evening of holier-than-thou glares over lasagna and buttered rolls._

I kept my eyes averted, without looking like I was trying to ignore him. Thankfully, the first few minutes involved passing the dishes around the table. I gave myself over to helping as much as possible, looking in Emmett's direction or across the table to Alice, _anything_ not to look at him. When it became impossible to avoid looking his way, I kept my eyes trained on one of the buttons of his shirt or his shoulder.

Conversation was easy, as Alice commandeered the majority of it with questions about Rose and Emmett's apartment in Seattle. I picked up bits and pieces from what they were saying, but I was having a hard time focusing or even participating due to feeling Edward's eyes on me. He was making me conscious of everything I was doing.

"Bella, is everything okay with the meal?" Esme asked me softly.

I turned my head her way, locking eyes briefly with Edward, before giving her my full attention.

"It's delicious," I told her sincerely, all the while feeling my cheeks heat up, still feeling Edward's gaze on my face.

I looked back down at my plate and concentrated on the lasagna, carefully cutting a bite size piece.

"…and we'll be back in time for Bella's birthday," I heard Rose tell Alice. I looked over at Alice to see the sparkle in her eyes.

_Not good. _

"Uh, Rose…Alice, please nothing big," I pleaded. I really didn't want to have this conversation in front of the Cullen family.

"Bella, it's your eighteenth! You have to do it up!" Alice exclaimed.

"That's what I told her," Rose said, leaning forward, matching Alice's excited tone.

Carlisle looked amused at the two of them, but didn't interfere with their discussion. I looked over at Jasper, willing him to calm Alice down, but he wasn't looking at me at all, in fact he seemed to support her manic party planning with the happy gleam in his eyes.

_Et tu, Jasper?_

I felt a gentle pat on my right hand and looked over to see Esme give me a compassionate look of understanding. I looked down at her hand covering mine. I had unknowingly fisted an ivory napkin on the table between Esme and myself.

"Alice, why don't we discuss the details of the party later, I need help with dessert," Esme called over to her enthusiastic daughter, as she got up from her chair. Alice followed dutifully.

Emmett fell into a discussion with Edward and Jasper about a video game, which went completely over my head. I stared off into space, lost in thought in the direction of the swinging door to the kitchen. I don't know when my line of sight changed, but I found my gaze on Edward's hand. It was casually lying on top of the ivory damask tablecloth. I noticed that his fingers were long, like an artist's. I unconsciously started to rub my right hand over my left under the table in the same way that Edward had done a few days ago.

"Belllaaaa…" I heard my name being called as if from far away. I sightlessly turned my head in Emmett's direction, to see first Jasper looking at me concern, and then Emmett's larger hand waving in front of my face, effectively breaking me out of my trance.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I asked if you knew how to play Guitar Hero and that we needed a fourth so we can go two against two," Emmett asked me with the look of an eager ten-year old.

"Uh, no, I've never played," I replied. I _definitely_ didn't want to be caught up in one their competitions.

"It's not hard; I'll teach you how to play!" He begged.

"Emmett, I need to talk with Bella. Ask Alice to be your fourth," Rose told her mate sternly, leaning over to give him a kiss on his cheek to soften the blow.

"Okay…" he sighed in defeat.

"Who wants apple pie and ice cream?" Alice came striding out from the kitchen, carrying a glass pie dish with oven mitts.

My eyes once again met Edward's as I turned at the sound of Alice's cheerful voice. His ability to resemble stone was remarkable. I matched his stare for a few seconds before turning my head away, letting my hair fall in front of my face to block his view. He was seriously annoying me with this staring shit.

Esme came in with ice cream and small plates for everyone. After we were served the delicious smelling dessert, the table fell silent. The pie was _that_ good. Once we finished, I complemented Esme, who told me modestly that she made it from scratch using the apples from her own garden.

After a few more minutes of relaxing after Esme's excellent meal, without being asked or even whining, Carlisle and the boys collected the dishes and moved them back into the kitchen. I must have had an incredulous look on my face, for Esme quietly chuckled and rubbed her hand over mine.

"House rules: I cook, they clean," she told me, letting her head fall against the high back chair, and briefly let her eyes close.

"Bella, I would like to work with you in the greenhouse for a quick lesson in Fire," Rose said, twisting in her chair to face me.

I nodded in acceptance, and rose from my chair to follow her back to the greenhouse. She led me into the center of the room where there were fewer objects that could potentially catch on fire. She dug into the pocket of her jeans, pulled out a matte red and silver object, and handed it to me. It was a lighter.

"This was my training lighter. I want you to have it for your lessons," she told me with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Rose." I was surprised by the generous gesture.

"I know I won't be able to be here for your training, and selfish part of me wants to call you my apprentice, but just know that I'll always be a phone call or email away if you have any questions," she said sincerely.

Touched by her words, I felt tears well in my eyes. I reached forward and gave her a hug, letting my actions speak of my gratitude.

"Okay, okay…let's not ruin my make-up," Rose jokingly said, pulling out of the hug. I knew that she didn't always display such affection because it would ruin her image as a strong, independent woman, but she was all heart if you looked past the surface.

"Let's start with something basic. You may know this already, since you were able to tame the fire in your class, but it is the most important lesson you need to remember when dealing with Fire," Rose became all serious. "Fire is the most unpredictable of all the Elements. In some ways it needs to be handled with more respect than the others because of its fickleness."

"I noticed that I needed to concentrate on its energy more so than Earth," I told her.

"Yes, and to even turn away for a moment can be dangerous," she said."I want you to become acquainted properly with Fire tonight, maybe even hold it, but nothing else."

"Alright," I said as I brought the lighter up into both of our line of sight and flicked it on. A strong flame ignited immediately, casting a warm yellow glow over Rose and me.

"Now find its essence and focus," she whispered.

I did as she asked, first calming myself of all my nerves and worries, and looked into the heart of the flame. Within moments, I felt a connection. The flame started to dance happily in greeting, asking to bond with me.

"Yes, I would like that very much," I whispered lovingly to it, as if talking to a small child who was asking me to come play with it.

I nervously raised my other hand slowly and brought it closer to the flame. I leveled my upturned palm next to it. I looked to Rose to see if I was doing this correctly.

"Don't look at me! _Don't_ take your eyes off the flame, _ever_!" She whispered harshly through gritted teeth.

I focused myself on the flame and reconnected with it. I once again moved my palm close to the flame. This time it moved onto my opened hand and I could feel its giddiness as it moved across my palm, leaving a warm trail, but not burning my skin. My face broke out into a large smile, enjoying the feeling of its playfulness.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Rose raise her hand, palm up, to align with mine.

"Bella, push the flame onto my hand," she said quietly.

_Rose would like you to be with her now. Will you go to her?_ I mentally thought to it.

It agreed and slowly toddled its way along my fingers towards Rose, then leaped onto the center of her palm. She praised it for a few moments and then released it. When Fire retreated completely we both looked at each other and grinned.

"Good," Rose told me. "Just keep in mind with any lesson in Fire to keep your eye on it at all times."

"Thanks, Rose," I said as we both turned to leave and join the others. I was slightly startled to see that Carlisle and Esme were standing just inside the doorway of the greenhouse watching us.

"Excellent control, Bella," Carlisle told me with a warm smile, as we walked closer to them.

Esme nodded her agreement. "Emmett is upstairs with the others still playing that rock star game," she informed Rose.

"I'll go pull him away, we need to leave early in the morning," Rose said as she walked ahead into the house.

Esme followed her, leaving me with Carlisle. I clasped my hands in front of me, feeling awkward. I didn't know what to say to him. He placed a hand on my shoulder, leading me forward through the door.

"Relax, Bella. You've done well today. Go join the others," he said, ending my nervous tension around him.

I followed the sound of laughter and AC/DC up to the second floor. One of the doors furthest from the stairway was open and had bright light streaming onto the wooden floor. I peeked in and saw Emmett and Jasper standing in front of a flat screen TV that was attached to the far wall, holding guitars. Edward, Alice, Rose and Esme stood off to the side and were either cheering or heckling the two players.

I hadn't seen this room during the tour that Alice gave me earlier. It was a large warm room with a masculine feel, and was extremely tidy. It could only belong to Edward, remembering how clean his car was. Esme noticed me and waved for me to join them. Edward turned his head to see who Esme was motioning to, and his grin quickly fell when he saw it was me.

_Of course! So typical, so predictable, so damn annoying!_

I felt my anger start to rise to the surface. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared back at him. I was tired of his attitude. How dare he look down on me! Just then the game ended and Emmett pumped his fists into the air, yelling excitedly about winning the game. Edward broke eye contact, looking back at Emmett and Jasper. Rose and Alice launched themselves at their respective mates congratulating them, while Esme just clapped her approval.

"Alright, guitar hero, it's time to leave. We have a big day tomorrow," Rose told Emmett, with her arms wrapped around his waist, leaning back to look him in the eyes.

Emmett leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "The wife has spoken," he said to everyone in the room and then looked up searchingly, until his gaze landed on me. "Bella? Ready to go?"

"Yes," I said, my anger fading away, as I felt my fondness for Emmett replace my darker emotions towards Edward's behavior.

"I think we'll head out too," Jasper said propelling Alice out of the room with arm wrapped around her. Esme followed them, talking about this coming Sunday's dinner with the Whitlocks. Emmett motioned to me with his head to follow him out the door; Rose was tucked under his arm. This left me alone in the room with my favorite person. I was turned slightly away from Edward in the direction of the open door, but I could feel his eyes on me and decided it would be polite to say goodnight at least. This may have been a mistake on my part, as I once again faced his disapproving scowl. My anger flared back into life instantly, my hands immediately balling into fists.

He was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. I took a few steps forward and addressed him angrily.

"I don't know what your problem is with me, but I don't appreciate being looked down upon or spoken to as if I'm nothing," I practically snarled.

His eyes narrowed for a moment before he uncrossed his arms and moved towards me silently, placing his hands in his pockets casually. He looked down at me without saying a word or even giving away what he was thinking. Was he trying to intimidate me?

We stood that way for what seemed like forever, neither one of us breaking the eye contact. My anger kept rising with each passing second.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Fine! Have it your way and keep being an asshole," I bit out and made to leave.

"Language, Isabella," he admonished coldly, his jaw tightening. "I am your next leader. You will not talk to me that way."

"Except it's okay for you to treat me that way, _right_?" I whispered, breathing hard.

Instead of responding, he did something that completely surprised me. He reached out and lifted a lock of my hair, rubbing it gently between his fingers. He gazed at it as if it was an object of importance. I gasped at the intimacy of his gesture, alerting him to what he was doing.

His now darkened emerald eyes flashed back to mine, revealing the war of emotions going on inside of him. I started to tremble from the intensity of his anger and…something else. That same emotion that had made those butterflies come back and beat frantically in my stomach.

His eyes dropped to my parted lips, staring at them with the same intensity.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him remove his other hand from the pocket of his pants and carefully raised it to cup my jaw, rubbing his thumb lightly over my cheek. A shock of lighting ran through me, pushing millions of goose bumps to the surface of my skin.

His own lips parted and I could feel his breath gently brush my features. His other hand that had been rubbing my hair, moved to cup my other cheek, tenderly guiding my face up to his. He leaned his face closer to mine, slightly tilting it, moving his lips ever so slightly towards my lips.

I raised my hands to cover his, caressing the back of his hands.

"Bella?" Emmett called from downstairs.

Edward and I froze, staring at each other.

Realizing what I was about to do… with a boy who didn't like me, and who I shouldn't like in return. I removed my hands from his and backed away quickly; horrified at my actions.

Edward frantically scrubbed his face with his hands before looking at me, breathing deeply. His anger returned, blocking out whatever other emotion he had be feeling moments ago.

"Keep away from me…" he gasped out between labored breaths.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Just…st-stop staring at m-me," I stuttered back quietly before running out the door.

_Oh god, __**oh god**__…what was I doing?_

I composed myself before I reached the stairs. No one else had to be privy to the frustration I was feeling with Edward. I had been seriously angry at him, but somehow almost kissed him.

I found everyone in the hallway, giving one last hug goodbye and wishing Emmett and Rose good luck at college. I was grateful that no one was paying attention to me until I reached the bottom step.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked me with a small yawn.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, wanting nothing more than to put distance between Edward and me.

I turned to Esme to give her a hug and thank her for lessons and dinner.

"I will see you Monday after school," she said.

Carlisle was across the room and I thanked him for having me over. Alice, after hugging Emmett and Rose one last time and almost having to be dragged off them by Jasper, came over and gave me a hug as well.

"Don't think that you're getting out of having a party for your birthday," she whispered into my ear.

"Just as long as it's not a big party, and no pink, I'm good," I whispered back.

She gave me a tight squeeze and what sounded like a squeal of happiness, before letting go, blasting me with one of her big smiles as she left with Jasper.

Emmett came over and hugged me to his free side, Rose was on his other. He looked over my head to the stairway. "So, coming to kiss me goodbye, Edward?" He said teasingly, making kissy faces.

I looked over and saw Edward coming down the stairs with an amused grin on his face. "Sure, Emmett, I just ate a bunch of garlic," he said playing along.

_How can he be so composed? Like nothing happened?_

When he reached us, Emmett let go of both me and Rose and held out his arms to Edward as if he was his long lost lover. Emmett closed his eyes and exaggeratedly puckered his lips. Edward laughed and bypassed Emmett for Rose giving her a big hug, while she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Be good," Rose told him fondly, rubbing his back before releasing him.

"Be careful," he told her, then turned to Emmett with a raised brow and a good-natured grin.

"Oh Edward…" Emmett sighed loudly in a falsetto voice. "Hold me close."

Edward laughed and reached for Emmett to give him a hug. "Just as long as you don't try to grab my ass," he responded, still chuckling.

I tried not to be hurt by Edward's blatant display of affection for Rose and Emmett, while moments before he treated me so poorly. I reminded myself that this wasn't the time or place for my thoughts. This was Rose and Emmett's moment.

When the hug ended, they both wished each other good luck. Emmett took hold of Rose's hand and reached back to take my mine. He pulled us back under each of his arms.

Edward was standing nearby, but I kept my eyes focused on Esme as she walked over to open the door for us. I didn't have anything else to say to him, my anger was back and I was afraid I do something stupid if I did.

"Thanks again, Esme, Carlisle," Emmet announced. "We'll see you in a few weeks. Just let us know if you need anything before then."

"Good luck, safe trip," Carlisle replied, moving to stand next to Esme.

We walked out into the cool night air to Rose's car, parked along the circular driveway. Emmett turned on the heat, even though it was a short drive, mentioning that he had felt me shivering when we were in the hallway.

He thought I was cold.

Driving through the woods at night was eerie. I could see lights from the houses between the majestic trees, but not enough to guide us along the dark road. Rose had to turn on her high beams in order to see more than three feet ahead of us.

"So, Bella," Rose said, getting my attention.

"Yes?"

"What's going on with you and Edward?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling nervous.

Emmett looked over at Rose giving a perplexed look to her question.

"I mean, you avoided looking or even talking to him. So, what's the deal?"

Emmett twisted in his seat to look at me with raised brows, waiting for me to answer.

"I don't think we get along," I said.

Rose looked at me through her rear view mirror, with her own raised brows in reaction to my answer. She shook her head and gave a small laugh. "You don't get along? Okay, are you two fighting?" She asked, somewhat amusedly.

"Well…we had two disagreements that got loud, but other than that he ignores me," I responded quietly.

Emmett frowned. "Really?" He asked surprised.

"Uh…yes. Can we just forget about this? We just don't get along…" I said, looking down at my hands in my lap.

A few seconds of silence passed before Rose spoke. "Okay, we'll drop it," she said as she turned the car onto the driveway of my house.

Rose put the car in park, but left the ignition running. Both she and Emmett got out of the car to walk me to the front door. I took turns hugging them both, as tears started in my eyes. I was going to miss them both for the next few weeks.

"Call us if you need anything. You have our number to the apartment and our cells, right?" Emmett asked me, giving me one last hug.

"Yeah," I said, wiping away a tear.

"Good, we'll be back in a few weeks," Rose said.

"Good luck in Seattle," I told them, as they made their way back to the car.

Emmett and Rose waited until I got into the house before they drove away. The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed the half hour. Looking at its cream face with ebony Roman numerals, the time was eight-thirty. Not hearing anything coming from the direction of the kitchen, I assumed that Mom and Dad had retired for the night to their bedroom. I made my way up the stairs, feeling my tired legs and wanting nothing more than to soak in a hot bath.

I let out a large yawn, as I reached the top step and turned the light off in the main hallway. I used the light coming from the outside house perimeter lights to guide me to my bedroom; where I prepared my bath with my favorite scented salts and let the stressful thoughts of Edward wash away.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer

A/N: My thanks and praise goes to Team Elemental for making this story be the best it can be. Your advice means the world to me! Thank you to **keepingupwiththekids**,** ScarlettLetters**, and **Katarinasmama**!

Love to my ladies, **Ciaobella27** and **jajo**!

*I would like to thank **MeadowC** and the Ladies at **Twilight-Headed** for featuring Elemental in their Storytime segment.

*Thank you to the **Fornication Station** for featuring this story in their Wicked Wednesday Sexpeditions. I haven't even written the first lemon for this story! I guess I am that good of a tease.

Of course I thank all of you who have taken the time to read this story, have added it to your favorites/alerts and send me a review.

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

The weeks leading up to my birthday seemed to fly by in a blur. I wasn't surprised because my schedule was completely filled with either school or Witch lessons.

True to mom's word, the day after my dinner with the Cullen's, my family drove to Port Angeles to visit a few car dealerships. They told me that it would be my early birthday present, and to choose whatever made me happy. Being an Earth Witch, I, of course, went with a hybrid. A beautiful candy apple red Lexus GS 450h, that could go from zero to sixty in five seconds. She handled like a dream.

As much as I enjoyed the freedom of having my own car, I missed the camaraderie that I had driving with Alice and Jasper to and from school.

Lauren returned to school that Monday, looking like a shell of her former self. I never found out what her exact punishment was, but from the treatment that she received from her fellow Witches during school hours, I would say it was severe. No one spoke to her unless they absolutely had to, but even then, they would find a way to avoid her. She looked and acted broken.

Alice had said that she was only allowed out of the house by herself for school. The rest of the time would be spent in Air lessons or in service to the Quileute Tribe, using her Element to help them as needed. She didn't explain what that entailed but she hinted that it wasn't always easy work.

As much as I always wanted Lauren to get what she deserved for her vanity and stupid stunt, I could only feel pity for her. For a girl who wanted as much attention as possible, she was now the girl who was invisible to all.

Lessons with Esme varied during that time. Some days involved circle casting and others involved working directly with nature in either new healing techniques or growing plants. I enjoyed my time spent with her. She was my teacher and my confidant when it came to anything that had to so with our Earth powers. As much as I wanted to ask her about certain subjects, like mating, I still could not bring myself to do so. I personally didn't think it would truly happen for me, not to mention that I didn't want to think about who my possible mate would be.

My lessons in Fire, with Mom were sporadic both in timing and in content. I was getting frustrated after the first week, when my lessons dealt with lighting the fireplace and warming soil to prepare for planting. I didn't say anything to Esme or dad about how these lessons felt like child's play, because mom was back to being depressed after her shopping spree.

Both Dad and I made many suggestions to Mom about what she could do with her free time, such as take art classes in town or go to Port Angeles to attend classes there, she made excuses of why she shouldn't go to any of them.

There was still too much to do around the house, was her biggest excuse. Except, when I got home at the end of the day. The same three boxes labeled "office" had been sitting in the spare room since we arrived, untouched.

I think the only bright spot on her agenda was working with Alice for my birthday party. At least when I saw her confer with Alice over the plans, she showed some spark of her old self. At this point I would say yes to anything for the party, if it meant that Mom was happy.

As for Edward…

It was better to not waste my energy on someone who thought so little of me. The Monday after the dinner at the Cullen House was a little tense when I saw Edward walk into our math class. I had a moment of panic because I was uncertain about how he would act towards me, but was actually relieved when it was business as usual. I took my cue from him, and ignored him in public…but in private; my thoughts would drift to that moment we were alone together in his room. What would have happened if Emmett didn't call for me at that moment that he did? Would I have kissed Edward? Would he have kissed me? What would we be to each other if we had?

_No…_

_Not healthy to think about…_

_Breathe, Bella, breathe…and think about something else._

It was late Saturday afternoon, the night before my eighteenth birthday. I had been kicked out of the house earlier in the day by Alice, Rose and Mom so they could decorate the living and dining rooms for my party.

I spent the majority of the day in Port Angeles at the bookstore that had a café attached to it, reading for pleasure and drinking steamed milk with almond flavoring. I was able to forget everything for a few hours and just delve into my book. I think it was the most relaxed that I had been since we moved to Forks. I would have to remember to spend the day like this more often in the future when I felt stressed.

Rose called me around four thirty to let me know that Alice said it was okay to come back home, just as long as I went in through the backdoor, and promised not to peek into the front rooms of the house.

When I arrived home, Rose's BMW and Alice's Porsche were parked in the circular driveway. I drove my car into the garage at the side of the house. As instructed I went in through the backdoor, which was situated on the far side of the kitchen, where I found Alice, Rose and Mom all sitting around the small table talking.

"How was your day?" Mom asked me, looking better than I was use to seeing her.

"Fine, I spent the day at that bookstore in Port Angeles that has its own coffee shop," I told them, as I walked over to the last empty chair at the table.

Alice just gave me a tired, but satisfied smile, as she propped her head up with her hand balanced by her elbow on the table.

"Everything is ready for tomorrow," she declared happily. "Not an ounce of pink was used!"

"Good to hear," I gave her a playfully, stern look.

I glanced over at Rose, who looked just as tired, and gave me a wink.

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner, Alice?" Mom asked.

"Thanks, Renee, but I need to drag Jasper away from his game-a-thon with Emmett and Edward," she said, pushing herself up from the table with both hands.

Alice gave me a narrowed-eyed look and shook a finger at me. "No peeking! Rose will make sure that you go straight to your room," she said.

I rolled my eyes at her. "What are you guys going to do? Lock me in?" I asked sarcastically.

"Can we do that?" Alice asked mom, with a hopeful expression.

"Alice!" I laughed. "I promise to behave, okay?"

"Alright, I believe you," Alice said satisfied, picking up her purse from the table.

"Goodnight Alice, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I got up from my chair and walked over to her, to give her a hug goodbye.

"I'll be here by ten to get you ready for your party. I have the perfect outfit for you to wear!" She told me, getting some of her energy back.

"Alice, you didn't buy me clothes, did you?" I didn't want her spending money on me. I knew her taste in clothing was not cheap.

Alice looked ashamed for a moment, but only for a moment. "I thought it would look lovely on you," she explained with a cajoling smile.

I looked over at Rose, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay…I swear if you asked me to hide a body, I would probably do it for you," I sighed dramatically.

"That's the attitude!" She said enthusiastically as I opened the backdoor for her.

I turned back to Rose and Mom, after closing the door.

"What did she do?" I asked bluntly, knowing that I really didn't want to hear the answer.

"Alice made us swear to keep it a surprise until tomorrow morning," Mom replied.

"Don't worry, Bella, it's nothing crazy. I think you'll like it," Rose said with a calm smile, motioning for me to sit in the chair next to her.

"Where's Dad?" I asked mom.

She sat up straighter in her chair. "He is with Carlisle down at the Reservation," she said quietly, looking down at the table.

"Will he be home soon?" I asked.

"No, he said not to wait for him for dinner," Mom replied.

"Then don't worry about cooking, I'll make us something," I offered, wanting her to rest, as she was probably put through the ringer by Alice.

"I'm going to go up and take a bath. Will you two be okay with fixing yourselves something to eat?" Mom asked us, rising from the table giving a small yawn.

"We'll be fine, don't worry about us," I told her.

I waited until Mom was out of hearing distance before I turned to Rose.

"How many people are coming tomorrow?" I asked.

She cocked an eyebrow at me, as if to say, "You really think you're going to get the details out of me?"

But aloud she said, "Not a lot. Only a few people, mostly family…and don't worry, we didn't invite any of the single guys, so you can relax about whether if you'll imprint tomorrow or not. Just enjoy the day," she said.

"Rose…," I started, a little embarrassed to ask, but it was time. "What exactly is this mating thing and how will I know if I have imprinted?"

Rose gave me a searching look that bordered on incredulous. "No one has told you what to expect? Not even about the ritual?"

"Uh…no," I told her.

"What do you know?" Rose asked me directly.

"Just that you have to be eighteen for it to happen," I replied.

She shook her head in disbelief, turning in her chair to face me. "Okay…" she sighed. "I guess I'm the one who gets to tell you all the gory details."

"So…Jasper was the one to fill you in on how it came into being. It's something that we picked up from the Tribe when our ancestors first arrived here. Imprinting allows us to find our mates, not just to procreate the next generation of strong Witches to help continue guarding this area, but to be paired up with the Witch that strengthens our gifts," she recapped for me.

I nodded my head remembering Jasper's history lesson. "Yes, I remember that…" I said.

"Well as for who your mate is going to be, that's usually a mystery until it actually happens," she said.

"So… you don't get to pick who you mate with? Do you have any prior knowledge?" I asked trying to wrap my head around what sounded like a prearranged marriage.

"No, no one does." Her tone was firm, leaving me in no doubt that she was telling the truth.

"Well, you and Emmett, and Alice and Angela…you all seem very happy with your mates. Did you and Emmett date before you mated?" I asked, curiously.

"No, most of us don't. It's not forbidden, but it would just be awkward if we dated one person and ended up with another. Besides, it wasn't clear-cut for me. Emmett may have become my mate, but there were a few others who were also my equal," she explained. "Lauren's older brother, Garrett is Air. You've never met him; he imprinted on a visiting Witch and now lives with her coven up in Alaska. There are a few Witches who are now eighteen that could have been my mate, like Mike Newton or even Edward. Sometimes a Witch has to wait a few years before their mate is of age, before an imprint can happen."

"So, when did you imprint with Emmett? How did you know?" I asked.

She actually blushed and gave an embarrassed smile. "During my eighteenth birthday party actually. What a way to kill a party…" she shook her head in amusement.

"What actually happens?" I pressed.

She looked thoughtful, as she glanced somewhere over my shoulder towards the windows overlooking the backyard.

"It's like everything goes really still and all you see is that person. It's like some sort of cord wraps around you and is connected to that other person, drawing you two together. You just know," she said.

That still didn't explain why she said it was a "party killer".

"Does it hurt?" I questioned, praying that it didn't.

"No it doesn't, it's a little uncomfortable, but you need to carry out the ritual as soon as possible, or it will start to hurt," she said.

"Has anyone ever gone against an imprint? What is the ritual you mentioned?"

"No, it's permanent…and as for the ritual, it's when the male gives over some of his personal power to the female, solidifying the bond between the mates," Rose explained.

_It sounded all so technical, so unlike Rose…_

"Rose, did you just beat around the bush? What aren't you telling me?" I asked a little surprised by her diversion tactics.

"Well…I'm trying not to freak you out," she said, rubbing my back. "Did you want me to be blunt about it?"

_Did I?_

"Yes, please just tell me." _How bad could it be?_

"It's a sex ritual. The male's energy is transferred through sex, like an impregnation. Our mating represents the joining of god and goddess. Our ritual is something that is not spoken about aloud to the outsiders, since your expression is telling me that it's not something you hear about every day," Rose said, placing her hand on top on mine.

_I had to have sex? With a guy I didn't really know?_

"Bella, it'll be okay. Sex is something natural, don't freak out…you're freaking out, aren't you?" Rose asked concerned, leaning towards me to take both of my hands in hers.

"Yeah…it's not what I expected," my voice croaking from my shock.

"Calm down, I know it's the first time you're hearing about it, but it's just part of who we are," she said, trying to console me. "Look at it this way; you're paired with the person who is meant to be your best friend and lover. You don't have to go searching for your 'one' and questioning if you are with the right person because it's given to you."

I felt really nauseous. There was no way that I could go through with an imprint, even if Rose tried to pretty it up with a romantic bent. How much more was expected of me? Then there was the matter of who with, and it could be anybody…except that it had been implied that my mate would be-

_No, don't think his name._

Rose didn't say anything further. I don't think I could have contributed anything sensible in return. She pulled me out of the chair and led me upstairs to my room, where she sat me on my bed, before she went into my bathroom to start a bath.

She came back out what felt like seconds later to stand in front of me and leaned down to into my view.

"Bella, I know this is shocking for you. I think with everything that you've had to deal with in the past month, I can understand, but you can't let this scare you. Everything will work out," she said gently.

I nodded my head, trying to let her know I heard her, but wasn't willing to speak about it just yet.

"Good. Now I have a bath running for you. I think you should take a long soak and go to sleep. I'll be back in the morning with Alice and we'll get ready together," she said, as she stepped back and turned to the door.

I looked up at her and gave a small smile. I was grateful that it was Rose who explained the particulars of how we imprinted rather than mom, or even dad. That would have been _really_ uncomfortable.

"Thanks Rose," I managed to get out.

She winked at me and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I went to go soak in the tub, reminding myself that I was having a party tomorrow and that my friends were coming to spend it with me. Alice would expect me to be excited and not freaking out like I was doing now. I hope that it was a small gathering as Rose said it would be.

The bath was a little relaxing, but my mind was going a mile and minute without any hint of slowing down in the near future.

If I was to imprint, when would it happen? Was it a build up or instantaneous? It sounded like it happens fast. How was I supposed to accept this part of our way of life? I had submitted myself over to the lessons with little complaint, but this imprint business and not having the choice of partner was starting to really hit me.

I got out of the bath, when the water was lukewarm and my hands looked like prunes. I had been lost in thought again with no real solution to my problems except to try and take it one step at a time.

Crawling into bed with one of my new books, I opened the page to where I left off and tried to concentrate on something else. It was a few hours later when I was finally able to calm my thoughts and succumbed to sleep. Except that my dream state was disturbing, as I was being chased by that unnamed evil that eventually led me to an opening in the forest where I found Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and even Edward all trapped with me. It was as before, when I didn't know if I was more scared of the thing that chased me or of Edward, who was looking at me with such loathing.

**-O-O-O-**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" My guests sang to me as I was stuck standing red-cheeked and twisting my hands in embarrassment as a large light green cake with multi-colored flowers in yellow, purple, red, orange and blue with long candles lit at the top was brought out from the kitchen.

Emmett carried the two-tiered cake that looked like a work of art, rather than a birthday cake and placed it on the table in front of me.

I looked down and counted eighteen candles at the top of the cake with "Happy Birthday Bella" in script made from icing.

I was use to the small ice cream cake that I would have with my family, but I seriously doubted that it would have even met Alice's approval. After all, looking around the decorated dining room and the living room, only the best would have been accepted under her watch.

All the party decorations were in light green, silver and a pearlescent white. The tablecloth was actual cloth, rather than the cheap plastic one that was usually bought in case of messes, with beautiful china dishes and silver wear complementing the color scheme. Nothing was second rate.

Alice even had the meal catered by a French restaurant from Port Angeles.

I was just flabbergasted when I was finally allowed to see the decorations after about an hour of having my hair and make-up done by Alice and Rose. The outfit that Alice gave me matched the decorations. It was a simple sheath dress in a light green, silk flower and leaf jacquard pattern fabric. It was beautiful. Rose bought me a pair of strappy silver heals to wear with it.

After I was given the works by the two of them, I looked and felt sophisticated in my outfit. I thanked them for their thoughtfulness, even if I had a moment of wanting to get after them for spending so much on me.

As promised only my family and mated friends were invited to the party. Jasper and Emmett arrived shortly before noon, just after I was shown all the decorations in the house.

I hadn't seen Emmett in three weeks and was immediately picked up into one of his famous all-encompassing hugs, much to the distress of Alice and Rose. They yelled at him to put me down before my dress was wrinkled. Personally I didn't care, I was just happy to see my cousin.

Jasper even gave me a hug and wished me a happy birthday before going to stand next to Alice, to wrap her up in his arms.

Shortly afterwards, Ben and Angela arrived, along with Aunt Maggie and Uncle Jason. Mom and Dad made up the rest of the party. I didn't think I could deal with more people if their focus was solely on me.

When the cake was being cut, the doorbell rang. I saw Dad make his way over to the door, as I helped hand out pieces of cake. Esme and Carlisle appeared in the doorway, with warm smiles and greetings to everyone in the room. When their eyes found mine, their smiles increased. Mom took over cake duty, as I walked over to welcome the Cullens.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Esme said, giving me a hug.

"Happy birthday," Carlisle echoed his wife's sentiments, but gave me a handshake instead.

"Thank you. Can I offer you a piece of cake?" I asked, starting to feel the nerves come back, knowing that most eyes were on me, watching my exchange with the Cullens.

"We'd love a piece," Esme replied.

Mom made quick work of two more slices and passed them to me to give them to our recent guests. Esme and Carlisle fell into conversation with Aunt Maggie, Uncle Jason and Dad on one side of the table. Mom sat by me, near the center.

After a few minutes of eating, Esme and Carlisle asked to speak with me in the other room. Now my nerves really picked up, not sure what to expect.

Esme smiled at me, seeing how nervous I was. "Bella, it's nothing bad. You are now considered an adult in the Coven and we wish to welcome you officially," Esme informed me, with her gentle melodic voice.

I felt my tension ease slightly.

"Since you are of age, you will be expected to attend meetings and help contribute to the community, using your gifts," Carlisle said with a warm tone that felt formal at the same time. He was definitely giving off the "leader" vibe.

"What do you need me to do?" I questioned.

"Our next meeting is this coming Thursday evening at seven. It will be at our house, come with your parents," Carlisle said.

"Okay," I accepted.

"We also wanted to give you a present," Esme said, handing me a small box with a silver bow on top that could only come from a jewelry store.

"Thank you Esme, but you didn't have to give me anything," I said, feeling a little embarrassed. Esme had given me a lot already. She had given me her time and patience with my lessons. She had given me her friendship and support. She had given me the maternal guidance that I so needed badly during this abrupt change in my life. Advice, which my own mother wasn't able to give. I had a lot to be grateful for, when it came to Esme.

"You are my apprentice as well. Think of it as a graduation and a birthday gift," she said.

"I'm finished with lessons?" I asked confused. It had only been a month.

"As my apprentice, yes, we are finished with lessons. Now that you have reached the age of eighteen, there will be other lessons that you will need to learn, but it will be with the Coven as your teacher and not just me," Esme explained.

"Thank you, Esme. I appreciate all that you have given me," I said emotionally and hugged her.

Carlisle gave us a fond smile as he reached over to take my hand and gave it a squeeze.

Esme and I released each other from our hug at the same time. She gave me one last beaming smile before she said that they had to be on their way and wished me a happy birthday. I showed them to the door and went to go rejoin my family and friends.

**-O-O-O-**

"This is just too much!" I declared looking at all gifts that I received.

"It's your eighteenth, you're supposed to get the fanfare," Alice explained, half-reclining on Jasper on the loveseat they were sharing in the living room.

After I came back from my talk with Esme and Carlisle, it had been time to open gifts. The party wound down shortly after, leaving only Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I to relax before we tackled the clean-up from the party.

I received a silver charm bracelet from my Aunt Maggie and Uncle Jason. Each gift after that was a charm of some sort in silver.

Rose gave me a charm of a lit candle, which she said was for Fire.

Emmett gave me a charm of a leaf, which was for Earth.

Alice gave me a charm of a shoe with little diamonds, so I would have something to remind me of her.

Jasper gave me a charm of a pen and paper, for my love of writing.

Angela and Ben gave me a charm of a book, for my love of reading.

Lastly, Esme and Carlisle had given me a charm of a rose.

I knew by looking closely at the detail and quality of each piece, that these were not something you found in Claire's Boutique. These were all miniature works of art. I was touched by how thoughtful they had been in choosing this gift for me. It was the nicest gift that I had ever received.

Rose helped me attach the charms to the bracelet and placed it around my wrist.

"So, now the next thing that Bella will have to worry about is her mate," Emmett said looking at Jasper.

"Right…I think Mike Newton is perfect," Jasper said with a straight face.

"Jasper!" Alice exclaimed horrified, twisting around to glare at him.

"No, no, Alice. I think he's right. Mike would be perfect, if Bella wanted a puppy," Rose matched Jasper's expression, but ended with a sneer.

_I couldn't believe they were talking about this now._

"I think maybe Tyler. I hear he's dreamy," Emmett said, fluttering his eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes at their goofiness. At least they didn't say _his_ name.

"Maybe I won't mate and I'll be Crazy Auntie Bella that lives with fifty cats and talks to plants," I said, playing along. Although it sounded like the option I _would_ choose for my future at this point in time.

They all went quiet and stared at me, each thoughtful in their own way. My eyes were on Alice, who looked at me first with compassion and then determination.

"You'll mate," Alice said knowingly.

_I hope not._

Rose just patted my foot from beside me on the carpet, in front of the glass-topped coffee table.

Emmett lifted his arms above his head and gave a loud yawn.

"How can you be tired?" Rose asked him accusingly. "I'm the one who was here setting up for the party. What did you do? Guitar Hero?"

"I got the cake…" he said, trying to defend himself.

Alice and I looked at each other and laughed. The tension with the talk of imprinting was brushed aside, as conversation turned toward Emmett's obsession for his video games.

I looked over at Rose, who leaned over to me to whisper. "It'll be okay. When you imprint…"

"You mean _if_…" I interrupted just as quietly, not wanting to alert the others to our conversation.

"No, I mean, when. Bella, it will happen and you need to let it. We didn't get to finish our talk from last night. There is another thing you need to know about what happens after you mate," she told me softly.

"What else do I need to know?"

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and looked over to see that Alice had joined us on the other side of the low table, leaning towards us.

I looked back at Rose, hoping that she would explain to Alice the topic of conversation.

"I had to explain to Bella last night the details for imprinting. No one told her," Rose explained quickly.

Alice eyes went wide as she looked between the two of us, settling on me. She reached across the table and grabbed my hand, taking it in hers to hold.

"I'm sorry that no one told you. We usually have years to get use to the idea, and even look forward to who our mate might be. _Christ_…I don't blame you for being all weirded out by it," Alice said sympathetically.

"Well, it's like Rose told me, this is something you don't hear about every day," I said.

"There is one more thing that happens after you imprint," Rose got my attention with those words. "Afterwards, you have the ability to feel your mate's emotions."

"Like if you were sad, I would know it?" I whispered.

"Yes, but you would feel it too," Jasper replied instead of Rose.

I didn't realize that the boy's conversation had ended and they were listening to the one I was having with Rose and Alice.

"How strongly do you feel the emotion?" I asked him.

"Like your own," he replied.

"Is it like mind reading?" I asked, still trying to make sense of this latest development.

"No, nothing like that. You just know what the other one is feeling. It helps during rituals and trying to find your mate. The closer you are to them, the stronger you can feel whatever they're feeling," he explained.

"That's a little intrusive," I said, not sure if this was something I would be able to deal with, especially since I didn't like the idea of someone else knowing what I was thinking, or in this case, feeling.

"It won't happen right now. We made sure that only mated couples were invited so you didn't imprint in the middle of you party like Emmett and I did. We wanted you to have a good time and enjoy your day," Rose said maneuvering her body to sit closer to me, to offer comfort if I needed it.

"You all think that I'm going to imprint?" I asked softly, looking at each of them in turn.

They all nodded their heads in affirmation.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. Rose, rubbed my arm and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Don't think about it now, okay?" she told me.

"Okay," I sighed.

Except that I couldn't stop thinking about it. In fact it was my main thought for the rest of the evening.

**-O-O-O-**

Monday morning didn't feel any different than it had last week. It was official that I was eighteen for a full twenty-four hours, but other than that it was a typical morning for me as I got ready for school.

I arrived at school a few minutes after Alice and Jasper, parking my car next to theirs, I got out and met with them up on the sidewalk. Angela, Ben and Mike were waiting for me as well.

Whatever voodoo that I was suppose to experience, didn't happen. I didn't feel any different when Mike greeted me this morning as he wished me a belated happy birthday. The same with Tyler when I passed him in the hallway on the way to class, as Jasper and Alice walked beside me.

My tension was starting to slip away. I was being silly for putting this much thought into something that may never happen. Maybe Alice and Rose were wrong.

"Well, at least it wasn't Newton," Jasper leaned over to whisper to me, teasingly.

I gave him an elbow to the ribs.

As we reached the door to mine and Jasper's first period, we stopped so that Alice and Jasper could say goodbye. I was still uncomfortable with their display of affection and dropped my eyes to the books in my hands only to see that I had forgotten my math book.

"Shit," I mumbled. "I forgot my book, I'll be right back," I said not waiting to see if they heard me or not as I turned around to head to my locker.

"Hurry!" I heard as Alice called out behind me.

There was still a smash of students in the hallways, making it hard to walk through. I ended up having to take a zigzag route around people, feeling like a salmon swimming up stream. When I was finally able to get to my locker, the first warning bell rang, giving me less than five minutes to get back to my classroom.

As I headed back, the hallway was quickly clearing, so I put my head down and concentrated on plowing my way through, to get back to my classroom in time. Ms Miller was a stickler for starting as soon as the last bell rang.

As I was turning the last corner, I saw from underneath my lashes that Alice and Jasper were still standing outside the door waiting for me, but another person was with them. From the looks of the shoes and pants, it was most likely Edward.

_I so didn't feel like dealing with him right now._

I looked up to see if I was correct in my assumption, but instead I froze in my steps.

The strangest feeling came over me as I looked at his profile. It started in my stomach and spread out into every area of my body.

Edward turned his head to look at me and a surge of energy passed between us, like one long ribbon that wrapped around him then flowed back to me to wrap itself around my body linking and drawing us to each other.

I felt strangely empty, as the area around my stomach gave a wordless pang of demand, wanting to be filled.

I heard a loud gasp and looked over to see Alice and Jasper watching us in wonderment. It was enough to break the trance that I had been under. I shook my head violently, trying to clear it of the odd sensation that was fogging up very other thought or feeling that I had.

I knew without a doubt in my mind what just happened, and a wave of fear came over me.

"Bella." I heard Edward call to me softly. I couldn't look up at him. I was afraid that I would lose myself again to that power that was trying to bind us. I was scared that it would swallow me whole.

_No, no, NO! This can't be happening_!

I could see Edward, from my peripheral view, walking towards me with one of his hands raised, silently asking me to take it. I stiffened and frantically looked behind me for an exit.

"You students! What are you still doing in the hallway?" Ms Miller asked crankily from the doorway of her classroom. "Mr. Cullen, can you explain?"

Edward stopped and turned to Ms. Miller, his attention now on her, and away from me.

Desperate to be away from him, and grateful for the interference by Ms Miller, I turned and ran.

"Bella, _NO_!" I heard Alice yell.

I ran down the hallway as if Hell was after me. I didn't look back to see if anyone was following, I just ran.

_This was not happening! _I chanted in my head.

I reached the front doors and could see reflected in the glass, Alice and Edward just turning the corner, running after me.

"Bella, come back! It will be okay!" Alice yelled again.

They were not that far behind me and I tried to double my efforts, as I pushed open the door and ran to the parking lot. I heard a scuffling and muffled groans of pain behind me, but I didn't stop to look. It sounded like Edward had run into another student.

I grabbed my keys from my jacket pocket and hit the unlock button on the small remote control. My car's lights and alarm turned on before going silent, letting me know that it was unlocked.

I practically wrenched open the door and jumped into the driver's seat, and slamming it after me, locking it. I scrambled with the keys and thrust the correct one into the ignition, quickly starting the car. Glancing in my rear view mirror to see that Edward was still across the street, I urgently backed out before he could reach me. I threw the car into drive almost as soon as I was within clearance to do so, hitting the accelerator.

I heard a loud bang on the back of the car, and glanced in the mirror to see what it was that caused the noise.

Edward, breathing hard, was staring at me with wide and agonized eyes. He yelled out in a raw voice. "Bella!"

Instead of slowing down, I sped up and kept driving.

The further away I got from Edward the more intense the feeling in my stomach became, turning into a slight ache.

I drove away with feelings of fear of the situation that I found myself. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know where to go. I just wanted to run and hide so I didn't have to try and understand. My feelings were a mess. I wanted to cry, but couldn't.

Out of all the crazy thoughts that were running through my head, the only thing that was clear was one thing:

That I had just imprinted with Edward Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer

A/N: Thank you to the Team: **keepingupwiththekids**, **ScarlettLetters**, and **Katarinasmama **for their time and great suggestions to make this story the best it can be.

You guys just blew me away with your response to the last chapter! I was completely gobsmacked! Thank you!

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

As I drove further away from Edward, my thoughts had focused on a simple mantra:

_Not him._

I repeated it over and over in my head.

My stomach ache was getting worse. I felt the urge to throw-up, but fought it down by pure will power. I needed to find somewhere to go first, then worry about any physical ailment.

My phone continued to ring since I fled from the school over an hour ago. I just continued to ignore it.

I kept driving aimlessly, until I saw the signs for Port Angeles. I would go there. It was far enough away to hide and think until I figured out a plan.

At last, the phone stopped ringing, only for the persistent noise to begin again. I tried to block it out and concentrate on the road in front of me. I could not reach the phone anyway from where I was sitting because my bag was in the far corner of the passenger seat, against the door.

About thirty minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot by the bookstore café that I had spent time in on Saturday. I had been relaxed then and hoped to find that comfort now.

My body was shaking slightly. I looked at my hand to see the tremors that I felt running through me as the pain in my stomach seemed to spread into other areas of my body. The strange cavernous feeling in me wanted to be filled. Maybe some steamed milk would help to calm me.

The phone started ringing again. I reached over and grabbed my bag, taking out my phone to see who it was. It was Alice. I sent it to voicemail and checked out all the missed calls that I received. There were about ten from Alice, five from Emmett and Rose apiece, four from Esme, four from Mom, three from Dad, and another ten from an unknown number.

The phone started ringing and I shouted in frustration. This time the call was from Carlisle.

_Oh, for the love of…how many people did Alice recruit? _

I got out of the car, leaving the phone behind. I bought a cup of steamed milk with almond and walked back outside into the cool air. The wind had picked up slightly, but not enough for me to seek shelter. It felt good against my heated skin.

Taking a drink of the milk, I willed myself to relax, letting the hot sweetened drink run down my throat. Seconds later, my stomach revolted and I found myself expunging its contents onto the black tar of the parking lot.

Apparently, food was not an option at this point. I pushed myself up with the hand resting on top of the hood of my car. I shakily made my way back around the car and settled myself into the driver's seat. I laid my head against the leather headrest and took deep breaths. My stomach was churning, upset that it didn't get what it wanted.

_God, I feel like hell._

The phone rang again, absently I answered it, confused by the unknown number.

"Bella?"

_Edward._

"Bella, where are you?" He pressed, after I didn't answer. Although, I'm sure he could hear my breathing, as loud as it was.

"_Bella_," he voice sharpened with irritation. "We don't have time for this! _Just tell me where you are_!"

I closed the phone, ending the call. It rang again almost immediately. It was the unknown number. Now realizing it was Edward's cell phone number as I saw it was the same digits as the call I just answered. I forwarded the call to voice mail, shutting it off and threw the cell phone onto the passenger seat.

Even now, Edward was trying to control the situation to his liking.

_Asshole._

Continuing to take deep breaths, trying to counterbalance the pain with focusing on something else. My thoughts wandered to locations of where I could possibly go to for awhile. I was hoping to find a way to break this imprinting thing with Edward. Was that even a possibility?

A spasm of pain ran through me with that thought, as if to voice its opinion on the matter.

I reached for my keys and started the car. Looking at the metal keys still in my hand, my eyes went directly to the one for the cabin. The place where the barbeque had been held when I first arrived and where I had first met Edward.

Dad had given me the key a few weeks ago, telling me that the cabin was actually owned by the Swan family, but was usually lent to the Coven for various occasions. It was stocked with simple provisions, and could see me through a day or two.

Would anyone think look for me there?

I heard a soft thump against the window and looked up to see smatterings of raindrops on the windshield. The sky was changing swiftly to a darker grey, pushing the white, fluffy clouds farther out, over the water.

I made up my mind, and reversed the car out of the parking space, turning towards the exit to reach the cabin. It would take me a little over an hour to reach it, but it was my best option of places to go and think.

…_and hide. Admit it, you're running away to hide._

"Yes, I am," I spoke aloud to my subconscious.

**-O-O-O-**

With the rain coming in steadily, it took me almost two hours to reach the cabin. It looked deserted when I arrived, but then again all the lights were off and the skies overhead were darker.

I parked in the empty garage, and shakily got out of the car. My legs slightly buckled, but I righted myself quickly. The pain was becoming worse; the emptiness in the pit of my belly was becoming a gnawing feeling. It was hungry, but food or drink didn't agree with me, so I didn't know what to do to feed it.

I let myself inside, turning on the kitchen light. The place was quiet except for the sound of progressing tapping of raindrops on the tin roof of the front porch.

Moving through the kitchen, I walked into the connecting living room, dropping my bag onto the floor and lay down on the couch. The ache dissipated a little but not enough to let me rest. I could still feel it acutely, and tried to start my deep breathing again. It did nothing, as my head was spinning.

I passed out from the pain.

Darkness…all around us…can't escape…Edward reaching for me.

"No!" I cried.

I woke with a start, my breathing labored. It was the dream again.

It took me a minute to recognize my surroundings. I was in the cabin.

Then the ache hit me full force. I doubled over and huddled into myself; my forehead pressed against my knees. It wasn't stopping and my head was still spinning. Whatever I had, felt like it was getting worse and I didn't know how to stop it.

I needed help.

I located my bag near the couch and reached for it, dragging it to me. I found my cell phone and pushed the power button. The time display showed that it was close to four in the afternoon, but glancing out the window, it looked like midnight.

The phone started ringing almost immediately. I lay back down, trying to temper the dizziness I felt and managed to answer the phone.

"Hello…" my voice was horse, as my throat was dry.

"Bella?" Esme asked, sounding frantic.

"Esme?" I acknowledge weakly.

"Honey, where are you?" Her voice holding both concern and fear.

"Esme…the cabin…help me," my speech quavering.

"We're coming, Honey. We can be there in forty-five minutes. Just hold on, Bella," she said.

"Okay…" I said, barely getting my voice to work.

The phone went dead and I dropped it onto the floor, unable to keep my grip on it. I told myself to hold on as Esme asked. She was coming and she would help me.

**-O-O-O-**

I was shaking from the pain. An ache that seemed to be anchored in my stomach, and reached out along every vein, until it touched the very tips of my fingers and toes. It throbbed constantly, with no sign of it stopping.

I kept my eyes closed, concentrating on my breathing, trying to gain some control over my shaking body. It was becoming a losing battle on my end. I just wanted to feel the oblivion of unconsciousness. I could almost see it behind my closed eyelids, but was just out of reach.

_Oh God, please make it stop…_

I felt something cool on my forehead and immediately opened my eyes to see Esme standing above me with a deeply concerned look on her face. Her lips were moving, but the sound felt like it was coming from far away. Was she saying my name?

"Beeeelllllll-lllaaaaaaaaaa…."

When I tried to answer, my mouth, tongue and throat felt completely dry. So I could only stare into her eyes, hoping that she understood that I needed her help.

_Please, Esme, make the pain go away. _

She seemed to understand what I was silently communicating. Her expression of concern briefly flashed to one of fear. She turned to look at something behind her. I heard some sort of sound which had the same tone of her voice. When she turned back to look at me, I saw her lips moving again. Indeed, she was talking to me again. Again, I could only hear the sound of it, but not the actual words.

I saw a shadow on the ceiling, making its way over to us, and then a face appeared over Esme's shoulder. It was Carlisle. His usual serene face changed to match Esme's look of deep concern.

I reached up, trying to grab Carlisle's hand, but my hands were tremblingly so bad that I just ended up hitting him on his forearm. Seeing what I was trying to accomplish, he grabbed my hand, holding it in his larger one. It felt so cool on my warm skin, but it only held off the pain momentarily.

Carlisle looked at me intensely, as I saw his mouth moving, obviously speaking to me. Again, I could only make out the tone, but not the words. He seemed to be aware of my predicament. That was I currently deaf and mute to the world around me. That only the pain existed for me.

He turned his head to Esme, I could see them talking to each other. Then he moved away from me, disappearing from my sight. I looked back to Esme and saw her trying to mask her worry as she gave me a gentle smile. She removed her hand that had been resting on my forehead and reached to lift me from my reclining to a sitting position on the couch. The pain in my stomach shot through me, making my body hunch over forward, with my head almost landing in my own lap. I felt my throat vibrate and heard a loud, agonizing sound coming out of it.

Esme's gentle hands slowly pulled me to my feet and I opened my eyes to find the room tilting. She stood in front of me, holding me. I looked into Esme's eyes, trying to steady myself, to see that hers were red and brimming with tears. I tried to lift my hand to comfort her, but the pain was making it known and would have no distractions this time, so I let it fall back to my side.

Slowly, we moved towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms. I took small steps with Esme, and noticed how she was looking behind her to see if her way was clear and then back to me to make sure she had a firm grip on my person. I moved with her, concentrating on the forward movement of my steps.

It felt as if I was in slow motion, but finally, saw a dim light ahead coming from the other end of the hallway. Then time felt like it sped up without me noticing, because we were in the master bedroom with its warm wood walls and large white crochet laced covered bed. The dim light was coming from one of the bedside table lamps.

The pain was making everything fuzzy. Like the breathing before, I used Esme as my one contact with reality, to keep the ache at bay. She looked down and I could feel her hands moving over me. They were tugging and pulling at me, she was removing my clothes. I looked down and saw that my shirt was almost unbuttoned.

"Bella, listen to me," Esme said while undressing me. "You need to complete the ritual to make the pain stop. _Do you understand me_?" She enunciated the last part as she stopped what she was doing to look me in the eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, make the pain stop," I said, licking my lips to try to add moisture.

"Do you understand what is about to happen? That you need to have intercourse with Edward in order to finish the ritual and make the pain stop?" She asked.

"Yes…I understand," I replied, resigned.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Things will get better, I promise," she said, placing a compassionate hand on my shoulder briefly before continuing in her task to help me remove my clothes.

As the cool air hit my bare arms, I heard a shuffling noise and a loud moan coming from behind me. The moan caught my attention. I turned to the sound to see that Carlisle had returned, but he wasn't alone. Edward was with him. The cord that had united us before in the hallway at school returned and was determined to merge us. The hum it created was loud and violent to my ears; it was very angry that I had run away.

Edward's head snapped up and locked eyes with me. He tried to leap out of his father's arms to get to me, but was held back by Carlisle, who was joined by Emmett. It took the two of them to keep him in place. My body had reacted the same way, like it was being pulled towards him. Esme who had been undressing me, stopped to hold me in place.

My eyes never left Edward's the moment he entered the room. With my weakening eyesight, I could see that he was being undressed as well, by Carlisle while Emmett held him. He was still struggling; his arms reaching towards me. His eyes and lips were painfully twisted with the effort.

I felt the tugging on my body resume and then I was being moved away from Edward, walking backwards. The cord gave out a snarl, then a hiss. I could feel its anger in being stretched. My ache agreed with it and gave out a spasm of blinding pain that momentarily caused everything to go blurry. When I regained my vision, I was in a sitting position on the bed. I felt the hands again, tugging on my body and then was urged to lay back.

Everything was white and cool. I realized that it was the sheet being placed over me. Once it settled, I followed the cord and saw Edward being lead to the bed by Carlisle on the opposite side. He was naked, but all that I really saw were his eyes. They were full of anguish and boring into me. He appeared as scared as I was.

Carlisle moved Edward onto the bed and under the sheet. Edward had not broken eye contact with me during that time. Up close, I could see that he was trembling, like he was in the same pain as I was. His eyes had dark smudges underneath and his hair was a combination of sticking straight up in places or matted down in others from sweat. He looked terrible.

As soon as he was released by Carlisle, he reached for me, pulling my body to his almost desperately. I felt my naked chest rub up against his and I gasped. The sensation was similar to an electric shock. My ache dulled for a moment, almost knowing that it had found the cure to its torment and would soon receive it.

I could see, out of the corner of my eye, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett leave the room.

Like in a dream, everything became more and more blurred around the edges, and was almost unaware of anything around me, except for Edward's touch.

He rolled me underneath him, and I felt him pressed against me fully. He held the majority of his weight away from me. But, his hands moved down my body, leaving a trail free of the pain, and the hum of the cord sang aloud in delight.

His breath was ragged against my face and I felt it move to the space between my shoulder and neck as his hands continued to roam my bare skin. I arched up into him, while rubbing my hands over his back and into his hair, anxiously needing him to make the ache go away. He moaned from the contact and felt his trembling hands purposely move to my legs, spreading them apart.

I could feel his nose move along my jaw and stop near my ear. "I need to…I need to do this now…." He stuttered harshly, but I could understand him clearly.

"Yes, please make the pain stop," I whispered, giving him my permission to proceed.

He moved himself between my legs and could feel the tip of him near my opening. His head rested on my shoulder, while he took one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist. Then he was moving as slowly as possible into me, stretching me; it was truly uncomfortable. Before I could give another moment to the pain, Edward quickly thrust his hips sheathing himself completely within me, moaning. I felt a flash of sharp pain and grabbed onto him to steady myself.

_Ow, ow, ow, OWWWWWW!_

Edward let go of my leg and moved his weight onto his elbows, wrapping his arms under and around my shoulders. His breath, once again near my ear.

"I'm sorry, I had to." He whispered.

"I know," I said, trying to hold still.

He sounded sincere, but I couldn't think beyond that thought, as I felt him move within me. I could still feel pain, but it started to ebb as soon as he found a rhythm. I instinctively wrapped my legs and arms around him, holding on as best as possible, trying to control my trembling.

His breathing was becoming more strained with each thrust.

The sensation of his body against mine was almost pleasurable. The ache was still in place within me, but calmed down slightly, to make room for Edward's administrations to my body. I could feel him move faster and hear his moans in my ear. His head moved from its place by my neck and revealed that his eyes were tightly shut and his mouth was parted, letting out frequent moans and static breathing.

_Was he in pain? _

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, which were braced on either side of my body, thrusting deeper and harder into me. His eyes were still shut, but his mouth opened wider, letting out another deep moan.

All of a sudden he froze, releasing what sounded like a strangled cry. After a final push, he collapsed on top of me with a huff of breath, burying his head back into the crook of my neck and shoulder, while his hand came to rest up against my face in a sign of what could be considered affection.

I held him against me, as he was trying to settle his breathing back to normal. Suddenly I felt something expand within me, starting in my womb, and moving outward. It slowly replaced the terrible ache with what could only be described as warm and comforting, and incredibly powerful.

I began to shake with it as it spread quickly through my body. I threw my arms over head, stretching myself, reveling in the glorious feeling it gave me. It was amazing, I felt completely alive with the sensation.

I sensed Edward watching me, while he continued to hold me to the bed with his body. I felt if he wasn't there to do so, I would have floated away with the amount of bliss that was moving through me.

Suddenly, the power came to a climax and I arched my body trying to make sure it touched every part of me. It gave one last surge and I cried out in pure joy, then it spread away from me in a one big radiated wave.

I relaxed back onto the soft bed beneath me, with Edward's weight above me, slowly still pressing me down. Finally, the power was calming from within, to a gentle glow. My body was sleepy and finally at peace now that the pain was gone.

I could vaguely feel Edward move off and carefully position me onto my side facing the large bay window. My eyes closed just as he wrapped his body around me and held me tightly.

"Sleep, my Bella," I heard him whisper before I gave into sleep.

**-O-O-O-**

**A/N: Bella received a part of Edward's personal power, binding them together. That "orgasm" was her being filled with that power.**

**...and yes, they did NOT have an audience.**

My "Pimpage of the Month" has been updated. Kikiwhore is hosting an Esme contest. The details are on my Author's Profile.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer.

A/N: Many thanks to Team Elemental: **keepingupwiththekids**, **ScarlettLetters**, and** Katarinasmama**! I thank you for the voodoo that you do so well.

A special thanks to a few ladies: **kikikinz**, **Sandyk199**, and **feathers...mmmm**, who have all taken the time to support this story. Thank you!

For **ciaobella27**, **jajo**, and **vanessarae**.

To the readers, I thank you for taking the time to come on this journey with me. Thank you for the reviews, the tweets, the theories in the Twilighted thread and your support. I am touched by your warmth.

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

I was cocooned by a warmth that felt like it wanted to protect and cherish me. I kept my eyes closed, not ready to let the feeling go, and tried to snuggle closer to the place from where it emanated. In response, the warmth gave out a low, sleepy moan and tightened its hold around my stomach before it settled again.

I slowly opened my eyes, to see the muted daylight coming from the bay window covered by the white sheer drapes. It was a beautiful day.

Then everything registered at once and I woke up completely. I stiffened and looked down at the arm encircling my body, with the sheet caught underneath me, coming just above my waist. My back was pressed against the warmth of Edward's body.

Carefully sliding out of bed, and his embrace, I looked back to see that Edward had rolled onto his stomach in the place that I had previously been sleeping. He moved his arm across the area, restlessly searching; his face scrunched up in displeasure.

Hoping to keep him from waking up, I crept back towards the bed and leaned over so that my mouth was near his ear. "It's alright, Edward. Go back to sleep." I whispered.

His face relaxed and he looked at peace, a look I had never seen. He sighed and then fell back to sleep.

I looked around the room, searching for my clothes, since I was naked. I found them on a chair, neatly folded. Next to the chair was a familiar duffel bag. I walked over and opened it to find clean clothing and a few of my toiletries. I grabbed the bag and hurried into the adjoining bathroom, locking the door behind me.

Turning on the light, I was expecting to find a mess and paused to take in my appearance. My hair was wild and I felt like I was coated in dry sweat. I could also see a smear of dry blood on my thighs. Under all of that, I noticed there was a strange radiance to my skin. Pushing my hair out of my face, I could see the glow lying just below the surface. Was this something left over from the ritual?

After that surge of energy that went through me last night, I slept soundly. No bad dreams or pain. The pain had disappeared the moment I felt the first spark of the power course through me. There was something incredibly loving about that power. It made me feel that everything would be okay.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I took a hot shower, and got cleaned up from last night.

I hurriedly dressed afterwards, worried that I might have woken Edward. I wasn't ready to face him yet. As quietly as possible, I opened the bathroom door and peeked into the room, to find him still sleeping, facing down on the mattress.

Placing the bag back on the floor next to the chair, I walked over to the bedroom door to go to the kitchen and find something to eat. My stomach was growling from hunger. I stopped as I placed my hand on the doorknob and looked back at Edward. I couldn't help but watch him for a moment as he slept. His face looked boyish and at peace in his slumber. He was absolutely beautiful. Then again, that was a fact that I could never refute. It's when he opened his mouth that things went bad between us.

My stomach rumbled, reminding me to eat. I turned away and left the room.

Walking into the living room from the hallway, I found Esme sitting in one of the big chairs in front of the empty fireplace, reading a book.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Bella, you must be hungry."

I simply nodded my head and walked into the kitchen, feeling embarrassed about last night.

I found bread sitting on the counter and proceeded to make myself toast, keeping my back to the room. The sound of footsteps coming from behind let me know that Esme had followed me into the kitchen.

"There is some fruit in the fridge," she offered.

"Any jam or butter?" I asked, not turning around. Trying to will my pink cheeks to subside.

I heard the refrigerator door open and close, and then saw that a jar of apricot preserves and a small plate of butter placed beside me on the counter. Esme did not move away afterward.

"Bella?" She asked, sounding unsure of how to proceed. "I would like to talk to you while you eat. I'm not sure when I will have the opportunity to speak with you in private in again."

I nodded my head and moved over to the breakfast nook with my toast.

Esme sat down next to me, rather than across the table. It was a little surprising, but she usually has good reason for what she does, so I didn't question her. How could I after she helped me last night? She deserved anything she asked of me.

She waited until I had finished eating one of the pieces of toast before she said anything.

"Carlisle will be back in less than an hour." She mentioned fidgeting with her coffee mug.

"Okay," I mumbled. "Do I need to call my parents?"

She frowned slightly before she said, "If you want to, but they know you're here with us."

Finishing the last of my toast, I pushed the plate away from me, and saw Esme do the same with her mug.

"Bella, how much do you know about my relationship with Carlisle?" she asked me quietly.

"Um, you seemed to be happily married." I told her, sounding stupid to my own ears.

She smiled and nodded her head yes. "Yes, we are."

Then she grew serious again, and looked me in the eyes. "Did you know that it was your Mother that was expected to imprint with Carlisle and not me?"

I was stunned. It had never occurred to me that my parents would ever be with someone else. Not to mention that Esme and Carlisle seemed like the perfect couple, a primary example for what all couples should aspire to. I just couldn't picture my Mom with Carlisle.

"Why don't I start from the beginning?" She offered softly, laying her hand over mine.

I looked away and nodded my head, waiting for her to begin her story.

"Your mother and I are the same age. We were the best of friends growing up. If I wasn't at Renee's house, then we were at mine. Everyone knew that if you saw one of us, the other was not the far away. We were never apart if we could help it."

I was transfixed, and gave her all of my attention, wanting to know more of my mother's childhood that I knew almost nothing.

"As we grew older, it was obvious, that Renee was going to be powerful in her talents of Fire. When she would finally reach adulthood and mate, she would be very strong."

"During our sixteenth year, we were invited to attend one of the parties that was being held for only the adults in the Coven. More like Renee was invited, and were joined at the hip, I was asked to attend as well."

"Contrary to what you are seeing now, not all of us imprint the moment we turn eighteen. Some were in their twenties before it happened for them. Anyway, the Cullen family was known for being talented in Air. Mr. Cullen, Carlisle's father, was extremely gifted in this Element. As well as Carlisle and Cinthia, his twin sister."

"At the party, Cinthia had already by that time imprinted with Mallory, and had been officially married for a year. Both were twenty one, and Carlisle had yet to mate."

"I think Mr. Cullen had it in his head that Renee would be the one to imprint with Carlisle. A match of Air and Fire could bring nothing but strength to our coven."

"What about you?" I asked curiously.

"Since I was an Earth Witch, it was assumed that I would probably imprint with the Webers."

"Well, Renee took one look at Carlisle and had it in her head that she was going to imprint with him as soon as she turned eighteen. We were introduced to him, with Renee being played up as the one who he should give most of his attention. I barely got a hello and a nod from him." Esme shrugged her shoulders and smiled as if to say "_What can you do_?"

"For the rest of the evening they talked. I was basically the third wheel, making sure that Renee had my support. Carlisle was politely distant to me. It hurt a little, but I also thought that he was going to be mated to Renee, so why should this man give his attention to me?"

"We had also met Charlie briefly at the party. He was twenty-two and just started working on the Forks Police Force. As shy as he was at these functions, he at least said more than two words to me, and complimented my dress."

I smiled at the thought of my Dad giving a young Esme a compliment.

"So you can imagine how the next year or so went before I turned eighteen. Renee, being an outgoing person was always talking about Carlisle and made sure she was at every function that he attended. At the beginning of the friendship, I was dragged along as support, but would always separate as soon as we walked in the door."

"It was during this time, that I became friends with Charlie. Since he was a fellow Earth Witch; it was easy for us to relate. It wasn't romantic, he was more like my big brother, and I his little sister. He taught me a few tricks on how to handle certain weeds to calling worms for fishing."

I smiled at the thought. Dad liked to fish, but Phoenix was not the best place for it.

"He was a good friend to me," she said with a warm smile.

Esme had a far off look on her face and stopped her story. I wanted her to continue, but was afraid to interrupt her. She shook herself and looked back at me with a small smile by way of an apology.

"It was also your Father that recognized that I had an affinity with Water. It had been many years since a Witch in our Coven had shown a strong affinity for more than one element. I thought he was over-reacting and became afraid, but he wouldn't let me stay quiet about it. He went to Mr. Cullen and told him of my capabilities, because for lack of a better word, I was a complete chicken shit to do it myself."

We both laughed. Esme never cursed.

"So, Mr. Cullen asked my family over to dinner shortly after Charlie's talk with him. I should back track a bit and say by this time, when were in the middle of our seventeenth year, Renee and I were not as social with each other. She had been invited to spend more time with the Cullens, still thinking that an imprint with Carlisle would take place between them. It was too uncomfortable for me, and I started to refuse to go to with her to the adult functions," Esme explained.

"For the Cullen's dinner, I was really nervous and asked Charlie to accompany me as well. My parents were use to my friendship with him, so it wasn't a big deal for Charlie to join us. I wasn't surprised to see Renee there, but she was certainly shocked to see Charlie walking in the door with me. Since we drifted apart she wasn't aware of my friendship with him."

"Dinner was awkward. My parents and the Cullens sat on one end of the table, while Charlie and I sat at the other with Carlisle and Renee. I remember our conversation being stiff, as we didn't know how to talk to one another anymore. It was clear that Carlisle was her world."

"After dinner Mr. Cullen had me give a display of my Water talent in the greenhouse and it was decided that Mrs. Cullen, Elizabeth, would become my teacher, as my mother was Earth. Dad was Water, but he was busy with his job. Besides, Mr. Cullen wanted to supervise me, since it was a rare occurrence to see a Witch with two Elements. Unfortunately, it drove more of a wedge between your mother's and my friendship. I don't think she liked that I was going to spend so much time with her future Mother-in-law."

I nodded my head, telling Esme that I understood and she didn't need to explain. Mom liked attention. Well, when we lived in Phoenix she did.

"Elizabeth was a big support to me in handling both my Elements. My mother and Charlie were too. I would sometimes work with all three of them during my lessons," Esme said with a smile, clearly having a good memory.

"When did you imprint?" I asked.

"I turned eighteen my senior year of high school, near the Winter Solstice. Renee was due to turn eighteen the end of March. I had small party, inviting a few people, including Charlie. Renee and her parents came too."

My face must have shown my surprise at my Mother being at Esme's party after hearing about the strain in their friendship.

Esme just nodded at me to show she knew what I was thinking. "I was surprised to see her too, but I think she came because she was curious. She wanted to see how an imprint worked. Remember at that point, Charlie was a good friend that I was spending a lot of time with, and she thought that we would mate," she explained

"But nothing happened."

"No, nothing happened." She repeated. "I think she wasn't the only one surprised. My family, her family, and Mr. Cullen were all expecting it to happen as well."

"Wait, what about Mrs. Cullen and Charlie?" I asked, noticing she left them out.

Esme smirked, pleased that I caught her omission.

"Charlie and Elizabeth knew me better than anyone. Charlie was like my brother and nothing else. Elizabeth, felt instinctively that I was meant for someone else, but I doubt it was Carlisle that she was thinking about for my mate. She, like everyone else thought that Renee would be her daughter-in-law come March."

"So, when did you imprint? Wouldn't Carlisle be at the party because of Renee and his parents?" I questioned. I knew that my birthday party wasn't the norm, when only mated couples were invited.

"As the next leader and assumed mate to Renee, he would have been there, but he had already returned to college, to finish his last semester. It wasn't until it was almost time for Renee's birthday that I saw Carlisle again. I had been helping Elizabeth in the greenhouse, growing a special rose that Renee had requested for her birthday. Carlisle was home that weekend for his spring break. He had come looking for Elizabeth and ended up imprinting with me."

"I think if Elizabeth wasn't there I would have run away myself. Even though I had years, living with the knowledge that I would one day imprint, and even having the details of the ritual, it still can be overwhelming," Esme said with a gentle smile.

"Carlisle and Elizabeth were just as stunned as I was, but she just dropped what she was doing and pulled me out of there and up to Carlisle's room."

"After the ritual was complete, I think I just slept like the dead. It wasn't until the next day that I finally woke to hear loud voices. I was still a bit shocked and I woke up feeling this body wrapped around me, which got me moving pretty quickly. I remember walking downstairs to find my parents, the Cullens, and a hysterical Renee all in the living room. I don't think anyone knew what to say. My parents were there to drop off a few things for me since I was now a Cullen, with plans to pack up the rest of my things to move in with Carlisle," she said.

"Rose told me that your parents didn't explain to you the details about an imprint. Technically, within the Coven, the moment you imprint it is a binding contract. A wedding ceremony is just more for show to the world. Outsiders would never truly understand our ways."

"So…I'm married, to…to…" I started stuttering, unable to say Edward's name aloud.

Esme reached over and sympathetically caressed a lock of my hair away from my face. "Yes, you and Edward are married in the eyes of the Coven."

She reached for my hand and squeezed it. "Your father, shortly after I imprinted with Carlisle, gave me some advice since I was having a hard time getting acclimated. He told me that even though I didn't see it at that moment, that Carlisle would eventually become my greatest support and closest friend. That we didn't always understand what our bonding was supposed to mean when it happened, but one day it would all become clear why we did."

I was a little surprised to hear that my father had actually said those words since he had been so hands-off with my own training.

"Bella, your father loves you very much. He was extremely worried when we couldn't find you. He's feeling terribly guilty about you," Esme said.

"I should call him," I told her.

"Carlisle and I had to work on our relationship since we knew almost nothing about each other except for the basics. I know you and Edward aren't exactly friendly…"

My head shot up and looked at her, searching for meaning behind her words. Was it obvious that we didn't like each other? I didn't want to disrespect Esme by being full-out rude about Edward in front of her.

She nodded her head. "Bella, I'm not blind. I know that you two never really hit it off, but please let me try to give you some insight to my son," she cajoled with her eyes.

I took a deep breath and asked her to continue.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "Edward knew about how Carlisle and I imprinted. He knew how it was assumed that Carlisle was meant for Renee and not me. He has had a certain amount of female attention over the years, but when he understood that some day he would be mated, he took it seriously. He has never dated or has had a relationship with a girl, because he was afraid of running into the same situation."

_Was Edward a virgin like me before our imprint?_

"I can understand being stand-offish in that respect, but it doesn't excuse his attitude," I responded.

Esme sighed, shaking her head slightly. "I know, and it's up to you and Edward to work on your relationship. Now that you've mated, I bet he'll be more considerate with you."

Not sure how to respond, I rested my chin on my stacked fists on the table. I had a lot to think about and wasn't sure how to digest all of it. Especially, when it came to Edward and me.

"Bella, remember what Charlie had told me? All the reasons that we mate with who we do are not always clear at that moment in time?" She asked me quietly.

I nodded in affirmation.

"I think the more you and Edward work together to strengthen your bond, the clearer things will become for you. We are always mated with someone who is our equal, keep that in mind," she said.

I nodded again. This was still all too much.

"One more thing…" she started. "The first few months after an imprint, the male, well, Edward will need to have some sort of physical contact with you when possible. The male gives over a certain amount of their personal power to the female and they are naturally drawn to it; protective of it. It can be helpful in trying to build trust between mates. You need to try and let him touch you. It can be as simple as holding hands," Esme explained.

I lifted my head from my hands as I heard this, freaking out a little. Not only was I now going to be able to feel Edward's emotions, but I would have to deal with him having to touch me. A lot.

Before we either one of us said anything more, we heard the shower start from the direction of the master bedroom.

I felt my nerves take a spin in my stomach, knowing that I would have to face Edward shortly.

"Bella," Esme called to me to get my attention. "Edward, for whatever faults he may have, is a good person. Please be open and give him a chance. I'm certain he is just as nervous as you are. I will be here for you if you need me. You are part of the family now, you are a Cullen. You are my daughter."

"Thank you Esme for being honest with me and for your help," I said as I leaned forward to hug her.

"You're welcome," she responded before we broke apart. "Please give Edward a chance."

"I'll try," I promised her, even though I really didn't know if I could.

The sound of a car arriving signaled the end of our conversation. Looking out the window, we watched as a black Mercedes pulled up in front of the house, not far from the front door. Carlisle was in the driver's seat.

"Emmett drove your car back last night. It's usually customary for a newly mated couple to have time together to get use to their new circumstances, but there is a lot going on with the Coven that we can't give you a full week," She explained as we watched Carlisle turn off the car and climb out, walking to the cabin door.

"That's fine, I can go get my things and be ready to leave in a few minutes," I said, relieved to be going home, as I turned to go back into the master bedroom.

"No," she said stopping me, shaking her head a little with an apologetic smile. "We're leaving you and Edward here until Thursday morning. You need a little time to be together to get use to feeling each other's emotions," she said.

_Edward and I alone in the cabin for a few days? Shit, this was not going to end well. _

I heard the shower shut off behind me, as Carlisle walked in the front door with a bag of groceries and a serene smile. He walked over and gave Esme a quick kiss on her mouth before giving his attention to me.

"How are you feeling this morning, Bella?" He asked me with concern.

"I'm okay…no longer feeling any pain," I replied with a small smile, feeling awkward.

"You had us worried. Did Esme fill you in about the next few days?" He inquired as he walked into the kitchen to put away the food.

Esme and I followed him.

"Ah…yes, she did," I responded.

Carlisle took a few moments to put the rest of the food away, before turning back to us.

"Is Edward awake?" He asked.

"Yes, I am," said a familiar masculine voice.

I felt the hairs on my arms rise, as I slowly turned to find Edward with wet hair, slicked back, standing in the doorway. He was looking at me with a closed expression.

Esme's smile grew wider, as she walked over to give her son a hug. Edward smiled at his mother, and wrapped his arms around her in return. I heard the sound of their whispered greetings and assurances, but not the words.

I felt a spark of happiness, and then a warm glow coming from within and from Edward's direction. Was this the emotional connection that I was supposed to feel? It was as if I was feeling his sentiments as my own. It was a little disconcerting and felt my nerves make their way to my stomach.

Edward raised his eyes to me and gave small frown.

_Crap, I would have to remember that the emotional link was a two-way street._

Esme had a smile on her face as she walked into the kitchen and added two pieces of bread to the toaster. Carlisle was leaning back against the counter next to her, talking softly as he looked at Edward.

Edward slowly walked over to me, as if giving me time to accept his approach. My nerves jumped, but was trying to calm myself by thinking that I needed to be open to him, as Esme requested. In return I could feel his uncertainty, even though his face was a stone mask.

He stopped a few inches away, leaning over me. I could feel his body heat and smell his clean scent. His uncertainty was still present, but his nearness gave me a reverse emotional effect; my nerves started to settle.

_Interesting._

His fingers brushed gently across the top of my hand, closest to him. I felt an electric shock and gave soft gasp. Edward's eyes flew to mine, searching both my expression and feelings from his touch. Whatever he found, it made his touch grow bolder as he encased my hand within his. I felt him calm instantly at our connection.

"Edward, can I speak to you for a moment?" Carlisle asked.

I looked over at Carlisle, who had a small smile on his face, but there was also concern. I glanced at Esme to see her with the same expression.

Edward just nodded and walked over to his father, as Esme walked towards me.

"Bella, let's go out onto the porch," Esme suggested softly, as she guided me outside into the sunshine.

We sat in the large porch chairs, talking quietly. Esme explained that we were excused from school for the week and not to worry about homework.

We were quiet for another moment before she spoke again. "Thank you," she said simply.

I was confused. Thank me for what? I looked at her and asked her.

"For trying," she said.

I just nodded at her.

"When you get back we'll have the guesthouse ready for you and Edward to move into on Thursday."

_Oh…shit. _

I forgot about the living arrangements. Where is my brain?

"Bella, one step at a time."

I released the breath that I was holding and took another deep one, inhaling a lung full of air. I had an attack of my nerves again, letting all the thoughts that I was keeping at bay flood into my conscious.

The door opened to the left of me, to see Carlisle stepping out onto the porch. He gave me another smile before announcing that he was ready to leave to Esme. She walked inside as Carlisle came over to me, shoving one of his hands into the pocket of his pants. I stood up from my seat, still feeling awkward around him. Especially after last night. I had run away from my imprint and made his son suffer. What does he think of me?

He placed a hand on my arm looked down at me with his clear blue eyes, studying me. He looked so much like Edward at that moment that I actually shivered.

He gave a small grimace, noticing my apprehension, before saying, "Bella, I know you weren't aware of how imprints worked until a few days ago. It was dangerous trying to avoid it, but since it is no longer an issue, we won't talk about again. On Thursday we'll address what you may need more training in with your gifts."

His stern expression soften and his eyes glimmered with fondness. "I'm pleased to have you as part of my family. I think you will be good for Edward."

I thanked him, not knowing what else to say.

We turned to the sound of door opened again, revealing Esme in front, with her purse and jacket, as Edward stepped out behind her. She looked up at us and smiled, letting Carlisle know that she was ready to go.

Carlisle turned back to me and kissed me on my forehead before he moved over to Edward and gave him a hug goodbye.

"We'll see you Thursday morning at about eleven. We have a Coven meeting at seven that evening that you two will need to attend," he told us, then stepped off the porch to get in the car.

Esme gave me one more hug. "Call us if you need anything, but we told everyone to leave you two alone for the next few days," she said before she left us as well.

I sat back down in the porch chair, watching them drive away, feeling nervous that I was now alone with Edward. I clutched the arms of the chair, staring out past the green grass of the lawn to the narrow creek about fifty feet away, running through the property.

I wasn't ready to do this with him yet. I needed time to think. To figure out how to live with this imprint as well as living my own life. We didn't have to be joined at the hip, did we? I could still go to college next fall, couldn't I?

I heard measured footsteps approaching me, but I kept starting straight ahead of me. I could feel the beginnings of annoyance as I heard Edward sigh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him squat down next to my chair, placing his hand very close to mine on the armrest.

I turned my head slightly to look at him. He was looking down at my hand.

His face was a study in concentration as he reached out with a few of his fingers and started to play with my hand that was currently wrapped tightly around the armrest. He gave my hand his full attention and I could feel waves of his calm manner mixed with curiosity.

Finally, he took full possession of my hand, shooting another current of electricity through me.

"You feel that too, don't you?" He whispered.

I just nodded my head, as I found myself speechless.

He stood up, and pulled me from the chair. He guided me down the stairs of the front porch and began to walk us towards the stream. He held my hand the entire way there, but released it to sit on the bank of the creek. He proceeded to take off his shoes and roll up the legs of his dark jeans. He gestured for me to do the same.

After I took off my shoes and pulled my pants legs up, I sat down near him and put my feet in the cool water.

Edward looked over at me and frowned.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"You're too far away," he replied.

I was sitting less than a foot away from him, what did he expect me to do? Sit in his lap?

He stood up and walked behind me, where he settled himself with his legs on either side of me. I stiffened, feeling a little alarmed at his close proximity to me. The arrangement felt too intimate.

"Shhh…" he cooed to me softly. "Just relax and lean back against me," he requested. He was leaning back on his hands for support.

I did as he asked, feeling his warmth envelope me. I could feel his contentment at our contact, like a low hum that vibrated between us. It was almost surreal.

We stayed close like this for what could have been seconds or even hours. I didn't know. Time seemed to stop working. My mind was reeling at the change in Edward's manners towards me. I felt that I needed to remain cautious around him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me quietly, feeling the rumble of his words from his chest against my back.

"A little of everything, I suppose," I responded.

He didn't reply, but took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing. I couldn't feel anything but calm, coming from him through our bond. Which in turn made me a little anxious; not knowing if I gave him the answer he had sought from me.

"You're doing it again. Relax," he whispered next to my ear, startling me. "Talk to me, Bella," he requested.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Anything…everything. What is your favorite color? Favorite food? Your hobbies…"he asked, sounding sincere.

_Was he serious? _

"Um…green…pasta…I like to read," I responded, feeling awkward.

I felt him move his head closer and take a deep breath. Was he smelling me?

Next to my ear he whispered, "What are your favorite books?"

I shivered.

I could feel his amusement through our bond. Was he laughing at me?

For some reason it irritated me. This whole situation felt false. Did he expect me to accept this and pretend that everything that happened before our imprint didn't exist?

"Bella, none of that now," he chided, placing his hands on my arms and gently shaking me.

_What was I, twelve?_

I wiggled out of his arms and stood up. I was now aggravated with him, with myself, with this situation that we were in, and didn't care that he could feel it. This was uncomfortable for me. I needed to put some distance between us and give myself some time to think about this relationship that I was stuck with and the future.

I didn't bother to look at Edward, but I could feel his irritation with me. I grabbed my shoes and shook my feet of the excess water once I was standing on the grass. I started walking back to the cabin without them.

"Isabella! You're being childish!" He called behind me. The water sloshing as he got out of the creek.

I paused in my step and turned around, completely filled with anger. Edward looked at me a little worried, but could feel a mix of annoyance and amusement through the bond. He found this funny? He may have had years to prepare for a mating, but I had a month.

"Calm down," he said, with a bit of a smirk; amusement winning over in his emotions.

_He __**was**__ laughing at me! _

All I saw was red as I charged forward and pushed him into the water, without thinking of my actions.

Edward yelled in surprise as he hit the water.

I froze, realizing exactly what I had done. Guilt washed over me. Why did I let him get to me?

Edward glared up at me from where he was sitting in the water.

_Shit, he was going to kill me._

"I don't think I'm the one who needed to cool off," he said between gritted teeth; his anger coming at me in waves.

As he got up and out of the water, a small dose of fear hit me as I wondered how he was going to retaliate. He looked me straight in the eyes, still angry, about to take a step in my direction. I turned back around and ran.

"Isabella!" He shouted, pissed, before I heard running footfalls behind me.

_I'm so stupid!_

I kept running. Was I going to do this forever? Run from Edward?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer. Everything else, well that's mine.

A/N: As always, I am truly thankful to the advice and support of the Team: **keepingupwiththekids**, **ScarlettLetters** & **Katarinasmama**.

There are a lot of people to thank this time around, that I think the list is longer than this chapter, so I will just say thank you. I am truly grateful to you!

Major thanks to the readers of this story. I enjoy all of your reviews, tweets, and messages! Thank you!

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

"Bella, stop!" Edward yelled from behind me.

I didn't stop. I kept running for the cabin, hoping to lock myself in the bedroom until his anger settled. I really did not want to find out what he was going to do to me.

I could feel him gaining on me, and I tried to run faster, but I was no match for him physically.

He grabbed my arm, trying to stop me, but we were moving too fast. The momentum spun me around, causing me to crash into him, sending us tumbling to the soft grass.

I landed heavily across Edward's chest, eliciting a grunt from him.

I lay still for a moment, catching my breath, before I pushed myself off him and into a sitting position.

Edward was still on his back breathing deeply and looking at me with calculating eyes. His anger was still there, but it was mixed with caution and something else…concern?

He sat up, never taking his eyes off me until he was facing me, less than a foot away from where I was sitting.

I tried to mask my uneasiness, by letting my hair fall over my face to put up some sort of shield against him.

Edward leaned forward and pushed my hair away from my face. He was incredibly gentle as he did it, but his eyes were very much on mine, not letting me look elsewhere. I fidgeted a little, causing him to raise his other hand to wrap around my arm to hold me in place.

"Are you okay?" He asked me softly, his voice disguising the irritation he was emoting.

I just nodded yes, as I knew that he had yet to reveal how he might get back at me for pushing him into the water.

"Apologize, Isabella," he said just as quietly as before when he asked me if I was okay.

I felt a level of annoyance at him for turning this all on me. I knew that I was wrong to push him in the water, but that didn't mean he was right to laugh at me.

"I will when you stop teasing me," I replied.

"Then stop acting like a child," he said.

_Here we go again. Can't he admit that he was also wrong?_

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to look away, but he tightened his grip on me briefly trying to get my attention.

I looked back at him and frowned, shrugging my arm out of his hand. I didn't appreciate being manhandled. It annoyed me to no end that he was trying to dominate this relationship even with a small physical gesture as holding me in place.

He was watching me with such extreme interest, that it stopped me from my thoughts going further.

I gave him a glare in return, letting him know that I was not happy with the connection that we now had with one another.

"Your feelings change so fast…" he whispered, "just a moment ago you were angry, then it quickly changed to nervousness, then back to anger within seconds."

His lips turned up in a small smile that displayed his fascination with our bond.

I was horrified that he could read my changing emotions so fluently. I didn't like him knowing this much about me. As close as we had become physically last night, we were not friends. Our relationship so far was a series of intense moments between lulls of mutual silence.

I had promised Esme that I would try to be with Edward, but here I was in the first few hours of our strange honeymoon and we were already fighting. How was I supposed to get along with him when he made it hard for me to like him?

I really needed time to think this through, but it seemed that nothing was going my way.

"Isabella, I'm waiting," his emotional state returned to annoyance.

I was annoyed in return, but knew that one of us had to make the first move to try and make a truce between us.

"I'm sorry for pushing you into the water," I said calmly, trying to erase all other emotions within me, no matter how much I wanted to yell at him for being an ass.

He looked at me skeptically, trying to read what I was feeling, but then relaxed at finding my apology sincere.

"Thank you," he replied.

He reached over and took my hand in his. The contact both ignited the spark and calmed whatever it was between us. Was this feeling part of the imprint? I would have to ask Rose, since she was the one family member that would be honest with me without making me feel uncomfortable.

Speaking of family…I needed to call Dad.

A wave of heaviness came over me. I needed to assure him and mom that I was okay physically. As for everything else, I really needed them to explain a few things to me.

Edward shook my hand a little to get my attention, feeling his inquiring emotions.

I looked up at him and saw one of his eyebrows cocked upwards in question, looking back at me.

"You're wet. You need to go get changed," I told him softly, wanting to put some distance between us, and to give me a chance to call Dad.

He looked down at himself and gave a small frown. "Yes, I probably should change," he agreed has he stood up, pulling me with him by our clasped hands.

He held my hand as we walked the remaining distance to the cabin. When we entered the main room, I tugged my hand causing Edward to glance back at me with a small frown. A tinge of annoyance wafted over to me from him. I made myself stay calm and not respond in kind.

"I need to call home," I told him simply, clasping my hands in front of me.

His expression cleared and nodded at me. "Okay, I'll be back in a few…" he said before heading towards the bedroom.

I waited for the bedroom door to close before I walked over to the phone in the kitchen. I picked it up and I dialed the numbers to call home.

"Swan residence," Dad replied formally after the second ring.

"Dad, it's Bella," I said quietly, not wanting Edward to overhear.

"Bella?" Dad's voice sounded disbelieving as he answered the phone.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," I said.

"Oh god…Bella…I'm sorry sweetheart," he began brokenly.

"Dad," I was getting upset over his reaction. "Why didn't you tell me about the imprint?"

I heard him take a deep breath before responding. "Bella, when you get back, we'll talk. I promise. Carlisle wants you and Edward to spend the next few days getting to know one another," he said carefully.

"What do you mean Carlisle wants? Was it an order?" I asked confused by his explanation.

"Yes…yes, it was an order from the Coven Leader for you two to spend time together," Dad replied.

"Dad, what's going on?" I pounced.

"Bella…please, just try to bond with Edward for the next few days. I promise we will talk when you get back, okay?" He asked.

Again, I was being put off with promises until another day for answers that I felt I had a right know now. I was really getting tired of this routine.

"Okay…but, you promise, right?"

"I promise," he said.

"How's Mom?" I asked.

"She's fine…do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes."

I heard muffled sounds of Dad calling for Mom to pick up the phone, telling her that I wanted to talk to her.

A click announced that Mom had picked up another phone. "Baby? Are you alright?" Tears were evident in her voice.

"I'm okay, Mom," I said, trying to calm her.

She didn't respond as she started sobbing on the other line.

"Mom?" I prompted after a minute of hearing nothing but her crying and stuttered "sorrys" on the other end.

I was feeling conflicted about her. I know that not everything was okay with her since we moved here. I wanted to shake some answers from her about why she was acting this way, but at the same time, I knew that being direct with her would lead to more of a breakdown than what I was already witnessing.

"Mom?" I asked again when she didn't respond.

A wave of concern and curiosity came over me, and I stiffened.

_Edward was in the room._

I turned around and found him dressed in dry clothes, standing a few feet away, watching me.

As I watched him in return, I made one more verbal request to try and get mom to stop crying. I wasn't comfortable with Edward standing nearby, listening to this conversation with my mom.

"Mom…I will see you Thursday, I have to go, okay?" I said quietly as I turned back around to face the counter, trying to create some sort of bubble of privacy.

"Okay, baby…sorry. I'll see you Thursday," Mom finally responded.

I hung up the phone and took my time to turn back around and face Edward.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes," I responded, not really looking at him, but at a point on the wall over his shoulder.

"It sounded like there was a problem," he said, taking a few steps towards me.

I instinctively moved back another step, along the counter, looking away from him.

"It's fine…I'll see them Thursday," I said nonchalantly and shrugged my shoulders trying to end the conversation. I really didn't feel comfortable talking about my parents with him.

Instead he just kept walking forward. In return I stepped back again until I was pressed into the corner of the marble countertop. I looked down and my hands, as I picked nervously at the skin around my nails. I had a feeling that this was not just about getting close to me physically, but wanting information out of me.

I saw his hand reach out for mine and I quickly moved them behind my back not ready for the intimacy.

I felt his frustration with me.

"Bella, it's hard for me not to touch you," he said harshly as he reached once again for my hand and took it in his a little roughly.

I glared up at him, noticing how close he really was. Instead of feeling intimidated by the proximity, I was actually angry. I pushed away from my corner position, but was still connected to Edward by our clasped hands…

…and he was not letting go.

"Why do you keep trying to move away from me?" he asked.

"I'm not use to being touched all the time," I responded, not bothering to hide my irritation.

"Well, it's not like I'm enjoying that I need to be near you all the time," he shot back.

_Lovely…_

I tried to pull my hand away from him, he refused to relinquish it.

"Bella…we need to come up with some sort of truce," he gritted out, trying to hold onto me.

"I would, but you're not making things easy," I pushed at his clasped hand with my free one, and leaned away from him.

With one firm tug, he pulled me to him. I bumped into his chest yet again as his free arm wrapped around me, holding me tight against him. I kept still instead of struggling, hoping he would let go quickly. I knew from his emotions that it wasn't his intension to hurt me, but keep me in one place.

My cheek was pressed up against his chest and could hear his rapid heartbeat. Our hands were still joined at our sides as my other arm was pinned to me by his arm around me.

Our emotions were swirling, fighting for dominance, as our bodies remained motionless. My anger. His anger. It didn't matter that our physical contact brought a certain calm to both of us. We were both fighting it as neither of us wanted to give in first.

"Bella…" Edward said quietly, his breathing still strained from anger.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Why did you run?" He asked.

I knew that he meant from our imprint and not this morning.

"Because…" I said even quieter than before.

"Because why?" He pressed.

"I don't want to say," I said.

He moved his hand up my back and to my neck, pressing so that I would look up at him. He was intently looking down at me, waiting for my face to give away the answer he wanted. His patience was a thin sheet, barely covering the anger that wanted to break free.

"Tell me."

I stared up at him, pressing my lips together to keep them from releasing the information.

"Isabella, _tell me_," he said a little more forcefully.

"Because…" I started, letting the resentment make its way to surface of my emotions and expression, "because, you make me want to hate you," I whispered.

His own fury broke as he released me and grabbed my upper arms. His face turned up in a sneer to show his displeasure, but quickly dipped his head to the side, hiding his face for a moment. His emotions were pulsing against me, making my head ache from the onslaught.

"No!" He yelled, shaking me once.

I bent my arms up to my chest, pushing on his, trying to create room between us.

He looked back at me, his expression tried to remain hard against my words, but I could see and feel something else rise in him.

"You are not allowed to hate me, Isabella. You are my mate," he whispered hoarsely.

He looked away in frustration. I remained silent, no longer feeling angry but sick to my stomach for letting him goad me into revealing my answer.

He still had his hands around my arms as he eyes were trained on the floor to the left of him.

"You are my mate…we are meant to be together for the rest of our lives; we must be each other's support, truest friend, soulmates, as well as lo…" he whispered, his words drifted off before he finished what he was saying.

He let go of me, walking away with quick strides and out the door, letting it slam behind him.

I stared after him, not moving from my place. My body starting to shake.

Our emotional connection was lessening the further he walked away from me. I could see his majestic figure walking to the back of the house through the windows. Not once did he look up from the ground as he passed by those windows. His anger had given away to that other emotion.

I realized the emotion that I felt coming from him was hurt.

Deep hurt.

Ashamed of what I did, I burst into tears.

I cried that I had let myself be so cruel.

I cried because I couldn't seem to keep a promise.

I cried in confusion for the past month of having to deal with what felt like upheaval after upheaval of everything that I knew and not getting the answers I needed.

I cried because this whole bonding situation was beyond anything I knew and didn't know how to exist in it.

I sat down on the wood floor of the kitchen and gave into my tears.

**-O-O-O-**

After my outburst, I spent the rest of the day doing small chores to keep myself busy, including cleaning Edward's wet clothing from this morning. Anything to keep myself moving. If I sat still, I think I would just give into the depression from earlier. I needed to _not_ think about our fight.

I occasionally felt Edward through our bond, but I tried not to pay attention. We both needed the space.

I had wanted time to ponder about how to proceed with Edward and my own life, but now I just wanted a typical day for me like I had back in Phoenix. I wanted to be that girl whose only true concern was that her college applications were being mailed out on time.

At about five o'clock, out of chores and no sign of Edward returning, I started to make dinner. Carlisle had bought us enough fresh food to last the few days that we were to stay here. I found steaks, fish, vegetables, packs of pasta and delicious looking desserts. The quality of the food looked like it was indeed meant for a grand honeymooning couple.

Not wanting to spend too much time cooking, I made one of the packages of fettuccini and tossed it with olive oil and pepper. I made myself a small plate as I wasn't really hungry, but I remembered that I hadn't eaten anything since the toast this morning. The rest I placed into a container for Edward later.

After cleaning the dishes, I walked over to the small bookshelf on the far side of the living area, to see if there was something to read. There were typical bestsellers which didn't really interest me and a few miscellaneous titles that might tide me over for the next few hours.

After picking a book, I settled on the couch and gave myself over to the story. It was interesting enough to keep my attention, but my thoughts would occasionally drift to Edward.

Was he okay? He had been gone for hours and I was worried that something might have happened to him, since the emotional link had been quiet.

At about seven o'clock, I felt the first signs of him. He was tired, a little numb, with a hint of something that felt like need.

I immediately felt concern for him in return, along with a shot of my nerves. I knew that my words had put him in this position, when I should have been more careful in what I had said to him.

Then again, Edward seemed to know which buttons of mine to push in order to get me to react.

Moments later I saw his figure through the window, coming from the side of the house. His gait was slower and his shoulders were drooping.

I willed myself to stay in my spot as he walked in the door. I turned my eyes back to the page I was reading, trying to pick up where I left off in the story.

I heard him lock the door and then move into the kitchen. His emotions were steady in their numbing exhaustion.

The door of the refrigerator opened and against the large wood framed window, I could see a sliver of light projected on the far wall of the kitchen nook.

I felt small jolt of surprise from Edward and I knew he must have found the dinner that I left for him. I heard the clink of the plate as he removed it and set it on the marble counter nearby. I took a quick peek and saw his profile as he leaned over, removing the clear wrap from the plate and moving it into the microwave.

Looking away, I saw his head turn in my direction. I didn't want to be caught watching him as I feared that it would lead to talking, which would probably lead to another fight.

A few tense minutes later I heard the sound of the microwave beeping and Edward's movements as he settled himself at the counter to eat his meal. I surreptitiously watched him over the top of my book as he ate. His tired emotions gave way to a form of relaxation and pleasure with each bite he took.

His satisfaction over the meal gave me a small hope that I might have found some sort of peaceful ground for us to meet. I would make a big breakfast in the morning, hoping to put us both in a better mood and maybe I might be able to have a conversation with him that didn't end up in a screaming match.

"What are you thinking?" Edward's quiet request startled me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see him standing next to the couch, at the other end, watching me curiously.

"Uh…not much," I replied, moving my legs off the length of the comfortable cushions and onto the floor to give him room to sit if he wanted.

"You were feeling hopeful about something…" he let linger, as he sat on the opposite end of the couch, facing me.

I was relieved that he didn't press, but gave me the option to tell him instead.

It was progress.

I closed my book and gave him my attention.

"I was…I was thinking about breakfast tomorrow," I told him.

I felt his astonishment and well as saw it on his face. I don't think he was expecting me to give that answer.

"Breakfast?" He questioned, looking confused.

"Yes…I was thinking of making pancakes tomorrow morning for breakfast," I said.

His eyebrows went straight up as his emotions came through as mixture of happiness and hope. He just nodded his head and gave a small smile giving his approval to my plans.

We were quiet for a few moments, my nerves started to come back and I felt that he was struggling with something. I didn't know what to say next, and I wasn't ready to apologize to him for my earlier comment. After all, he was as much at fault for our argument.

I ran my finger around the edges of my closed book, biding my time until one of us thought of something to say.

Finally, Edward spoke. "Bella?"

I glanced over at him, to see his arms wrapped around his bent knees, looking uncertain.

"Yes?"

"Tonight, I would like you to share the bed with me," he requested.

My nerves shot up from my stomach into my throat causing me to briefly choke.

_What? Oh crap, I hadn't thought about our sleeping arrangements._

He held up a hand asking me to wait. "I mean to sleep, just to sleep. We need to be comfortable with each other," he explained, keeping his eyes trained on my face, waiting for my answer.

I wasn't very comfortable with that idea, but I knew that Edward needed some form of physical contact with me. In fact it had been hours since he last touched me. Was that the subtle squirming feeling that I felt coming from him since he returned about an hour ago?

I knew that I needed to try again and create that truce with Edward, if only to try and complete that promise I made to Esme.

"I...I…" I started, but was cut off by Edward's whisper plea.

"Please?"

I looked at him fully, and saw that he was sincere in his request and that need he had for touching me was becoming too much to avoid.

"Okay…" I said.

His relief over my acceptance came through loud and clear along our link.

Edward released his knees and placed his feet on the wood floor, as he bent over to the take the remote control off the coffee table before us. The pop of the TV came on and I lifted my eyes to look at the screen as it warmed up to picture. Edward started switching channels as soon as it was ready, and stopped on one of the sports channels to watch a baseball game.

I tried to match Edward's now calm interior, but my nerves were still there, except on a much more muted level. I returned my eyes to my book and tried to concentrate on the page before me, but the impact of having not only to deal with my emotions, but Edward's as well was catching up with me. The words before me were getting blurry and I could feel my head nodding. Soon, I gave up trying to remain awake and gave into the comfort of unconsciousness.

**-O-O-O-**

"Bella…wake up," I heard Edward's voice calling me from far away.

I felt myself being gently shaken and I reluctantly opened my eyes to see Edward's handsome face above me.

"It's time for bed. Go get ready, while I close up the house," he whispered as he ran his hand down my arm to my hand to help pull me up from my slumped position on the couch.

After he helped me to stand, I watched him sleepily for a moment as he made sure to mark my spot in my book and place it on the coffee table.

I turned and made my way into the bedroom, hardly aware of my surroundings, since all I could think of was getting into that big white bed and going back to sleep. As quickly as possible I changed into my sleep tank and bottoms, brushed my teeth and washed my face. It felt like heaven as I slid my body under the soft sheets and lay my head on the pillow.

I must have dozed off because I woke up slightly to feel the bed move as Edward got in next to me. He moved me onto my side so that he could pull me back into his body and hold me.

The bond between us hummed to life with contentment as I drifted back into slumber feeling Edward's warmth physically and emotionally surrounding me.

**-O-O-O-**

The next morning was another clear, sunny day. I woke in a similar position as I fell asleep in, with Edward's arms wrapped around me.

I carefully removed myself from tangled limbs and sheets, trying not to wake Edward. I wanted to get a head start on breakfast and have it ready for when he woke.

Like yesterday, I allowed myself a moment to just look at him as he slept.

Except this time, I stood next to the bed and watched as he breathed evenly with a look of pure peace on his face.

Some of his hair had fallen into his eyes and I instinctively reached over and smoothed it back.

_So soft…_

Shocked at what I was doing, I pulled my hand back and hurried into the bathroom.

I showered, got dressed and walked out into the kitchen to see what we had in stock. I readily found the ingredients for the pancakes along with a bag of chocolate chips. I also found bacon and fruit in the refrigerator to complete the meal.

I put my hair up into a bun and got to work: first setting the table and then the preparation of the food.

As I had finished the bacon, I felt Edward's presence behind me. His mood was optimistic and it helped tame my nervousness a little.

"Morning," he said, still a touch of sleep to his voice.

He walked over to where I was standing by the stove as I ladled the first of the pancakes onto the hot buttered pan.

His emotions perked up further when he saw the bacon sitting on the plate, ready to serve, and the chocolate chips in the batter.

At least I knew that I was on the right path in trying to make this an easier day for both of us.

"If you could put the bacon and the fruit salad on the table," I asked politely.

"Sure," he replied, taking both plates over to the table.

"How many pancakes will you eat?" I called over my shoulder, as I flipped the flat golden cake to the other side to cook.

"Four, please."

"I think there is syrup in the cabinet to my right," I mentioned with my concentration still on the pan in front of me.

I jumped a little as I felt Edward's hand span my lower back and stay as he moved around me to reach the cabinet door. It was an intimate gesture that I wasn't sure if I was ready for yet, but I knew that he needed to touch me. I tried not to freak out and continued to make breakfast.

He held his hand there for a few seconds before walking back over to the table to sit and wait for the meal.

I quickly plated a few of the pancakes and brought them over to him. His face broke out into a smile when he saw me approach. I was momentarily stunned by how handsome he looked when he smiled. I was reminded of my physical attraction for Edward and felt my cheeks warm with a blush.

He looked at me curiously with a smaller smile gracing his plump lips as I set the plate in front of him. My hair was in a bun, so I wasn't able to hide my face as I was tempted to do now.

"Eat them while they're hot," I said, turning away to go back to the stove.

He grabbed my hand before I could leave, and tugged at it to try and get me to look at him. His amusement was apparent in both expression and emotion. I turned back, looking at a spot on his shoulder rather than at his face, fearing that I would completely give away what I had been thinking about him. He moved his head into my line of vision and looked up into my eyes, not allowing me to look anywhere else.

"Thank you Bella, for making breakfast," he said, charmingly.

"You're welcome," I whispered as I felt my cheeks boiling.

He let go of my hand and I returned to the stove to make a few more pancakes.

I was unnerved by Edward's attention. I was used to either being ignored or yelled at by him, so it was unsettling when it was more favorable. Although I was worried that I was starting to act like one of his fangirls at school with my blushing and getting flustered over his compliments.

I finished making the pancakes and went to join him. Still unable to bring myself to look at him, I felt the heat of my blushing face and chest as I took my seat.

I glanced over at Edward's plate, only to see most of it was eaten. I guess that the pancakes were a hit.

"You're smiling," Edward said, lowering is head to try to catch my attention.

"I can't believe that you almost finished that whole plate already," I replied, keeping my eyes on his rapidly depleting meal.

"They're very good. The best I've eaten," he said, sounding sincere and maybe a little flirty.

Was Edward flirting with me?

I looked up from the table, to find him watching me. He was taking another bite and smiling in enjoyment. His emotions reflected his expression.

I thanked him and started to eat.

The rest of breakfast was quiet. Edward ate the majority of the food, while I managed to get in a pancake and some bacon. My nerves were still present because I wasn't sure what to expect next. So far the meal was civil and the tension was not from anger, but hopeful expectation.

When the meal was over, Edward leaned back against his chair. I could feel him looking at me as he relaxed.

I messed with the napkin in my lap trying to keep calm, knowing that we were going to have to talk shortly.

"I'll take care of the dishes," he offered.

"There's a lot. I'll help" I told him, finally looking up at him.

He shook his head and smirked, as he stood up from the table. "No, I'll do them. You go and read your book," he said.

I was surprised, but I remembered that Esme had the men trained to clean up if she cooked the meal.

I left my napkin on the table and walked into the small guest bathroom to wash my hands first then back into the living area to find my book. I glanced over into the kitchen area to see Edward standing at the sink, washing a pan.

I found my book on the coffee table where Edward had left it last night. I remembered that he had thoughtfully saved my place. I picked it up and settled myself on one side of the couch, and I flipped to the page of where I left off in the story.

After a few pages, I heard all the noises from cleaning the kitchen cease, and heard only Edward's footsteps along the hardwood floor moving closer to me. I looked up and tensed slightly.

We would have to talk.

Was I ready for this?

Edward sensing my mood, sat down near the center of the couch, facing me. He leaned his elbow against the back and reached out with his left hand to place on my arm closest to him.

I looked up to his search eyes, tensing myself for the first question that would most likely send us into another heated argument.

"Bella…yesterday…we didn't off to a great start. Maybe today we should relax?" he asked.

I felt that he didn't want to end up arguing either. It was tiring. I know this may be the coward's way out, but I had to agree that maybe if we didn't try to talk about the things that would set us off into another fight, maybe it would help keep the peace between us. At least just for today. If that meant that I spent the day reading and he spent the day watching sports, then maybe this is what we needed.

"Okay," I replied.

"Tomorrow will be busy, and we'll be introduced to the Coven as the next Leaders. We will be the center of attention and a lot will be asked of us going forward," he explained.

…_next Leaders…_

I didn't think about that when I imprinted with Edward. In fact it was the furthest thing in my mind when it came to my relationship with him. It sent a frisson of unease through me. I didn't want this level of responsibility or notice from the Coven.

"What will happen?" I asked curiously.

"Everyone, both adults and children, of the Coven will be there to acknowledge our mating and our future standing as their Leaders then we'll have a meeting with the adults to be brought up on current events within the Coven business," he said.

I felt a little green around the gills just hearing the word "everyone" and he noticed it. He gave me a small smile and assured me that it wouldn't be that terrible.

Well, that was easy for him to say, since he had been probably fawned over since he was a baby. I was the oddity here; the one who knew next to nothing about this Coven or even the total extent of what we were.

"Bella, will you lay with me on the couch?" Edward requested, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I could feel a bit of wariness surrounding him. It wasn't directed at me, but rather at Coven business. It felt like he needed this day to relax more than I did. Were his responsibilities as the next Leader that draining?

I nodded my acceptance.

He smiled and I felt his mood lighten with my answer. He settled himself in a prone position along the couch and helped me to lie next to him, against the back cushions. His right arm was loosely draped around my waist, as my head rested on his chest. He reached over with his left hand for the TV remote and flipped it on to ESPN.

After a few seconds of getting adjusted, he asked if I was okay.

Strangely enough, I was.

I opened my book and started to read as I let the rise and fall of Edward's chest lull me into a day of peace and relaxation.

Tomorrow, would be the day that I would learn the answers to the questions that I needed to be answered.

I would be patient until then.

**-O-O-O-**

**Rec'd**

These are stories that are great, but for some reason aren't getting the reviews or attention like I think they should. I personally love them all:

**Dead Confederates by Goldenmeadow**- It's crass, it's sexy, it's funny as all fuck.

**Seventeen Cakes by Vanessarae-** reminds me of those great John Hughes films.

**Prey by Summer35-** A great Darkward story. So different than anything I'm reading currently.

and

**A Person of Worth by tnuccio**- I absolutely love this story. You HAVE to read it. Got it? Bring tissues and pie.

Of course I would be remissed if I didn't say anything about that Sparkling Jewel herself: Joan the Flask! She has her own story in **"The Diary of a Mad** **Flask"** written by my lovely **Ciaobella27**. ScarlettLetters and I won our new sub during Stacie's Auctions and this was the story that we requested she write.

Joan is EPIC!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer, everything else is mine.

A/N: My thanks go to the Team: **keepingupwiththekids**, **ScarlettLetters**, and **Katarinasmama**. They give their time to make sure this story is the best it can be and I am grateful to have them.

My thanks to all the Readers. You guys give me so much that I am humbled by your words and your actions to promote this story. Thank you! I guess I really do owe you that EPOV o/s now, don't I?

Thank you to **Ginny W** for the pimpage on **Twilightenabler**!

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

The rest of Wednesday was spent in relative peace. We talked as little as possible, which was probably a good thing for us, since any type of conversation that we attempted led to some sort of battle of wills. I also sensed that neither one of us was truly ready to talk and listen to one another, so the silence was welcomed.

After breakfast we lay on the couch together for a few hours. I read and Edward watched TV. Our physical contact brought that hum of calm and we both accepted it; letting it wrap its tranquil web around us. The only time we moved away from the couch was if it was necessary.

While we appeared calm, and for the most part felt each other's calm through our bond, there were sparks of other emotions that came through occasionally.

I knew Edward could feel the flare-up of my nerves every time we had to speak, as I could feel his wariness when I saw he was lost in thought and he didn't see me looking at him.

Then there was the strange warmth I could feel at the edge of our bond coming from him when I caught him stealing glances at me a few times.

It was like nothing I felt before and I didn't have a name for it.

When I first felt the emotion, I was surprised and swung around to face Edward, immediately questioning the feeling and broke out into a blush when I found him studying me. His cheeks turned a slight shade of red before he looked away.

After that first instance, I purposely didn't look at him the next time I felt it, even though I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't know what to say and I was a little afraid of the feeling of this new emotion.

Wednesday night was a little awkward. I didn't fall asleep immediately like I had the previous two nights.

We were sitting on the couch watching a movie after a late dinner. Edward was yawning every few seconds, so I mentioned that he should go to bed.

"Edward, don't wait for me. I'm not tired enough to sleep," I whispered to him in the dimly lit living area.

He tugged on my hand gently. "Come with me, please," he asked with a sleepy voice, right before he yawned violently.

I looked over at him and he gave me one of his charismatic smirks and another slight tug on my hand.

He was trying to charm me into doing what he wanted.

"I'd liked to finish the movie," I said quietly and turned my head back to watch the TV.

Edward's irritation came through our bond swiftly. I pulled my hand away from him, but didn't bother to look at him. I was feeling my own irritation in response at his reaction.

_What was he, twelve?_

"Bella…"

"No, Edward…I'm not tired," I said perhaps a little too sharply.

His emotions were tinged with anger.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at him mutinously. He had a frown on his face, letting me see his displeasure as well as feel it.

Exasperated I said, "I thought we were going to wait for this until tomorrow."

"We are," he said in a low voice.

"Then why are you pouting over this? It will probably be another hour before I'm ready to sleep," I stated, trying not to give into my annoyance and let this turn into a full-on fight.

"Because," he began as he reached over and took my hand back and rubbed it gently in between his. "I will have a hard time sleeping without some sort of physical contact with you," he replied.

The calming effect of his touch was working in his favor and making me mellower. I understood that he needed to touch me for the next month or two, but I wasn't completely happy that he seemed to be taking advantage of this little fact.

"Please, Bella. We are going to have a long day tomorrow, I really think we should rest," he said softly, coaxing me to give into his wishes with his voice, touch and emotions.

_Smooth Edward, real smooth to try and play this particular card._

"Fine," I said, getting up from the couch, taking my hand back from him.

I felt his surprise over my acceptance.

I reached over to the coffee table for the remote to turned the TV off, leaving us with only the soft glow of the light over the stove. I grabbed my book from the table before I turned and glanced over at Edward to see that he was making sure that the front door was locked.

I walked back into the bedroom, dropping the book on my side of the bed and picked up my bag to get changed into my sleepwear in the bathroom.

I made quick work of getting ready for bed because I knew that Edward was ready to go to sleep. I came out a few minutes later to find him bent over his own bag, digging for his toiletries and letting out another yawn.

I could feel his tiredness acutely, as it felt like it was being broadcast directly at me.

"I'm done," I announced quietly as I stepped over to my side of bed and turned on the bedside lamp on the small table next to it.

Edward shuffled passed me into the bathroom giving me a tired thanks.

I turned off the main bedroom light and closed the door to prevent a draft from chilling us later in the night. I climbed into bed and propped myself into a sitting position with the fluffy pillows behind me for support and pulled the soft cream blankets up to my waist for warmth.

I was settled in the bed when Edward came out of the bathroom in his sleep bottoms and t-shirt. He crawled in on the opposite side of the king size bed and moved over towards me, turning on his side to face me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, nuzzling his face against my hip. The connection brought calm, but I could feel Edward was a little annoyed.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was muffled by the fabric of my pajama bottoms.

"What Edward?" I kept my voice soft and neutral with my eyes focused on my book.

"This is a little uncomfortable," he said, moving his face away from my side. "Can you lie down and turn off the light?"

"No, Edward, I want to read," I replied.

He huffed and started to lean over me to turn off the lamp, but I slapped his hand away.

"Ow!" He groaned as his annoyance grew.

"Edward, I compromised and came to bed so you could sleep. I'm not tired and I want to read. Now go to sleep and stop trying to make me do things only your way," I said.

Edward looked up at me a little astonished then laid his head back down next to me, pressing his face into my side. His churning emotions started to settle and I assumed he realized that I wasn't going to give in to him.

After awhile, Edward fell asleep. His hold slacking around me as his breathing leveled out into a gentle intake and release.

I looked down at his sleeping profile and felt a sense of protection over him. It was a weird feeling, but then again the past few days had been nothing but being bombarded by sensation after sensation of his emotions.

Everything had felt heightened in some form when I was with Edward; an awareness of another person like none other I had experienced with anyone else.

I placed my hand gently on top of his head, feeling the tickle of his soft hair beneath my fingers. I smoothed back some of his hair from out of his face and felt a subtle flare of satisfaction come from Edward as he vocally gave out a sigh. He snuggled himself against me and tightened his hold briefly before falling back into the stillness of sleep.

I ran my hand through his hair few more times before I turned back to my book, but my thoughts were too active.

I let myself drift mentally to all the things that needed to be addressed between my family, the Coven and us. It felt overwhelming. So much was being withheld from me that I was a little afraid once I opened the door to learn those secrets, I would want to close it again and wish away that knowledge.

"Bella," I heard Edward's voice call to me.

I looked down to find him watching me. He moved his hand over to mine that was griping the book and rubbed it, trying to ease my hold.

That calm seeped into our connection, allowing me enough to release the book, place it on the bedside table and turn out the light. Edward leaned away, so I could shift down into a reclining position on the bed, where he quickly turned me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him.

We laid there quietly for a few moments, but I knew that he was still awake. Possibly because of the turmoil I was probably emoting.

"Bella…tomorrow. Don't wish for those answers now," he said quietly, as if he saw what was going on inside my head.

I tried to let all of it go. Let myself give into sleep and into the comfort that Edward offered with his arms. I relaxed and opened myself up to our bond, letting his serene thoughts enter to comfort me.

I closed my eyes and slept.

**-O-O-O-**

The next morning, I woke to the sounds of clanking pans coming from the direction of the kitchen. Lifting my head from my pillow, I looked out through the bedroom door into the kitchen area. I saw the faint illumination of the overhead stove light and the smells of eggs cooking.

I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, still in my sleepwear and my tangled hair draped around me, to find Edward standing at the stove pushing a spatula through scramble eggs. He looked up from what he was doing as soon as he felt me and gave me a tentative "good morning."

I glanced around the kitchen and breakfast nook, to see that Edward had set the table and had a plate of bacon and another of toast ready to eat.

"Go sit down, I'll bring the eggs over in a minute," Edward encouraged me as I looked back at him incredulously.

I could feel his amusement over my state of emotions as I went to take my seat at the table and placed the napkin on my lap.

I took a few pieces of bacon and toast and started spreading jam on the bread as I waited for Edward to join me. He walked over with the pan and doled out portions for both of us. He set the pan on a heating pad on the table and dug into his meal.

It was my turn to watch him with amusement.

He looked up at me when he felt my attention, questioning with his eyes why I was watching him.

"I didn't know you could cook," I asked.

He smiled back at me with a small blush as I felt a little embarrassment come from him.

"I…ah, can make scrambled eggs and microwave bacon, but that's the extent of my abilities with making a full meal," he said.

I sensed from his mood, that he was trying to make up for last night's small argument. He was trying to keep the friendly truce that we had made Tuesday night.

"Thank you," I told him and dug into the eggs…which turned out pretty well.

After our meal, I put my long hair up into a bun before I started to clean the kitchen while Edward went to go strip the bed of the sheets and collect the dirty towels to wash in the small laundry room. He came back into the kitchen when he was finished.

"Dad will come pick us up in a little over an hour. I've started the wash…" he said, watching me put away dishes.

It was then that I noticed a strange heat coming from Edward. It felt like a languid wave of honey that started in my lower belly and moved its way through my limbs. It was subtle, but something I couldn't ignore. I turned my head to the side and faced Edward, unsure of what I was feeling exactly.

He was looking at me, well at my chest. I looked down at myself and gasped. My breasts were outlined in the form-fitting sleep tank that I was wearing. I immediately crossed my arms over my chest and turned my back to Edward, blushing furiously.

_Oh shit! _

The feeling receded as the emotion of embarrassment hit both of us.

"I'm going to go get dressed," I said quietly as I kept my arms around my chest and my face downcast as I hurried into the bedroom grabbing my bag and then locking myself in the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror to see that my face and chest were still a bright shade of red. My breasts, especially my nipples were predominately pressing against the stretchy cotton fabric of my top.

"Oh…" I moaned in mortification, knowing full well that the shirt left very little to the imagination.

I quickly stripped and moved into the shower to wash.

_I wasn't going to think about this. _

_Nope._

_That was lust, wasn't it?_

_I think so…_

**-O-O-O-**

After getting ready, I packed my bag and tried to keep some distance between Edward and me, because I wasn't all that comfortable with that level of our relationship. If you could call it a relationship. What did you call someone who was considered your spouse when you weren't even friends with them? Or didn't even know them?

Edward walked into the bedroom with clean sheets just as I finished wiping down the bathroom counters.

I avoided looking directly at him, but I felt my cheeks flame.

He thankfully didn't say anything as we worked together to make the bed. I think we were both trying to keep our emotions as calm as possible to try to avoid talking about what happened in the kitchen.

Carlisle arrived shortly after at eleven o'clock ready to take us back to Forks.

He greeted us both warmly as he got out of the car.

We met him on the front porch with our bags. I was eager to get back home.

"Is everything turned off and locked?" He asked.

"Yes," Edward replied with a small smile, grabbing our bags to put them into the trunk.

Carlisle turned his attention to me, looking as if he were gauging me. He walked over and put his arm around my shoulders to talk to me quietly. I, of course, became nervous instantly.

"Bella, the official meeting starts at seven, but we are expecting the families of the Coven earlier to congratulate you and Edward. They will also give their blessing and allegiance to you as their future Leader of the Coven. We'll have people come to the house starting at around five-thirty," Carlisle told me.

All I could do was nod to show that I heard him. My nerves truly acted up over the thought of being the center of all this attention. What was going to be expected of me? Were Edward and I going to have to act like a happy couple?

Carlisle gave me a brief affectionate squeeze as if to say "don't worry" before he led me to the backseat of the Mercedes and opened the door for me.

I climbed in as Edward got in on the other side. After buckling my seat belt, Edward reached over and took my hand in his. A little startled I looked over at him to see that he was trying to communicate with his eyes for me to go along with it. I gave him a quick nod of my head and sat back into the leather seat as I felt him relax too. Carlisle was thankfully not aware of our exchange as his focus was on starting the car.

I didn't want to extend the hostility that we had for each other to the rest of our families. I didn't want to be that girl that ran home to her parents and whined about her husband. I knew that I was going to have to deal with Edward on my own.

The ride back was mostly quiet, with a few words now and then between Edward and Carlisle. I drifted off into my head and watched the passing scenery. Today was another sunny day, with no sign of rain in sight. It was still a sea of vibrant lush greens and deep browns as we sped down the tree lined road, but I felt a change in how I saw the plant life around me since we had first moved to Forks. I could feel a low and deep pulse as I relaxed into my connection with it. Earth was welcoming and nurturing as I let it seep into my being.

There was a simple joy within me as I continued to connect with Earth's essence. It responded with its own happiness, letting me know that it was thriving in the recent days of sun as it spread its roots and leaves to try and catch as much of it as possible before the rain came back.

I giggled from the feeling.

"Bella?" I heard my name being called softly as there was a tug on my hand that was enclosed in Edward's.

I came out of my trance and looked over at Edward to see his emerald green eyes and peach lips crinkled into a smile. His emotions were a reflection of my cozy and cheerful feelings that I had experienced with the trees.

Did he feel that too?

Rose had said that she had been able to feel what Emmett felt during our lessons. Was Edward the same way?

I looked at him curiously. "Did you feel that too?" I asked.

"Is that what Earth feels like for you?" He whispered.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked from the front seat.

I whipped my head around to look at him through the rearview mirror as his inquisitive eyes darted back and forth from Edward to me.

"Um…I was connecting with the trees and Edward felt it," I said shyly.

Carlisle had never been mean to me, only supportive, but I was not exactly comfortable with him. Probably because he was the Leader of the Coven and I didn't always know when he was being just Edward's father or the Leader.

Carlisle looked over at Edward for confirmation. Edward nodded his head in return.

"Bella, what did you feel?" Carlisle asked me, directly. I think he was in Leader mode.

"I felt the trees tell me how they were enjoying the sun." I felt a little stupid for saying that.

"Yeah…that's what I felt through our bond…their joy," Edward said, smiling down at me.

"Good," was the only answer Carlisle gave to his line of questioning.

_Good? That's all?_

Edward tugged on my hand gently to get my attention, since I was staring at the back of Carlisle's head confused that the conversation ended as it had.

"Why are you feeling confused?" He asked quietly, leaning his head down towards mine.

_Do I ask? _

"Why was this connection good?" I whispered back.

"It means that our bond is already strong," he replied.

"You mean to work together with our gifts?"

"Yes," he said as he gently squeezed my hand.

I didn't ask any more, as I didn't want to have an in-depth conversation with Carlisle listening. I sat back again and returned to watching the trees as we drove back to Forks.

We arrived about fifteen minutes later, pulling into the road that led to all of the houses. The great houses loomed large with their white walls, looking almost like ghosts as a subtle mist swirled around their foundations through the large trees.

As we passed the Swan House, I felt a pang of apprehension, knowing that I was no longer calling it home. I thought of the greenhouse attached to it, and wondered who would be able to take care of all of the plants, since Dad seemed to always be busy with his job over at the police station. We had tried to at least spend a meal together every day, to have some sort of family time together, but I doubt that would be possible now.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered into my ear, sending a chill up my spine.

I nodded that I was, too emotional to speak.

"Bella, look at me," Edward requested as he rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.

I slowly turned my face up to his. He was so close, that I could feel his breath against me. His eyes showed genuine concern.

"We're just down the road from them. You can visit whenever you want," he said.

"Okay."

We arrived at the end of the road and pulled into the circular driveway of the Cullen House. We came to a stop next to the brick walkway, which lead to the front door. As soon as the motor was turned off the front door opened and out flew Alice, with a huge smile on her face.

I opened my door and barely had the time to get out before Alice wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Welcome back!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, as she proceeded to crush every rib in my chest with her strong grip.

"Alice…let her get out of the car first," Edward chuckled as he came around the back of the car to join us. I could feel his amusement over his twin's greeting.

I looked up toward the open door to see Jasper and Esme waiting for us with smiles on their faces. Jasper gave a slight wave and I smiled back.

"Where's my hug? You would think you like Bella more than me with that greeting," Edward teased Alice, giving her an exaggerated narrowed eyed look.

Alice gave it right back to him as she said with a straight face. "Well…I do."

After that, they broke into large grins and gave each other a long hug. Alice had her eyes closed as she snuggled into her brother's body. Her smile faltered briefly and she looked like she was about to cry. I could feel a warmth that had a purity at its heart emanating from Edward as he held his sister's petite form in his arms.

I had never seen them show this level of affection displayed before between them. It was clear that they were close and loved each other.

I wondered how hard it had been for Alice to see Edward in pain after I ran from our imprint. If she showed this much love in a hug, I had a feeling that it might have hurt her to watch.

My heart dropped thinking that I been selfish to run, that it wasn't only Edward and I that I had hurt, it was Alice, and their family.

Alice's smile returned and she released Edward to loop her arm through mine and walk with me to the door. Esme stepped forward as we got closer to take me into a hug.

"Welcome home," she whispered.

"Thank you," I replied, not certain how to answer.

Was this place really my home? I still felt like a visitor.

Esme passed me off to Jasper and he gave me a rare hug. He pulled away and held me at arm's length, slightly frowning.

"You scared us," he whispered. His words were an understatement to the emotions I could see on his face.

"I'm sorry."

He nodded his head once and let me precede him into the house. We ended up following Esme back into the kitchen.

Edward and Alice followed us in, with arms wrapped around each other's waist, teasing each other. I smiled at the sight of Alice in bloom from her obvious relief at having her brother healthy and back home.

Carlisle walked in shortly after with our bags.

"Can we show them the guest house?" Alice asked, seeing as that we were now all together.

"Let me get the keys," Esme said, walking over to a drawer in the built-in desk that seemed to be congested with cookbooks and a laptop. She took a white envelope from one of the drawers and smiled at us to say she was ready.

Alice came over to me to wrap her arm through mine. "We spent the past few days setting up your place," she told me excitedly, as we walked through the greenhouse to the door on the far side of the room.

I knew that this was coming, but I was still getting a little upset that I felt like I had few choices in this relationship. I knew that the truce between Edward and me, during our stay at the cabin, was going to end soon. We needed to talk and I had the feeling that as soon as we settled into the guesthouse, it would happen. A part of me was dreading for it to happen, since Edward seemed to be trying to keep things peaceful for us.

I felt a hint of worry come from behind me, where Edward was following us.

We walked out into the backyard, following the brick path that curved the back of the house and beyond a tall hedge fence. As we walked through the opening the size of a small door, we saw that the path led to a small one-story white brick building, that had a similar design as the main house. In any other situation, I might have called it quaint since it looked picture-perfect amongst the tall trees.

It had its own flower bushes, nestled against the walls and a climbing vine along the left side, with dormant flower buds.

I felt a little nauseous. This was to be my new home, mine and Edward's home.

"Isn't it adorable?" Alice asked me with a smile, unaware of my inner thoughts.

"Umm…hmm," I managed to say in response.

Esme reached the guesthouse first and unlocked the door for us to enter.

As I entered the main room, I saw that it was a small entry way that was part of a much larger room that flowed all the way to the back of the house. The opposite wall had tall window-doors with elegant velvet curtains, opened to let in the natural light, which illuminated the room.

As I walked further into the room, I could see immediately to my left, a modern looking kitchen that was separated from the rest of the room by a long dark green marble-top counter.

In front of it, were two bar stools and beyond, an antique looking dining set with seats enough for four people. The dining area was separated by the back of a long sectional sofa which was covered in a golden damask cloth.

It was flanked by a smaller love seat with a coffee table in the center. It was a lovely setting, but I couldn't appreciate it as I should. My nerves were in over-drive.

I walked to the center of the living area and turned around to face the entryway. My eyes were drawn to Edward's. I found him watching me with that stoic look of his. He was shut down physically, but I reached out through our bond and felt his worry was still present.

He had one hell of a game face. I wouldn't have been able to read his expression if it wasn't for our bond.

Alice continued to point out a few key objects in the room, such as the flat screen TV that was attached to the wall and could be detached by an arm that allowed it to be maneuvered. She pointed out a desk next to a closed door that had a bookshelf above and around it, built into the wall. As I looked closer, I noticed my books were on one side.

Another pang of unease hit me.

This was really happening, wasn't it?

I locked eyes with Edward again, and saw his jaw tighten briefly and then release.

I heard Esme's soft voice asking if we wanted to see the bedroom, and I gave her my attention with a smile.

Esme opened the door and as I followed I felt a hand at the small of my back. It remained as I came to a stop in the center of the room to take in décor. Edward came to stand beside me. I didn't look up at him, because I didn't want to witness his expressions along with his emotions.

Alice walked over to the far wall to reveal a walk-in closet. She eagerly tuned on the lights and pointed out a few of its unique features. I tried to keep my smile in place to show her that I was listening and valued everything that she did to try to make me feel comfortable in my new home, but I felt the storm brewing between Edward and me.

I knew that in order to move forward we would have to be honest and not hide from one another. This talk that we needed to have could end up really hurting us as it did the other day at the cabin, but we had to do this. I don't think I could pretend that there wasn't any animosity between us and tiptoe around the other for the rest of our lives together.

"…and the bathroom over here has a large tub with jets and over here there are his and her sinks," I heard Alice explain as I walked forward, away from Edward's touch to join her at the door. I could see that my personal toiletries were sitting next to one of the marble sinks, as my shampoo and body washes were on a shelf in the shower.

"It's beautiful, Alice. Thank you," I replied.

She gave me another smile and fierce hug. "I'm glad that you like it," she said.

I came back out to see that Esme was standing next to Edward. Her arm was around his waist in an affectionate hug as she smiled up at him with motherly pride. With her other hand she was pushing some of his hair out of his face as he stood there grimacing down at her, but holding still.

I looked over to see Jasper leaning against the doorframe that led to the main room and Carlisle behind him watching Esme with an expression that showed his love for his wife.

"Mom," I heard and felt Edward's irritation with his mother's attempt at grooming his appearance.

Alice giggled beside me as she watched them.

I looked back over at Carlisle, but I saw that Jasper was watching me with concern and tried to give him a small smile to tell him I would be okay.

He raised an eyebrow instead as if to say "Are you sure?"

I gave him a quick nod in reply. I would not want Jasper or anyone else need to get involved in what was my responsibility.

"I think we need to leave them alone for a little while, to get acclimated with their new home. We have a big night ahead of us and I think they should rest until then," Carlisle announced, walking forward to join Esme and lovingly pulling her to his side.

Alice walked over to Jasper and smiled back at me. I stayed in the doorway of the bathroom, talking in my new family.

"I'll be back around three-thirty to help you get ready for your party," Alice told me.

_Party?_

I looked at Carlisle for confirmation, since he downplayed it earlier. He had the grace to look a little sheepish. At least I knew that he had worded it to try and keep me from being too nervous at the prospect of being the center of attention.

"The Coven wants to come and congratulate you," Esme said evenly in her soft voice. "We'll try to keep it so that you only have to deal with a few people at a time," she said.

I felt a little relief, but not entirely.

"When can I see my parents?" I asked.

'Tonight," was the only reply I received.

Carlisle steered Esme through the door as the both said their goodbyes until later, Alice and Jasper left as well. Edward followed behind to see them to the door.

I stood in the bathroom doorway, looking unseeing towards the other doorway, where the Cullens left for a moment, trying to gain control of my nerves.

…_but you're a Cullen now too._

_No, I'm still a Swan…_

Knowing that I couldn't hide much longer after I heard the closing of the front door, and felt Edward's tension, I walked out into the living area to find him leaning against the door with his back. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked down at his feet, lost in thought.

He looked up at me warily when he heard me approach.

"I expected you to run screaming earlier," he finally said, with his expression blank. His emotions were churning.

"I felt like it…but as screwed up as our situation is, I didn't think it was right to bring your family into it," I told him softly.

He jerked his head up in surprise and searched my face. His feelings were a jumbled mix, but at the forefront was a slight shock and caution.

He walked over to me and stopped less than a foot away, his eyes were intense on me like he was on the tip of finding the answer to a mystery. I started to look down because I was becoming uncomfortable, but he placed his fingers under my chin and gently raised my face back up to his.

"Don't look away," he whispered.

I looked back up into his face as his eyes continued to roam over mine.

"Why do you say that you want to hate me?" He asked in the same quiet tone.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why do _you_ hate me?" I answered softly.

He briefly showed frustration as I had not given him the answer that he wanted.

"I don't hate you," he replied.

_Were we going to do this?_

_Yes, we needed to talk._

"Before…you were never nice to me…you looked down on me," I said, trying to keep eye contact.

"I didn't want to give you the wrong impression. Most girls that I even remotely spoke to thought it was an invitation to something more," he explained.

_Self centered jackass._

His arrogant words sparked my anger and I couldn't keep it bottled. "Think that well of ourselves, do we?" I asked with a slight sneer.

I started to move away as I didn't think I wanted to hear what else he had to say about himself if this was his reasoning, but he grabbed a hold of my arms and held me still.

"Isabella, behave and hold still," his said between gritted teeth as I felt his anger flare.

"I'm not a dog!" I yelled at him, trying to step back, but he wouldn't let me.

He stared down at me, anger now apparent in every line of his body because of my outburst.

"Listen to me," he said as he continued to try to keep me in place. "I am going to be the next Leader of the Coven, the oldest male Cullen. Our families have money and standing in this community so I have girls wanting to be with me because of it."

_Cocky asshole_

"…and you ask me why I don't like you?" I asked him, furious at his attitude. "I'm surprised that you have room for anyone else with that ego of yours."

He stiffened and his jaw tightened. He was pissed.

"Isabella…" he began with a warning tone in his voice, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Edward, for someone who is suppose to be smart, do you have any idea how you come across to others when you say such things?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but again, I didn't let him speak.

"You sound full of yourself and that I am beneath you. That I should be grateful for any attention that you give me and let you decide in what category I belong."

Edward's face turned slightly pale and his anger was slowly turning to hurt.

"You cannot place me on a shelf and label me as 'Edward's mate' and expect me to like it. I had other plans before I came here. I was working for a future that did not include any of this," I said as I waved my free hand towards him and the house.

He went very still, but did not release my arm.

"Just because I am now mixed up in this life, does not mean that I will take on a sheep mentality and do as you say," I finished, running out of steam.

He finally let go of me and stepped back a few feet. His emotions were everywhere. His eyes were still on my face, but he was quiet. Very quiet, as he watched me. I watched him in return, waiting to see if he was going to say anything, but he didn't.

"Edward, for all your talk of becoming the next Leader, do you really understand what all that entails? That it will be people's lives that you will be responsible for, in good times as well as in bad? That you are really in service to people? That you can't say these things and expect that to be a sufficient answer?" I asked him softly.

I had been steadily walking towards him and when I was in his space, I reached out and took one of his tightly balled fists in between my hands and gently rubbed it at it, until he relaxed.

"You can't be selfish as a leader, you have to be selfless," I whispered looking down at his hand.

We stood there silently for a few moments before I tried to soften my earlier words with what I hoped would put us on a better path for whatever this relationship was to be.

"Edward…I don't hate you," I said as I looked up at him, "…but I need you to treat me better."

I was drained, and said what I had to say to him. It was up to Edward now. I hoped he would be the friend that I saw him be to Emmett, Rose, Jasper and his sister Alice. Even if we didn't become the best of friends, I hoped that we could at least have a certain amount of respect between us. I couldn't continue with the level of tension that we had been feeling that led to only fighting. It was too exhausting.

He reached down with his other hand and held mine in between his.

"Let me think…please?" He asked me quietly as he looked into my eyes. I could see and feel that he was tired.

I just nodded my head at him.

I pulled my hands away and stepped back a few paces, signaling to him that I would give him space if he needed it.

He turned towards the bedroom and was about to walk through the doorway when he stopped. He kept his back to me, but he turned his head to the side, peeking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Bella…I'm sorry," he said in a small voice.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer, the rest belongs to me.

A/N: Many thanks to the Team: **keepingupwiththekids**, **ScarlettLetters**, and introducing **IsabellaMCullen**. Thank you ladies for your time and thoughts! I am so grateful to you!

A big thanks to all the readers, the ladies on the Elemental Twilighted thread with your theories and you lovely Twitter-heads!

This chapter is for **HopefullHappenings09**, **GinnyW** and **MeadowC**.

* * *

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

Edward was in the bedroom taking time to think which gave me a chance to check out the belongings of our new home. I was half-heartedly doing this, keeping my emotions open to Edward. This allowed me to see how he responded to my words, yet allowed space between us at the same time. Edward was feeling a mixture of anger, hurt, confusion, doubt and even hope. I knew I had hurt him once again, but I felt that being honest was the only way for us to have a chance at understanding each other and our future life together.

_Our future life together…_

The thought made me shiver. What did it mean for us? Would I still be able to go to college or was I expected to give up that dream? What was my role within the Coven? Esme was as much of a Leader as Carlisle was, by hearing the other Witches talk about her, but I had only seen her in this position when she came to the house for my questioning in the Lauren incident. Maybe it was because she had been busy training me or that I had still been underage and not able to attend the meetings that Dad went to every week. Not knowing my role made me very nervous. Would I be in the loop with the Cullen business now?

I looked over at the closed bedroom door when I felt a stronger wave of hurt coming through my bond with Edward and I felt concern that maybe I said too much.

_No, you needed to say it. If not, you would keep going in circles with him._

Distracting myself, I walked over to the bookshelves around the desk and found that one side belonged to me and the other I assumed belonged to Edward. His personal library was vast and contained a variety of titles that interested me. He had everything from graphic novels to biographies of notable leaders. I ran my hand down a few of spines and pulled out one or two that caught my interest.

Another flare of confusion came from the other side of the door, as I heard Edward pacing. I returned the book to the place on the shelf before walking over to the closed door and listened intently for movement. Edward seemed frantic and very much chaotic. I wish he would open up and tell me what he was thinking. What could I do to show him that I would listen, that he could trust me; and how would I know if he was being honest?

Edward's pacing stopped abruptly and he quickly moved towards the door. His emotions were questioning, but he didn't open the door. I just hoped that he understood that I would listen to him if he wanted to talk, but he had to make that choice.

After a few moments of us standing on either side of the door, I sensed Edward's confusion dominate the other emotions within him.

He wasn't ready. Perhaps soon.

I moved away and went into the kitchen to get some water and find something that would distract me.

**-O-O-O-**

I settled on one of my books to read and lounged on the loveseat nearest the windows to catch the sunlight that filtered in through the clear panes of glass. Edward's emotional state continued to swing as he once again gave in to his pacing.

At about three-thirty, there was a knock at the front door. Alice had promised to be back at this time to help me get ready for the party tonight. I didn't know why it would take two hours to put on a dress and some make-up, but I could use her company and conversation.

I opened the door to find Alice with a big smile on her face and a large silver travel case in her hands.

"Ready?" she asked a little too enthusiastically.

"I guess?"

"Great!" She said as I moved out of the way to let her in the house.

The door to the bedroom opened just as I shut the front door behind Alice. Edward came out, most likely because of his sister's arrival. His mood was somber, but his face was neutral.

"Edward, I left your suit in your bedroom in the main house. It's all nice and pressed, waiting for you. I need you to scoot, so I can work on Bella," she said in a playful voice while nudging him from behind to get him to walk to the door.

He briefly looked at me as he brushed past me to get to the door.

"I'll see you later," he said with his back to us as he opened the door and walked outside.

Alice turned back to me and said, "Let's get started, we don't have a lot of time."

"Why would it take two hours to slap on some lipstick and put on a dress?" I asked.

She just shook her head at me in pity. "Oh, Bella. Perfection takes time…and _you_ need to look perfect for tonight. The party is in your honor."

Instead of waiting for a reply she moved me over to the vanity against the wall and sat me in the chair. She dropped her case onto the top of the surface and opened it to remove the contents. After she arranged what looked like the entirety of a department store make-up counter, she stepped behind me and removed the rubber band in my hair, gently running her fingers through it, trying to get out some of the knots. She glanced up at me and smiled.

Except the smile faded as we continued to look at each other through the mirror.

"Bella, please tell me," Alice asked me softly.

I broke eye contact with her. This was her brother, _her twin_, and it didn't feel right to lay our problems on her lap. I didn't want her to feel like she had to choose sides.

Keeping my eyes directed downward, I mumbled, "We're trying to get along."

Her slim fingers pressed a little harder into my shoulders where they rested, and she let out a quiet sigh of understanding.

"My brother is a good person…he cares for his family and friends…he'll do just about anything for us," Alice began with a hushed voice.

I looked up at her through the draping of my long hair, as I had been letting it shield me. At the same time it afforded me glimpses of her expression so I could gauge the emotions behind her words.

"He has always known that he would be in charge of this Coven. He started lessons very early in his life in preparation for the day that he takes Dad's place_**. **_Edward took all of it seriously. Whenever something would happen to one of us at school, he would always step forward to take responsibility- good or bad."

I just sat there and listened to Alice. I didn't think I was expected to say anything. She was running her fingers through my hair, essentially moving it away from my face, so that I didn't have a way of hiding from her.

"As we grew older and understood more about our powers, including how we would mate someday, certain Coven members tried to use my brother to their advantage; whether it was getting him to take extra responsibilities at school, asking favors of my parents, or girls hoping to get with him due to his status. He was feeling more pressure than the rest of us. He shut down a part of himself that he rarely shows to people anymore," she finished, begging with her glistening eyes to understand what she said aloud and that she didn't.

Feeling uncomfortable with keeping eye contact with Alice, I lowered my eyes. I didn't want her to see the extent of doubts I had about Edward and wasn't sure how to begin to get him to trust me enough to build a relationship. I knew when we argued earlier, I was honest with him, almost brutally so. I was hoping that it would be some sort of catalyst to shake him of his demeaning attitude whenever we had a conversation.

"Bella?" Alice questioned and I slowly raised my eyes back to hers. She had a small smile on her face.

"When we were informed about what imprinting would bring us in our mates, the part that Edward would talk about was that his mate would become the person he could trust implicitly and be his biggest support…Bella, I know he can be very stand-offish and even grumpy, but please stand by him tonight and support him." Alice asked me.

"I'll try," I answered softly.

Alice looked a little concerned over my answer, but she didn't push me further. Instead she gave another smile and went to work on my hair. In order to fill the void of conversation between us, as I didn't feel like talking much after what she told me about Edward, she started to describe all the food and decorations that were set up in the dining and living room. I knew she was trying to get me to think of something happier and not dwell on my frustrations.

**-O-O-O-**

After almost an hour of being beautified by Alice, she declared me ready.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was happy to see that I could still recognize myself underneath the slightly heavier make-up and a simple deep blue cocktail dress. Slipping on the kitten heels that Alice laid out for me I turned back to look at her as she was packing her make-up back into the travel case.

She looked up at me and gave me an once-over, smiling in approval.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Let's go over to the main house. I need to get dressed and it might be your only chance to get something to eat before the party."

I nodded, feeling the knots begin to twist in my stomach.

I followed Alice out of the house, turning on the porch light for later. We were mostly quiet as we followed the path to the main house. As we approached I noticed that all the lights were on in the greenhouse. The brilliance of the light reflected off the warped glass walls like a prism and cast dancing, organic patterns onto the lawn. It looked magical.

"Beautiful…" I whispered.

"Isn't it?" Alice replied.

We entered through the back door of the greenhouse, and I saw that many of the potted plants had been moved against the walls. A few chairs and a table with a velvet cloth held various items, which I assumed would be for the meeting later.

"Will the meeting be held here?" I asked Alice as we continued down the brick path to the house.

"Yes, we'll start at seven o'clock," she answered simply.

As we walked into the back foyer, I could hear voices in the kitchen. Automatically we both followed the sound into the bright room, to find Esme in a dark green cocktail dress directing a few people with trays of exquisite looking finger foods. They looked like miniature works of art and too pretty to eat.

"Mom, do you need any help?" Alice walked forward to join her mother.

Esme twisted slightly to address her daughter. "We're good in here, just setting out the trays now. You need to go get changed…where's Bella?" She asked sounding slightly stressed.

"I'm here."

Esme turned around and gave me a one of her maternal smiles. "You look beautiful tonight, Bella, I hope Alice didn't torture you too much," she said, wrapping her arm around Alice's shoulder.

Alice playfully narrowed her eyes at me, pretending to threaten me with bodily harm if I said anything bad about her.

"It wasn't too bad," I responded with a small laugh at Alice.

"No it wasn't and it was worth it," she said, gesturing at me with a smile. "Now, it's my turn to go get changed and ready for tonight. Do you want to come upstairs with me, Bella?"

I glanced at Esme, "Do you need my help?" I asked.

"No honey, you go with Alice. Everything is almost finished here," Esme said with a small laugh, as she waved us out of the room.

Walking down the hallway, I could see that the house was ablaze with lights and tasteful decorations. Decorations that looked as if they were meant for a wedding reception. A flash of nerves ran up my body from the sight of the white ribbons and champagne flutes waiting to welcome the Coven. I knew that I had to get use to thinking of myself as Edward's mate, but there was that small part of me that hoped for a loophole or someone to tell me that this wasn't really happening.

On the second floor I heard teasing banter with the sounds of a video game being played from the direction of Edward's room. His door was cracked, letting out the noise and light into the hallway. Both Alice and I stopped to listen to Edward and Jasper battling each other over their game. Alice gave a small giggle beside me.

"They have been doing this for years," Alice whispered to me, as if our voices could be heard over the ruckus coming from the room at the end of the hall.

Alice tugged my arm and led me into her bedroom. She made me sit on the edge of her desk chair as she arranged the skirt of my dress so it wouldn't wrinkle.

"I'm going to get changed," Alice announced as she walked over to her walk-in closet that looked filled to the gills with clothes for every occasion. She changed into a silver cocktail dress with matching heels and jewelry.

She looked down at the thin silver metal watch on her wrist.

"The first guests should be arriving soon," she said quietly with a small encouraging smile.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the doorbell rang announcing the first visitor.

"Let's go. They're here to see you."

Alice came over and took my hand pulling me after her. In the upstairs hallway we found Jasper about to go downstairs. He turned to us with a smile which broadened when he saw Alice. He gave a low whistle in approval of how she looked and tenderly pulled her to him, giving her a kiss on her temple.

"You look like a vision." I heard him whisper to her. Alice gave a small delighted giggle in return as he held her closely.

They made this mating thing look effortless. Just the way they acted with each other, how in love they seemed, it was a little surprising that they had only imprinted this past June.

_Only a few months…_

"Where's Edward?" I heard Alice ask Jasper softly, looking towards Edward's bedroom door.

Jasper looked up at me to answer. "He went downstairs already…we should join him."

I just nodded and walked the few steps forward to meet them at the first step. Jasper motioned for Alice and me to go before him. I chanted in my head for me not to trip and embarrass myself as I took the next step.

A few people were standing off to the right as I reached the bottom of the staircase, but I didn't see Edward. Carlisle was standing with his back to us talking to a couple who looked to be in their sixties. They were handsomely dressed in evening attire, but their body language showed that they were more interested in what Carlisle had to say rather than any of the fancy décor around them. They gave off a peaceful feeling.

When Carlisle heard the three of us approach he quickly turned around to give us a smile, but his eyes stayed on mine and seemed to be pleased with what he saw. He held out his hand for me to take.

"Bella, this is Mr. and Mrs. Platt, Esme's parents," He said, bringing me forward and to his side to be introduced to the couple, who gave me a warm greeting.

"Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you," Mrs. Platt said with a warm gentle voice that reminded me of Esme's. I noticed that her eyes were the same green as her daughter's and Edward's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Platt," I replied politely shaking her hand. My nerves were not as vocal and I felt them almost verbally sigh in relaxation with the calm that I felt around Esme's parents.

Her smile widened and she patted my hand with her free one. "You must call me Mary Alice or Grandma," she insisted.

I turned to Mr. Platt to shake his hand as well. He was also a pleasant and welcoming, insisting that I refer to him by his first name, Philip. His thick hair was that infamous shade of bronze with a salting of grey throughout the strands.

We chatted a few minutes about my schooling and interests, after Alice and Jasper greeted them. Talking to the Platts made me realize how much I would have liked to have had grandparents while I was growing up in Phoenix.

The doorbell rang again, and was I awakened out of my bubble of calm, remembering that more people were coming. Carlisle left us to go answer the door. The moment I heard their quiet "good evening" I swung around and blindly ran for my parents. Luckily I did not trip and fall or hurt anyone. I reached Dad first and he caught me up into his arms for a hug. With a sob, I hugged him back tightly, feeling my throat choke with tears that I had held back for the past few days. I felt Mom's arms come around us both to complete the circle.

This was the family unit that I knew and I _missed_ this feeling of being complete since we came to Forks. This was what I needed since all of the confusion began with Witch lessons and rituals. _My_ family- whole.

"Dad," I stuttered through my tears.

"Shhh…sweetheart, we're here," Dad murmured into my ear, rubbing my back, soothingly.

Mom squeezed us tighter in her arms, letting a small sob escape. I felt Dad release one of his arms around me to put around her, so he could hold us both. Mom moved her hand to clasp mine and held it close to her chest.

I don't know how long we stood like that, but no one approached us to break up our reunion until I felt a slow burn of anger makes itself known through my own cluttered emotions of elation, frustration, and sadness.

Slowly picking my head up from Dad's chest I looked through my wet lashes to see Edward standing next to Carlisle about five feet away, both with the same shut expression, giving away nothing of their thoughts.

"Charlie…Renee, thank you for coming," Carlisle greeted them formally, without any sort of warmth.

I froze and looked at Carlisle, not understanding why he was acting so…cold.

I looked over at Edward to see him watching the three of us huddled together near the front door. Dad still had his arm around Mom and me, holding us close to him as if to protect us.

"Carlisle," Dad returned just as politely with a stiff nod of his head.

Edward's subtle anger was still present, but his voice was collected and showed no verbal sign of his emotions when he spoke softly. "Bella, please go with Alice to get cleaned up."

"Go ahead Bella…" Dad said softly, releasing me from his hold as he down at me fondly. "Go wash your face. We'll see you in a few minutes."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smiled back at him before I gave Mom one more glance then turned towards the staircase to find Alice waiting for me with a sympathetic smile on her face. I quietly followed her up to her bedroom, where she led me into the large pink marble bathroom.

My reflection revealed that I had cried the majority of my make-up from my eyes. I had black watery tracks that ran the length of my face. Alice took out a moist cloth and gently ran it over my skin, wiping away the remnants of the pigments she had applied earlier.

We didn't speak as she swiftly reapplied more make-up and fixed my hair. I was still trying to calm down from my crying jag, giving out small hiccups now and then. Embarrassment crept up, coloring my cheeks with shades of pink. I must have made an ass of myself in front of everyone.

"Let's go," Alice whispered when she finished. She squeezed my hand.

"Okay."

As we walked down the stairs, I saw that more people had arrived, but my parents were nowhere to be found. I looked around the front entryway a little desperately, hoping to see one of their faces, but was disappointed.

In my search I locked eyes with Edward who was talking with a few people that I didn't recognize. He wasn't paying attention to them, only to me. His gaze was watchful on my face as if he was looking for something…waiting for a reaction. The emotional bond that linked me to Edward was currently calm but charged with expectation.

After my outburst of being reunited with my parents, I think that I had that level of my emotions under control.

We focused on each other as my steps brought me closer to him. It was like the cord of the imprint all over again, it wanted us together. Instead of fighting it, I let it lead me directly to Edward.

He held his hand out for me to take when I was only a few steps away from him. As my fingers swept his palm the cord hummed in satisfaction at our contact. Edward pulled me towards him to bring me to his side, where he disengaged my hand and move his to wrap around my waist. My nerves were swept to the side as the calm took its place along my veins.

"Look at them…they can't take their eyes off each other," I heard someone whisper nearby.

My blush was instantaneous as I ducked my head to break our staring. I felt uncomfortable with the comment made about us. If they only knew why we were watching each other they wouldn't think such romantic thoughts.

Edward lightly squeezed my side and I lifted my head, but didn't look at him. Instead I found myself looking at some of the people who were standing nearby. An older couple was smiling at me along with another couple that seemed to be about the same age as my parents. The older woman had dark hair with a streak of white slashed through it. She had a vibrancy that reminded me a little of Alice and I couldn't help but smile in response.

"I'm Elizabeth Cullen and you are the lovely Bella I keep hearing about," the woman said reaching her hand out for me to shake. I did so without hesitation.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, not you too!" She said with a twinkle in her eye and swish of her free hand in the air between us. "You call me Elizabeth, Bella and we will be good. Besides we're family," finished with a wink.

Alice _definitely_ took after her Grandmother Cullen.

"Elizabeth," I repeated, feeling my smile grow wider.

"This is my husband, Edward," she introduced the silver haired man standing next to her who had been watching our exchange with a patient smile.

_So Edward was named after his grandfather…interesting._

"Hello, Bella. Welcome to the family," he said kindly, though I could tell he was measuring me with his eyes.

"Thank you," I responded, taking his hand as well to shake.

"These two over here are my daughter Cinthia and her husband Steven Mallory," Elizabeth introduced.

I stiffened a little, not knowing what to say. They were Lauren's parents and must know how I had been entangled with her stunt during science class. Would they hold some sort blame for me?

"Hello Bella," Cinthia Mallory came forward to greet me with a smile. It wasn't as exuberant as her mother's but it was welcoming and didn't hold any form of hostility.

"Hello."

Cinthia introduced her husband, who had a bit of a superior look on his face, but it seemed like it was part of his countenance rather than true snobbery. Lauren looked more like him, but her color was definitely that of her mother's.

"Bella...Edward," Cinthia said, sounding formal all of a sudden as if she was about to make an important announcement. "The Mallory family acknowledges you as their future Leaders of the Coven…"

"We pledge our oath of loyalty to your judgment and leadership to come." Mr. Mallory finished.

"We accept your oath and swear to uphold the laws of this Coven," Edward said just as formally back to his Aunt and Uncle.

I was a little stunned by the interaction, as I didn't know exactly what to expect. Was I needed to say anything in return as well? I didn't know so I just nodded my head in acceptance.

They soon moved away afterwards, heading towards the dining room.

As if sensing what I was thinking, Edward leaned down and whispered, "You don't need to say anything if you don't want to when the families make their pledge…you can if you want…"

_Was that his way of trying to treat me better?_

I could feel the vibration from his words along my side as he spoke. It both reassured and exhilarated me as our bond lowly hummed around us.

"Okay…thank you," I whispered back, without looking at him.

I kept my eyes on the people in the small entryway, more nervous of Edward standing beside me rather than of having to talk to the others who were mostly strangers. He subtly ran his hand up and down on my waist, as if to sooth me.

A little confused by the gesture, I glanced up at him to see him looking the other way with a fond smile on his face. I turned my vision in the direction he was looking to see Emmett and Rose approaching with my Aunt Maggie and Uncle Jason.

"I guess its official…you're family now…you know what that means," Emmett said with a grim look on his face, as he placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. I could feel Edward's amusement and happiness at seeing my cousin.

"What?" Edward scowled, but a smirk was tugging at the edges of his lips.

"It means that I expect…"

My attention swung to Rose as she stepped around Emmett to give me a hug. I was surprised to see them, but very happy that more of my family was here.

"I thought you would be at school," I asked as I stepped into Rose's embrace.

Her arms tighten around me, "Well, there's this cute girl that we heard was going to be the next Leader of the Coven. I came to see if she had any fashion sense. Can you imagine having to take orders from someone wore white after Labor Day?" She asked as she slightly pulled away, widening her eyes in mock horror.

I laughed.

"…nice try Emmett…" I heard Edward say playfully, his mood still bright.

Our bond vibrated with sparks of joy.

After one more round of verbal sparring between Edward and Emmett, my cousin turned to me and held out his arms with a big grin on his face. I hurried into them and was rewarded with one of his crushing affectionate hugs.

"Emmett! You're going to ruin her pretty dress," Aunt Maggie admonished.

"I don't mind," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his torso, squeezing him.

"Yeah…but everyone else will," he said.

"Okay you two, were here for a reason…" Aunt Maggie said with a smile as she took her turn and hugged me as well then Uncle Jason followed.

Edward pulled me back to his side and wrapped his arm around my waist, resuming our positions.

Uncle Jason made the oath on behalf of the McCarty family and Edward accepted with aplomb. Emmett smiled and gave me a proud wink. Rose came and gave me another hug, murmuring that she would talk to me later before she moved away to let the next family approach us.

For the next hour, Edward and I received each family and accepted their pledge. I felt a tinge of my nerves hit me every so often, as stranger after stranger stood in front of me and gave me their loyalty for a job that I had no idea how to perform.

Watching Edward handle each family that came to talk to us with ease, made me feel that I truly did not understand the technicalities of this position. I occasionally caught a glimpse of Edward's face, to see him exchanging niceties, feeling his emotions as relaxed.

_He was born for this…_

For my part, I stayed by his side with his arm around my waist looking like a united couple. I felt it was the best way that I could offer as a way to support Edward like Alice requested. The rest of the Coven didn't need to know that we were at odds.

When it was almost seven, Carlisle and Esme led us into the living room where glasses of champagne were being handed out to the guests. Edward guided me to stand next to Carlisle handing me a half-full glass of the light gold bubbly.

Turning back around to face the room, I gave a small gasp to see all the families had congregated into the large room that looked as if it had shrunk due to the amount of bodies that were standing in it. My eyes glazed over with anxiety, blurring faces into blobs of color.

Edward most likely feeling my emotional turmoil, squeezed me slightly and whispered, "Calm down, don't be nervous. We're almost finished here."

I pushed into his side, trying to draw his calm around me and draw a steady breath.

"Relax…" he whispered as he rubbed my back and held me to him.

I took a few breaths and looked over at Carlisle as he asked for everyone's attention. I saw my parents standing beyond them, both were looking at me with extreme concern. I nodded my head indicating that I was trying to get myself together, but they still looked worried.

"Everyone, it is always an exciting time for us when we are finally paired with our mates. It is a blessing from the Goddess and God to be gifted with the ability to imprint with the one who will become our support. This occasion is even more special, since our most recently mated couple will also be our future Leaders of the Coven. I have every confidence that Bella and Edward will be the strength in leadership that this Coven deserves. Please raise your glasses in a toast to my son and new daughter," Carlisle said with a friendly, but authoritative voice.

Carlisle and Esme raised their glasses directing everyone's eyes to us. The people in the room followed suit with smiles.

"To Bella and Edward!" Carlisle said. His expression showed his pleasure and pride.

I glanced first at Esme who had the same emotions running across her features, then over at my parents who had their glasses in the air like the rest of the room. Dad's face showed his pride, but was underlined with concern. Mom, who had her head resting on Dad's chest, gave me a smile that showed that she loved me unconditionally.

I gained some strength from their love for me, rather than through the repetitious chorus that echoed through the room, the jubilant cheers meant to be encouraging me with faith for my abilities that had yet to be fully practiced. I smiled back showing my parents how much I love them in what felt like a truly inadequate gesture for all that they meant to me. The rest of the room went away and I concentrated only on my family.

"Bella, we need to go into the greenhouse for the meeting," Edward woke me from my thoughts.

I looked up at him to find him giving me an intense look. I could feel that he was thinking about something as his emotions were ebbing from wonderment to flow into uncertainty. It was a strange mix and didn't know what to think of it.

"Edward…we need to go into the meeting," I heard Alice whisper from somewhere to the right of us.

Edward looked up and nodded at his sister. His face released the tension along with his deep emotions. I could feel him gain some sort of state of normality or a median within him. He slowly removed his hand that was wrapped around me and moved it over to my arm, where he trailed his fingers down the length until he clasped our hands together, threading our fingers.

A quiver of that warm liquid emotion came forth for a moment with a low sigh at the intimate contact. I gasped and felt Edward freeze just before he took a step forward.

_No, not here…not with all these people watching us. _

He tightened his hold on my hand as if to try to control the emotion that was circling us and keep it at bay.

"Let's go, we're expected," I whispered agreeing with him.

My words moved him into action, walking us towards the greenhouse with my hand in his. He led me towards a group of chairs situated near the velvet covered table. Carlisle was standing near it talking to a bronzed-skinned man with long ebony hair. He looked regal in stature, making him seem like a giant. I was a little afraid of him.

As we neared Carlisle, the tall man turned to look directly at me. His eyes narrowed in study. I felt a shiver go down my spine from his look. After a few tense moments, he gave a smile that said that he was pleased with what he found. I released the breath that I was holding, gulping in a lungful of sweet air.

Carlisle turned to us as well with a smile. "Bella, I would like to introduce you to the Leader or the Quileute Tribe. This is William Black, but he prefers to be called Billy."

"Hello, Bella," Billy said with a strong voice, that was all at once intimidating and soothing.

"Hello," I replied holding my free hand out for him to shake. He took it between his two large calloused ones and gave a gentle shake.

"We have been hearing about your progress from Carlisle and your father. I understand that you have the ability to channel both Earth and Fire," he asked.

"Yes, I do."

Billy looked over at Edward who was standing next to me. "She will make you a good mate," Billy said with a nod.

"Thank you, I think so too," Edward replied.

Stunned by his words, I opened myself to our bond to see what he was feeling, but his emotions were steady…calm almost, but certain. I didn't know what to make of what he said. Knowing how we were still at an impasse it was most likely Edward trying to be polite.

It wasn't that I had hoped he felt some sort of romantic feelings for me, I was hoping that he was trying to be nicer to me. I couldn't wear rose-colored glasses with Edward. The reality was that we found ourselves fighting if we had to speak more than a few words to each other.

"We need to start," Carlisle said, motioning for Edward and me to sit next to Esme.

We took our seats near where Carlisle stood, with Billy standing next to him. I quickly glanced around the room and noticed that there were only mated adults present. Alice and Jasper were seated directly behind me and my parents were across the room.

"I know that a few of you are aware of what I am about to say and others have heard rumors of events that seem farfetched," Carlisle began, raising his voice so that the people near the back could hear.

"I hate to announce this bit of news, especially since this was supposed to be an evening of celebration, but it can no longer be hidden, since we need the entire Coven to prepare," he continued.

I heard a few low voices murmuring in question.

"About five months ago, near Boston, a smaller Coven was destroyed…completely wiped out, along with everything living within the area they were protecting," Carlisle said as he reached for a manila folder on the table behind him. "Almost two months ago, another Coven was brought down in a similar way. This time it was in Ohio. We are not completely certain the details of what this thing is, but we fear its projected path is Forks."

Carlisle turned to Billy, signaling him to speak. Billy stepped forward with his hands clasped, one on top of the other and drew breath before he spoke.

"One of the stories that has been passed down by the Tribe was of a dark spirit that would feed on the essence of a living thing, draining it completely. It was attracted to anything that was made of white magic and would attack it. We called it 'Alma Devorador' or soul eater. We are not certain how it came into being, but our legends say that it was created by the greed of a man who wanted to become a powerful Shaman. He invoked the spirits, asking for them to bestow Shamanic gifts upon him, but the spirits found him unworthy and denied him. Angry by the rejection he summoned the spirits from the lower realms. The man was foolish enough to make a deal with these darker energies and instead of receiving the gifts of the Shaman, he received and released the energy to destroy the light of the living. Its path was pure destruction, swallowing pockets of white magic until it was captured and buried in sacred ground on an island."

Gasps of horror could be heard around the room, as Billy paused in his story…or was it a story? Carlisle suggested that it was real and killing Covens. I felt a little fearful, but I didn't quite understand all that I was hearing. I was more confused by this development.

Wanting to know what this meant, I glanced over at Dad who appeared to be oddly calm by the news. Was he aware of this already? Was this the reason we moved to Forks? He didn't look back at me, but kept his eyes focused on Billy.

I swung my head the other way and looked up at Edward who had a slight frown marring his features, watching Billy as well. Gently shaking our joined hands to get his attention, he looked down and gave a small negative shake of his head in response to my silent question to him. He didn't know what was going on either.

We were both feeling the confusion of the situation.

"Carlisle…is this true?" asked a masculine voice a few rows behind me.

I turned my attention back to the front in time to see Carlisle nod his head and hold up the folder in his hand.

"I'm afraid so. I have photos from both sites showing both places to be dead zones. The areas are completely devoid of life," he said looking in the direction of the man who spoke.

More murmuring of horrified voices flooded the room, but I kept my mouth closed.

"What about the Witches in those Covens?" another person asked.

"Dead, everyone is dead," Carlisle stated firmly but with a reverence for those who perished.

Edward leaned forward and reached for the folder in his father's hand. Carlisle relinquished it. Edward sat back and opened the folder that had photos with of what looked like blackened earth. As if it was scorched by fire. Edward slowly flipped through the photos as I leaned over to look as well. I couldn't always discern what I was seeing until I saw in one picture what looked to be two bodies.

I moved forward, pressed up against Edward's side, grabbing a hold of his arm as I felt a wave of nausea from seeing the two figures lying on the burnt ground in a position that indicated that their last moments in this life were painful.

"Oh…my…God," I whispered, still clutching Edward's arm.

I felt his fear through our bond. In an outwardly in a calm manner, he closed the folder and passed it behind him to Principal Webber. When he twisted back around he pulled my hand from its tight grip on his arm and took it between his two palms. He didn't look at me, but at his father. His emotions were questioning, but also resolved in some manner.

I glanced back at Dad to see him speaking with Billy in earnest. Mom, who was standing by Dad, listened attentively.

What was happening? I felt so sick to my stomach.

"Everyone…please listen," Carlisle began again loudly, trying to speak above the noise echoing off the glass walls that magnified the sound of all the voices that were rising in fear and confusion.

"Yes, I'm just as scared as all of you, but we are not defenseless. This thing, whatever it is, is dark energy. We have made the promise to only use our gifts to protect life. Separate, we would be powerless, but together as a Coven of all thirteen families I believe we have a chance to help bury it in sacred ground. The Tribe is getting an area of their land prepared as a means to hold this negative force, but it is the Witches that will need to band together to use our powers to trap it," Carlisle finished.

_All thirteen families…_

Carlisle had said that the last attack was almost two months ago, which would coincide with the time Dad announced we were moving here. Was this why we moved here? To help try to fight some bad energy that was killing Witches and their Covens?

I looked back in Dad's direction to see him still talking with Billy. The feeling that he knew about all of this added to the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why would he move us here if he knew that Witches were being killed? I knew he never wanted to put me in harm's way, but the why of the situation he put us in was so baffling to me. Were all thirteen families really needed?

"Bella…your feelings are becoming too much for me to handle," I heard Edward whisper in my ear. I looked back at him to see his face showing that he was in slight pain. Looking down at our hands, I noticed that I was digging my nails into the side of his, leaving deep grooves. I let go and pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" I was ashamed that I had hurt him both physically and mentally.

I reached back over and gently placed my hand over his and rubbed the area, hoping to give him some sort of ease. I know that my emotions were probably all over the place. Had I been projecting too much of my emotions onto him through the bond?

"You didn't know about this, did you?" I asked softly.

He looked back at me and said, "No…no, not this much. I knew that there was trouble and that Witches were being hurt, but not to this extent," he said looking thoughtful, but his emotions gave me no answers.

I didn't know what else to say. I had a feeling that I needed to speak with Dad first for an explanation before I could piece all of this together. I twisted in my seat to see that he was moving towards the door that led into the main house with Mom in tow.

"I'll be back," I said to Edward, standing up before he could respond and started to move through the crowd to try to get to my parents. It was tough since most people were blocking the way.

Finally I was able to reach the door and walked into the hallway, but it was empty. Walking into the kitchen I found that they were not there either, but Lauren was. I stopped short not knowing what I should say to her. We hadn't talked to each other since the incident in science class. I was about to turn around and leave without saying anything when her voice rang out into the space between us.

"Well, if it isn't the Queen herself," Lauren said lowly, but with a definite sneer. She was looking down at the plate of food in front of her on the kitchen table.

"Not now, Lauren, I need to find my parents," I said firmly, hoping to nip whatever she was going to say next, in the bud. I started to turn around again, but Lauren spoke.

"How is it that someone like you was able to achieve such a position in this Coven when you come from such filth?" she practically spat out the question; her pretty face twisted with hate, now facing me.

My own anger rose as I clenched my fists and jaw to keep from telling her to go to Hell.

"I said…Not. Now. Lauren. My family is not 'filth' and I would request that you never say such a thing to me again," I told her as calmly as possible, feeling myself shake a little from the burn of the anger I felt for this girl.

"Why not, it's true. Your family was kicked out because of who they are, so don't think for a second that I will ever consider you _my_ Leader of this Coven," she said as she stood, facing me with her full height and a nasty smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about Lauren? You're just trying to get me into a fight. I have no patience for your games today," I retorted, keeping my cool.

"You think I'm lying? Go ahead: ask anyone why your family was kicked out…"

"Lauren! That's enough, stop now!" Edward yelled from behind me, cutting Lauren off from saying anything further.

Edward's emotions were full of fury as he spoke, but it felt like it had more than one target. I turned to look at him, questioning with first my eyes and then my words as to why he was so angry. He was standing with his hands planted on his hips in a position of authority.

"What is it Edward? Why is she saying that my family was kicked out of the Coven?" I asked him.

He was breathing heavily as he kept his angry gaze on Lauren, refusing to look at me. His emotions were swirling with the anger and then morphed into pain and disgust.

"Edward?" I asked again, taking a step closer to him.

He flinched back slightly, away from me as if I was the object of his disgust.

"Go ahead Edward…tell Bella all about her perfect Mommy and how she killed someone," Lauren pressed, her voice pure venom.

_What?_

A/N: The winners were announced for **The Things That Go Bump in the Night Halloween contest** a few days ago, but wanted to pimp out the winners here. We had a lot of wonderful entries and want thank you to those that took the time to write these one-shots!

Winners:

First Place Winner: "Ghost" by Marie0912

Second Place Winner: "All Hallows Eve" by x-Twitch-x and danger_magnet

Third Place Winner (TIE): "Phantom Dreams" by 1BreezyBri and "Beautiful Stranger" by eddie'sgirl18

**The Fandom Gives Back**

Ninapolitan, tby789 and Lolashoes are hosting an author's auction from November 15 - 20 to support Alex's Lemonade Stand Charity.

I have signed up to be part of the auction where you can win me to write a one-shot for Edward's POV (or the character of your choice) from Elemental, minimum 5,000 words. I just request that I am able to post chapters 16-19 of the main story (through Bella's POV) before I release the alternative POV. More information and links can be found on my Author's Page.

All proceeds from this auction go to Alex's Lemonade Stand.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer, the rest belongs to me.

A/N: Much thanks to **Team Elemental** for helping to rush this chapter through- **keepingupwiththekids**, **ScarlettLetters **and **IsabellaMCullen**.

A special thanks to **Dolphin62598**.

Thank you to a special group of people from the Twilighted Elemental thread, who challenged the Team to post a chapter before the end of the Authors Auction for The Fandom Gives Back. They said if we could post it before the end of the auction, they would give a large donation to the charity of Alex's Lemonade Stand on behalf of this story.

So how could we refuse such a generous offer? We couldn't...

This chapter is dedicated to Team EPOV 3

* * *

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

"Edward?" I asked uncertain, my voice sounding like it was coming from far away.

His eyes were absolutely livid as they met mine. His emotions were scaring me. I wrapped my arms around myself from the chill he gave me. I could feel it running within the depths of my soul.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered at first then managed to push out from trembling lips, "what is she talking about?"

His rigid expression and emotions were unchanging as he reached forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. It felt like a physical weight, securing me to the tile floor so I couldn't move. There was no sense of calm that came from this touch, only coldness.

I heard the scrape of a chair against the floor and then hurried footsteps approaching from behind me, but my eyes were only on Edward.

"Come on, Edward, tell her!" Lauren's screechy voice seethed.

Edward's eyes snapped to a point over my shoulder, narrowing further into his anger. A flare of annoyance rang out between us through the bond.

"Lauren… listen very carefully," Edward said with a quiet voice through gritted teeth. "I want you to go sit back at that table and wait until I come for you. Do not move or speak until I say so. Am I clear?" He finished with his free hand pointing to the table at the other end of the room.

"But Edward, it's true!" Lauren countered.

"I am _done _with you, Lauren. Now _do_ as I say!" Edward snarled, cutting off Lauren's tantrum.

I barely heard her move away.

Edward's focus fell back on me, but mine had never left him. I was too afraid of his anger that I was witnessing to take my eyes away from his. His face slowly started to lose some of its hardened expression as he searched mine. I could feel a trickle of concern flow towards me through our bond.

"Tell me…" I whispered numbly.

Both of his hands moved to cup my face, but I couldn't give a thought to the tender gesture as my mind was awhirl with Lauren's accusation. Was she trying to get back at me for speaking against her about the fire in science class? Why would she sink so low to say such things about my mother? What was wrong with her?

"Bella, if I asked you to go upstairs now and wait for me in my room without question, would you do it?" He asked me softly, all anger swept aside, his eyes pleading with me to accept his request.

I was about to respond, but Edward stopped me. "Please, Bella…if I promise to meet you in about five minutes to explain?" He begged, looking intently into my eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Promise?" I pushed quietly.

I needed answers, but was aware that the kitchen was not the place to ask questions, especially if someone could walk in at any moment.

"I promise," he said, showing his relief that I had acquiesced to his wishes.

He dropped his hands to my crossed arms and squeezed them gently.

"You're freezing," he commented, before he removed his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. "Now, please go upstairs, I will join you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Edward stepped to the side to let me pass. I could feel his determination through the bond as he moved further into the kitchen. I made myself step forward into the hallway, grabbing the edges of the tailored jacket to pull around me so it wouldn't fall off my shoulders.

The chill that I felt earlier was turning into a full-on freeze though my system, making my limbs feel stiff as I took each step towards my goal, slowly. I was deaf to all the sounds of the house around me and could only hear the chattering of my teeth. My mind was replaying in a loop, Lauren calling my Mom a murderer. I tucked my chin into my chest trying to find warmth.

Finally the staircase was before me and I lifted my leaden foot to take the first step up to the second floor. My head felt light, but I couldn't give in to the sensation. A wave of strong anger from Edward swept through the bond, inciting me to grab the banister and let it help guide me the rest of the way up the stairs.

Entering Edward's room, I walked over to a plush leather chair against the far wall and sat on the edge of the seat. I didn't think I could relax completely with all of the thoughts swimming in my head. Each thought chasing the other, faster and faster, trying to fill in the holes between pieces of information that was already there. The half answers merging to becoming whole truths. Truths that would seem far-fetched in Phoenix, but here in Forks could be real possibilities.

Possibilities that I hoped were lies created to scare or push me away.

Dropping my head into my hands, I massaged my temples that housed the headache that had been brewing since the revelation in the greenhouse about the dark entity that was on course to wipe out all life, human, animal and nature, here in Forks.

I stood and let the jacket drop onto the chair behind me as I gave in to my thoughts and started to pace the floor. I needed answers now. Not just from Edward about what Lauren said, but from my parents, from Carlisle and Esme. I needed everything out in the open with no more secrets between us.

I wished that I hadn't promised Edward that I would wait here. I needed to talk to Mom and Dad now.

Another spark of anger flared though the bond and then it was quiet, stopping my restless movements. Whatever Edward was doing, he wasn't happy about it.

I walked over to the door, which I had left cracked open enough to hear if anyone approached, to see if I could feel Edward. I peeked out into the hallway and saw only a few shadows of people in the downstairs foyer projected on the walls. A moment later I heard low voices and the first sounds of footsteps on the stairs.

I moved back into the room and took a few small steps towards the chair I had vacated before I felt Edward's emotions. Moments later the door pushed open to allow him entrance. I turned around to find that he had brought my dad and mom with him. I was a stunned as I looked first to Edward, who had a grim expression on his face, and then over to my parents. Dad's features seemed to have deepened into his frame, casting shadows that had not been there earlier. Mom looked absolutely green, as if she was going to be sick.

Looking back at Edward, who was holding the door open for my parents, I questioned with my eyes what he was doing. Yes, I needed to speak with them, but I didn't think I would do this with Edward present. He closed the door behind them after they entered, but he refused to look at me. His emotions were mixed. The anger was still very present and I knew now that it wasn't directed at me. What really caught my curiosity was that he was trying to remain passive, trying to refrain from feeling too much in that moment.

"Bella…" Dad said with a scratchy voice that sounded close to tears.

Clasping my hands in front of me, I looked at Dad and then over at Mom who was leaning against the opposite wall with her arms wrapped around her waist in a defensive manner. She was gazing intently at the floor.

"Dad…" I started, but my voice faltered from the anxiety that was taking over my being. "Dad, can you please tell me why we moved here," I asked quietly. I needed him to start from the beginning. I had to understand everything.

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, squinting at me briefly and let out a whoosh of air before he spoke."We were ordered to move back due to the other Covens being destroyed."

"Ordered?" I pushed firmly, willing away the nerves that wanted me to stop asking questions and remain oblivious.

"Yes, ordered by the Coven to come back and help try to stop this thing," Dad replied.

I quickly looked over at Edward whose eyes were set on Dad with a brief flicker over to Mom. His body language appeared nonchalant, but his emotions were full of interest with a hint of aggravation.

I really didn't want to ask the next question in front of him, but I doubted I could ask him to leave.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" I whispered, hoping the quiet of my voice would help buffer the request.

Dad looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. I peeked over at Mom who was shaking. She brought a hand up to her mouth and fisted it, almost if she were trying to keep herself from making a noise.

"We left because…," Dad started but stopped to swallow hard. "We left because we were ordered to leave."

I heard Edward slide against the wall to move his weight. I wouldn't have noticed, but his emotions gave off sparks of brilliant red anger. I glanced quickly at him, but he was frowning hard at Mom.

"Why were you ordered to leave?"

"Because…" Dad whispered, as his fists clenched.

"It was because of me," Mom brokenly whispered.

My head whipped over to her to see a struggle on her face.

"Renee…" Dad started huskily, turning his head slightly in her direction.

"No Charlie…this was going to come out at some point. I just wish it wasn't like this." Mom said as she pushed away from the wall, straightening herself. I saw the strength that I knew she was capable of emoting, but so rarely showed. The mother that I truly needed walked forward and came to stand by Dad, her husband. She reached down and took his hand in hers, all the while looking at me. Her face was alight with purpose.

Edward's emotions changed to surprise as he witnessed the same thing.

"I was kicked out of the Coven because I broke a law. Your father came with me of his own free will, but he had nothing to do with it," Mom stated without hesitation.

"Renee…I couldn't leave you," Dad said reaching over with his other hand and covering hers.

Mom turned her head and smiled lovingly at her husband.

"He didn't have to come with me, but he did. He gave up everything for me," Mom said in wonder. "I don't know why I deserved such devotion from such a good man."

Dad's face crinkled into a blushing smile over her praise.

I felt Edward's shock followed by anger like a punch in my gut and I gasped at the sensation. I looked over at him to see that he was glowering at my parents. I didn't understand the depth of his emotions, unless there was some truth to Lauren's claim.

Swallowing the nerves that were building in my throat, I knew that I had to push for more information.

"Mom…did you hurt someone? Is that why you were kicked out?" I asked quietly, but my stomach was boiling with acid.

She looked up at Dad and gave a quiet sob, before she turned back to me. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears as her pale lips trembled violently.

"Yes…yes, I hurt someone. I took a life."

Shocked to hear her admission, I felt my legs wobble and I blindly grabbed through the air around me for something to hold onto to steady myself. I stumbled back and landed onto the chair that I had sat in earlier. I felt a jolt of concern as I saw Edward rush over to my side out of the corner of my eye. He hovered nearby, but didn't touch me, as I numbly watched my parents.

"How…w-who?" I managed.

Mom's tears were flowing freely down her face, as her sobs turned into small heaves in her chest.

"I…I was…meant, I mean, assumed to be mated to Carlisle many years ago-"

"Esme told me the story," I mumbled.

It was her turn to look surprised. "How much did she tell you?"

"Enough to know that it was a complete shock when she mated with Carlisle rather than you," I said.

She nodded her head sadly. "What else?" she asked quietly.

"She said that you were good friends at one time and then when you were paired with Carlisle, you grew apart. Then she imprinted with Carlisle and it was a shock. Later, you imprinted with Dad. That's about it," I explained.

"Yes, it was a shock. Did she tell you what happened after they imprinted?"

"No, she didn't say much."

"After Carlisle and Esme imprinted, I was basically pushed aside by Mr. Cullen. Whatever interest he had in me was gone after the imprint took place. I wasn't allowed to see Carlisle, and Esme began to be groomed as one of the next Leaders. A lot of doors were shut in my face without any sort of conversation or explanation about what had happened. I was just expected to keep quiet and go back to school without question."

During Mom's explanation of her version of what happened years ago, I could feel Edward's anger building again.

"The imprint happened near your eighteenth birthday, right?" I asked.

"Yes, the birthday party that was planned for me turned into a party for Esme and Carlisle after their week of adjustment. Mine was smaller, it was just family."

"So…when did you and Dad imprint?"

"I think it was about a month after my birthday. My time was spent mostly at school or at home trying to prepare for finals. I didn't have many friends at that point. There was a wide gulf between me and the other Witches of my generation during that time, so I didn't really socialize as much as before. I had been spending a lot of my free time, since I was sixteen, with Carlisle and didn't have as many friends because of it. That Spring there was a big meeting for all the adult Witches and I ran into your father in the front foyer here," she gave a short laugh before she continued. "Needless to say that we didn't attend that meeting."

"How can you laugh?" Edward asked with a burst of anger beside me.

Mom's head jerked over to look at him, shocked by his outburst. My own emotions mirrored hers as I swung my head to look at Edward. I saw his handsome profile clenched in anger, staring daggers at my mom.

"You gave my parents hell and you laugh?" he yelled.

Mom regained her composure as Dad frowned.

"Edward, that's my wife you are speaking to. I expect you to be respectful," Dad warned.

"Don't tell me how to treat her. She's not supposed to be here!" Edward stood to his full height as the anger he was feeling was swiftly turned into disgust and a deeper rage aimed at my parents.

I reached up and grabbed his hand to get his attention. He looked down at me with such hatred that I drew back, but did not release his hand.

"Please Edward, I need to hear this," I pleaded with him.

His nostrils flared from breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. He gave a curt nod towards my parents, but didn't apologize for his outburst. I turned back to my parents, who were still standing together holding each other's hands.

"Mom?" I asked tentatively, hoping that she would reveal more of her life here, including the person that she killed.

"Sorry, baby," she said with a small smile, taking a quick look over at Edward, most likely to see if she was going to deal with anymore outbursts from him.

"After our imprint, we had the customary week together to get use to the emotional connection. Our families held a small party for us, inviting a few other friends to celebrate. Almost everyone stopped by to congratulate us, except for the Cullen family. We never received a blessing or had a member of the family stop by to ask us to give our pledge to the Coven."

I heard Edward's intake of breath next to me, as he squeezed my hand tighter. A feeling of incredulity came through the bond, but he remained silent.

"It was as if I never existed to the Cullens," Mom explained.

"I don't believe you!" Edward lost his composure and once again yelled at my mom.

"Edward! I thank you to calm down and step back!" Dad said forcefully, moving to stand in front of Mom and placing his hand out in front of him as a barrier.

"Then tell her to stop lying!" Edward seethed.

He was scaring me with his darker emotions and I quickly disentangled my hand from his and scooted to the other side of the chair, before I stood up to separate us. Edward noticed my movement and most likely what I was feeling, it made him pause. He looked over at me puzzled.

"I need to hear this," I said, barely able to look at him. His emotions were beating against the walls of my mind, creating a persistent thumping across the bond. I could sense that he was physically trying to calm himself, but he felt no remorse in his actions. In turn I felt my own anger grow.

I gave my parents my attention, urging them to continue.

Mom took a deep breath as Dad rubbed her back and said soothing words to her to let her know that he was there for her.

"I…I was angry over the lack of any sort of communication from them. I know I wasn't the easiest person to be around, but I didn't think being cut off completely was warranted. It was probably May or June…yes, early June, I think. We were close to finishing school, and I met with a study group down at the diner to prepare for a test. Carlisle and Esme walked in the door, along with his parents. I can't remember the details, but they just walked by me with no greeting. I remember feeling very tired of the way that I was being treated as a non-person by them, and I felt myself getting angry. I had felt used. I knew Mr. Cullen could be a hard man, but I never expected to be on the receiving end of it, because I did nothing wrong," Mom continued. "They left the same way after their meal. I was not acknowledged."

I felt myself trembling, as I imagined myself in my Mother's place, being rejected by the people who were suppose to support her.

"My anger kept growing and growing. Instead of going to the Swan House, right after my study session at the diner, I found myself driving past it and stopping at the Cullen House," with this, Mom started crying again and leaned into Dad for support. "I remember seeing the house lit up and a shadow moving in one of the windows. I somehow got out of the car and demanded that they open the door to talk to me. No one answered. Instead, I walked to the back of the house, near the kitchen and tried the back door. Since no one was answering, I decided to get a little drastic to get their attention. I took out my lighter and decided to call Fire to help me put on a show, hoping that I could make them see that I was worthy of being noticed."

I was nauseated hearing these words. Edward was breathing hard, trying to keep himself from giving into the fury that he was holding back.

"I let the flame fly high into the air, but I lost control, because emotionally, I was a mess. It got onto the door and started to quickly burn. Before I knew it, the flame was moving all over the back wall. I was about to run away but I heard a scream. Since the whole back of the house was on fire, I ran over to the greenhouse. It was staring to fill with smoke. I heard another scream and broke the glass. I made it into the main house, to find the kitchen ablaze and completely filled with smoke. There was a call for help and I found Esme trapped under a piece of wall. I got her out and pulled her outside. I remember holding her on my lap, hearing sirens coming closer. I…uh…Esme started squirming and she was just in a lot of pain. It wasn't until the next day that I found out she had been three months pregnant and had lost the child," Mom then went quiet; her face a mask of remembered pain and regret.

Edward's emotions were close to breaking and I could feel him about ready to give in to them, but the door to the room opened, providing the briefest of distractions. Carlisle, with a serious look on his face, stood at the entrance and looked to each of us, gauging the mood of the situation.

"What is going on in here?" he asked, authoritatively, to no one in particular, as he walked into the room. Esme followed a few moments later, to see what the problem was.

Carlisle walked slowly over to Edward and placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked first to Mom and Dad and then finally over to me.

"Charlie?" Carlisle quietly demanded.

"We were having a talk with our daughter," Dad said simply.

"A talk?" Carlisle questioned harshly.

"Yes, Edward came to find us when we were told that your niece had told Bella why I was asked to leave the Coven," Mom said quietly, looking Carlisle straight in the eye.

I heard Esme gasp from the other side of the room before she rushed over to stand near Carlisle. Her eyes immediately finding mine, filled with sympathy.

"…and what have you told her?" Carlisle asked in a low voice. His visible outrage appeared to be on the verge of being released onto my parents.

"The truth," Mom told him, not backing down.

Edward's anger boiled to the surface. "That is a lie! You purposely tried to kill my mother!" He practically screamed at my Mom, fists clenched; his father almost having to hold him back physically.

I felt his anger like a punch to the gut. I wrapped my arms around myself as if to try to ward off the pain of the blow.

"Renee, what did you say exactly?" Carlisle asked. "I requested that this conversation be something that I handled if and when the time came. You purposely went against my wishes. Now, I'm going to ask you to leave so I can take care of my family."

Mom went pale, but I could see her temper rise. "This involves my daughter. I wanted her to hear my side of what happened before you tried to poison her against me," she told him, looking as if she were trying to keep her composure, but I could already see the signs of her slipping into another depressive state after her burst of emotion.

"Your daughter?" Carlisle began heatedly "I think you mean _my_ daughter now. She is a Cullen."

Esme tried to soothe him, but Carlisle looked like he was too worked up to concede to her.

I felt myself bristle over his words. My numbness over my Mother's story gave way to witnessing the treatment that she was receiving at Carlisle's hands.

"Edward, please take Bella out of here so I can have a talk with the Swans," Carlisle ordered.

"No," I said.

Everyone in the room went quiet and stared at me with incredulity, but with different emotions behind it. Mom and Dad were surprised that I had spoken against Carlisle; Edward looked as if I had slapped him, Esme looked thoughtful and Carlisle looked infuriated.

"I'm tired of people telling me to do things without explanation," I explained. "When we came here I had no idea what we were or why we had to move. I think after tonight, I can guess, but I would rather you tell me the truth."

I had been moving towards my parents as I spoke in the silent room. Dad put his arm around me as soon as I was close enough and I snuggled into his side. Mom clasped my hand loosely. Glancing over at Edward, he looked stunned; his emotions were a mix of anger and shock.

"Now listen here…" Carlisle began angrily, but was cut off my both Esme and Dad.

"Carlisle, I came back knowing that the Coven could be in danger of being destroyed. I followed your instructions, tricking my own child into giving her promise to this land so she would be tied to it. I have been running patrol duties daily to make sure we have our defenses in place, but just as she is tired of following things blindly, so am I," Dad said, standing his ground. "We have uprooted ourselves from a peaceful life to be thrown back into one that shunned us. I have let you use us- me, my wife and my daughter- to help this Coven, but I see that we are still being treated as pawns instead of people. If you cannot remember what it means to hold the title of Leader of this Coven, I will take my family elsewhere."

As Dad was speaking I kept my eyes on Edward who seemed to be struggling with this information. I felt my heart go out to him as I'm sure he was just as shocked by what he was hearing as I had been earlier.

He peeked up at me with a bewildered expression as he dug his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"If I didn't think this was the only way to protect this area and our families, I would never have asked you to come back. You have lost any right to ask anything of this Coven…hell, you even nearly killed your own daughter withholding information about imprinting…"

"Carlisle," Esme said in her gentle voice, cutting him off from speaking further. "Enough. What has happened is past us. We have bigger problems to worry about and arguing like this will not help bond our Coven."

Esme looked over at me and smiled kindly, then at Dad and Mom. Her eyes stayed on Mom.

"I understand how Renee is feeling right now- seeing her child being pulled in so many directions with the demands being put on her. I think we owe her and Charlie the respect they are due for raising her to be the young woman that she has grown into," Esme said, wrapping her arms around Carlisle's waist and talking loud enough for us to hear, but meant it for him to understand.

"…but Esme, she nearly tried to kill you. She killed our son, almost her own daughter…" Carlisle said, begging softly as he looked down at his wife.

I was once again feeling shock, but this time it was because of Esme's quiet strength. Having nearly died and losing a baby at the hands of a woman, my mother, who had been her childhood best friend and then thrown into a position of leadership… I was in awe of how strong she had to have been over the years to deal with all of this. I felt almost cowardly at having run away in some form from all I had been experiencing since my family's move to Forks. I felt ashamed.

"Carlisle, it took me a long time to break you of some of your father's teachings. I know that you are a good man and spend a lot of time agonizing over what is right for this Coven, but we are not perfect. I forgave Renee a long time ago. She didn't try to kill me on purpose, it was an accident. Besides, it taught me to truly cherish our family. We have two amazing children and have gained another son and daughter by way of Jasper and Bella. We need to show them how important they are to us and not just as members of this Coven, but as our family," Esme finished with tears in her eyes as she looked with pure love at her husband.

Carlisle had gone very quiet, along with the rest of the room. Dad continued to hold me to his side with Mom on his other. Edward was across the room, standing near his parents looking down at the floor, deep in thought. I tentatively reached out through the bond to show my concern. His head jerked up, revealing his agony, silently asking what he should do next.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said quietly. "I'm sorry that I am so stressed that I have been taking it out on everyone else," he apologized to Esme. In return she smiled brightly at him and cupped his face between her hands.

Carlisle turned to us with a look of stress on his face. "I apologize for being so rude just now. I shouldn't have said the things that I did, they were out of line."

"Thank you," Dad replied.

We all stood around awkwardly for a moment or two, until Esme suggested that we go back downstairs to return to our guests and the meeting.

I felt that even though this part of the argument was over, there was still more to that needed to be said, in conversations that needed to happen separately with each person in the room.

Mom and Dad looked me over to assure themselves that I wasn't going to fall apart. They both gave me a hug, placing me within the circle of their arms, letting me feel how much they loved me. I gave them a smile to let them know that I would be okay. I had to be. As much as I knew they were there for me, I had so much that I had to learn how to do on my own.

"Ready to go back downstairs?" Dad asked us.

"I think…I need to talk to Edward," I told them quietly.

Mom nodded her head in understanding, her eyes showing the maternal wisdom that I knew she was capable of, having grasped what I had to talk about with Edward.

"Yes…yes, talk to him," she whispered, smiling at me in encouragement.

Dad released me from his side and turned with mom to guide her out the door, to follow Carlisle. I turned to find Esme watching me, her eyes so much like her son's that it threw me for a moment. She gave me a smile and walked over to me to take me in her arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry that you had to know this, but I knew that at some point you would have to be told. I don't know the extent of your life in Phoenix, but I do know how Renee looks at you. You are everything to her. The last few days have been very hard on her and I expect that you two will need to talk more. Please keep in mind that she loves you," Esme whispered to me.

"I know that a part of me should be angry and I am, but I have I never doubted that she loves me."

Esme smiled at my answer, her eyes reflecting pride.

"I'm going to leave you here with Edward while we see to the guests. My son needs you…please," she requested quietly.

I looked over at Edward to see him watching us, his emotions were of confusion.

"Okay…thank you, Esme. Thank you for what you have done for my family." I whispered back, before giving her one last hug.

She walked over to Edward and placed her hands on either side of his face. She gently pulled his face down to her and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Edward's uncertainty showed on his face as he listened to his mother's hushed whispers. My nerves were present again, not sure how the next words would be spoken between us.

Edward gave a small smile and a wisp of warmth flowed from him to Esme, as she caressed her thumb affectionately across his cheek. She released him and turned towards the door to follow the others. As she walked by she gave me a wink and a whispered "Good luck" before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Looking back at Edward, I found his hands stuffed back in his pockets and his eyes focused on the carpet below him. His confidence was low and his anger abated.

"Edward?" I called to him.

He slowly raised his head and then finally his eyes to me. He looked very much like a lost boy as he watched me move closer to him.

"Was this why you didn't like my family when we first moved here?" I asked bluntly.

Edward's cheeks turned pink as a wave of shame floated towards me.

_I take that as a yes…_

"Yes…I ...when I was old enough to understand, Dad told me that your mother was banished because she tried to kill Mom. Grandpa Cullen filled me in with the details that Renee had attacked her and caused Mom to lose the baby she was carrying; that Renee was a terrible and greedy person. In the Coven such acts and deeds are not tolerated," he replied with a touch of anger.

I couldn't blame him for feeling protective towards Esme.

"Is this why you were so mean to me?"

His eyes narrowed slightly for a moment. "It was a reason, yes."

"You thought I was a terrible person like you thought my mother to be?" I pushed.

"Yes…I assumed that you would try to worm your way into the Coven like your Mom tried to do with my Dad."

Confused and angry at what he was saying, I asked, "What do you mean 'worm her way in'?"

"Grandpa said that she was manipulative at trying to be in places that the family was, or when Dad was present. Always showing up and acting like she was already Dad's mate."

I knew my Mom could get excited about things and become almost manic, but I never knew her to be overly pushy. She would back down if I was seriously against something. For all my mother's mood swings, she was always aware of people's feelings.

Wait…Esme said something about Carlisle's father being an influence and that he was the one to give Edward the details about my mother.

"Edward? You said that your Grandfather was the one to give you the details, right?"

"Yes…where are you going with this?" he asked.

"Esme just said that it took her long time to break Carlisle of his father's teachings. When we were at the cabin, she said that it was your grandfather who thought it would be my mother that would imprint with your father. That_ he_ was the one that pushed them together. Do you think that your Grandfather might have made more of the situation, especially when it came to my mother, since he was mistaken by the imprint?"

I could see him thinking, his confusion was fading as the meaning behind my words took shape his mind.

"No…he's always been good to me, Alice and Mom,"

"What about the people who he didn't approve of, like members who broke a law?"

His jaw tightened as a flare of realization hit him.

"I…yes, he was cold to anyone that he found to be acting outside the laws of the Coven."

"Do you think he might have been trying to cover his mistakes by pushing my mother away?"

"Maybe," he said quietly.

"I need to talk further with my parents and yours, but I wanted to know if your attitude towards me was because of our parent's pasts."

Shame covered him in a deep blue-grey glow, causing him to look away from me again and take up his fidgeting on the carpet.

I had my answer and it made me uneasy to think he had thought that lowly of me, but watching Esme and my parents moments before taught me very quickly that I needed to be strong not just for me, but for Edward too. That this mating meant it was about the both of us and I could no longer think about myself without having to think of him.

"What will you do now? Are you going to leave?" he asked very quietly, steeling himself for my answer.

"No, I'm not going to leave," I said simply.

His head jerked up and fixed his eyes on my face, searching for meaning in my statement, while his mixed emotions fixed on one feeling: hope.

"Edward, you assumed so many things about me and didn't even bother to ask if they were true or not. That hurt me a lot, as well as whatever this relationship is that we have. There is lack of trust between us and we aren't even friends. If we are to work together for this Coven, I think we are going to have to work together to build some sort of friendship first."

He reached forward and took my hand in his, briefly rubbing his thumb across the back of it, sending a tingle of awareness and calm up my spine.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he began, taking a step forward to close the distance between us. My body was aware of his closeness and felt the tingling become quivers of soft wings brushing against the areas closest to him.

"I promise to work on building a friendship with you. I will work on giving you my trust and to earn yours…please be patient with me," he requested as he slowly pulled me against him for a gentle hug.

I reacted on impulse and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him in return. His tentative hope sprung into relief as I held him to me.

Our bond hummed in approval as both our minds and bodies made an agreement to try to work as one.

* * *

**-O-O-O-**

A/N: As mentioned above, the Authors Auction for The Fandom Gives Back is still in full swing until Novemeber 20th. There are tons of great authors and treats to bid on, with all proceeds going to Alex's Lemonade Stand Children's Charity. More infomation, plus the link is on my author's page.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer, the rest is mine.

A/N: My thanks to the wonderful **WriteOnTime**, for her mad beta skills and my lovely **ScarlettLetters**. Their support makes this story be the best it can be.

For my Posse- **Ciaobella27**, **Spanglemaker9**, **MeadowC**, **LittleSecret84** and **The Glory Days**. Thank you for your support!

Hugs to **Wickedcicida** & **Annanabanana**

Of course, to all of you who take time to read this story, give reviews, chat with me on the Twilighted thread or Twitter. I thank you for giving me that chance and taking this journey with me.

* * *

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

After agreeing to our truce, Edward and I quickly fixed our appearances so we could return to the meeting and our guests downstairs. I was concerned that we had been absent too long, and didn't want to supply fuel for gossip in any form.

As we made our way back down, hand in hand, I saw that Alice and Jasper were standing in the foyer, talking intimately. With the first dull thud of my heels on the carpeted stairs, both of them stopped their conversation to look up at us. Their expressions were grave.

Alice came to meet us as we reached the bottom of the staircase. Her dark blue eyes conveyed her concern as she reached over to place a hand on my arm.

"We heard what happened with Lauren. I'm sorry that you had to find out about your mother that way," she said quietly.

I stiffened in dread, knowing how fast gossip travels within the Coven. Did everyone know?

"No, only us!" Alice exclaimed, interpreting the expression on my face, clutching my arm tightly.

"You're needed in the library," Jasper said calmly, interrupting us, looking first at me and then at Edward.

"Lauren?" Edward asked beside me, his emotions giving off sparks of anger.

"Yes."

"Thanks," Edward replied.

Nervousness slowly crawled back into my stomach as I thought about what would be expected of me in regards to Lauren. Would this be another meeting like I had with the council after the fire?

"Bella, relax," Edward whispered to me, as he led me down a small, empty hallway.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, I tried to will away the tension.

At the other end was a closed wooden door that had light peeking out from the bottom. Even though it was only a matter of about ten steps to reach it, it felt much longer. I didn't want to have to deal with Lauren at this time. Especially since in some way, she had been telling the truth about my mom.

Would she be smug that she succeeded in hurting me?

As we stood in front of the heavy looking door, I could hear the sounds of raised voices beyond it. Edward unclasped our hands, only to wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his side. I welcomed the security of the connection.

Edward looked down at me in the hallway, silently asking if this embrace was comfortable. I gave him a small nod in return. Relief mingled in through the bond of emotions just before it turned back into resolve and the slow burning glow of anger. He gave two quick raps with his free hand on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a stately room filled with books from floor to ceiling, but it barely held my attention as I focused on Carlisle leaning against a large wooden desk in the center of the room. His body was in a relaxed position, but I could tell that he was anything but relaxed. In fact his eyes flashed his anger as he briefly looked at us and then back to an area of the room that was blocked from view due to the door being in the way.

"Come in," Carlisle said with a quiet authority.

Just as we walked into the room, passing the edge of the door that had cut off the view of rest of the room, I saw Lauren hunched over, crying in a chair against the far wall. Her parents were with her, sitting on each side of her. Cinthia and Steven Mallory looked up at us with very different expressions. Cinthia's was full of pleading while her husband's was unnervingly blank.

Standing a few feet away from the Mallorys were Esme and Carlisle's parents.

I was a little startled to see the elder Mr. Cullen in the room. After discovering the extent to which his influence was the cause of many disruptions in the lives of my and Edward's families, a whisper of dread floated down my spine. His being in the room did not sit well with me.

Edward, sensing my unease, squeezed me to his side. I tucked my arm around his waist, bringing us as close as possible. I needed this contact, as our bond brought me a level calm that I felt I needed to get through this meeting.

"Edward," his grandfather's voice boomed, from his corner of the room. "Please tell your father that Lauren had been playing a joke during science class and this is all a misunderstanding."

The elder Edward Cullen looked at his grandson with a fixed stare, seemingly daring his grandson to say anything against his words. I could feel Edward squirm a little next to me; his emotions were fighting within him.

I looked up into his face, to see it almost as still as a marble statue.

"What is this in regards to?" Edward asked calmly, but a flare of irritation rushed through our bond.

"This is in regards to the fact that Lauren has yet again shown defiance of this Coven. Since the last two offences were aimed at Bella, one of the Coven's future leaders, she needs to decide what Lauren's position within the Coven will be," Carlisle explained, walking forward to stand in front of me and Edward as he did so.

I was stunned as I grabbed onto the material of Edward's jacket at his waist, trying to hold myself upright. He, in turn, held me tightly to him.

I did not want this responsibility. I could _not_ make this decision about another person's life.

"Bella," Edward leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Ask to hear the charges and suggestions for her punishment."

Turning to look up at Edward again, his closed expression was present, giving nothing of his inner feeling away to the room. I was the only one who felt his struggle to keep that façade in place. He was determined, angry…as well as concerned for me.

Looking back at Carlisle who was standing a few feet away, I made the request as Edward suggested. Carlisle's eyes briefly flickered over to his son, before looking at me with watchful eyes.

"Lauren Mallory is accused of purposely acting with the intent to harm a fellow member of the Coven and refusing to give her allegiance to a future leader of the Coven. These are two serious offences. According to Coven laws it is suggested that Witch is banished if they are of adult age. Since Lauren is close to her eighteenth birthday, she will be considered an adult," Carlisle responded formally. Even though it was his family in the room, Carlisle's emotionless voice and stance said it all: this was Coven business.

Before I could question him further, Mr. Cullen butted into the conversation.

"Carlisle, there is no need for that level of punishment. As you can see the girl is fine and no one was hurt," he said waving a dismissive hand towards me while rounding on his son, looking as if he were trying to exert his will both physically and verbally over him.

I was not sure what to think or even feel. My anger was quickly boiling to the surface at the way Mr. Cullen was so casual about the fact the Lauren could have killed someone in the science room. This was the man that had caused a lot of life-changing problems for my Mom. I knew I didn't have all the answers about what happened to her all those years ago, but I knew enough.

Edward was physically and emotionally vibrating like a tightly strung thread next to me, ready to snap at any moment with the slightest provocation. His anger was rolling off him in violent waves that were becoming too much for me to bear. I winced slightly in pain, as a piercing ache ran through my head. His emotions were ten times the amount I had been feeling and it was making my head spin.

Within seconds it stopped, and Edward looked down at me as recognition of his emotive behavior flashed in his eyes. He squeezed my side in an apology as I felt his remorse was through the bond.

I gave him a quick nod to show him I was okay.

Turning my attention back to the room, I saw that everyone was looking at us expectantly. I worked to keep my expression as neutral as possible of all the emotions that were working within me. I did not want Carlisle or Mr. Cullen to see me as weak.

"We need a moment to talk alone," Edward requested simply, his emotions more stable.

I was grateful for Edward's request. I needed a moment away from these people to give myself time to think. Mr. Cullen's presence made everything biased in my mind.

Mr. Cullen looked like he was about to argue, looking directly at me, but Carlisle stopped him.

"Edward, you and Bella can take a few minutes to talk out in the hallway."

Edward, with his arm still wrapped around my waist, quickly led me back out the door into the dim hallway. He released me as soon as I stepped over the threshold, allowing him to close the door behind us.

We looked at each other for a moment, after we had our own space, but neither one of us seemed to know where to start.

"Why is Lauren now considered an adult now instead of when she pulled that stunt in science class? She did a lot of damage then, why is she now considered an adult?" I finally blurted out, knowing that our time without interference was limited.

"It's because…It's because you are now my mate; a future leader of this Coven," Edward said a little hesitantly, like he was holding something back from me.

"What aren't you telling me, Edward?" I asked, quietly.

_Was this about my mom?_

He took my hand in his, connecting our physical bond, before replying.

"After what happened with your mother, and her banishment, I thought you would need a moment to talk with me alone," Edward said, still hesitating. "I understand now that my Grandpa may have had something to do with how things ended up for your family. I'm trying to be impartial with Coven business, but Lauren is still my cousin and I can't stop thinking that this level of punishment is too severe."

He sounded awkward and his feelings conveyed his uncertainty.

This was just as hard for him as it was for me. The tables were turned and Edward was now dealing with a member of his family being the one considered for banishment. Was he _that_ close to Lauren? I knew that she had shown her expectations of being with him and was rather possessive, but Edward never truly voiced his thoughts of her. Did he care for her more than as a family member?

"Do you care for Lauren?" I asked.

Edward gave me a searching look with slightly narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?"

Feeling a little embarrassed that I was going to have to ask, my cheeks started to burn with a blush.

"I mean, were you and Lauren…ah…involved?"

Edward's eyes went wide as he squeezed my hand in reaction. "_NO_!" He practically shouted, as he shook his head in denial.

"I was never interested in her like that. She…was useful," he said, sounding nervous.

"Useful?" I asked, confused.

_What did __**that**__ mean?_

"Oh God, that sounded bad. I mean when any girl got too close to me, she was a good shield to scare them away," he explained, embarrassed.

"I don't know what to say to that," I responded, feeling even more confused.

"I've never," He started and then stopped. I could feel him trying to calm himself before he looked directly at me and said. "I've never been with my cousin, Lauren, in any sort of physical way. We used each other for protection. She needed me to keep away the people who were picking on her at school, and I used her to keep girls who wanted to get too friendly away from me."

_Lauren needed protection? From what?_

Remembering the conversation I had with Alice weeks ago brought to mind how she suspected that Lauren purposely did things to bring attention to herself.

Sensing my disbelief, Edward took my other hand in his and pulled me another step closer to him.

"Bella, a lot of kids at school have problems with us Witches. Lauren has been bullied many times. I promised to protect her," he told me sincerely.

From his emotions, I sense that he believed what he was saying.

"Edward, I don't trust Lauren. You may see her as being defenseless, but I see something else. I see that she has her own agenda and you're a part of it. When I first met you, she was very possessive of you, and you let her get away with it. That hasn't changed since then. Even tonight when she told me about my Mom, I had a feeling it had to do with you. She wanted me to appear…less in front of you somehow," I pushed.

Edward's feelings were mixed as I watched him thinking about what I told him. I knew that in some way I sounded like a tattle-tale, but I needed him to see what he was blind to with regards to his cousin.

He closed his eyes briefly before looking back at me and giving me a nod to show that he'd heard me.

"I didn't want to think so lowly of her, but there were times when her actions were questionable," he said.

"I'm sorry, but I had to ask. I was confused by your relationship with Lauren."

"I've never really had to explain it to anyone before. Alice knew why I kept her close, but…," Edward trailed off, delving back into his thoughts, looking off to the side of me.

"With what is happening with the other Covens, and ours, I thought that every family needed to be here," I stated, turning the conversation back to the reason why we were out here in the hallway.

Edward's brilliant emerald eyes swung back to me, giving me his attention.

"I'm as in the dark about this as you are. Dad has never kept secrets about Coven business from me before, so I don't have any further information for you about this threat than what we were told in the meeting."

"Where would Lauren go if she was made to leave?" I asked my next important thought about Lauren's situation.

"She would have to leave the area."

Weighing the alternatives in my head, about ordering a banishment or letting her stay here, I needed to know more of the reality of the situation. If Lauren was thrown out, where would she go, exactly? How would she support herself? Could she support herself?

"She has a brother, right? Could she live with him?"

Edward nodded, "Garrett. He lives with his mate, Kate, up in Alaska with her Coven. Once a Witch is asked to leave, it is usually a permanent situation. You are not allowed to contact that person. She would be considered a threat to another Coven and would not be welcomed. A Witch is on their own," he explained.

"I see," I said, going into my own thoughts. I wonder what it must have been like when my parents were first banished, knowing they couldn't seek the protection of their own kind. To be cut off from all that they knew. The security that their families had given to them; taken away, as well as ever seeing them again. My parents had each other for support, but Lauren? Lauren would be on her own. She would have nothing.

This was Lauren's life I had in my hands. I _had_ to decide how it would continue from this day forward.

An uncomfortable tremor went down my spine.

"Are you thinking about your parents?" Edward asked me quietly, letting go of my hands to move his to my arms, running them up and down the length to create heat.

"Yes," I said looking back at him, feeling the true gravity of the situation at hand.

"I was thinking what it would be like for Lauren. To be out there on her own," I started, "I don't think she is the type of person who would be able to take care of herself. She would need help," I said, motioning with my hands that I didn't have all the answers.

Edward moved his hands up to my shoulders to rest there gently and leaned his head closer to mine, trying to bring our eyes on the same level.

"I agree. She would need help if she were to be banished. Lauren is smart, but when it comes to basic survival skills, she doesn't have them. That is part of the reason I am hesitant to let her leave," Edward said.

"What other reasons do you have?"

"It would be better to keep her near us, where she can be watched."

"Wasn't that what was already happening?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, but I'm worried that, knowing Lauren, with her powers, she may not be able to control herself and will use them against another person out there on her own. The results could be more damaging than what happened in science class. My advice is to keep her here, where she can be watched. I know that as part of her punishment she was helping the Quileute Tribe, doing various chores in the community, but I think it needs to be more than that. Something that could involve the use of her powers…"

"What? It's the use of her powers that got her here!" I cut Edward off, before he continued that line of thought.

"No, hear me out," he requested. "I think she should use her powers to help the Quileute's prepare the area that Dad said was being used to trap whatever this thing is. Give her a way to channel that negative energy into something more positive. It's obvious that the punishment she was given didn't do much good to help change her mind about her transgressions. I think if we give her the chance to do something that is useful and reconnect with her powers in this way, it might help her grow. It might help her learn to respect her powers."

"Was she forbidden to use her powers?"

"Yes, that was part of the punishment."

"Do you think that would work?" I wasn't completely sure of that plan, but to banish Lauren with this thing out there seemed wrong.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, softly. His eyes searching my face for an answer.

"I don't trust her, but with this Soul Eater out there, wouldn't she be a target?" I asked.

"I don't know. I had planned to ask Dad or Billy Black for more information, but if this thing is targeting Element power, she could very well be a target for it."

Before I could ask another question, the door opened to reveal Carlisle. He quickly moved out into the hallway with us, closing the door behind him.

He gave us both a searching look before he spoke solemnly. "Have you come to a decision?"

My nerves returned, knowing that I was out of time and without a true resolution for Lauren's future.

"This thing that is destroying Covens, would it be attracted to anything that works with Element power?" I bluntly asked Carlisle, hoping to gain more insight before I gave a reply.

"I think it might, why?" Carlisle answered patiently.

"May I ask one more question?" I requested.

Carlisle gave me a curious look, but nodded his head for me to proceed.

"What is your plan that involves all of the thirteen families of the Coven? How many members of each family need to be present, and what is this trap that is being set for this Soul Eater?"

I felt Edward's surprise come through the bond, but it wasn't in the negative sense.

Carlisle looked back at me with a blank expression for a moment, before his face turned into a familiar smirk.

"That's three questions," he said.

"I know, but I think it will help me decide Lauren's outcome," I told him, trying to push my nerves away.

"We need as many members of each family as possible, the more of the mated ones we have, the better. Our powers are the strongest when we are mated. As for the plan, I was going to go over it tonight, but with all the excitement, I'll present them tomorrow," Carlisle said.

"So…since Lauren isn't mated, it would be okay to banish her since her powers aren't at their peak?" I questioned.

Edward stiffened beside me as well as Carlisle before me.

"Is this your decision? To banish Lauren?" Carlisle asked me, his body taut with stress.

"No…no, I just wanted to know. I'm actually surprised that she is being suggested for banishment with the danger to the Coven," I replied.

I could see him relax before me.

"I was proposing that Lauren be given the right to use her powers again to help with the setting of this trap. To have her use them in a manner to help the Coven rather than being restricted," Edward said.

Carlisle nodded his head in thought."We do need help with the trap. Charlie has been using his Earth power and I have been working with Air, but I am needed here for other Coven business. That might be a good idea. She is a powerful Air Witch."

I was still uncertain that would be the right action to take with Lauren, but I knew that I could not banish her. I didn't think that I could separate her from her family, after seeing the way that her mother pleaded with her eyes to ask me to show her daughter mercy. Could I willingly do to them what had been done to my mom? Did Mom have anyone speak for her to stay? Did anyone show her mercy?

"Bella? We need to you to give your decision," Carlisle asked.

"I can't…I mean, I don't think she should be banished. The punishment she was given before didn't work and I don't know if Edward's suggestion is the way to go, but I will have to trust that it is a starting point if you are both agreeing to it. I do believe that she will need to continue to be watched," I said.

"Thank you," Carlisle replied with a small smile.

"We need to go back in to let them know your answer," he said and opened the door for us to return to the meeting.

Edward placed his arm back around my waist, but held me still for a moment. He moved his mouth close to my ear and whispered a humbled, "Thank you" as well.

I felt a thrill go through me from his heartfelt words. His gratitude moved through the bond, soothing the tension that had been there moments before in that small hallway.

As we rejoined the others in library, the senior Mr. Cullen was the first to notice us, and he stopped his agitated movements. He straightened his person and faced us. His wife moved out of her chair in the corner and stood beside him, with her hand on his arm. Her expression was clear of all emotion. Both of them looked as if they had stepped out of a painting, perfectly frozen in place.

Esme gave Carlisle a quick look and then turned to me. She gave a me small smile before she went to stand next to her husband. I knew that she probably felt Carlisle's calm demeanor and guessed what the outcome of this meeting would be.

_Yes Esme, I too can learn to forgive._

"Lauren, please stand and face Bella," Carlisle commanded.

I finally looked over at Lauren, who was slowly uncurling herself from the chair. She didn't look at me as she wiped the tears from her face and came forward a few steps.

"Lauren Mallory, you are being tried as an adult within this Coven for your crimes against Bella Cullen…"

I squirmed a little hearing the last name of Cullen being added to my name, as I didn't feel it was mine. Edward tightened his hand on my waist, letting me know that he felt my response. A spark of anger was felt through the bond before Edward could control it. This would be a conversation that we would have to have on another day.

Leaving my inner thoughts behind, I returned my full attention back to Carlisle's words, and to Lauren, who stood in front of me, looking pitiful with her tear-stained face and shaking form.

"…for purposely using your powers against another Witch in the Coven and for refusing to give your oath to your future leader. The suggested punishment is banishment," Carlisle stated, formally.

Lauren flinched at the word banishment, as did her Mom, who stood next to her husband not far behind their daughter.

"Bella, your decision, please," Carlisle prompted me.

"Lauren," I began, feeling my voice weaken slightly, but steeled myself to not show my nerves to the room.

"Lauren, it has been decided that you will not be banished," I said, making sure that my voice was clear to all members of the room.

Her head jerked up in surprise as her eyes widened in shock. Her mother burst into happy tears and came forward to hug her daughter. Cinthia Mallory looked up at me and thanked me. Steven Mallory looked relieved, losing the pinched look he had been wearing during the meeting.

"Good job, Edward. I knew you could talk her around to our way," Mr. Cullen said, looking happy.

His words rubbed me the wrong way, inciting my anger to come back. I was disgusted.

"We're not finished," I said sharply, looking at Mr. Cullen. Edward's hand was still tight around my waist, but I could feel his own anger in the mix. I didn't know who it was directed at, but I was in no humor to stop and ask.

Looking back at Lauren, I had to calm myself. My anger was not meant for her.

"Lauren, even though you are not being asked to leave, there is still the question of what to do with you," I said, bringing my tone of voice back to normal.

"Who are you to decide that?" Mr. Cullen bellowed at me from where he stood. "You were made a leader because of your imprint with my grandson. You don't know how to make these decisions."

Shocked by his outburst, I looked back at Mr. Cullen to see that he was staring at me with a haughty expression and a slight sneer on his face. Glancing over, I saw Esme's frozen form next to Carlisle. Her face was a mask of horror.

Edward's anger burned brighter, and I knew that it was directed at his grandfather.

"She was the one who was attacked," Edward seethed, quietly.

As if Edward's words were a signal for everyone to unfreeze, Carlisle and Mr. Cullen started talking over each other at once.

"Dad, she was the wronged party in this matter. According the laws, she has a say in what the punishment will be since she is one of the future leaders in the Coven," Carlisle raised his voice to be heard over his father's continued attack.

"She knows nothing! She is newly mated and untried. Don't forget who her mother is and what she did to this family! How do you know this girl doesn't take after Renee?"

I was sick to my stomach that Mr. Cullen would even say something like that. I struggled to pull enough air into my lungs and rein in my emotional spasms. Holding tightly to Edward's waist as my anchor, I tried to find the calm from our connection to ground me further, but it felt out of reach. A grayish haze came over me, trying to drag me under into unconsciousness.

_I will not faint_…_I will not be weak._

"Bella, stay with me," Edward's voice sounded in my ear, as from a distance.

Glancing up at Edward, I saw that he was worried about me. His support gave me strength to push away the fog that had been creeping into my head. I moved my free hand to entangle my fingers with his at my waist, needing the contact of his skin. The calm I desperately sought was almost instant as I felt the bond open fully to me.

"I'm okay," I whispered back to him.

Edward gave me a once-over to make sure, before tilting his head in the direction of the room to resume the meeting.

Both of us turned back to see Carlisle, who stood with his arms crossed, still in his verbal argument with his Father, who was becoming more animated with anger every second.

Esme was not far away, standing with Elizabeth. Esme had her eyes on the two men in front of her while Elizabeth seemed shaken. I couldn't fault her, this was her husband and son. Esme looked as if she was trying to interject, but Carlisle and his father were too involved to notice anyone else in the room.

Not sure what to do, I mutely stood by Edward, keeping my body and hand pressed to his. His emotions were swirling heavily around me. First anger then distress, disappointment and then circling back to anger. I tried to hold steady, for myself and him, but it was hard. The emotional charge of the room was becoming too much to handle. It was tempestuous.

I found myself recoiling a few times with the amount of jabs Mr. Cullen made about my Mom or me. I felt each one keenly, and I wasn't sure how to stop this mess.

"Carlisle, her mother was trying to make sure she was by your side, as a future leader. I know she seduced you! She was whorish enough to try anything to keep that position!" Mr. Cullen yelled at his son, as he pointed in my direction.

I knew that I couldn't take much more of this, especially with these types of comments.

I didn't think I was the one who would be able to stop this argument. I doubted that Mr. Cullen would listen to me. Carlisle might, but he was red in the face from pure anger. When I looked back at Esme, I saw she appeared to be just as upset as I was. The Mallorys were quietly sitting against the wall, watching the argument, but doing nothing to stop it. Would they listen to Edward?

"Edward, this needs to stop," I whispered, hoping he would help.

"I know, I'm sorry you have to hear this," Edward said quietly, his head bent towards me. "Please don't think…I don't see you this way."

"Thank you," I replied, feeling a little less nauseous, knowing that he was truly working on our friendship and trust.

"Enough," Edward called out a few seconds later, loud enough to get his grandfather and Carlisle to stop yelling.

Both of them looked in our direction.

"This isn't solving anything," Esme said, coming forward to stand between the men. She gave a quick nod over at Edward, thanking him for interfering.

"We need to finish this meeting. It is late and we are all tired," Esme continued sternly looking between her husband and her father-in-law.

"Bella, please tell us the rest of what you have to say," Esme said gently, keeping her eyes on Mr. Cullen.

Looking over at Lauren, I saw she was peering back up at me through her wet lashes. She stood up again and walked forward a few steps, waiting for me to continue. She kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"Lauren, as I was saying…I don't know what to do with you exactly. Whatever punishment you received before was apparently not working. It was suggested that instead of putting a ban on your powers, that you use them to help with this trap that the Coven and Quileutes are working to create," I told her firmly, but without any heat.

She was again stunned to hear what I had to say. "Why?" she asked hesitantly, with a hoarse voice.

"Why? Because we think that maybe, if you use your powers in a more positive way, helping others, you might learn something about what it means to belong to the Coven. Learn respect for your Element and your fellow Witches," I replied.

Lauren was looking at me with wide eyes, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Through the bond, I could feel Edward's relief and something else…pride.

He felt proud of me.

I was tempted to give in and let myself analyze the emotion, but I couldn't just yet. I needed to finish with Lauren. Instead, I let the feeling linger around me, supporting me.

"What do you think, Lauren?" I asked, waiting for her to reply.

"I think…yes, thank you," Lauren said softly.

I gave her a small smile, glad that this didn't have to be prolonged. The exhaustion that had been at the edge of my mind finally made itself known.

I had endured an argument with Edward, a party celebrating a union that felt completely foreign to me, Coven business and family secrets.

Had all these things really happened in a day?

"Meeting is ended. Lauren, we will set up a schedule for you tomorrow," Carlisle announced, looking wary himself.

Cinthia Mallory came over and gave me a hug, thanking me profusely for not banishing Lauren, before she left with her husband and daughter. Both Lauren and Steven Mallory gave us a brief "goodnight" before exiting the room.

When I looked back over at Mr. Cullen, I saw him talking to his wife. Elizabeth Cullen looked as if she had aged exponentially. I didn't want to have to deal with him further. I knew that I had to, but tonight was not the time. I didn't think I had any strength left in me for another round of arguing.

Esme came over and told us to just go back to the cottage to get some rest. We would not have school in the morning, and she advised us to sleep in and worry about Coven business later.

"You did well, Bella. This was not a typical meeting, but you showed me that the Coven will be in good hands when my time is finished as leader. I was so proud of you," she told me in hushed tones. Edward had gone over to talk to Carlisle, to let us have our moment alone.

I felt a warmth from her words. It wasn't like what I felt with Edward, but something nice. I couldn't call it self-pride, just happiness that the resolution of the meeting ended with hope for Lauren. I was able to help Cinthia Mallory keep her family together.

"Thank you, Esme," I said, and then gave in to a yawn.

Her smile grew wider and she pulled me into a hug. "Go rest. You've earned it," she whispered in my ear.

I turned around and saw Edward waiting for me. A brief glance showed that Carlisle was with his father and mother.

"Take Bella and get some sleep. We'll have a meeting tomorrow afternoon," Esme said to her son.

Edward came over with a small smile and gave his mother a hug. The emotions I sensed when he embraced Esme were wonderful to feel. With the almost stoic expression that he wore daily, it was surprising how deep Edward's feelings were.

I was a little envious that he was able to hide what he was feeling, as I knew my face was completely expressive of whatever I was feeling.

Esme gave her son a kiss on the cheek and left us to go back to Carlisle and his parents. Edward held his hand out for me to take. I did so without hesitation and felt his immediate delight at the gesture.

Before we left, Edward turned us towards his grandparents. "Bella and I are leaving now, goodnight."

Mr. Cullen just looked at us with saying anything. I could feel Edward's tension as he had a non-verbal stand-off with his grandfather. In return, Mr. Cullen's expression changed quickly, showing an uncertainty in his lightly lined features.

Edward was standing his ground…to protect me.

We walked quietly out of the room and along the hallway towards the greenhouse. The room was partially lit and empty of all the people who had filled it earlier. Chairs were still littered on the brick floor, most of them left skewed by their last occupant. A flash of worry came over me, realizing that I didn't get to say goodbye to my parents or Rose and Emmett.

Edward looked over at me and gently shook my hand to get my attention.

"I didn't say goodbye to my parents or Rose and Emmett," I told him.

"Emmett said that they will be staying the weekend. We can see them tomorrow or Saturday," Edward promised.

I felt some relief knowing I would be able to spend time with Rose and Emmett, but I needed to speak with my parents, too. I knew I only got a shorten version of their past life here, but I desperately wanted to understand more. Mom, through so many words, made it sound like it was extremely stressful for her in her last months living here. The meeting with Lauren and her family showed that Mr. Cullen was not someone to cross. His demeanor seemed unstable and abusive in some instances. Was this what my mom had to deal with when she was my age? A volatile leader?

Also, was this why Mom gave me only basic knowledge of the workings of the Fire Element? Was she afraid to use her own powers, or was it something more?

"Bella, what are you thinking?" I heard Edward's voice ask next to me.

Glancing up, I finally noticed we were a few steps away from the front door of the cottage.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," I replied.

"Do you want to share with me?" he prodded gently. His emotions revealed that he asked out of concern.

"I…I think I need to talk to my mom first. I have a lot of questions to ask her," I told him.

He just gave me a nod of understanding and didn't push me to talk about it further.

When we reached the door, he pushed it open to let me walk ahead of him. I flipped the light switch on the wall near the entrance, giving a dim illumination to the open room. I barely remember walking into the bedroom and inside the closet to grab my pajamas. My body was on autopilot, as my mind was somewhere down the road at the Swan house.

Walking back into the bedroom, I saw that Edward was standing near the vanity, removing his jacket. His features showed that he was just as tired as I was.

"I'm going to change quickly and then the bathroom is yours," I said, moving towards the bathroom.

He gave a nod as he let out a yawn. "Sure," he murmured.

I quickly changed and washed my face, feeling sleep wanting to claim me. Leaving the bathroom, I found Edward sitting on the edge of the bed with his head propped up by arms balancing on his knees.

"Edward, I'm finished," I called out quietly to him from the doorway.

He pushed himself up from the bed and passed by me with a sleepy smile. After the door was closed, I went about turning off the lights and closing the bedroom door to keep the heat in, as it would get cold later in the night. I left the bedside light on the other side of the bed and climbed in between the soft sheets. My body sighed as it realized it was allowed to rest.

As my head hit the pillow, all troubling thoughts floated away, finally giving me peace. Moments later, the bed dipped as I felt Edward joining me. His body heat warmed me as he moved himself to align his body along my back. His arms came around my middle and pulled me closer so that we were touching as much as possible. Our bond hummed in satisfaction.

I let myself drift back into sleep, but was stopped as another thought interrupted its progression.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Hmmm," was his only reply, as he was close to sleep.

I moved my hand to his and entwined our fingers like before in the meeting.

Edward's emotions reflected that he was both calmed and elated by my actions and he gave out a pleased humming sound.

"Thank you," I whispered.

* * *

**-O-O-O-**

Also, if you wanted to see Edward's thoughts of key scenes of this story, for the Fandom Gives Back I have a companion piece called **Elemental: Of Air and Water**, which can be found on my author's page.

**Story Rec'd:**

**Caravaggio by Meimei42** - RUN! Don't walk, just go read, NOW!

**Bella Swan: Zombie Killer by Kristen_Nicole** - I absolutely love this story. You need to read it. That is all.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer, the rest belongs to me.

A/N: Thank you to **WriteOnTime** and **ScarlettLetters** for their continued help and being such kick-ass people. I adore them.

Love to **The Posse** and hugs to **Jajo**.

Thank you to everyone who is reading my story. I know you were frustrated by a month going by between updates. Unfortunately with the Holidays, my computer dying and re-writes...yeah. Real life can sometimes be a pain.

I apologize for the delay and that I couldn't respond to all of your reviews.

* * *

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

Edward and I must have been extremely tired, as we woke in the same position as we fell asleep in last night. I tried to untangle myself from Edward's still sleeping body, but I had inadvertently woken him the moment our fingers unclasped.

Half-asleep, Edward jerked his head up from the pillow as I felt a wave of distress come from him. He grabbed my hand back in some inherent gesture of reassurance as his eyes took a moment to focus on me.

"Bella?" his morning voice croaked. Edward's emotions were calming to an even level as he saw that I was still next to him.

Glancing over at the clock, I could see it was just after eleven-thirty. "We slept late, there is a lot to do today…I need to go talk to my Mom," I told him, slowly pulling away and off the bed to stand beside it.

Edward watched me contemplatively for a few moments. "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked softly.

From our bond, I knew that he wasn't offering just out of politeness, but as a desire to support me.

"I think I need to do this alone. If it's just me, I believe that she'll be more open," I explained.

He reached out carefully with one of his hands and captured mine within his, entwining our fingers once again, sending a serene vibration along our bond. Edward looked up at me cautiously, to see if I was okay with his touch. I knew that it was something that he needed to do physically, due to the imprint, but the fact that he kept checking with me to see if I was comfortable was rather considerate.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Edward asked quietly, still looking up at me from his prone position on the bed.

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, I don't know how long it will take," I said.

He nodded his head in understanding and released my hand as I motioned that I needed to get ready.

Coming out of the bathroom a half-hour later, I found Edward face-down, sprawled across the bed, asleep. Tentatively, reaching out through the bond, I sensed that his emotional state was calm. I quickly gathered my belongings and left the cottage, trying to give Edward absolute quiet for his rest. I wanted him to get as much sleep as possible if we had a meeting later to go over Carlisle's plans. We would need to be at our best during that time.

_I_ needed Edward to be at his best, as he was my guide to all things involving the Coven.

After witnessing Edward's family during the meeting with Lauren, and the conversation with my parents, I understood that maybe I didn't have all the answers to who Edward is. Some of his reactions were a little surprising to me during both instances. A tinge of shame burned my cheeks as I realized that I put too many assumptions on him when I knew only the basics of Edward's character.

We would also have to talk about our relationship as mates and leaders of a Coven, but having that conversation now, when he was clearly tired, would probably end in another sparring match. Better to leave it for later and let the newly agreed-upon truce stand.

Outside, the air felt crisper today. Whatever warmth we had experienced the past few days seemed to be at an end. A chill settled around me as I walked over to my car, which was parked on the far side of the cottage. Dew misted the shiny metal surface of the car. It was cool to the touch as I opened the door. The chill that I had felt before went deeper into my skin, sending a shiver through me.

It felt more than just the weather becoming colder, it felt…

_Threatening._

Shaking myself out of that thought, I got into the car and drove towards the Swan house. A light fog was still hovering near the ground as I traveled down the quiet, single paved lane, giving an eerie quality to the neighborhood. The atmosphere felt foreboding- or was I letting my imagination get the better of me?

It was with relief that I parked my car in the garage, next to Mom's.

Entering through the side door, I found Mom sitting at the kitchen table, staring into a mug of coffee in front of her. Her head turned unhurriedly as she gave me a melancholy smile.

"Hi Mom," I said quietly, but inside, I felt frustrated. Gauging from her slow reactions, I would need to be gentle, but didn't know if I had the patience to do so today.

"Hi Baby," she whispered with affection.

I moved to the other side of the table and sat directly across from her. Mom looked as if she were in a daze. With her sensitive nature, and the secrets that she revealed of her past last night, I wasn't surprised to see her looking so tired.

"Are you okay?" I pressed, gently.

She gave me a small nod with a quick upturn of her mouth as she placed both hands around the large clay mug.

"Have you eaten?" she questioned.

"No, but I'm fine," I said. My nerves were making themselves known and I didn't think my stomach could handle anything right now.

We were both silent for a few minutes. Mom was looking off to the side, gazing at anything but me, while I was working myself up to start the questions that needed to be answered.

"You didn't want to come back to Forks because of what happened with Esme?" I finally asked, softly. I really needed to get my questions answered.

Mom stopped her awkward dance of distraction and held very still for a few seconds before looking up at me. Her eyes reflected both her fear and her resolve to have this conversation.

"…and the rest of the Cullen family," she said, in almost a mumble, but I could make out the words distinctly as I was watching her like a hawk.

"It must have been hard for you. Then again, I don't know too much about your life here, other than what you have told me. That, and knowing a little about Carlisle and his father, I'm sure it wasn't an easy existence," I offered, hoping that she would say more to fill in the blanks.

She just nodded and looked back down at her cup.

_Maybe this wasn't the line of questioning I should take, maybe…_

"Mom?" I pushed again, waiting for her attention to return to me, rather than her cup. When she did, I asked her the other question that had been on my mind.

"Why were you _really_ upset when I had brought the greenhouse back to life?"

She took a deep breath as her eyes slightly squinted like she was in pain from my question, but didn't try to hide from me behind any of her usual subtle diversion tactics.

"I didn't want you to give your promise. I was hoping that we wouldn't have to stay. In giving your promise, it meant that you belonged to this area…you belong to the Coven," she said sadly.

"So, you were ordered by Carlisle to make me give it?" I asked, feeling like we were finally getting somewhere.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Mom squirmed a little in her seat, but settled quickly as I continued to watch her for answers in both her body and verbal language.

"Carlisle wanted to bind you to the land. He wanted all of us to be bound to the land as the Swan family."

"You mean for part of this plan that he needs for all of the families to be here for this soul eater?" I asked.

"Yes and…"

"And, what?" I pushed, as gently as possible, as I saw Mom hesitating. My annoyance was rising.

"Carlisle and your father kept in touch over the years. Even though I was the one who was exiled, your father wasn't. Carlisle would provide information about Swan family business and in return, your father gave him information about us and your progress," she explained.

"Why me? Why did Carlisle want to know about _me_?"

"Your father and I suspected that when you came of age, Carlisle would request for you to visit Forks and hope to integrate you into the Coven, to carry on the Swan family line."

"So, I was supposed to come here, no matter what? Why did you withhold telling me about what we are? About my powers? All of _this_?" I said, getting emotional and waving my hands to illustrate my point.

"No! Your father and I wanted to see you make your own decisions. This life here comes with a very high price; one that has a lot of rules and restrictions. We came back because we were ordered to come back."

"You and Dad tried to give your promise, right? And it didn't work?" I asked, feeling uneasy.

"With the Swan house? No, it accepted your promise as the heir to this property and its protector."

"Why me? Why not Dad?"

"I don't know, exactly. Maybe because you're a more powerful Witch than your father or me," Mom explained, still very quiet in tone.

"Mom?" I asked delicately. "Why didn't you teach me how to use my powers after I found out that I was a Witch?"

She finally looked away from me, getting twitchy in her movements. I was losing her.

"Mom…_please_?" I begged.

"Baby, I'm sorry…I was still hoping that we could leave."

"What? Mom, I don't understand. After I'd given my promise, you said that I am basically stuck here. Please, tell me."

She finally looked up at me. Her expression was that of someone who was completely exhausted. I could sense that she was swinging towards her more depressive state and wouldn't be able to give me satisfactory answers once she was ensconced in that frame of mind.

"I didn't trust myself to work with my Element," she said, her voice a wisp of noise.

"If you didn't trust yourself, why didn't you have someone else train me? Or even tell me things, like what was going to happen with an imprint?" I was getting extremely upset.

"I'm sorry, Baby…I don't know what to tell you," she started to cry. "I, I was hoping this was all a dream. When the meeting happened and they wanted Becky to train you, my pride stepped in and I couldn't let them see me as worthless…I'm sorry," she said, and was lost within her misery.

My frustration and anger were surging within me, but I had no outlet. I wanted to scream so badly. This was getting me nowhere and I had to get out of here before I did something stupid.

I really wanted to yell at her for her poor choices, but how can you yell at someone who was dealing with their own personal Hell? Having to come back to live with people who looked at her as a pariah and to be reminded of past mistakes every day; I could imagine how hard it would be for someone like my Mom. She could never deal well with confrontation. Last night was a surprise, but today was a different story. I had fervently hoped that she would still feel communicative and tell me the rest. Instead, I had reached a dead end with her.

I stood up from the table to leave, just as the back door opened to reveal Dad. He stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight of Mom crying and me standing above her.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly. His face tense as the bond between my mother and him registered her depression.

"We were talking, and I was about to leave," I managed to get out of my mouth without giving into my anger verbally.

Dad walked over to Mom and leaned close to her. "Renee, why don't you go upstairs to lie down for awhile, okay?"

Mom lifted her now blotchy face to Dad's and gave a slight nod. Dad helped her out of her chair and gave her a gentle nudge towards the hallway. Before she walked through, she turned back to me.

"I know you're angry, Baby. I didn't mean to hurt you," she sniffled, then left the room.

Looking back at Dad, I saw him watching me with an apologetic expression.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know you want answers," he said.

"I think I've waited long enough for them, Dad. Please, just talk to me," I said quietly, clenching my hands into fists as tightly as I could, trying to calm my emotions.

"Let's go into the greenhouse and have this conversation," Dad said, placing a hand on my shoulder to guide me towards the greenhouse.

When we entered, he closed the door behind us, and indicated a few chairs near the center of the room for us to sit. As soon as we were situated, I repeated the questions that Mom would not answer.

"Why didn't you or Mom tell me what we were when you said we had to move here? Why didn't you teach me about my powers?" I tried to ask as calmly as possible.

Dad looked at me tiredly, with hands propped up on his knees.

"Looking back, I can see that maybe we should've. Your Mom and I decided that with the move being so disruptive, we'd wait to talk to you," he explained.

"What about the greenhouse, the promise you had me give?" I pushed, not liking his answer, my voice rising in anger.

"Carlisle ordered me to have you give your promise. Again, we were going to wait, but with the greenhouse being so sick when we arrived, I decided to give you a test to see if the land would answer to you."

My anger erupted_. "And it did, so now what? Why didn't __**you**__ give me the choice? Why didn't you or_ _Mom explain anything to me? I was already freaked out with no explanations as to why we moved. Why keep this from me if it was going to change everything?"_

Dad reached his hands out to me, trying to grasp one of mine, but I moved them back. I didn't want him consoling me in any form.

"Bella, please sit down and calm yourself," Dad requested, motioning towards the chair that I was unaware I had vacated in my outburst.

"No," I said as I shook my head to emphasize that I would not be calmed or return to my chair.

I didn't care if I came across as a child having a temper-tantrum. Dad was not any better with the explanations than Mom was.

"Bella, please. I never wanted to hurt you, but with this thing out there, we didn't have much of a choice, either. We were ordered to come back and make all of our connections to the land; to become part of the Coven again to help against this thing."

"That's your excuse? _That's it?_ Dad, if this thing is so bad, why didn't we stay away?" I demanded.

"I don't know if hiding would have saved us. We don't have all the answers for what this thing is. We just know that it is destroying Element energy. It may have come after us, too. As a Coven, we are stronger together."

Dad was using his patient voice with me; the one that he used to subliminally try to get me to calm down when I was little. Except, his maneuver spurred me to hold on to my anger.

"But you don't know that for certain. Why not just tell me? What about imprinting? I had to find out the details from Rose the day before my eighteenth birthday. How was I supposed to know that I could die if I didn't go through with it?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I left that with your Mom to tell you, but I should have checked. I just thought you knew," Dad said, spreading his hands out in front of him in a gesture of defeat.

I was shaking and tried to stop it by clenching my teeth shut and grabbing onto the material of my shirt.

This was not what I had hoped to hear from my parents. I didn't know if I could trust them after this. The lack of answers between us was not helping me feel like I could turn to them for anything going forward.

Ever since we moved here to Forks, our family changed so drastically that our previous life in Phoenix felt like a pleasant dream. I wasn't sure how to fix this separation.

"How am I suppose to trust you?" I asked, my throat closing with tears.

"Don't say that, Honey," he said, standing and placing his hands on my shoulders. "Please don't think your mom or I did this to harm you. We just made the wrong decisions."

He was pleading with me to understand his side in this, but I couldn't. I was just too confused by his answers and what felt like his lack of faith in me.

"I really don't know what to think. You say you didn't want to harm me, but you _did_ by keeping quiet. _That_ hurt me the most," I said, as the angry tears started to stream down my face.

Dad pulled me to him in a hug, but I kept myself stiff. This didn't feel right to me. A moment of physical comfort from Dad wasn't going to change anything. I was beyond disappointed in my parents as they kept so many secrets and made choices for me that should have been mine. I cried harder, not knowing how to get beyond this feeling of betrayal.

"Bella?" Edward called to me from behind.

Caught up in own thoughts and emotions, I didn't feel Edward enter the room. I lowered my face to my hands to quickly brush away the tears. I didn't want Edward to see me this way.

"Edward," Dad greeted him in response.

I moved out of Dad's encircling arms to put room between us. There was still no resolution here with my parents, and I had to face the possibility that it might never be settled to my liking.

"Charlie," Edward said in return, much closer this time.

Opening up to the bond, I let Edward's emotions flow over me. His concern wrapped itself around me, but felt a surge of anger rising at its side. Was he put out with me? Was I embarrassing him? I couldn't tell.

I pushed the rest of the tears away and faced Edward, who looked down at me quickly before his eyes shot up over my head to Dad. His jaw tightened, and I felt his anger through our bond.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He glanced back at me and reached out with his closest hand to take mine. The calm briefly replaced the frustration I had been feeling.

"I came to get you," he said quietly, but he was still looking at Dad.

"Okay, are we needed?" I questioned, moving the step forward to be next to him. I tried to push all feelings aside of my disappointment with my parents. If we were needed for Coven business, I had to be ready.

Edward gave me a small lopsided smile and gently squeezed my hand. He looked back at Dad as he pulled me to his side, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Charlie, my parents have invited you and Renee to have dinner with us this Sunday at six. Would you be available?"

Edward's voice was formal in intention, but the bond told me that he was glowing with irritation. Squirming slightly, I felt as though I was in the middle of an argument with me as the prize between my Dad and Edward.

Looking up at Dad, I found that he was silently trying to figure out what was behind Edward's invitation. His shoulders relaxed fractionally seconds later as he moved his weight from one foot to the other, signally that he was going to stop his search and speak.

"Sure, that will be fine. Do you want us to bring anything?" Dad asked.

"No, you will be our guests. We'll see you at six, if not sooner," Edward replied graciously.

His manners were like a shield to prevent any verbal retaliation.

Dad looked back at me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I really am. Please understand that it was never our intention-"

I shook my head at Dad violently, trying to stop those words from coming out of his mouth. I didn't want to hear any of it, especially in front of Edward. Both relationships were so fragile that just the slightest pressure to either, I felt, would crack both wide open without the hope to put them back together again.

"No. Not now…" I told Dad, not able to finish as that tear-filled lump decided to rise in my throat.

Edward pressed me to his side as his own anger was rising to match mine. I needed to get us out of here before this became something more. Something that I wasn't ready to deal with since my imprinting was too new. Edward was too new to me.

"We need to leave, Bella," Edward said quietly.

"Okay, let's go," I said, loud enough for Dad to hear me too.

"Bella, honey, I love you," Dad said.

"I love you too, Dad," I whispered, then let Edward lead me out of the greenhouse.

Mom was back in the kitchen leaning against one of the counters. Her eyes were now dry, but her depression was clearly written on her face. She raised her eyes to us as we entered the room and tried to smile, but it ended as some grimace twisting her face into a mask of despair.

"Baby?" she pleaded softly, as I was about to pass her.

My heart wrenched at her tone. Usually I would stop what I was doing and attend to her when she was this low. Except, I was still so angry at her lack of answers and guidance. My emotions were getting ready to boil to the surface and let her see how upset I was with her.

Edward once again pressed me to him, either in comfort or to keep me quiet. I wasn't sure.

"Mom, I love you, but not now. I can't do this with you now. Okay?" I told her, taking a step towards the back door.

"Okay," she said, sniffling. Tears started to fill her eyes again.

"We'll see you on Sunday, Renee," Edward said politely.

I felt no malice in his emotions, but his anger was turning in to what felt like pity. I tried to block that emotion out, as it made me uncomfortable. Did he get some sort of restitution from this display from my Mom for Esme's sake?

Edward kept his arm around me as we walked to our cars in the light, cool mist. As I neared the driver's side of my car, I reached for the metal handle, but Edward stopped me.

"What?" I questioned. I was confused as to why he wasn't letting me get into my car.

"I don't think you should drive right now. You're too upset. Let me drive us back," he said gently. I felt that his emotions were only of concern for me.

"My…my car," I protested, peeking at his warped reflection in the tinted window rather than directly at him.

"We'll come back for it, don't worry," he said, with a small shake of his head.

Edward walked me over to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for me, helping me get in before walking over to his side to enter and start the car. I kept my eyes averted from him and looked down at my lap to find that my hands were trembling from the hard, swirling emotions that were taking up space in my thoughts.

He had been right to drive us back to the house. I probably would have had a difficult time operating my car.

"Do we have a meeting?" I asked tentatively, trying to move to a safer topic for us.

"Bella…are you okay?" Edward asked softly, ignoring my question as he drove slowly down the street.

I didn't say anything as I felt his worry press on me from our bond. My throat closed as the tears returned, leaving me feeling overwhelmed.

"Tell me what happened," he asked as he reached over and took my left hand in his right one, squeezing briefly in encouragement. His concern for me was subtly making its way through the mesh of my distress, trying to calm me.

"I think you should tell me what to expect in this meeting," I said, trying to deflect him, still looking at my lap.

A flash of frustration moved through the bond as Edward let out a sigh to match. "Bella, the meeting isn't for a few hours."

Shocked, my head jerked up to look at him. He gave me a momentary look before he moved the car to a stop on the side of the road. Putting it into park, he turned to face me directly and took both my hands in his.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't completely honest with you. I came to get you because I could feel your pain and anger from over a mile away. I thought that you might need me," he said, his eyes brilliant with his intensity of his thoughts as he kept his own feelings on my parents restrained to keep from scaring me.

I didn't know what to say. Stunned by his omission of the whole truth when he came to get me for the meeting, I looked back at our joined hands, trying to think of what to say.

"Was I wrong in coming to get you? From what I heard between you and Charlie, I thought that maybe I did the right thing by taking you out of there," he whispered, as his thumbs rubbed soothingly over the backs of my hands.

I could feel that he was being honest and that it was out of complete care for me that he acted the way he did when he said he felt my pain. He wanted to help me.

"Bella, will you talk to me?" Edward whispered.

Embarrassment of the knowledge that he had witnessed my conversation with Dad, I shook my head at him. I could feel my tears flowing freely down my face and dripping off my chin.

"Please, I can feel that you aren't comfortable with this, but you can talk to me. I won't judge you. _Please_, Bella…" he pushed, but soothingly.

I looked back up at him and he released one of my hands to reach over to wipe some of the tears away from under my eyes with his thumb. He gave me a small smile, not in amusement at my distraught state, but rather with tenderness.

"I would like it if you talked to me," he continued to stroke my cheek, ridding them of the tears that were slowing.

Edward's calming emotions flowed over me and I let them lead me back to my own composure. I squeezed the hand that still held mine in thanks.

_If I didn't try to work on my trust with him now, then when would I?_

"Things…" I began, but took a moment to swallow the lump. "Things didn't work out the way I had hoped they would today," I whispered.

"How so," Edward asked softly.

"I didn't find the answers I needed from them. They made choices for me…without asking or explaining what they were about. Mom didn't teach me enough about Fire. Dad tricked me in to giving my promise. I don't know if I can trust them," I finished.

Edward's emotions gave off an instant of irritation, which I knew was directed at my parents. I watched him, nervous to see what he would say.

"Thank you for telling me," he said, sliding his hand to cup my face, still stroking my skin.

Another thought came to mind, and I knew that I needed to ask it.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Will you do something for me?" I asked, my eyes back to looking down, watching our fingers laced on the leather console, and I concentrated on them for a focal point.

"Ask me," he whispered, slightly tilting my face up, trying to get me to look at him.

My eyes moved back to his, to find him still staring intently at me. A wave of déjà vu washed over me as remembrance of a moment in a similar situation filtered through my thoughts, bringing a heated blush to my cheeks.

Edward's eyes widened briefly as his nostrils flared, dragging in a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

A rose haze twirled on the outside of our bond, but my goal was not to let this feeling interfere with the logic that I needed more at this time. Focusing on the honesty that was at the heart of this request, I cleared my throat in an effort to push away that outlining sensation.

"Whatever happens with us, in this relationship, will you promise to be truthful with me and give me a choice in all the hard decisions that we have to make?"

He nodded with a small smile. "Yes. If you will do the same for me," Edward asked in return.

"Yes," I said, returning the smile with a slight nod of my head.

"Thank you for trusting me, Bella," Edward murmured. "It means a lot to me."

I could feel his pleasure and sincerity in the trust I placed in him with my words and actions.

Edward released my cheek after one last caress, but he continued to hold my hand as he resumed the drive back to the Cullen house.

**-O-O-O-**

* * *

**A/N: Coming Soon! Cupid's Little Ficsters are busy working on a few Valentine's Day treats for you. There is a link to CLF under my favorite authors. I would put them on alert so you don't miss the updates.**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Twilight belongs to SMeyer.

My gratitude goes to **WriteOnTime** for taking time out of her busy schedule to Beta my work. She always does a fantastic job!

Also, a BIG thank you to **Spanglemaker9** for stepping in as pre-reader for this chapter.

My love and thanks go to **ScarlettLetters** for her help with Elemental. She gave me so much of herself to make sure that I was on the right path with this story. I will miss her thoughts, but she needs to return to her own kick-ass writing.

Love to the Posse and the readers. You make everything worth it!

* * *

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

Arriving back at the cottage, I took a moment to wash my face and redo my make-up. I heard the phone ring, but didn't make a move to answer it. Edward came into the bathroom about a minute later, stopping just inside the door frame to lean against it, and watched me comb my hair. The connection between us was calm and relaxed after the conversation we had in the car on the way back from my parent's house.

"That was Mom. She wants to know if we would like to join the family for lunch," he said.

"Who's going to be there?" I asked cautiously.

"Mom, Dad, Alice, Jasper…and my grandparents," He hesitated a little at the end.

His emotions swirled to include uneasiness at the mention of his grandparents. I too felt it within me, but I knew that staying here might look bad, like we were hiding. If his whole family was there, then we needed to be there as well. Even though I was able to hold my ground last night in the meeting with Lauren, I had an acute feeling that Mr. Cullen would be looking for some sort of weakness in me, and that he would keep digging until he found it. As much as I disliked the idea of spending time in the same room with him, I would need to keep up the appearance that he didn't bother me.

"Okay, when do we need to be there?" I asked.

"They're about to eat… are you sure?" He said, studying me for a moment. I could feel his worry through the bond.

I gave him a small smile and nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm sure," I whispered.

Edward held out his hand to me as I left the bathroom. I took it in mine and let him lead us out of the cottage.

"We don't have to stay long, as I'm sure they will want us to rest before the meeting," Edward offered. His sincere concern enveloped me, making me feel like I had his support.

Was it really only twenty-four hours ago that we were arguing for some sort of dominance in this link that we have?

"Talk to me, Bella," Edward whispered, as we continued to follow the path to the backdoor of the main house.

I needed to get used to this strange relationship. I still had that deeply-embedded instinct to keep my mouth shut around Edward. I would have to keep reminding myself to try to be open to him, but it was still so very weird.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying. This isn't easy for me," I explained, giving his hand a bit of an affectionate squeeze in apology.

A shot of pleasure ran through the bond and settled around the area of my stomach, slowly dissolving to a comfortable warm ember. Surprised, I looked up at Edward, who had a small smile playing around his lips. I couldn't help but smile in return at learning something positive about him. Edward responded well to small gestures of true affection. I guess my hand squeeze meant a lot to him. From what I witnessed last night and the talks that I had with Esme and Alice, Edward needed more signs of approval from me.

"Bella?" Edward prompted me gently, as he caught me lost in thought.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something else. I meant to say that I think I need to speak with Carlisle, alone, after lunch. I think he can fill in some of the blanks for me," I told him.

Our steps slowed until we stopped completely, just by the greenhouse door. Edward turned to me, still holding my hand, as his concern trickled away and gave over to a new emotion, one that surprised me, but not in a good way this time. Before I could give it a name, Edward started talking.

"I'd like to be there. I want to know what is happening with you, so I can help you," he said, taking both of my hands in his and holding them to his chest. His green eyes blazed with the intensity of his words and his feelings.

I had to look away, as it was too much for me to witness in Edward. He looked like an Archangel, preparing for battle with the glint of the afternoon sun highlighting the strands of bronze running through his hair. Whether that battle was about him wanting to be in the meeting with me and Carlisle, or if it was about me denying him access to my thoughts and questions, I didn't know.

"Edward, I _do_ need to have this meeting alone with your father," I explained, peeking up at him.

I felt his irritation build and caught sight of him clenching his jaw. "Bella, please let me be there with you. I need to understand," he asked, keeping his voice even.

In a way, Edward was right. I needed him to understand my relationship with my parents. I had demanded that he see my side of things, and here I was requesting him to stay away, like I had this morning.

Turning my gaze to focus on his eyes, I saw that he was waiting for my answer.

"Please give me some time alone with him first-" I started, but Edward's annoyance came quickly to the fore, hitting me hard, as he squeezed my hands tightly.

"Edward, stop," I asked, managing to gain control over my instant reaction of wanting to tell him to stop being a brat.

"Bella-" he started again, trying to get me to give into his wishes with his persistence.

"Please give me a moment alone with him first, _then _you can join us. I don't need a distraction in there with me," I said.

Edward gave me a teasing smirk as he leaned his head forward so that our noses were almost touching. "A distraction? Really…"

"Edward," I said, annoyed with his maneuver, but feeling a slight warming in my cheeks. I pulled my hands away from him and immediately felt like something was missing. Edward's grin turned into a slight frown before he reached over and took my hands back to hold between us. His shoulders relaxed instantly as the strange calm returned with our physical touch.

He looked at me with a more serious expression. "Fine, I'll be nearby if you need me," he said.

"Thank you." I relaxed as Edward gave in to my request.

Dropping one of my hands, Edward opened the door and allowed me to precede him into the greenhouse. We walked quietly side by side as I let my eyes wander over the plants and flora in the large room. I concentrated on the peace that I felt when I was near my Earth Element and the calm that I was becoming used to whenever I had physical contact with Edward. I would take this quiet strength and let it guide me during the meal.

As we entered the kitchen, Esme and her mother were picking up dishes of food, turning towards the dining room door. They both stopped when they saw us and smiled warmly. Edward walked forward and kissed his grandmother on the cheek as he took the dish she was holding. I could feel his affection for her as they talked quietly as they moved into the dining room, leaving me with Esme.

Esme moved forward, placing her food-laden plate on the counter as she gave me a concerned look.

"How are you, Bella?" Esme asked me cautiously, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm okay, Esme," I said, not wanting to talk about how my conversation with my parents this morning was such a failure.

"Edward was really worried about you. He couldn't sit still," she said, releasing me from her embrace and looking at me with maternal worry.

Why couldn't this be Mom trying to comfort me?

"Thank you for your concern, Esme, but I don't want to talk about this now," I said as politely as possible, taking a step back and mirroring Edward just moments ago, picking up the plate that Esme had been holding to take into the other room.

"Bella, I'm always here for you if you need to talk," she said, rubbing my arm affectionately before walking over to the connecting door to push it open for me to walk through.

A wave of intimate chatter buzzed in the elegant room as I entered. My gaze instinctively sought out Edward, who was currently bending over his other grandmother, Elizabeth, talking in a low tone. I couldn't see her face as Edward was blocking it from my view, but I could feel that he was upset.

"Bella!" I heard Alice happily exclaim from the other side of the table. My eyes traveled slowly in her direction, taking in the rest of the table, and I saw that she was sitting between Jasper and Grandpa Philip. All of them were smiling at me in greeting.

Jasper stood to take the plate from me and set it in a space amongst the other ones already on the table. He turned to me afterward and asked me quietly how I was feeling. I gave him a brief smile and the standard "I'm fine, how are you?" and "Why aren't you in school?" in return. He looked at me hard, narrowing his eyes for a moment, but I wouldn't change my stance. This was not the place to show weakness as I felt a few pairs of eyes watching me.

He relented and let me pass him to lean down and give Alice a hug. My smile for her was genuine as she murmured her greeting. She launched into talk of more frivolous things, but it was just what I needed at the moment, helping me not feel so somber about the events of the day.

Grandpa Philip took my hand in his after Alice released me. He gave me a warm greeting and asked me to sit on his other side during the meal. I readily agreed, relieved to have a meal partner who seemed to want to talk about happier topics.

Sitting down, I glanced up to my left and saw Carlisle sitting next to me at the head of the table. He was watching me with an earnest expression that transformed into a small smile as soon as he noticed that he had my attention. He reached over and patted my hand that was resting on the ivory table cloth nearest him in a gesture of affection. I gave him an awkward smile in return, feeling my nerves rise within me.

"Carlisle," I said quietly, trying to keep our conversation from reaching the ears of the others around us.

He leaned forward to accommodate me.

"May I speak with you in private after lunch?" I requested.

He just looked at me for a moment and then nodded his head, giving me another brief smile. He turned to look down at the other end of the table, and I followed his example. My eyes connected with Edward's, who was watching us in turn. He focused on me and I could feel him trying to keep his quizzical feelings and irritation under control, but he wasn't entirely successful. I smiled at him, hoping to ease his feelings; hoping that he understood that I wasn't excluding him on purpose. He gave me a crooked smile in return as his emotions eased slightly.

His attention was requested by Esme, breaking our silent exchange. I glanced to his right to see Elizabeth looking very pale and drawn. She was lifting a glass of water, but a small amount sloshed over the rim onto the table as her blue-veined, frail hand shook. I felt a rush of sympathy for her. I looked back at Edward, who spun around to look at me in question. I motioned with my eyes to his grandmother. He turned to see what was happening and immediately set himself to assist her without acting as if he was.

Edward's concern blazed across our bond, in addition to his feelings of what I realized was his love for his family. It was like a glowing mist, charged with the energy of his pure emotion for them all. He was selfless when it came to his family. I sensed from his emotions that he thought nothing of himself, and worked to make sure those he loved were comfortable and taken care of to the best of his ability.

…_but who takes care of Edward?_

"Everyone here?" I heard Carlisle ask, as the sound of a scraping chair preceded him.

I turned away from the tender picture of Edward and his grandmother and faced forward to come eye to eye with Mr. Cullen. He was looking me as he shook out his folded napkin. His face was neutral, but I could detect that he wasn't all that pleased with me. Although my nerves jumped up into my throat, I worked to keep it from showing on my face and gave him a small nod in greeting. Mr. Cullen gave a small sniff of dismissal in my direction, obviously finding me lacking.

_Okay, if that's the way he wants it, I can ignore him as well._

I was saved from my stand-off with Mr. Cullen a few seconds later by Carlisle, who voice,d his wish that everyone enjoy the meal. I turned my attention to helping to pass the dishes around the table and fell into a conversation about my schooling with Grandpa Philip. The rest of the meal remained civil as everyone paired off with the person next to them for more intimate conversations. I peeked over at Edward occasionally to find him still very attentive to Elizabeth. He would catch my eye every so often and give me a smile in reassurance that I felt was both for me and for himself.

As soon as the meal was over, I turned to Carlisle, who nodded at me, saying that he was ready for our meeting. I glanced back at Edward and gave him another smile as Carlisle and I excused ourselves from the table and walked in the direction of the study.

My nerves returned to the fore as my thoughts centered on what happened this morning with my parents…or, I should say, what _didn't_ happen.

I followed Carlisle down the hallway and into the spacious room that felt just as daunting to enter as it was the previous evening. The tall shelves filled with books and various decorative objects loomed over the room like taciturn witnesses to Coven business. The large desk in the center of the room reminded me of a judge's podium, ready to hear and pass verdict of that business.

I let Carlisle guide me over to one of the chairs facing his desk, and sat stiffly on edge of the leather seat padding, mentally preparing myself to have this conversation.

Carlisle walked to sit behind his desk, as if to make this meeting more official than just a private conversation between father and daughter-in-law. Judging by the expression on his face, he seemed a little uneasy as he sat in his leather wingback chair, and he pulled it forward so that he could rest his elbows on the desk in-between us.

He looked at me with his serene blue eyes and gave me a small smile that held a touch of regret.

I wasn't sure if I should be feeling angry over this display of unguarded emotion from Carlisle, but it was there and I didn't know if I could control it. At least it pushed my nerves to the side to allow me to find my voice.

"Carlisle," I began softly, folding my hands in my lap to clasp them together. "I spoke with my parents earlier today, and what they told me didn't make sense. They told me that we came to Forks to help with this Soul Eater, but it was the other things that they told me about that I need you to explain to me, because you're involved," I explained as evenly as I could.

Carlisle looked at me intently for a moment, resting his chin on his propped, entwined fingers.

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

"Did you order my parents to make me give my promise?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes," Carlisle said just as bluntly in return.

"Why?"

"I need all the families of this Coven to be tied to this land in order for the plan that I have put together with the Quileute Tribe to work. The Swan family was needed, either in the form of your father or yourself," he said without tension or anger. He explained it to me as if this were some sort of orientation to the Coven.

"How did you know that I would be able to give such a promise? You didn't know anything about me until I arrived in Forks," I said a bit more ardently than I intended.

"Bella, I know that you are probably feeling upset, but when it comes to Coven business, I cannot take personal desires as the initiative to make business decisions for all of the families. This was something that I had to order with the best interest for the Coven's future."

"You still didn't answer my question. How did you know what I could do, if I didn't know that I could do these things," I pushed as calmly as I could.

He watched me with interest for another moment, removing his chin from his hands.

"What are you asking me, Bella," he finally said.

Was he trying to go in circles? Was this a method of avoidance for him?

"I need you to fill in the blanks for me, Carlisle. Did you keep tabs on my family in Phoenix? What would have happened if this Soul Eater was never an issue? Then what? Would we have been able to live our lives in peace?" I asked.

"First, there was never a question as to whether you had the ability to channel the Elements. You are the daughter of two powerful Witches. Secondly, if there wasn't this Soul Eater to contend with, I would have requested for you to come for a visit when you turned eighteen," he said simply, leaning back in his chair as he laced his fingers together over his stomach. His blue eyes seemed to dare me to push him further.

"What if I refused?" I asked, trying to keep my ground and not show my nervousness.

"Then I would have ordered it," he said frankly, with a touch of heat to his words.

His stance in his words and physicality was so similar to Edward's when he was being pushy that the anger I felt drove me in my quest for more answers.

"I was not a member of this Coven while I was in Phoenix. Your orders would have meant nothing to me. Is this why you ordered my father to make me give my promise? Did you make him trick me on purpose? Who are you to ask such a thing of a man, to make his own daughter give herself over to something she is not truly a part of to begin with?" I pressed, my voice and emotions rising together to form a bond of their own.

Carlisle's expression turned hard and all cordiality fell away from him.

"This Coven," he said angrily, emphasizing each word with his index finger tapping into the wood of the desk, leaning forward, "is responsible for the welfare of thousands of people and the area that they live in. Every decision I make is for those lives. I ordered your father to make you give your promise whether you were willing or unwilling because it was for the good of this community. If there wasn't a Soul Eater, I would _still_ make you give your promise. Of course I kept tabs on your family. Your mother may have been banished, but your father wasn't, just as you weren't. You are the Swan family heir, and with so few children born into this Coven, your life is important to its health."

Anger.

Pure, hot, burning anger coursed its way through my being as I listened to Carlisle's claims of why I was needed here. I could feel my body shaking with repressed rage as I tried to hold myself in check and not give in to the desire to yell at him.

_Stay calm. You need to stay calm if you want answers._

Carlisle stood up from his chair and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking down at me with determination in his expression to push his reasoning into my head as truth.

"You will come to learn that your personal desires need to take second place in your life when you work with the Elements to protect this land. You need to push your own emotions away from you and only think of how to nurture the life we have to guard. Too many emotions will leave you vulnerable," he continued, coming around the desk to perch on the edge, directly in front of me.

_Deny my own emotions? _

If it wasn't for my emotional attachment to Earth and Fire, I didn't think I would know how to work with them properly.

I lifted my eyes to him, letting my anger blaze through them, communicating what I was feeling.

His voice softened, as well as his features. "Bella, I do not regret my decision to order your promise. Thirteen families started this Coven to keep the protections in place, and we need those same thirteen families here now. This is your rightful place, your true home. Stop fighting it and accept it."

I felt myself calm a little at the lulling of his tone, but I wasn't completely satisfied with his answers.

"I feel like I have been thrown into the deep end," I responded quietly, suddenly feeling tired.

Carlisle just nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"I feel as though you have everything planned out for me and you haven't bothered to tell me what those plans are. You expect me to follow blindly, without question, and no true explanation of what I am supposed to do. What am I supposed to do for this Coven?" I questioned, hazarding a glance at him.

"I expect you to use your connection with the Elements to protect this land and its people. I expect you to be respectful of that power. I also expect you to pay attention to your lessons, so that in the future, you and Edward will be able to take my and Esme's places as the leaders of this Coven. If I don't always give a satisfying answer to your question and ask you to do something you may not like, please know that I ask them only because it's for the care of this Coven," he explained.

_Shut up and do as I say, hmm, Carlisle? _

I was irritated with his subtle use of his standing within this community as a method to get me to concede to his commands. I wasn't used to this level of cleverness, and felt a little unsure of how to proceed. My nerves returned and all but strangled my voice to silence.

_Breathe, just breathe and settle these emotions. You need to know more…_

Carlisle looked at me, knowing that I wasn't finished. I needed to know his personal thoughts about my parents as people, not as members of the Coven.

"My mom…why did you treat her like dirt after you imprinted with Esme? You were still angry with her last night…" I trailed off, letting my nerves get the best of me again; a little scared to know his answer.

Carlisle looked away from me for a moment, and I saw his Adam's apple bob with the motion of his swallowing. He took his hands out of his pockets and placed them on the edges of the desk, before looking back at me with a contrite expression.

"Bella, I apologize for last night. I should not have acted that way in front of you since you are an innocent in what had happened in my past. I am not completely without fault in this situation with your mother. Let me say that I chose to believe something that wasn't _all_ true," he said, keeping his eyes focused on mine, letting me see that he was sincere in his words.

I shook my head at him in confusion. "I don't underst-" I started, but was stopped by Carlisle squatting before me, taking one of my hands in his. He held mine between his two large palms, looking at me with a request for forgiveness.

"Please don't ask me for details. This is a part of my life that I can't share with you. Please know that you are important to me as my own daughter is, and the things I said last night were because I think of you as part of my family. I do not seek to hurt you on purpose. Can you forgive me?" he finished with a flash of charm.

_How very Edward._

I just looked at him for a moment, feeling uncomfortable. I knew that I had to move on from this anger for the sake of building a relationship with Edward, but still…

I gave him a quick nod, and he gave me a warm smile.

"I don't exactly trust you," I said truthfully, looking straight at him.

He looked sad for a moment and gave his own nod. "I know you don't, but I hope to change that," he whispered.

We just looked at each other for another moment, not really saying anything. We were at a stalemate and neither one of us seemed to know what to say to make things better. Work and time would be the only method that I could think of to build trust between us. Carlisle saw me as his daughter, but I was hesitant on behalf of my mom to think of him as a father figure of any sort.

Carlisle released my hand and stood up from his crouching position.

"Now, if I may, I need to bring Edward in to continue this meeting. We need to discuss your training," he said, moving towards the door that was out of my line of vision.

I was not completely satisfied with the answers he gave me. Between my parents and him, it was becoming clear that I may not get all of the information that I sought, but that didn't mean that I would stop asking the questions.

What I did know is that I was here to stay in Forks. If this area was in danger, I would need to focus my attention on my Element studies. I needed to be the representative of the Swan family for the sake of the Coven.

A slight chill ran through me as I thought of my family, friends, and the people who lived here as possible targets for this thing. I remembered the images of the destruction of the other Covens, and felt sick to my stomach to think of this place becoming a dead zone.

"Edward, have a seat by Bella, we need to set up a schedule for your training…" I heard Carlisle's voice say as I felt Edward's curiosity reach out to me through the bond. I turned slightly in my seat to see him enter the room, feeling immense relief at his presence.

I gasped, arrested by the sensation.

Edward walked over to the chair nearest me and moved it closer, taking my hand in his as he sat. He was very attentive to my body language and emotions as his eyes roamed over my face, trying to interpret what I was sure was clearly written in my expressive features.

I knew that he was still a little put-out about my refusing him entrance to my private meeting with Carlisle by the hint of aggravation that he was also emitting. I squeezed his hand, showing him that I appreciated him for giving me the time, but was just as glad that he was here with me now. He gave an answering smile in return, pleased by my reaction to him.

"Bella, Edward, we need to get you started working together with your powers as soon as possible," Carlisle said, walking back to his seat behind his desk. The commanding tone of his voice as he spoke alerted me that we were back to discussing Coven business.

"Along with your school work, which I expect you both to continue, I need you two to spend at least five days a week training together. It is vital that you both take these studies seriously. With this Soul Eater attacking Element power, I need you both ready to defend yourselves and this Coven if we are attacked."

"Dad, do you think that we will be?" Edward asked.

I could feel Edward's tension and I was sure that he could feel mine.

"I can't predict it's path, but I would say that we are a very likely target."

"How soon?" I asked.

"I don't know, it could be days, weeks, maybe months," Carlisle said, looking at me.

"So, how would this training work?" I asked. I had only worked with Esme a few times using different Elements together at the same time.

"We'll make sure there are Witches, with master knowledge of their Element, with you during your training sessions. You two need to work together with your Elements, learning how to defend, protect, dispel and develop. I know that you haven't had much time to get used to the emotional bond that comes with an imprint, but if you have any issues with each other, you need to work those out immediately. A lack of trust can cause serious problems when working with your talents."

I nodded at Carlisle, to let him know that I understood.

"I understand," Edward said, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Good," Carlisle said, leaning forward to place his clasped hands on the desk before him.

"Tomorrow, we will have our first session. Esme will be with you to work with Earth and Water. Sunday we have dinner with Renee and Charlie, so I suggest you catch up with homework you have for school during the day. On Monday, we'll work with Air and Fire. I'll be there, and I'll see if Becky Crowley can come to assist," Carlisle told us.

I froze for a second, nervous that I didn't know enough about Fire in order to use it properly with Air.

Edward shook my hand once to get my attention. I glanced over at him to see the awareness in his eyes. I had admitted to him earlier that I felt my Fire training had been lacking. Mom had said that she held back on my training due to her own fears, which left me unsure of my connection with this capricious Element.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

I looked back at him, and said nervously, "I don't think I know everything that I need to know about working with Fire."

Carlisle looked me and nodded his head once. "I'll call Becky as soon as we are finished, and make sure she's here on Monday."

I was surprised and grateful that Carlisle didn't say anything against my Mom. From the way his eyes had narrowed slightly, I knew he was displeased, but chose to center his thoughts on the lessons rather than any personal squabble.

"Is there anything else?" Edward asked.

"Nothing of Coven business, but family business," Carlisle said, first looking at his son, then over to me.

My nerves returned, not sure if I was going to like what he would have to say. Edward soothingly rubbed his thumb over my hand, as his comfort came to me through the bond.

"Bella, I find myself having to apologize to you again for what happened last night," Carlisle began.

"During the meeting with Lauren, my Father, the former leader of this Coven, decided to interfere and said some things against you and your family. It was out of line. I have requested that he return to Alaska, to stay with the Coven there, and with my nephew, Garrett."

I could see that he was genuine in his apology, but I was surprised by this development. What did this mean for the family or even the Coven? I thought that we were all needed here to defend the area.

"Carlisle, thank you for your apology, but…" I started politely, but wasn't sure how to ask him tactfully about his father leaving.

"It's for the good of this Coven that he and your grandmother go back to Alaska to continue to help Garrett's wife's family to strengthen their Coven. We have everyone we need here to implement the plan that I have worked on with Billy, and I cannot have interference in any form," he said, looking between Edward and me.

Edward's hand tightened around mine, and I could feel a strong mixture of sadness, hurt, disappointment, and the subtlest presence of relief. I turned my head a little to look at him, to find his stoic profile facing the floor. The only physical manifestation of his inner turmoil was the clenching, releasing, and a quick re-clenching of his jaw.

"I understand," Edward said quietly, directed to his father, but still looking at the floor.

I turned my attention back to Carlisle and saw that his eyes were fixed on his son. His expression was unguarded, showing a yearning to comfort Edward, but a second later it was gone, and he stiffened his posture, physically melding with his thoughts back into the role of leader.

"They will be here for dinner and the meeting tonight. Tomorrow morning, they'll leave for Alaska," Carlisle said with quiet authority.

"Okay," I replied, keeping myself calm for Edward, who just nodded his head in acceptance.

Carlisle gave us one last look and murmured his dismissal until later for dinner and the meeting. Keeping my grip on Edward's hand, I tugged at his as I stood from my chair to get his attention. He submitted and let me lead the way out of the room. Instead of rejoining the family in the living room, where I could hear their voices projecting from down the main hallway, I turned us towards the greenhouse.

Edward's steps were a bit slower as I felt his depressed emotional state blare though our bond. He was so lost in those thoughts that I didn't think he knew where we were or where we were going. He just let me lead him. I stopped about halfway down the brick path of the room and turned toward him.

His face was tense as I peered up to see his expression.

"Edward," I asked softly.

His eyes focused on mine, but his feelings didn't change from the murkiness in which they were swimming in his head.

I squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile, hoping that my concern would make a dent in his state of mind. I didn't understand why he was so morose about his grandparents leaving. I needed him to explain to me why this was hurting him so much.

"Edward," I began again. "Please talk to me. Please tell me how I can help you," I said, keeping my eyes on his glazed-over, green ones.

After a moment of him continuing to stare blankly, he blinked and then looked away from me. As he was about to step away from me as well, I moved forward into his personal space, startling him a little at how close I was.

I was a little surprised at myself, but I needed to get him to talk and out of this catatonic-like state.

"My Grandparents are being sent to Alaska permanently, so that Dad does not have to banish my Grandfather," he said a bit hoarsely.

"What? Carlisle said that he was going back to help the Coven in Alaska. He didn't banish him," I said, shaking my head.

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head as I felt a flash of pain move through him. I grasped his hand tighter, as if to transfer my strength to him, wanting him to know that I was here to listen to what he had to say.

I did not like Mr. Cullen, not just as the man who hurt my Mom, but as a person who came across as a bully and just mean to anyone who didn't acquiesce to his way. For Edward, Mr. Cullen was not only a possible inspiration for how to be a future leader of the Coven, but was also his grandfather. He must have had a very different relationship with Mr. Cullen, perhaps a very loving one.

"Please…talk to me," I asked again.

"I know now that he played a role in hurting your family, and last night…last night I saw a side of him that I never thought that he was capable of. I heard that he could be hard towards people who broke the rules, but never like he was last night. I don't know…" he swallowed thickly, as I felt his emotions rise, cutting him off from continuing, but it was enough information, confirming what I suspected:

That Edward had a close relationship with his grandfather.

_This is the give and take. Be for him what he was for you last night and today._

"Did you spend a lot of time with him, growing up?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered, looking forlornly at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Edward. We can go visit them whenever you want," I said, repeating the words to him that he said to me when we returned to Forks, shortly after our imprint.

He looked back at me, searching my face. I could feel him questioning my sincerity, and I left myself open so he could see that I was truly trying to be the friend he needed me to be.

"Thank you," he said, relaxing the tightness of his shoulders as he brought our joined hands up to his chest.

"I know that our both of our families have secrets that shocked us, but if Carlisle is right, we need to place our focus on our studies to protect this land and the life in it," I began with a whisper, as if to gently lead Edward down the path of my thoughts and away from the pain.

"I know you needed me to be the strong one for you today. I'm sorry," Edward started to apologize, but I stopped him with a shake of my head.

"No, don't apologize. We promised to be truthful with each other, and I could feel you holding everything inside you. If you didn't work through those emotions, it would have come out later and most likely in a harmful manner," I told him, refusing to pity him, but not letting him back away from acknowledging his truth either.

"I was raised to deny my emotions. Dad and Grandpa taught me that getting overly emotional is a form of weakness. That it could hurt my connection to the Elements," he explained.

"Edward," I shook my head at him again, not liking what I was hearing, but he stopped me.

"Please listen to me, Bella," he pleaded, taking my hand in both of his, holding me closer to him as he looked down at me. The air in our enclosed personal space was heavy with the myriad of emotions flowing through Edward as I watched him struggle to gain control over each and every one of them.

"This was something that they instilled in me as soon as I could understand what my purpose was for the Coven. As a future leader, I had to focus on being an example to the next generation of Witches; our generation. I had to be willing to give to this Coven first and then think of my own personal desires second. I let you down today in that meeting with Dad. I let my emotions get the better of me. I promise I won't let that happen again," he declared, hearing his commanding voice return.

Stunned.

That's all I could think of when Edward was revealing more of his life to me. Carlisle had told me to push away from my emotions, but that didn't completely resonate within me as the most logical way of dealing with the Elements or even with people.

As much as Edward thought that these rules were for the best, not to mention the fact that his guardians for becoming the next leader did too, I saw a loneliness in him created by that system. I felt like he truly needed me to be his friend.

"Edward, I'm not mad at you. I'm surprised that you were trying to hold it all inside yourself. You asked me to open up to you and I am trying, but you can't be expected to hold all of the weight of our issues. It's not healthy," I said.

This day felt like it was fated for both of us to confront our pasts; to let the emotions and knowledge pass through us and then release them, so that we became what we needed to be for this Coven and for each other as mates.

Gazing up into the face of the man in front of me, I felt a kinship knowing that he understood exactly what I was going through, and was just as scared to move forward onto a path that we had no clear idea how to walk.

The only thing that I was certain of was that he would be at my side, with our genuine promises to each other of being honest and supportive as we travel it.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Edward whispered, watching me intently.

"I'm thinking that we are not so different," I whispered back.

He nodded at me and smiled tightly. "Our families…" he started, but let it drift out in to the room.

"Our families, our situation with the Coven, the things expected of us in regards to both," I said.

"Yes," Edward agreed, quietly.

"I feel adrift and no one is telling me complete truths except what they want me to know. The rest I have to stumble through and hope for the best outcome. I look at you, and I see the same thing," I explained.

"Bella, my family has always been open with me about Coven business. The only thing that they haven't been open about is this plan. I can see why Dad might have hidden it from me, probably so that the rest of us wouldn't unnecessarily panic," he said, his emotions and mind slowly closing against what I was trying to help him see from my point of view.

"What about your Grandfather?" I questioned, knowing that it might be a bit of a low blow to address so bluntly, but hoping to make him see that he was still thinking in that 'protector' roll, rather than what he needed for himself, personally.

His eyes narrowed and I could feel a moment of hurt and anger appear, and then depart just as quickly.

I felt a swarm of sadness rise up and cover my feelings with its blue-tinged aura. I felt the pity that I was trying to hold back peek through our bond.

Edward looked at me curiously, as he raised his other hand and lightly pressed it against my face. His fingertips were gentle, but they were warm from his body heat.

"What is this?" He asked. "Why are you feeling this?"

I felt my lip tremble with emotion. "I'm sorry…no, I feel sorry for you," I told him honestly.

He shook his head at me. "Why?" He pressed. "Is it because of my grandparents leaving?"

"No, I feel sorry for you because you ask me to be open to you, but you won't open yourself to me. You say that you are sorry for not being strong; you are strong, but you are also human and have problems, too. If we are to work on this friendship, let me be here for you. Don't close yourself from feeling what you honestly feel, thinking that I will be disappointed in you. This bond allows me to know that truth of yourself, even if you try to deny it away with your words. Whatever we have to face with Coven business, the town, this Soul Eater, we have to be open with each other. No half-truths."

Edward studied me and did not reply at first, but I could feel the build-up preparing through our connection.

"You have to understand that I cannot afford to be overly emotional. I slipped up in there during that meeting. You basically had to lead me out of the room because I was in shock. What would happen if I continued to allow myself to give in to my emotions? Things could become chaotic, that's what would happen," he said, not allowing me to respond.

"Edward, I am asking you to be open to me. We can do this in private, but to hold all that you're feeling inside will hurt you more. Please, think about what I am asking," I said, then took a step back, removing my hand from his and breaking our physical contact.

His eyes widening slightly was the only physical reaction he had, but his emotions raised their voices loudly in protest and then went absolutely silent.

"We have a meeting soon. I would like to spend some time getting through the mountain of homework that I saw waiting for us on the table in the cottage," I said, taking another step towards the back door, but continued to watch Edward, who was watching me mutely in return.

"Perhaps you want to spend time with your family?" I suggested quietly.

He finally nodded his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets, briefly looking down at the floor and then back up at me.

"Okay," he said softly, a bit of sadness coming through the bond.

I smiled at him in encouragement, hoping to ease some of his depression over his family situation, before I turned away and purposely walked out of the room to go back to the small home.

The sound of the crunching of dead leaves was my only accompaniment on my way to the cottage, as I gave in to the rush of tears that I had been holding back from falling.

I felt like I had failed Edward after our meeting with Carlisle. I could see the influence that his father and grandfather had placed on him as a boy continue to manifest itself to this day. I wondered if his family, as honest as Edward said they were about Coven business, were as honest with him about his life. His grandfather obviously hid a side of himself from his grandson, but now that it was in the open, I could feel Edward's trust issues at the corner of his mind, ready to be examined.

He just didn't want to acknowledge them, while I had.

I felt tired as I walked in the door of the cottage. In many ways, I felt like I was back to square one with Edward. He asked me to give him my trust, and I did earlier, but he stopped himself from giving his to me.

I by-passed the table with the piles of school books and went over to the couch to lay down, throwing an arm across my eyes to block out the light coming through the windows.

Taking several deep breaths to calm myself, I tried to think of another way to approach this issue with Edward. It just wasn't coming so readily to me, and I was tired of feeling in limbo.

Once again, I let the song of unconsciousness sing me to sleep, hoping to find clarity for my waking life in its arms.

* * *

**-O-O-O-**

A/N: So, story recs...

**Rhapsody in B by Lillybellis** - When a rising musician falls in love with his small-town childhood friend, can their yearly New Year's Eve tradition bring them together once he rockets to stardom and leaves her behind? E&B.

I love this story so much. I'm giddy for more!

**Awake in the Infinite Cold by Quothme** - I love this story, but am terrified how it will end. Her words are lyrical and the story borderline heartbreaking and heartwarming at the same time. Proceed with caution, but do proceed if you want great storytelling!


	21. Chapter 21

Twilight belongs to SMeyer. The rest comes from my whacked imagination.

A/N: Major thanks to **WriteOnTime**, who patiently helps me with her mad Beta skills.

Also to **Spanglemaker9**, who had to talk me down _twice_ for this chapter. Her encouragement helped push me forward.

Love to the Posse and to all the Readers!

* * *

**-O-O-O-**

BPOV

Icy cold winds surrounded me as I ran along a dark path that was congested on each side with tall, skeletal trees. Branches that looked like long, pale, spindly arms with clawed hands reached forward with the intent of capturing me as I tried to escape their grip. I yelled for help, but my voice came out as a strangled, warbling noise that was quickly drowned out by the howling voices of the trees.

All I could do was run.

_If I just stay on the path and not let the branches touch me, I'll make it to safety._

Up ahead along the path, I saw a tall figure with its back to me. It stood perfectly still as the trees thrashed in the wind, waving their arms around it, not even acknowledging that the figure was there. The light was so dim that it took me a moment to realize that it was Edward. A glimmer of hope moved through me, as I knew that if I reached Edward, I would be safe.

"Edward!" I attempted to yell, but still no sound came out.

I pumped my aching legs faster, but the trees were starting to pull themselves out of the ground and walk towards me on their gnarled, slithering roots. Their arms were reaching for me again and again, pushing me closer to the edge of the path and slowing my progress.

"Edward! Help me!" I screamed, but my raw throat strangled all sound from escaping.

_Couldn't he feel me? Couldn't he tell that I was in danger? Why didn't he turn around?_

The trees had moved onto the path and were intently reaching for me. I ducked away from one clawed hand only to be caught by another. My forward movement was impeded and I tried to scream in earnest, as fingers upon fingers started to wrap themselves around my body. Edward was standing a few feet away with his back turned, motionless and totally deaf to my plight.

I pushed against the solid trees, hoping to escape, but they had completely imprisoned me, tightening their hold and squeezing the air from my lungs. With one last gulp of my dwindling breath and my hope, I screamed for him.

"_EDWARD!"_

"Bella! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open to find Edward anxiously hovering above me. Worry and alarm rolled off him in waves, crashing against my now-conscious mind. The palms of my hands were pressed forcefully against his chest in an act of self-protection from the monsters of the subconscious.

"Bella, you were dreaming," he said, his eyes searching my face as his fingers gently rubbed the skin of my hands and wrists, trying to get me to ease the pressure I was exerting.

"I'm…I'm sorry," I croaked out between dry, quivering lips as I relaxed my arms and worked to ease my racing heart by taking a few deep breaths.

"Shh…it's okay. You were having a bad dream," he said, releasing my hands and moving one of his to smooth the hair away from my face in a comforting caress.

I cupped my hands and pulled them to my chest, twisting them within the fabric of my shirt for warmth.

Edward frowned slightly as he saw my movement. "You're cold," he said with concern, before he twisted his body and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch. He took it and placed it on top of me, covering me from neck to waist, tucking the edges around my arms. With a quick shift of his body, he was lying next to me, wrapping his arms around my shaking frame, hugging me to him.

His body heat was welcomed as I tucked my face against his chest, letting his scent and closeness pacify my nightmarish thoughts. Edward held me, rubbing his hands along my back for a few minutes, not pushing for me to talk about my fears or anything at all. He just offered his reassurance.

Our bond hummed happily, letting me know that I was in the right place.

Moments later, the muffled-sounding shrill of a cell phone startled us. Edward reached behind him to pull out his phone and flip it open.

"Yes?" he said quietly into the receiver.

"What happened?" I heard the electronic tones of Alice's worried voice on the other end.

"She had a bad dream, but she's okay now," I heard him say, feeling the deep rumble of his voice in his chest under my cheek, which was still pressed against him for comfort.

"Okay…dinner is in a little over an hour; please change into your grey dress slacks, and if Bella needs help with her make-up…" I heard Alice continue, back on schedule along the fashion express.

"Thank you, Alice. I'm hanging up now," Edward said, slightly annoyed in a sing-song voice. He cut the connection and slid the phone back into his jean pocket. He rolled towards me again, placing his arm around me and rubbing my back once more in comfort.

Except now, I felt myself wanting to squirm in his embrace, remembering our last conversation. I started to pull away, but Edward's arms tightened.

"Please…I need this," he whispered against the top of my head, while moving his hand up into my hair to cradle my skull.

A drop of sadness mixed into our emotional bond. I repositioned my arms so that I could bring them up between us, and pushed myself back enough to be able to look up in to his face.

"I'm okay now," I whispered, hoping he would get the hint.

Edward slowly opened his closed eyes to a slit, enough so that I could see a sliver of emerald green against white. His emotions dipped to follow mine.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked me carefully.

"No."

_I'm disappointed that you won't talk to me._

"But, you're not happy with me either."

I sat up and readjusted the blanket to wrap around my shoulders. Edward propped himself up on an elbow, watching me quietly. As soon as I was settled, he reached for my hand to hold within his.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" Edward asked, finally breaking our silence.

I shook my head before looking away as I let a shadowy memory of the dream replay in a corner of my mind. Feeling some of the chill return, I shook my head again to clear it, wanting to return to the present.

"No…no, I don't want to think about it," I said, placing my other hand over our joined ones.

I could feel a touch of frustration come from Edward, then concern. "You don't have to be embarrassed to tell me about it. You can talk to me about anything," he said.

I felt a flutter of anger, but I pushed it away quickly.

"_Now_, you're angry." Edward stated.

"Yes, a little."

"Bella…I can't just blurt out what I am feeling and let it take over me. I told you that getting too emotional can cloud your reason," he said with a hint of irritation.

_Keep your temper…_

"Edward, I said that we can do this in private. I don't expect you to give in to your emotions in public if you're uncomfortable. You asked me to be honest with you _and_ talk to you about what I'm thinking, but this relationship can't work if you don't talk to me in return," I said.

"Part of being mated is so that we can feel each other's emotions. Do I really have to talk about each one of them as well, if you can feel what I am feeling?" He said, moving his hand from in-between mine and adjusting our hands so that we were palm to palm just before he entwined our fingers.

"If I don't understand the reason behind them or I think that you're keeping them in without giving them some sort of release, then _yes_, I need you to talk about what you're feeling."

He looked directly up into my face, his jaw clenching, as his annoyance with me was gaining momentum. I felt my own ire rise to meet his, upset that he was trying to evade the subject. Either this would turn in to a shouting match or…

"Bella, I won't explain myself again on this matter," his voice escalated with each word he spoke.

_Okay, a shouting match it is._

"Edward," I said, put-out with him, taking my hand back and balling both of mine into fists. "I'm not being unreasonable-"

"_And I am?"_ He snapped.

I stared at Edward hard, letting him feel how annoyed I was with him. His eyes glimmered with his heated emotions, the only giveaway of what was going on inside of him.

_We can't do this, not this way. We have to stay together._

"I don't want to fight with you. We can't afford to be at odds, Edward."

He calmed immediately, like a switch had been flipped, and he pushed his over-heated feelings away and returned to his place of control. I wasn't sure if I should feel envious that he was able to do this, or displeased that this issue between us wasn't going to be talked through like I had hoped it would.

"I don't want to fight with you, either," Edward mumbled, slowly moving one of his hands towards my curled fist.

I watched his traveling fingers for a few moments, feeling like I had come to yet _another_ dead end. Edward extended two of his fingers and cautiously moved them over my loosening fist until he pushed his hand under and clasped my hand in his. The calm ignited, but my thoughts didn't want to give in to the bond. I was unhappy with how this day was progressing with my family, with the Cullens, and most importantly, with Edward.

I felt so frustrated.

"Bella." Edward tightened his hand around mine. His concern floated over to me, but it felt wrong to me after the conversation we just had.

I shook my head at him and got up from the couch. Edward kept his grip on my hand and refused to let me go. He looked up at me from his reclining position as I peeked at him through the curtain of my hair. I couldn't look at him directly. My anger was bubbling just below the surface, and to keep along this line of "half-truth" conversation was only going to spur that emotion to a full-on eruption.

"Please stay. We'll talk about something else…maybe get to know each other a little better," Edward pleaded.

"Like what?" I asked, trying to push the hurt and anger away from me.

"Tell me what you like and don't like. Favorite things…I know you like to read, and pasta is your favorite food, but I don't know much else about your likes and dislikes. I'll even tell you mine…" his voice trailed off, as he looked at me with a hopeful expression.

I gave him a quick nod, taking a tentative seat on the edge of the couch. Edward tried to pull me closer, wanting me to resume our cuddle session, but I stiffened. I could feel his disappointment, but I wasn't in the mood to coddle him or to be coddled in return.

"Okay…okay," he said quietly, talking to himself rather than to me.

"Tell me what your life was like in Phoenix. Did you have a lot of friends?" He started.

We spent the next hour talking about everything except the pink elephant in the room. Edward, true to his word, told me about what he liked and disliked. He even threw in a few anecdotes of some of his earlier years featuring Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rose. He was funny and had me laughing more often than not.

Edward also left hints about how hard it was growing up in Forks, knowing that he would be the next leader and having people treat him like he was some sort of object, rather than as a person. He didn't come out and talk about his trials and tribulations, but I could read between the lines and see the struggle that he must have gone through as a child. I purposely didn't clue him in that he had been revealing these snippets, as I wanted to gain more perspective about what Edward was about as a person and all his reactions. I was hoping to find another way of getting him to trust me to be open with his feelings.

We continued to talk as we got ready for dinner and the meeting.

I changed into a royal blue shirt-dress with a belt, since I saw Edward changing into something dressier. On the walk over to the main house, Edward placed my hand in the crook of his arm and covered it with his own, absently playing with my fingers as he told me another story about him and Alice trying to make a cake when they were eleven, and how they mistaken the salt for the sugar. He was so alive in his storytelling and cheerful memories that I was glad we decided to pursue this avenue of conversation, rather than force the trust issue. We were acting like…friends.

During dinner, it was another tense affair, as I was hit with Edward's strong reaction to seeing his grandmother, Elizabeth, sitting at the dinner table, hunched over and clearly crying. Edward practically ran to her side and held her hand while talking quietly into her ear. I decided to sit on her other side during the meal, to see if I could offer assistance. I felt Edward's gratitude briefly before it was swallowed up by his sadness.

Grandpa Cullen was still ignoring my presence and spoke only with Carlisle during the meal. His voice was low, but the tone sounded hostile. Taking a quick look over at Carlisle's face, I could tell that he was tense and not happy with what he was hearing.

Looking around at the rest of the table, I could see that the family was feeling the somberness of this meal. Alice smiled when she could, but even she was staring at her plate in misery, pushing the food around and taking small bites. Jasper was attentive to her and was rubbing her back, whispering something in her ear, bringing a small grin to her face.

Esme stayed quiet during the whole meal. She would glance down at the other end of the table, watching her husband every few minutes. I'm sure she could feel the depth of his true feelings, as Carlisle, like his son, was someone that tried to hide the extent of his emotions.

Edward continued to talk to Elizabeth, trying to get in as much time with her as possible before she had to leave for Alaska permanently. I tried not to intrude for the most part, but his sadness was eating away at me and I wanted to bring back some the laughter that we'd shared earlier. When Edward was at a lull in what to say, I engaged Elizabeth in a conversation about the greenhouse. At one time, it had been hers to nurture, and I asked for her advice about the best way to care for the plants. Her tears started to slow, and a small smile replaced the deep frown in her expression as she proudly spoke of the flora she helped to nourish.

We spoke for the rest of dinner as the discussion turned to other topics that involved the gardens during the different seasons, what was appropriate to plant when, and what areas should be set aside for medicinal purposes or for food. I could feel Edward relaxing as my talk with Elizabeth continued. I glanced up at him to see that his features were not as strained as when we first walked in the door. He gave me a smile of praise, letting the essence of the emotion trickle over to me through the bond.

I peeked over at Esme as well, who gave me a grateful smile, though her face spoke of her continued struggles with her own mate.

By the time dinner was finished and the dishes were cleared, I had managed to get Edward and Elizabeth to smile with the promise to visit Alaska during the summertime, after graduation. Elizabeth was pleased by my announcement and took each of our hands in hers, squeezing them tightly and showing her gratitude and relief. Relief that she would be able to see her family again.

I refused to see what Mr. Cullen's reaction was to my announcement. He had written me off, and I planned to avoid him as much as possible for the rest of the evening.

The doorbell rang just as the antique grandfather clock in the hallway chimed seven o'clock. All conversation stopped as the muted, metal clanging signaled that family time was officially over and Coven business was about to begin. Edward rose from his chair and I could sense that Carlisle was in the process of doing that same thing.

Edward leaned over and gave his grandmother a kiss before coming over to help me out of my chair and escorting me to the study.

The room softly lit by crystal sconces that were attached to the walls, in-between the bookshelves. It cast a warm, welcoming feeling in the room. More chairs had been brought in, all facing the large desk that had been set up as the focal point for the meeting. It was amazing how different this room could feel for each meeting that I had attended in it.

_Did Carlisle create this mood on purpose? _

Alice and Jasper had followed us inside the room. We stood in the center, not sure where we should sit, as we didn't know what our roles would be in this meeting. Moments later, Carlisle entered with Billy Black and two other men from the reservation with him. One of the men introduced himself to me with a shy but friendly smile as Ben Cheney's father. I could see the resemblance between father and son, and was pleased to know that Ben's father was just as kind as he was.

The other man, Sam, gave me a brief nod, but looked slightly uncomfortable about extending his greeting beyond that gesture. I was confused, but didn't have the time to ask Edward, who took the slight good-naturedly and welcomed him with just as much respect as he did Mr. Cheney.

The doorbell sounded again and we were joined by Esme, along with Becky Crowley, Principal Weber, and my dad. I felt a jump in my chest at his appearance, but knew that I really shouldn't be surprised to see him here, as he had been working on this plan since we moved to Forks.

Dad looked at me first and gave me a tentative smile, before greeting everyone else in the room. He appeared tired, and I couldn't help but worry over the dark shadows under his eyes which seemed to be more pronounced than when I saw him earlier in the day.

Edward, sensing my mood, leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Are you okay?"

I just nodded at him, as my throat had tightened with tears. Edward placed his hand on my back and started to gently rub it.

"Let's have a seat," he said, leading me to a couple of chairs on the left side of the room, away from the majority of the group. As we sat, Edward placed one arm along the back of my chair and reached over with his other hand, clasping both of mine in his.

Jasper and Alice came to sit next to us, and we quietly talked for the next few minutes. Carlisle made his way over to his desk with Billy right behind him, both with the same serious expressions on their faces. I glanced at the rest of the room and saw everyone settling in their seats and focusing their attention on the two men at the front of the room. I followed their example, and watched as Carlisle unrolled a large map of the United States that contained black and red marks placed in various positions across it.

I leaned forward to get a better look at the markings. They started on the eastern coast of the country, with a bold date written in the center of a red circle. The first date was listed about five months ago. The next red circle was in the vicinity of Ohio, with a date that was closer to the time that we moved here. There were other markings, but I couldn't see what they said as the writing was smaller. The one that I was most interested in knowing about was the one that looked to be covering the area of Forks.

"What you are looking at is a map of the country, along with the positions of where the attacks have taken place and projected areas that we think could be targets," Carlisle began, slightly tilting the map for the room to get a better look at the markings.

I could see that the other markings showed where other Covens were located in the country. I was amazed at how many there were. I counted about thirty in all that were still standing, throughout the States and Canada.

_How could so many be kept __**so**__ secret?_

"As you can see," Carlisle pointed to the two red markings of the Covens that had been destroyed. "These were the Massachusetts and the Ohio Covens. We have gathered more information with regard to weather patterns of the days leading up to the attacks, and found that they experienced strange and violent storms in both areas."

Billy picked up a folder that had the word "weather reports" written in black marker across it and then handed it to Esme, who was sitting directly in front of him.

"Both storms started with very strong and cold winds, sending the areas into a deep freeze."

My mind flashed to the dreams that I had been having of being surrounded by cold winds, and I shivered at the memory. Edward pulled me closer for warmth. His concern wrapped itself around my consciousness.

"Do the reports mention a time frame between these storms and the actual attack?" I heard Principal Weber's voice ask from behind me.

"Roughly twenty-four hours, maybe less," Carlisle replied.

"How have these attacks been explained to the public?" This time it was Mrs. Crowley who asked the question.

"As freak storms, mostly. So far, no one from the outside has looked too closely into other possibilities."

_Other possibilities?_

I didn't realize that I spoke aloud until Carlisle and Billy were both looking at me. Embarrassment crept up my cheeks, turning them boiling hot.

"Some religious groups have tried to take a closer look into our practices, noticing how our areas thrive with life, when other areas that surround us, don't. We've been on the receiving end of many inquiries from these groups, trying to see if we are some sort of satanic cult. Everything from sending some of their people here to reside in the town, to report back to their leaders for any strange or illegal activities, to trying to sneak onto our property. So far, these groups have left us alone with these recent events," Carlisle explained patiently.

I nodded my thanks in return.

Carlisle turned his face back to the room and continued. "We have been in contact with Covens in Illinois, Nebraska, Wyoming, and Oklahoma, giving them all the information that we have accumulated. We don't know where this thing will attack next, but it seems that it is going after the areas with the most Element energy."

"So you so think there will be another attack?" Principal Weber asked.

"Yes," Billy answered without hesitation.

He had been quiet in this meeting until this time. His simple-but-firm answer sent another chill down my spine. I could feel Edward's worry as well, making my stomach turn slightly queasy.

"The Soul Eater will not be satisfied until it has devoured all of the Element energy that exists. It may be attacking the more powerful Covens now, but it will keep going until everything is gone," Billy continued.

Murmurs filled with apprehension broke the silence following Billy's explanation. My nerves kept rising, spurring on my fear of this Soul Eater.

_Would my family have been sitting ducks if we'd stayed in Phoenix? _

"What is this plan that you have in mind?" Edward called out, squeezing my hand.

The talking stopped as Carlisle and Billy turned their heads in our direction.

"Our plan will need the Coven and the Quileute Tribe to work together," Carlisle started, exchanging the map of the United States for a close-up diagram of Forks.

"On the Quileute Reservation, there are areas that only the Tribe is allowed to enter," Carlisle pointed to an area on the map, near the coastline. "In one of these locations is a cavern that is currently being prepared to trap the Soul Eater, and in which we can contain it."

"Can't it be destroyed?" asked a voice from somewhere behind me. I glanced back and saw a few new people in the room who were standing near the door.

"No, the Soul Eater cannot be destroyed, as it is a spirit; energy. It can be only trapped and held," Billy answered.

"Members of each family of this Coven will be stationed here to work a circle to help protect the core of the power and the surrounding area. Another circle will be set up on the Reservation to help contain and push the Soul Eater towards the trap. The Tribe will put bindings on it, and seal it inside the trap. We will assign Witches to each circle, and we will need to practice these rituals so that we are sure of what we have to do when the time comes," Carlisle briefly explained.

"How do you know this plan will work, Carlisle? This thing is on the loose, so whatever held it before apparently didn't work," sneered a masculine voice.

I felt Edward's anger flash through the bond as his fingers tightened painfully around my hand. I gave a small yelp to alert him that he was hurting me. He immediately relaxed his hold on my hand, but not his temperament.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear, as he rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand, eyes focused on someone behind me; most likely the person who had spoken against his father.

"It's okay," I told him. I hoped that if I kept some level of calm in my emotions, it would support Edward and encourage his emotions to follow mine.

"There is no guarantee that this plan will work, but according to the rituals that we have been researching both from Coven and Quileute records, we think this is our best defense," Carlisle said with authority; his tone conveying that he would not accept another challenge.

"Why don't we just run?" said another voice that was full of fear.

"To where? Who's to say that it won't come after us? We all channel the Elements and bear their unique marks. If this thing is after Element energy, there is a high probability that we are as much of a target as the power that resides in Forks. We have a better chance of survival if we stick together and combine all the powers of the thirteen families," Carlisle said calmly, still stating his facts purposefully, but with more care to the person he was addressing.

Everything went quiet after this last comment, but the atmosphere of the study was pulsing with an energy that had the ability to either bring everyone together in the same mindset, or to absolutely render it into something destructive. I just didn't know which way it would go.

"I cannot force anyone to do this, and there hasn't been a need like this in our lifetime, or in our parent's lifetime, but I truly believe there is a reason that _our_ thirteen families were first called to this area to protect it. The reason being, that our families have all the necessary talents to be able to safe-guard the power and life that resides within it, but we have to work together as a Coven _with_ those talents. Combine our abilities with those of the Quileute Tribe, and I know that we can stop this Soul Eater," Carlisle concluded his argument.

Again, silence was the only answer that Carlisle received.

"What does this mean?" I whispered to Edward. My nerves jumped higher in my stomach, still uncertain about the outcome of this meeting.

"Everyone is scared. No one wants to put forth the name of their family first," he replied quietly, as he threaded our fingers together on my lap.

"Why do they need to do that?" I questioned.

"A member of each family has to give a verbal promise. Once it is given, that family is bound to it."

_Weren't we already bound to this area?_

I turned in my seat to take in the faces of all the other members of the Coven present. Some were frantically whispering to their neighbor, while others appeared to be waiting quietly for someone else to make the first promise. I glanced over at dad, who in turn looked at me. Regardless of how strained our relationship was at the present, I knew that the main reason we were here was because of this plan. I shrugged my shoulders in a tacit question to him of "What should we do?"

Dad pulled away from the wall that he had been leaning against and straightened himself.

"The Swan family gives their promise," dad stated formally to Carlisle.

"Thank you, Charlie," Carlisle replied, relief audible in his voice.

The rest of the Coven followed dad's example and also gave their promise. The tension that had been in the room departed. My own nerves started to settle as well, now that everyone agreed to the plan.

As much as I was scared of this Soul Eater and the thought that we might not survive this thing's attack, I felt a peculiar sort of relief that the Coven had all agreed to work together. Carlisle and Billy Black's stance over this plan told me that they believed in it, and maybe that's what was needed to move forward.

"Thank you for coming tonight, and for your vote. I need Becky, Joshua, and Charlie to stay behind. As soon as we make assignments for the Witches involved, we will be contacting each family with the information. I expect this to happen by no later than tomorrow night. Thank you, meeting is adjourned," Carlisle stated.

Voices spoke all at once, but none of them contained fear or anger; just acceptance. Edward stood and I followed his lead, not sure what the protocol was. Were we expected to stay for this part of the meeting?

Edward walked us closer to the desk and stopped a few feet away from his father, as he was in conversation with Billy and Esme. Edward cleared his throat when he saw a lull in the conversation to get their attention.

Carlisle looked at us with tired but dogged eyes. He reached out and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder in a show of modified affection, with a relaxed smile on the edge of his lips.

"I need to discuss some things with the council. We'll talk tomorrow morning. First lesson will be after breakfast," Carlisle said with a warmer tone, used just for family.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

I could feel his disappointment that he wouldn't be included in this part of the meeting.

"I'm sure. I'll see you and Bella in the morning for breakfast. You will have to devote a lot of your free time to your studies. Please get some rest," he finished, and patted Edward's shoulder twice.

"Fine," was all that Edward said, even though I could hear his emotions wanting to argue against his father's request.

We bid the others good night and made our way to the door. I saw dad out of the corner of my eye, and turned my head to him for a moment before Edward and I exited. I gave him a small smile in thanks for his actions earlier. His reaction was to give an awkward smile in return. With that exchange, it was clear that we both knew that we had to fix the broken bridge between us, but it would take awhile before it was whole again.

I would have to forgive my parents for their poor choices in order to move forward with this plan for the Coven, but it wouldn't be easy. I didn't trust them completely after their revelations this morning. It was hard to see them as the fallible human beings, instead of the people that I had known in Phoenix. As a child, I had always imagined dad as some sort of superhero when he wore his uniform. He gave off the image that he could solve any problem and defeat the bad guys of this world.

Except that it was all a fantasy that belonged to a little girl who didn't exist anymore. She had been replaced with someone who had recently learned that she had to fight her _own_ battles and solve her _own_ problems. That all the answers she was looking for might never be answered to her satisfaction.

"Bella?" Edward asked to get my attention.

We had been walking slowing towards the greenhouse, headed back to the cottage. I glanced up at his handsome face to see it slightly marred with a questioning frown.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," I said with an absent smile, and slightly swung our clasped hands between us as we walked.

"Not happy ones," he remarked.

"Not completely, but I don't want to dwell on them now."

"Alright," he whispered his dissatisfaction.

I felt a bit of guilt for keeping these thoughts to myself, but I selfishly wanted to go back to our time before dinner, when we were relaxed and sharing stories.

As we entered the greenhouse, I saw that all the lights had been left on in the room. A few steps inside, I noticed Elizabeth standing over to the side of the path, slightly camouflaged by a few of the taller plants. Her back was to us and she appeared to be involved with the plant that was in front her.

I looked up at Edward to see if he noticed his grandmother, and saw that he was looking down at the path we were walking along.

"Edward," I whispered to get his attention.

His head turned to me, with a questioning expression as a fleeting feeling of concern moved through our bond. I pointed over to Elizabeth and he straightened his slouched form. His feelings of concern increased and welcomed back the sadness that he felt earlier. I knew that is was because of her upcoming departure.

"Let's go talk to her," Edward said, looking at me to see if I agreed.

"Of course," I responded with an encouraging smile.

"Grandma," Edward called softly.

Elizabeth twisted her head to look at us, but she kept her position.

"Edward, Bella, why don't you come and help me for a moment," she said with a sad smile.

"Sure, grandma," Edward said, leading us over to her.

Edward and I took up positions on either side of her. I saw that her hands were deep into the plants before her, moving as if she were feeling for something.

"How can I help?" I moved my hands towards the spot she had hers placed.

She pulled out one of her hands to show us that she had a bunch of dead leaves within them.

"I was trying to water the plant, but it's so stubborn for some reason," she said, pulling out her other hand that held the small watering can. Her voice sounded on the edge of tears.

"Do you want me to try to water it?" Edward asked, taking the watering can from her and parting the leaves of the large plant to get to its roots.

"It didn't want to drink…wait," Elizabeth started and then stopped.

She stepped back and looked at both of us. "Have you worked with your Elements together?"

"No, we haven't. We start tomorrow," I said.

"Why not try something small now. Bella use your Earth powers, and Edward, Water. Bella, I would like you to connect with the tree to see what is happening with it and try to encourage it to drink. Then Edward, I want you to work with Bella and introduce Water to nourish it," she instructed. Her face took on a look of determination.

"Okay," I said, looking first at her and then over at Edward to see if he was ready.

"Yes," he said.

I felt a small jump of excitement, both within me and coming from Edward. I cautiously moved forward to the plant, not certain of what I would find.

"Do we need to cleanse the area first?" I asked.

"I did a cleansing on the room this morning," Elizabeth replied, watching me eagerly.

I felt my way to a thin trunk, that I was able to wrap my hand around. I immediately connected with the tree's essence and forced my hand to stay in place when I felt its extreme sorrow. My heart felt like it was breaking from just this touch.

"_Why are you sad?"_ I asked the tree.

"_No room…need light…need water,"_ it moaned its pain.

I moved my hand down the smooth trunk until I felt where it connected with the earth. I got down on my knees to get more comfortable as I pushed my fingers into the soil at its base. The pain rocked through me as I felt a sensitive root. I kept my hand on that root and worked to focus on helping the plant rather than give in to the urge to move away.

"Bella?" I heard Edward voice's as if he were on the other side of the room instead of right next to me.

I could sense Edward bending down next to me as his body heat warmed my side. Moments later, he took my free hand in his and linked our hands.

"Wow, the sensation…it's more than…than…" Edward started, but never finished, as I felt him adjust to the emotions that were broadcasting loudly through me from the plant.

"What is it, Edward?" Elizabeth asked from behind us.

"I can feel the plant's pain like it's my own. I never felt this way when I trained with Mom or anyone else when we did this lesson," Edward explained.

"That's because you are mated to Bella. Your link is strong and you will feel what she feels while she is working with her Elements. Try not to give in to it. Bella will need you to help balance her. Can you tell me what's wrong with the plant?"

"It's…it's in pain. It wants more room, it feels like it's roots are fighting for space…it wants light and water," Edward said with a look of concentration on his face.

"Bella, is that right?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Yes," I said simply, feeling so uncomfortable with the plant's agony pushing against me.

"Will it accept water for now with a promise to move it tomorrow?" Elizabeth questioned.

I centered myself on the planet and let the connection I had with it flow through me.

"_Will you take the water now, if I send it just to your roots? Then come back tomorrow to move you?"_ I asked.

"_Water!"_ it sobbed desperately.

"Yes, it will take the water. Just let me get a firm grip on its roots. Edward I will lead you to them. I think the other plants are not allowing it the nutrients it needs," I explained.

"Grandma, can you pour some water into my hand, please," Edward requested.

After Elizabeth did so, Edward brought his cupped hand near mine which was half-way buried in the dirt.

"When you're ready, Bella," Edward whispered.

I let the plant guide me to where its main roots were located and fixed myself on them. I gave Edward a slight nod to let him know that I was ready. He slowly moved his hand to mine and turned it over at the last minute to release the water. His wet hand covered mine, and I felt Water moving steadily along Earth, waiting to be told what needed to be done.

I jolted for a moment, sensing Water's bold presence surround me, so much more intense than when I worked with Esme. It was like I was floating in a vast pool of water that was pushing me along with gentle but eager waves. It's unique voice was more of a garbled whisper, but I could hear it clearly through Edward. It wanted me to guide it towards my Earth Element, so that it could help.

"What do you feel, Bella?" I heard Elizabeth ask me.

"I'm floating, like in a pool of calm water, but…it's ready for Earth to show it what needs to be done," I explained, not sure how I really knew that.

"Edward?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes, that's it exactly," Edward replied.

Edward entwined his fingers with mine in the dirt and I felt our connection glow brighter, as if a million sparks of light surrounded us. Its brilliance was beyond anything I knew as we worked to feed the sick plant. I gave myself completely over to it, keenly feeling my bond with Edward rise from a hum to a song of pure, crystal bliss. Earth and Water worked together in harmony and sustained us at the same time, pleased with our union.

When we finished, we both thanked the Elements for coming and slowly removed our now mud-encrusted hands from the soil.

I looked up at Edward in question, breathless from the experience. His expression reflected my own.

"That was…" I started, unable to find the correct words to explain what I was feeling. I was soaring, but grounded. It felt like I was seeing the world for the first time, and it was awe-inspiring.

"Yeah, I know," Edward replied, smiling widely, stunning me further.

"Excellent!" Elizabeth said.

We both stood and faced her, seeing her happy at our successful lesson. She reached her hands out, asking us to take them. She pulled us close and hugged us to her.

"Whatever happens…remember this moment. Remember what you accomplished together," she whispered, then kissed both of us on the cheeks.

"I'm sorry I won't be here for you two, but listen to Esme and to Carlisle. They have your best interests at heart, and will guide you to become the leaders that this Coven will need for the future."

"But the Soul Eater…" Edward interrupted.

"_No!_ No…we won't think like that. We can't. You must _believe_ that we, as a coven, will get past it and grow. I expect you two to call me often and let me know of your progress. Then in the summer, a nice, long visit," she said, sounding full of hope.

_Or was it delusion? _

I looked over at Edward to find him watching me. With my free hand I reached over and took his hand in mine, linking us.

"We'll do our best," Edward said to Elizabeth, but I could feel that it was more of a promise to me.

"Yes, we will."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer, everything else belongs to me.

A/N: Many thanks to **Spanglemaker9** and MeadowC for their continued support and friendship. These ladies are the reason that I was able to get it together and write. This chapter is for them.

Thank you to the divine **Cher** for her beta skills. I love it when she talks commas!

Much love and gratitude to **WriteOnTime**. Thank you so much.

Hugs to **Ms. N**- you are one helluva lady.

Of course, my love to the readers. You people are absolutely precious to me. Thank you.

**-O-O-O-**

After we left Elizabeth in the greenhouse, the weekend felt like someone pushed the fast-forward button.

Bed. Breakfast. Repeating the lesson in the greenhouse for Esme and Carlisle. Homework. Another lesson in Earth and Water with Esme. Homework. Dinner. Bed.

Even Sunday's dinner with my parents felt like I was watching it on television rather than actually partaking in the meal. There were moments when things moved so slowly, and others where the scene sped up double-time.

All that I perceived of the meal was that it was tense the entire time. Exquisite silverware clanked against very fine china dishes, the food was hot, and the conversation was cold.

It was with profound relief when my parents left shortly after dessert. None of us were comfortable during the meal, even though everyone wore amiable masks that said otherwise. The whole meal felt false from the start.

There was too much history between mine and Edward's parents. I was certain that everyone's thoughts were focused on the revelation of the other night and it was a large hurdle to jump over, even with the new understanding between the Swans and the Cullens. There was the underlying thought that it could disappear at any moment and the diner conversation had to be handled with extreme care.

So much had changed in a period of a week.

Last weekend, all I was concerned about was dealing with my nerves while being the center of attention at my own birthday party, my studies for school, and Element lessons. Oh, and how to avoid Edward Cullen.

Now, things were different; so, very, very different.

It wasn't only this weekend that felt like it had been on constant fast-forward; it was the whole week. Things that didn't seem possible such as imprinting, and building a close relationship with Edward, had never occurred as something that could happen to me, but it did.

How was it that Edward and I had become each other's closest allies? My mind was spilt on the matter. One side was still in some sort of surprised denial, and the other accepted it as something completely natural.

It was from pure exhaustion of both my body and mind that I was more than eager to seek the comfort of the big, soft bed back at the cottage on Sunday night. I wanted only to give in to the oblivion of sleep. I prayed that it would remain dreamless and give me a moment of peace from everything.

**--o--**

A subtle breeze caressed my cheek and lovingly swirled around my prone body. It gently played with the hem of my skirt and the unbound locks of my hair like a small child might as it discovered new textures of the world around them. The light wind danced with joy along my body and brought with it the scents of growing grass, blooming flowers, running water, and the amber-warmth of the radiant sun that resided somewhere high above me.

I held as still as possible, letting myself be adored by the breeze with its rhythmical movements. It brought me gifts of scent after scent as if it were a devoted suitor that vied for my hand; becoming bolder and bolder as diaphanous perfumes turned into heady aromas with firm strokes that dipped and swirled across my body, inciting feelings that I had long ignored.

Wave after wave of sugared wings fluttered in my lower belly, fanning a heat so powerful that I arched further into the feathered touches.

The breeze suddenly changed direction and floated briefly near my ear, sighing:

"Belllaaa…"

Emboldened by the soft plea, I moved my arms above me and pushed my hands into the soft grass. I ran my fingers through it and gave a small tug, which incited more sounds of pleasure from the breeze.

Before I knew it I was in the center of a maelstrom of sensation created by the wind. Currents of air moved against me, as it sought to stroke every inch of my body.

Nipping, kissing, tugging, caressing and completely devouring all that it touched.

I moaned in delight as a stream of wind flowed over my breast causing a blissful ache between my legs. The wind continued its leisured journey over to my other breast before it finally moved down my body until it reached the ache and concentrated its strokes there.

"Hmmmm…." I moaned.

Whatever link I had to the earth was gone as the wind lifted me higher in its embrace, undulating against me, bringing more physical contact between us. I could not keep still as the sensations took over every part of me.

The heat in my belly and beating of wings increased, as I was pushed further up and up into the sky. My breathing became labored when the pleasure intensified. I reached my hands out, frantically trying to grab something to hold onto as the zenith approached us rapidly.

As we reached it, the wind coiled itself around me and we shattered together, crying out at the brilliancy of the union.

Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours after we achieved our peak, we gently fell back onto the soft grass, entwined intimately.

The wind quieted down to a soft breeze, passing its ethereal hands over my now sated body and its ghost-lips against my temple in gratitude. Knowing that it was leaving and not wanting to be parted from it, I grabbed at the wind as it made a final pass across my stomach and came into contact with warm flesh not of my own.

Startled, I opened my eyes to the semi-darkness to see that I was in the cottage bedroom and not outside, lying on the grass. I looked down and saw that I had trapped a well-shaped, masculine hand against my stomach. Perceptions collided and comprehension dawned.

_Oh my God. Did we just?_

_No, don't finish that thought._

"Edward?" I whispered hesitantly.

"Hm?" He responded quietly as his body tensed.

"Did we…I mean…" I started, but was too embarrassed to continue.

He was very quiet for a few moments, and I knew from the slickness of my skin and dampness between my legs, the truth of what had happened.

I wasn't horrified or disgusted, just shocked that Edward and I had some sort of intimacy while asleep.

"Yes," he murmured, pulling away from me. A strong wave of shame emanated from him.

I twisted around to look over my shoulder at him. Edward had moved into a sitting position with his knees up to his chest and his arms crossed over them. His face was a mask that reflected nothing, but I could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. He _was_ affected.

"I'm sorry…I was asleep," he explained in a low tone. "I'm going to change."

Edward got out of the bed, not once looking back at me, and moved into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I sat completely stunned, thinking about the dream and my involvement with Edward. What I had dreamt was so much more vivid than what I was used to. I _must_ have known in the dimmest part of my subconscious that the entire dream was not purely a fantasy. The sensations of being touched had been too real.

_Did he really touch me there?_

My cheeks flushed with warmth as I felt a remembrance of those touches…those intense, very satisfying touches.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and quickly got out of bed to change as well. Instead of going back to sleep, I waited for Edward to come out, hoping to smooth things over between us.

A few minutes later, Edward came out of the bathroom in just his sleep pants, looking at anything but me. He crawled back into bed, on the farthest side of it, and sat with his back to the headboard. After a long moment of silence, and with calmer emotions, Edward turned his head towards me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely.

"I'm sorry, too," I said.

Edward looked at me with surprise. "Wait, I'm the one who dry-humped you in your sleep, how- why are you sorry?"

"Edward, I used you, too. I-I did the same t-thing with you…" I whispered, as I lowered my head to let my hair cover my flaming cheeks.

"_What?"_ Edward asked. His feelings of surprise rose, along with something akin to anticipation.

He reached over and moved the hair out of my face, tucking the locks gently behind my ear. Edward ran the back of his hand against my cheek, in a soft caress that ran down to my chin. He placed his fingers, delicately under my chin and raised my face to meet his.

I could barely maintain eye contact with Edward. Sex was not something that had been openly discussed in my family's house. I wasn't without knowledge, but it was considered a taboo subject to talk about in public amongst my peers in Phoenix.

Except, what I had felt with Edward, dream or no dream, hadn't been wholly uncomfortable. I had felt protected, maybe even…cherished?

_No_.

That was _too_ strong of a word, _too_ strong of an emotion, _too_ intimate of a definition to give to what had transpired between us.

Whatever the feeling was, I knew that I wasn't completely adverse to it. For some reason it felt right, but another part of me, a _major_ part me, knew that I wasn't ready to explore this level of a relationship with Edward. It was just _too_ soon.

"Bella?" Edward ducked his head to catch my eyes.

"Edward, I'm…I'm not sure what to say. It felt nice?" I said and dipped my head to the side to avoid eye contact with him.

_Great, that was awkward._

"Nice?" He asked with a laugh.

I knew that he wasn't laughing at me, but it irked me nonetheless. Glancing up at him, a smirk was firmly in place on his lips and the emotional bond said that he enjoyed my response.

"Edward, please don't make fun of me," I groaned and pushed his arm, not even remotely budging him from his position.

He immediately sobered and leaned forward to grab my hand in his, lacing our fingers together in what was becoming a natural habit between us that showed a request for a deeper connection.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I swallowed hard, knowing that I had to have this talk with him. Hell, I should have had it the morning after our imprint, but things were beyond confusing then. I doubted that I was even thinking clearly those days in the cabin.

Even with the calm between our linked hands, my nerves reared their head.

_Just say it._

"Thank you, but I think…I _know_…I mean, I'm not ready for this," I stuttered, trying to maintain eye contact.

"Sex with me you mean?" Edward asked, all humor pushed aside.

"Yes."

"I can sense that you aren't ready, but…" he trailed off.

His emotions reflected that he was honing in on one particular thought as anxiety, mixed with fervent hope, came through the bond. I realized that Edward didn't want to push me too fast with the physical aspect of our connection. I was actually touched by this gentlemanly concern he gave me.

"But what?" I returned softly.

"I hope that, _soon_, we can have more between us. More affection, more…touching," he said, moving his other hand to my bare arm and placing it lightly on top.

A sliver of recognition of the sensual dream came back with that touch. My stomach quivered from the onslaught of feelings that were not entirely my own. Edward and I stared at each other for a moment, hearing each other's emotional call of remembrance, loud and clear.

"I'm not opposed to it," I told him, sounding extremely formal to my own ears.

"Not opposed?" Edward teased, but I felt his extreme relief that I didn't push him away.

He moved his hand down the length of my arm, awakening goose bumps along the way. The path he journeyed with the warmth of his palm spoke volumes of his personal desires. My body, once oblivious to the melody that Edward's played, was starting to listen.

Listening, and beginning to learn those same notes.

When he finally took a hold of my other hand and entwined our fingers, I was shaking.

Edward was watching me carefully, and again, it was so hard to keep my eyes on his. He could feel everything that I was feeling and I_ never_ felt so…so naked in front of another person as I did now.

Knowing exactly what sensations were traveling through me, Edward showed me mercy by not pushing the conversation further. Instead, he released our hands and pulled me to him as he lay on his back. My cheek rested against his warm, bare chest and I placed my hand near the area of his heart. Its rhythm, along with our touch, brought back the calm and was inducing me to sleep.

"We have school tomorrow, we should sleep," Edward said, moving his arm to wrap around me and place his other hand to rest on top of mine.

"Okay," I murmured, grateful to drop the subject of our intimacy for now, as I snuggled closer to Edward's body.

A purr of pleasure came from him as the arm that was currently wrapped around my waist squeezed me close for a moment, and then relaxed against me.

**--o--**

Returning to school was something that I pushed to the back of my mind during the weekend, as so many other things had transpired within that short period of time. While working on homework, I didn't think about what it would mean to physically step onto school property and have to once again integrate myself back into the system.

It was with a bit of a shock that, as Edward pulled his car into the school parking lot Monday morning, I realized what _exactly_ I would be facing during the day.

My nerves immediately started gurgling in my stomach as all eyes turned to watch our arrival. Fingers pointed and heads leaned together in private conversation.

Conversation that I was certain was about where Edward and I had been for the past week.

I had dealt with so much in seven days and was facing things that could mean the destruction of all of Forks, but this level of attention was something that made me really nervous. I was embarrassed that I couldn't get over this knee-jerk reaction I had whenever I became the center of attention.

Light-headed, I huddled in my seat turning my gaze to the bag at my feet, trying to talk myself out of truly panicking.

"Bella, calm down. People are going to think what they want and the talk is only talk," Edward said in a soothing tone as he placed a hand on my knee. "Don't think about it."

Now parked, I looked up and twisted in my seat to face Edward. He pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head and turned to me with a patient expression.

"What scares you the most about having this attention on you?" he asked.

I glanced out the window to see a group of junior girls watching us. A pang of fear ran through me and I looked back down at my lap.

"Bella, look up at me, please," Edward implored.

"I'm afraid," I gasped, feeling like I was going to throw up.

"Afraid of what?" Edward asked softly, moving his hand to cover mine.

"I'm- I'm afraid that I'm going to do s-something stupid. I don't know… I just don't like to be watched like this. It makes me feel like something is wrong with me," I told him.

"I know that it's uncomfortable, it makes even _me_ uncomfortable, but...I promise that I will be next to you most of the day. We'll walk in there and show them that their words do not affect us or tell us what we are. Bella…please look at me."

I raised my eyes to his and saw the determination there along with the feeling of certainty running through the bond. He gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand.

"There's nothing wrong with you. I'm with you, and if I can't be next to you physically, one of the others will be there to support you. You shouldn't care what those people think of us anyway. In the end we have a lot more important things to worry about than what they say. This should be a walk in the park for us," he explained, giving me his strength of being able to stand against the gossip.

Edward should know how to handle this, as I'm sure that he had to deal with it his entire life. Who better to guide me through this maze of social politics?

"Thank you," I told him quietly, giving him a smile to show that I would do as he suggested.

"Good. I'm always here for you," he said with a smile, lighting up his handsome features.

I turned to grab my bag and noticed out of the corner of my eye a few familiar forms standing on the sidewalk in front of the car. I froze for a moment, but when I met their watchful eyes, all I saw was their encouragement. Edward was right. My fellow Witches would be there for us.

"Stay here," Edward said just before he hopped out of the car. In the side mirror, I saw him jog around the back of the car and stop as he reached my door. He opened it and held out his hand for me to take.

I glanced up at him, to see his sunglasses covering his eyes, but his smile remained. I placed my hand in his and let him guide me out of the passenger side. As soon as I stood on the pavement, I heard the whispered speculations about Edward and me. I channeled my attention to my friends in front of me and let their smiles of support guide me.

"Welcome back, Bella…Edward," Angela greeted us warmly.

"Hi Angela," I practically croaked, as my nerves hadn't disappeared completely. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance next to me.

_Calm down…just calm down. _

"Glad you're back. We could use the extra help with the newspaper this week. We're a little overwhelmed," Angela continued as if she couldn't see how nervous I was.

"Yes, we definitely could," Ben reiterated with a shy smile, next to Angela.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

Looking to my right, where Edward stood, I saw him watching Alice and Jasper, who were approaching from further along the parking lot's sidewalk. Both of them smiled and Alice even managed to hop a step or two when our eyes met.

"Good morning!" She greeted enthusiastically, coming to stand still. Well, a stand still according to the make-up of Alice as she seemed to be vibrating even when her feet weren't moving.

"Hi Alice, Jasper," I greeted them.

The next few minutes centered on school gossip about classes, upcoming tests, and Mr. Banner's permanent departure from teaching. Not one word was mentioned about the student's reactions to my and Edward's absence. The four of them were going out of their way to try and relax me before heading into the fray of the rumor mill.

The first bell rang, alerting us to head to class.

"We'll see you in class; I have to stop by my locker," Jasper announced, bringing me back to the here and now with a resurgence of my nerves.

Both Angela and Alice gave me a hug before taking the hands of their mates and walked in different directions of the school with promises of seeing each other later in our shared classes. Edward immediately turned and gave me a look as if to say "Ready?" I gave him a nervous smile in return and clutched his hand tighter, trying to fight down the urge to get back in the car and go home.

"Let's go," he said, leading us towards the front doors of the school, hand in hand and side by side.

Of course, a lot of the students hung around waiting for us to walk past them to see for themselves some physical evidence to explain why the two of us had been away for the week. I kept walking and focused my gaze on somewhere that wouldn't accidentally cause me to have eye contact with another student.

That didn't prevent me from hearing some of the hypothetical, stage-whispered comments.

"_Didn't I see her running away from him last Monday?"_

"_I thought so…"_

"_It's another one of those__** freak**__ relationships; aren't they like related or something?"_

"_So gross…"_

"_I guess that means he's __**doing**__ her…"_

Edward wasn't as immune to the talk either. I felt sharp sparks of anger or disgust, depending on who was talking, coming from him while walking to math class. He already had the best poker face, but with the sunglasses shielding his eyes, he came across as intimidating, prompting the lollygaggers to move out of our way or to shut up completely.

It wasn't until we reached our seats to begin first period, and Ms. Miller started her lesson for the day, did I feel myself release the pent-up dread that I had been holding since arriving at school. Edward was right: it was just talk and I didn't trip or fall or do _anything_ that could be considered stupid in the eyes of the public.

I glanced over at Edward, who had switched seats with Jasper to sit closer to me, and saw the corner of his mouth tilted up in a smile. I felt his calm return and better yet, I felt how proud of me he was. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and his smiled widened. A wave of affection drifted over and I smiled broadly in return.

_Yes, I can do this._

**--o--**

The rest of the day flew by, as I was kept busy catching up with old assignments and receiving new ones. The talk and finger pointing continued, but it became less and less with each period.

I felt my nerves flare up again during lunch, when Edward and I arrived at the crowded cafeteria together, holding hands. All eyes were on us as we loaded a tray with food and walked over to the table that we shared with the others. The whispers began again, but not as intense as they were this morning. It was more of leftover dribble of repeated hearsay. By then, I was immune to it and it was easier to ignore.

My mind was already moving forward to think about my first lesson with Edward with Air and Fire. A part of me was scared to work with Fire, since I knew that I was behind in my studies, but at the same time I was eager to explore this Element.

Would I be able to handle it as Edward and I worked together? One slip and I could seriously injure him.

_No, don't think such things. _

_Focus, we have to focus._

_The Coven needs us to be able to use our powers together_. _They're counting on us._

Once school ended for the day, we didn't wait around to chat with some of the others. Instead we headed straight home and walked over to the main house to meet with Carlisle and Becky Crowley.

As we entered the Cullen's greenhouse, I heard low voices coming from somewhere inside the room. The room amplified noises, but unfortunately it sounded like the buzzing of bees and I couldn't make out the actual words.

"Hello?" Edward called out beside me, probably hearing the same murmur of voices that I was.

"Hello!" Carlisle's voice echoed from somewhere off to the side in the middle of the room.

Seconds later, Carlisle and Becky Crowley stepped onto the main path and met us by the brick circle, near the center. Both of them wore the same watchful expression on their faces, like Edward and I were being measured. It took all of my will power not to let my nerves get the best of me. This was no place for fear.

"How was your first day back?" Carlisle asked us pleasantly, as he casually pushed his hands into his pants pockets.

"About what was to be expected," Edward advised, albeit laconically.

"Bella, Becky has agreed to help you with Fire. She will be your teacher going forward. All questions will be deferred to her about your other Element," Carlisle said, turning to fix his sights on me with his glacier blue eyes. His mouth may have been turned up in a cordial smile, but the intent behind his words sounded like an order.

_What the Hell? _

As my anger reared its scowling head, Edward's grip on my hand tightened, reminding me to calm down now. This lesson would take all of my energy; now was not the time to get in another argument with his father.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Bella," Becky said, coming forward with a smile and taking my free hand in hers with a firm grip. "I know that we don't have a lot of time to train you, but today I want to test you on your knowledge with Fire. It will let me know where we need to help fill in the blanks."

Becky Crowley was sincere in her words. I could see the blaze behind her eyes and the essence of strength of her Element floating around her, but I didn't feel scared to proceed with her. In fact there was something almost maternal underneath it, and I got the sense that she would be protective with me during our lessons. In a way, it felt like Rose was with me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Crowley for working with me. I'm afraid that I may not be as up to speed as I need to be to work with Edward," I replied apologetically.

"Becky. Please call me Becky," she smiled reassuringly. "From what I know of your work with Fire, you are a natural with it. I'm sure that you know more than what you think you do. We'll start out with something small and then work our way up…but _this_ uncertainty you are displaying cannot be in the lesson with us. As you know, Fire is the most fickle and dangerous of all the Elements."

_I take that back. The warm, fuzzy feeling is gone._

"I understand," I stated, keeping eye contact, but pulled my hand away. I didn't like being spoken to like I was a child, especially when I saw no reason for it.

A flash in Becky's eyes spoke of respect.

_Was she testing me already? For what? To see if I was capable of controlling my emotions during a ritual with Fire? _

Edward released my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist in a move that invoked the calm within our bond, but also as a show of solidarity. I moved my arm around his waist and kept my eyes on Becky.

Becky looked between us in amusement then turned her head to speak with Carlisle, who was standing a few steps behind her. "Excellent, their bonding is moving along faster than expected."

_So it was a test._

"I'll be in my study if you need me," Carlisle said, giving both Edward and me a nod before leaving us with Becky.

"So," Becky clasped her hands together as she addressed us with an excited smile. "Edward, I suggest you take a seat and watch as I work with Bella. You might pick up some pointers about how to compliment your work with hers."

I glanced up at Edward and gave him a smile telling him that I would be okay. He walked over to the small table on the side of the path and sat down in one of the metal-iron chairs to wait.

"Bella, I will start with what is considered a basic lesson. I had spoken with Rose about your handling of Fire, and of course there is the magnificent display in your science class that Edward provided the details for earlier…but I bet that you haven't had the chance to work with both the spirit of the Element and the physical presence in a circle," she said, continuing in the same positive tone as before, but I couldn't help but feel like she was giving a back-handed compliment of some sort. It was almost like she relished that she was now in charge of my training and wanted to show that she was better than my mother or Rose.

"No, I haven't," I told her, trying not to give in to the desire to ask her what the hell she was about in her wording.

Her smile widened and her eyes sparkled at my response. "Well then, you're in for a treat. There is no other feeling in the world like being connected with your Element in both their spirit and physical form," she continued in a tone that she probably thought was pleasant, as she guided me to the center of the double circle to stand directly on its amethyst heart.

I immediately started to separate myself from any other thought than Fire. I breathed in deeply and then released it through my mouth, closing my eyes in the process, seeking to become balanced with the energy in the room. A low hum of power arose in acknowledgment of my presence and my silent request to use this area for my lesson.

"Now, Bella," Becky said quietly a few steps away. "Take out your lighter and hold it. I want you to cleanse yourself and this space so that you may welcome Fire in a protected environment. I want you to greet each of the Elements, going in a circle, and ask them to bear witness, but not to join. After, I want you to start a flame and take it in the palm of your hand. When you are secure in your handling of the flame, call upon Fire to join you in the circle. Hold both of them and then release them."

I nodded my head without opening my eyes and proceeded to do as she asked.

The vibration of the low hum rose in volume with the calling of each Element. I felt each of their unique greetings as they moved to flow around the circle in a form of protection. When all four of them were in place, I opened my eyes and flicked open my lighter to ignite the flame.

I held my palm level with the flame, and concentrated on its essence. As soon as we connected, I encouraged it to jump onto my hand. The flame eagerly moved to my palm and danced around a few seconds, like a preening cat, wanting to attract me. I whispered my compliments and thanks for it being with me. It rose a little higher in response, enjoying me and the attention I gave it.

Not once taking my eyes off the flame, I requested the spirit presence of Fire, that was currently moving around the circle, to join me in the center.

Almost immediately, Fire departed from the others and moved to embrace me. The flame grew bigger, encompassing all of my hand and started moving along my arm.

_Oh shit, what do I do? Is this right?_

"She's scared," I heard from the outside of the circle. Fingers of concern breeched my warring conscious, but I couldn't stop to think about it. Fire needed all of me and I was very scared of what was happening.

"Bella, please remain calm. It will not hurt you," I heard Becky call out over the loud swirling hum of the Elements.

The flame moved up to cover my forearm, but it was morphing as it did so. It was bonding with the spirit and becoming something _more_…something that I felt was walking the line of both this world and another…and I was somehow the conduit that tied them together so that they could move as one.

It…was…_amazing_.

Before I knew it, I was completely consumed by this new Fire entity that was warming me, but not burning. It was still playful, but there was a significant purpose at its core. This power felt primordial, but it continued to thrive and grow with the passing of eons, never becoming stagnant. Its foundation was pure, but it held so much knowledge within its walls, sheltering that learning, incorporating it, but it remained very much what it was always…Fire.

"Thank you," I whispered, letting its life force dance over every pore of my body. "Thank you for being with me and for giving me this gift. You may leave now if you wish."

The Fire-entity receded, starting from the top of my head, and lovingly moved towards the palm of my hand where it first made contact with me. Spirit departed first, whipping around my body once as if to tell me how pleased with me it was, then moved to reunite with the other three Elements, circumnavigating the circle and standing as witness.

Lastly I was left with the flame. It watched me for a moment and then asked, _"Do you understand?"_

"_I think I do," I replied._

"_Hmmm…"_ was its only response before it caressed my hand once and then left.

I closed the circle, thanking each of the Elements for coming and then stepped towards Becky and Edward, who were waiting for me on the other side of the brick circle.

We stared at each other for a few moments. Becky was standing with her arms across her chest, just watching me. I didn't dare glance at Edward, even though I could feel his concern and need to come to me. If he didn't move, then I didn't.

_Still a test…what did Becky want of me?_

"Good work, however…" Becky finally said, her body once again animated, and moved a few steps forward, to take my hand in hers. "Do not give in to your fear. The emotional contact with the Elements can be very dangerous. It's best if you can try to detach your feelings from it," she admonished.

_Straight from the mouth of Carlisle, hm, Becky?_

"I can understand having to control more of the negative emotions, such as fear or even anger, but to detach myself from them all together, doesn't feel right to me," I replied, not able to contain my frustration with being told, _yet_ again, that emotions mixed with Elements were bad.

Becky's eyes narrowed slightly. "You know very well what the consequences can be if you do not keep your emotions in check. Now, since you seem to be ready to move forward, I suggest we work with both Air and Fire. Back to the center of the circle; I'll go get Carlisle and be back in a moment," Becky started out in a low irritated voice and then returned to normal level to include Edward with the last request.

_Was she purposely trying to piss me off by alluding to my mother's past?_

_I thought the whole point was to __**be**__ without emotion during our work._

_This lesson wasn't making any sense._

Edward practically stormed over and grabbed my hand to lead me back to the center of the circle. I didn't realize that he was angry until he was holding my hand, or more like crushing it to a degree. I had been so focused on trying to figure out Becky Crowley and this strange lesson.

"Edward, my hand," I whispered fiercely.

"Sorry."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked quietly, as we turned to face each other in the circle. Edward still held my hand, but he loosened his hold, absently rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

His green eyes flashed while his jaw tightened.

"A little," he grounded out between tense lips.

"Why?"

"She's trying to get you angry," he said, calming down a little. "There may be a time when you have to work with your Element and will be in the middle of something that will provoke you to act out; it's then that you need to stay focused. My guess is that they are pushing the lessons on you, _and _me, that we may need to know the most, if we are attacked," Edward explained.

"Okay…okay, I'll try to keep calm. I just didn't expect her to be this way," I said, feeling slightly dumb for not completely realizing what was happening. I just reacted instead of stopping to think.

"I'm sorry, I'm also angry with Becky and Dad for springing this on you so soon. They should have waited until they had a better understanding of what you could do with Fire," he continued.

The sound of footsteps on the brick floor alerted me to end the conversation.

"Becky advised that we can move forward to a lesson using both Air and Fire," Carlisle said, approaching us with Becky walking next to him, wearing a smug smile.

_Great, just freakin' great. I'm expected to fail._

I psyched myself for the next lesson, or rather the next "test" by Becky. Whatever she, or more likely _they,_ had in mind for us, I was sure that the torture was not over. Not by a long shot. I would stay calm and not let Becky Crowley provoke me into losing my calm. Now that I knew what I was facing for this lesson, I would succeed and show them that I _could_ handle Fire.

_Bring it, Becky._

**--o--**

"I'm really sorry. Here…let me take a look. I found some burn cream in the first aid kit. Maybe this can help."

"Bella…_I'm fine_, I'll just run cold water over it," Edward grumbled as he stood in front of the kitchen sink in the cottage, with his arm under the water.

I tried to get a look at the damage that I inflicted on him during our combined lesson, but he was being such a guy that he kept maneuvering his body to block me.

His pain was fading, but his irritation grew with each second. I knew without a doubt that I deserved it, since he had warned me of the type of lesson that we were facing. I should have tried harder to keep my cool.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

When I felt his pain during the lesson, it had scared me. Becky had _indeed_ continued her subtle twist of words to get an emotional reaction out of me; mentioning my mother was her favorite form of attack. Ultimately, I lost my temper and singed Edward's forearm in the process. His yell of pain quickly sobered me and pushed me to refocus my intentions with Fire. Edward and I closed the circle and ended the lesson to attend to his wound.

"Christ, the hair is burnt off…" I heard Edward mumble.

"Please let me put some cream on it,"

"Just give it to me," he said testily and twisted to the side to hold out his free hand to take the cream from me.

"Do you want a bandage, too?" I asked, hoping to be of some help to him.

He didn't answer me for a good long moment. His feelings were still raw and compacted around his anger at me and the burn on his arm. I knew that he could feel my concern and waited for him to acknowledge me.

"Yes, please," he said quietly.

I ran back into the bathroom and grabbed the gauze and tape. Coming back out into the main room, I saw that Edward had shut off the sink and was dabbing at his arm with a paper towel.

"Edward," I said, tentatively placing my hand on his back. He stiffened slightly, still mad at me. "Don't use that towel. Let me rub on some cream and bandage it for you."

Silently he turned to me, and I saw the angry, red splotch of skin for the first time and gasped. Small welts had formed in the center of the burn and I felt sick to my stomach that I could have done worse to him.

Without thinking, I cradled his arm in my hands and lowered my mouth to the heated skin. I gently pressed my lips to one of the areas that wasn't as affected and willed a speedy healing as well as forgiveness for creating such a mark on such a man. I ran my lips around the area, as if I alone had the power to make it heal.

I felt surprise shoot through the bond, startling me. I jerked back and looked up at Edward who wore an expression of wonderment.

"I, I'm s-sorry," I stuttered, dropping his arm and taking a step back towards the counter. I frantically looked around for the cream and bandages; embarrassment surged through me like a speeding arrow from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I was sure that my face flamed scarlet.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! He's hurt and you just added more to it. IDIOT! _

Locating the cream, I went to work on helping Edward. He didn't say anything, but I could feel his emotions churning, getting ready to spill out as soon as I was finished with my task. I purposely kept my eyes on the burn as I worked and cut off my thoughts from seeking his emotional state. I didn't want to give him any more ammo to ignore or admonish me again after a disastrous lesson, and I didn't need to be reminded of my faults coming from him either. I could do self-flagellation very well on my own.

When I finished placing the last bit of tape to the bandage to secure it, I hesitantly looked up at Edward to find him intently watching me. I quickly glanced away too ashamed.

"Bella, I can sense that you know how badly that lesson went…and I_ know_ that I don't have to tell you why it's so important to keep your emotions at bay," he spoke very quietly, but he was anything but calm.

"I told you that it was a test to get a rise out of you. You didn't listen and…and, well the results could have been a lot worse than they were," he finished by waving his bandaged arm in front of me.

I remained quiet, thinking about how to respond. _"I know, but she was saying things about my mom!"_ was the first thing that came to mind, but that was too childish in light of things. The other was more rationale, and while a touch juvenile, it needed to be said.

"I'm not making excuses, but all of this is _still_ new to me- this news about my family and what we can do. I'm expected to know everything, how everything functions. All of you say "yes, yes, we know you are a beginner," but you contradict yourselves and push me into something that is dangerous almost like you are expecting the worst out of me. Today's lesson felt very much like that to me," I explained waving my hands between us, getting more worked up by the moment.

Edward, without a word, came over and took me into to his arms to hold me. I was momentarily surprised by his response, as I expected him to get even angrier at me, but his embrace and his emotions held nothing of the sort. Instead, I felt something else: his fear.

We stayed in each other's arms for a while. It was comforting to me, more so than I had ever felt with another human being. I tightened my arms around Edward's waist and rubbed my nose against the soft cloth of his shirt, inhaling his scent, letting the calm in, and released everything else and just concentrated on him.

I felt his emotions run from fear to that strange rose glow that leapt out in intervals, as he rubbed his cheek against the top of my head.

"You really scared me today," he said quietly, holding me tighter.

That sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach returned and true reality of my emotional outburst hit me. I tightened my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, giving into my tears.

If anything happened to Edward, I don't know what I would have done.

"Please just think next time," he said soothingly, rubbing my back. "This is why it is so important to not let your emotions get involved…_you're_ too important to me,"

I didn't respond since it was an old argument. In this instance, I could understand why it was necessary to control your feelings, but instinctively I knew that to banish _all_ emotion from working with an Element left things unbalanced.

Before I could speak, the phone on the wall in the kitchen rang. Edward released me to answer it.

"Yes," he said, looking exhausted as he leaned against the counter.

I watched him as he listened to whoever it was on the other end. Most likely Carlisle, because Edward had answered that he was okay and I had bandaged his burn. I tried to listen in to Edward's feelings during the conversation, but it was all muddled. Near the end when he stood up straighter and his eyes widened, a blaze of excitement came through the bond which in turn prompted me to step closer to him, curious to know what was being said.

"Okay, okay…we'll drive over tomorrow after school…thanks, goodnight."

Edward hung up the phone and turned to me with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"What is it?" I asked, placing my hand on his uninjured arm.

"We're going to meet with Billy tomorrow on the Reservation to see where the trap is and to discuss how our circle will function," Edward said, his excitement rose with each word. "We're going to do a test run of the ritual with a few other Witches to see if that will be a good mix of strengths."

I wanted to laugh at him, I really did. His expression reminded me of Alice when she got excited about finding that particular notebook that she had to have for art classes. I thought I needed to help Edward find another hobby when this was over and if we survived this soul eater.

…_if we survived._

Amusement quickly turned to concern and concern, quickly into fear.

Instinctively I raised my palm up to Edward's face and pressed it gently against his jaw. In turn, Edward's feelings settled from his high and then paralleled mine.

We stood there unable to take our eyes off one another or to say anything.

**-O-O-O-**

**A/N: Thank you again for your support and patience!**

**Fandom Gives Back will be back in June to raise money for the wonderful charity, Alex's Lemonade Stand. **

**Many great authors will be up for auction to create just for you! Go ahead and check out the main website for more details of when the auction takes place and who is involved.**

**http://www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com/**

**Rec's**

**The Wedding Party by Spanglemaker9 **- an excellent romantic drama with Spangly's special lemon touch.

**An Unaccompanied Soul by JMCullen09**- An old, dilapidated hospital residing in the outskirts of Forks, WA sits untouched, yet it's the focus of many tales, including one of a young man who resides there. He's believed to be either ghost or murderer. But it's all just tales, right?

Excellent WIP. Go! Read!

**A Litany at Dusk by Duskwatcher2153**- Edward's been a solitary vampire, hunting on the edges of society. He rejoins his family in Forks, ready to abstain and runs across a young woman praying. A choice must be made between one's heart, one's desires and one's soul. Darkward ExB AU

I don't even know where to start with this story as it totally blew me away. Great characterization and visuals. I ate it up in a short amount of time and mourned when I finished the last word.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer.

A/N: Love to **Spanglemaker9** and **MeadowC** for their continued support for this story. They complete me.

Thank you to the talented **Cher** for beta'ing this chapter. Not only does she help with the grammar, talk dirty about commas, but she leaves me these little notes that make me snicker and scare the neighbors.

Of course, this is dedicated to the readers. My gratitude to you is beyond words.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

BPOV

The town and surrounding area were completely shrouded in a gloomy mist, giving off a depressive feel, as the sun decided to hide behind masses of grey clouds on Tuesday. It was as if the weather was privy to my thoughts and mimicked them for the world to see.

I had felt uneasy after the phone conversation Edward had with his father, advising us to meet at the Reservation after school. The feeling had followed me through the rest of the evening and throughout the school day. Along with the uneasiness, an odd sort of certainty took up residence within me. A knowledge of the reality of why I was here in Forks, living a strange destiny with people I've only known a month, connected by a special piece of land and a promise given long ago by our ancestors.

Both this knowledge and feeling had been making my head spin, making me wish that I was elsewhere.

Was it wrong of me to wish this and want to be removed from this responsibility? The expectations that were thrown at me felt more than I could handle. I didn't understand the extent of my connection with the Elements, had very little time to get use to them, especially with Fire, but I was expected to just…_know_.

Of course, the other side of the coin was another big "if."

If there was no danger of the annihilation of Forks, would I have ever come here? Would I have ever known about my abilities, or would I have discovered them in another manner? Carlisle had said that he would have had me come here when I became of age, but could he really have enforced it?

Or would power have called to power? Would I have been drawn here anyway, feeling like something was missing in my life? Needing it to feel complete?

_What about mate to mate? _

Looking over at Edward, sitting in the driver's seat, that last thought swam in my head. If my family stayed in Phoenix, would we have ever met? Would there even be a need for us to mate, or was it something that was always meant to be? Was this "thing" between us because of the imprint, or was it more than magic?

He glanced over at me briefly and gave me a searching look, before turning his attention back to the road in front of us. His emotions radiated a quiet confusion, most likely from trying to get a read on my thoughts. They had been so scattered that I didn't blame him for feeling that way.

Edward had been quiet, too. I had felt his emotions occasionally interweave with mine, letting me know that he was giving this whole matter with the soul eater some serious thought. We had silently made an agreement last night to give each other the space to think. It gave us both time to regroup, finish homework, eat some dinner, and let us mull without a round of questions and awkward answers from the other.

I didn't know what to expect when we reached the Reservation. I was momentarily awed by the view of the beach that I could see through the water-streaked windshield and rolling fog. Mountainous outcrops of trees and rock jutted out of the ground, looking like sleeping Titans in the mist. Driftwood, grass, and more rock littered the beach itself as the ocean violently broke against the seashore again and again. The area exuded such large levels of Element energy that the hum of Earth power vibrated higher within me. There was something so raw about it, so untamed, like I was seeing its source in its purest form. The oddest part of it was that I could feel an echo of Air and Water through Edward without even touching him physically. Wind and wave swirled around the edges of my mind, allowing me a peek into their nature.

The connection to the Elements, both mine and Edward's, gave me the jolt I needed. I had to stop lying around in the brain-muck with a bunch of "what ifs." I was here to work, not mope, or whine, or complain. I had to show that I was not going to flake out or lose control. Essentially, I had to prove to everyone that I wasn't my mom.

_I bet Carlisle is going to want fries with that order._

Edward parked next to a two-story building. As we exited the car into the cool breeze, the weather-roughened door opened to reveal Carlisle wearing a blue windbreaker jacket. He squinted his eyes against the restless weather and beckoned us with a crook of his fingers to hurry inside the building. Edward came around the car and joined me on the sidewalk, placing his hand on the small of my back as we hurried together towards the door. Carlisle held open the door for us with his body and smiled when we passed him into the dimly lit entryway of the building.

As soon as closed the door behind us, cutting off the outside noises, I heard voices in heated conversation in one of the rooms down the hallway. Carlisle led us towards the room, announcing our arrival. The occupants went silent and moved apart quickly as soon as they saw us enter. The majority of them smiled and welcomed us, like Billy. While a few others, like Sam, remained really standoffish, still coming down from their argument and gave only the curtest of greetings.

_O-kayyyy….here we go again. I seem to be freak central with this guy._

Billy came over and offered us something to eat and drink before we left for the trap site. Feeling the return of my nerves over what we were about to do, and the tension in the room, I declined. Edward, placing his hand on my shoulder, igniting the calm, had also declined. With that, Billy called over to Sam and three other men in the room to gather supplies and then guided us through the backdoor, into the wet weather.

Edward and I walked a few feet behind everyone, holding hands. Edward to give me his support and to keep me calm, and me, to keep him from getting _too_ excited about getting more involved with this plan.

Yes, that little bit of boyish excitement returned. I think I would have found it adorable if it wasn't for the fact that we were facing life and death here. Glancing up at him, I saw a slight grin on his face, a small tilt of the corner of his lip, revealing his inner thoughts. I just shook my head at him.

_Boys…_

From what I knew of Edward, he wasn't craving the adventure of this plan; he craved seeing the final piece of it that his father had kept from him for months. I could understand his emotional response, as he didn't like being left in dark any more than I did, even if the truth was unpleasant.

The twenty-minute walk was quiet as we had the uneven path of the beach to follow and the worsening weather falling on us. Carlisle or Billy looked back at us every few steps to see how we were faring through this, more like how _I_ was faring. Edward kept a firm hold on my arm, as I didn't have the best footing on the slippery rocks and jagged branches.

It was with relief when Billy called a halt and told Sam and the others to keep going. He came back to where Edward and I were standing and stood close to me.

"Edward, your father would like to speak with you," he said, nodding his head towards Carlisle, who stood ten feet in front of us, waiting expectantly for his son. As soon as Edward caught up with his father, Billy directed my attention to an area on the side of the mountain.

"Do you see an opening in the rocks?" Billy half shouted over the wind, as he stood leaning over me. He pointed his finger towards a crooked crescent-shaped scar on the side of one of the smaller mountainous, natural jetties. It was easy to spot as a few people were standing near it, including my dad, Becky, and a few other members of the Coven and Tribe.

"Yes, is that the entrance to the trap?" I asked.

I saw Billy nod out of the corner of my eyes. "We have been preparing it since your family arrived. We have infused it with the energies of the Tribe and of the Coven. Since you and Edward, along with a few other Witches, will be stationed here to push the dark spirit into the trap, I would like you to give it your blessing."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked, turning to look at him, feeling a tinge of nerves.

"Similar to the promise you made to the land, I need you to infuse the trap with your own special connection to the Elements," he replied with a kind smile.

"Okay, I think I can do it," I said, hoping that I didn't sound too uncertain or nervous.

"Thank you," Billy responded as if I had promised him the gift of something that was very precious.

When we rejoined Carlisle and Edward, Edward caught my hand in his as we resumed our walk.

"Did Carlisle tell you what we needed to do?" I asked the moment his fingers grazed mine, his purr of excitement buzzing loudly through the bond.

"Yes, we are going to give our blessing to the trap. The more we put in of our personal energy, or our of connection to the Elements, the more the positive force will act like a net to hold the darker energy," Edward explained.

I had an idea of what he was talking about, but I was still uncertain how exactly it was going to work. I knew that the Elements were powerful, but the majority of them seemed to be fluid and uncontainable. Earth was the only one that I could see being stubborn enough to stay in place.

The closer we came to the opening, the louder I could hear a strange howling noise coming from it. Not a howl like a wolf or a dog, but the sound that it emitted was kindred to it, almost monstrous in tone. It was slightly disconcerting to hear. Edward was having a similar reaction to the sound, and it amplified my nervousness to a higher plane. I squeezed his hand tighter, wanting the calm of our bond.

When we caught up with the others, Dad was talking, with his back to us, with a few members of the Tribe, along with Becky and, surprisingly, Lauren. She looked at me nervously with a few side glances in Edward's direction. It was part of her "punishment" to help with the trap, I just didn't think I would see her here so soon. It made sense to start immediately as Edward and I were being pushed in our workings with our bond as well. How much time did we really have?

_This isn't the time to think about that. Be here and now._

"Lauren," I called her name in a friendly greeting, hoping to put her at ease. This was a second chance for her, and I wanted to show her that I would not apply any form of animosity towards her for her previous behavior. I just hoped that she was smart enough to take this chance to heart.

"Bella." I saw her mouth it, since the wind was too loud to hear it. She gave me a nervous smile as well, and a bit of a nod to Edward beside me, before turning away to give her attention back to my dad.

We joined their group and heard the tail end of what was happening. Dad looked at me for a long moment as he spoke to the rest of the group.

"Great, now that Edward, Bella, and Lauren are here, we'll let them give their blessing, and then we'll do a practice run of the ritual. Since the weather is a little foul, we'll try to keep it short," he said, then turned to me directly as the others broke away.

"Edward, may I have a moment with my daughter?" Dad asked him.

Edward hovered next to me, a wave of concern entering the bond, but I gave him a smile, telling him not to worry.

"Sure, I'll head into the cave," he replied to my dad, but didn't take his eyes off me, double checking to see if this was truly okay with me, most likely feeling the obviousness of how uncomfortable I was.

I gave him one more smile, appreciating his wiliness to stand by me.

Edward gave me a wink and walked over to the mouth of the cave to where Carlisle, Becky, and Lauren waited with flashlights.

"Bella…" Dad started but stopped to look down at his feet and place his hands on his hips. The hands-on-hips movement was a classic sign of what he was feeling, revealing that he was just as nervous as I was to have this talk. Usually I would try to remain quiet and let him tell me in his own time, but this was too awkward with the recent changes in our relationship. I wasn't sure what we were to each other outside of the titles of "father" and "daughter."

"Dad, I know that things are still awkward between us, but do we really have to have this talk _here_, and _now_?" I said as quietly as possible, hoping not to gain the attention of anyone standing nearby.

Dad pushed out a breath and nodded his head a few times with a slight smile. "I know…but it never feels like there is the right time to talk. We didn't have a moment during dinner the other night. Just know that your mom and I love you very much, that we're proud of you," he said, finally looking me in the eye.

"Thank you, Dad," I said, touched by the sincerity in his words. It was something that I felt was lacking living in the Cullen household.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze. I think any further gesture, like a hug, would have been too much for me to handle right then. I might have broken down and cried in front of everyone, and _that_ is something I couldn't allow myself to do. People like Sam might see it as a sign of weakness.

_Shit, when did I start sounding like Carlisle and Edward? _

"Go on with Billy; I know that I'm holding you up from your job," he said, tilting his head in the direction of the cave opening. I could tell that he was trying to hold back his own feelings of sadness.

"I'll see you later," I said, feeling a bit choked up with emotion.

-O-O-O-

Entering through the narrow opening of the cave was somewhat treacherous for me, especially since the ground was slick with wet rocks and plant life, not to mention there was extremely poor lighting. Billy was a few steps in front of me with the flashlight that gave off just enough light to guide us along the dark passageway, but it didn't show every nuance that could be a potential tripping risk. I put my hands up on either side of me as I moved along the tunnel. I felt tingles of charged Earth energy along my fingertips as they grazed the damp, smooth texture of the rock walls. It was getting stronger with each step I took.

I could hear voices talking up ahead. My bond told me that Edward was nearby and I felt a little bit of his excitement return, but he was also concentrating on something as well…something that gave off the impression of Water and Air.

Coming around a bend in the path, a crevice of light appeared a few steps ahead of us. Seconds later we passed through another opening to our right and stepped into a huge, domed cave. I stopped in amazement a few feet inside the doorway. I was conscious of the others standing in the center of the room, but my eyes were ultimately drawn to the crystal-covered walls, like a magnet finding its polar opposite.

Large, faceted protrusions of what looked to be raw quartz lined the walls and some of the floor. I felt like I was enclosed in an amethyst geode, before it's cut open to reveal the beauty that waited to be discovered. It was wondrously stunning to behold, but absolutely eerie as well, as the place had a haunted quality to it. Maybe it was the lack of light in the room, and the shadows created from the small amount that was available flickered haphazardly along the walls, looking like swaying spirits trapped in the semi-transparent stones, begging to be released.

A shiver went through me at the thought.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice carry over to me, as well as bounce in different tones of sound off the walls, creating a strange sort of reverberation around the room.

Pushing away the spooky feelings, I walked over to where Edward was standing with the others, ready to get back on track. He held out his hand for me to take as soon as I was near him. I stopped shivering a little with the contact, but my nerves were persistent about hanging around as I noticed that Becky was watching us intently again. I tried to shake it off, but it was like she was just waiting for me to do something out of line or mess up completely. Wasn't yesterday enough? From the look on her face, no, it felt like she was going to push me again and again until I gave her what she wanted…which I had no clue what that was at this point.

"Bella, I was explaining to Edward and Lauren that since Earth and Water are the two Elements that are mostly present, we decided that today we would give another infusion of Air and Fire to the trap to complete the lure for the soul eater," Becky explained, still giving me _that_ _look_, even though she paired it with a friendly smile.

_**We**__? Who is this we, Becky? Is your head still up Carlisle's ass?_

"What do you mean by lure?" I asked instead, hoping that my face was devoid of my inner thoughts.

"Carlisle thought it would be an enticement for the soul eater if we put a concentration of Element energy in the trap," she said.

"Really?" Edward asked, turning his head to address his father. "The heart of the Element power is in our greenhouse. Why would the soul eater come here rather than attack there first? I know you _did_ say that one of the circles would be stationed at the house, wouldn't that be more of a draw for it? Having both the heart of the Element power of Forks and Witches?"

Edward's emotions were moving at such a rapid pace, that I was starting to feel a little lightheaded as they kept coming at me in strong surges. Looking up into his face, his eyes gleamed a different shade of green with each feeling that moved through him, while he waved his free hand with each word he spoke. He wanted to know every single detail of this plan. I didn't blame him as I had just as many questions about what we were doing.

Carlisle held up a hand in a signal to stop, but it wasn't meant unkindly as he wore an amused smile on his face.

"Edward, one step at a time, please…" Carlisle responded, tucking his hands into his pants pockets.

"The ritual that will be held in the greenhouse will be one of protection, like a shielding effect for the town. That way it will be drawn to this area. You will lead the second circle to push it into the trap and with the help of the Tribe, seal the entrance."

"What will keep it here?" I asked, confused how this place could capture something as insubstantial in form as that of a spirit.

"The walls are covered in clear quartz rock. It is a highly charged crystal that is a natural cleanser to anything negative. We have been adding positive Element energy to it that will aid in holding the soul eater here or to dispel its form from this world to do no more harm," Carlisle said.

_Sounds a little new-agey. _

"Makes sense," Edward replied looking around the room. "With the amount of quartz here, I'd say that we have a good chance of trapping it here. How are we going to shut it in? I didn't see a door or anything that could block the opening."

"We have charges that are going to be placed around the opening. As soon as the soul eater is inside, we set them off so the rock will fall and block the entrance," Billy cut in to explain. "Then we will seal it with another ritual, so that there is no exit for it."

"Who will set off the charges? Won't someone need to be close to do so?" Edward continued his questioning, now that it seemed he had carte blanche to do so.

Carlisle stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder. I wasn't sure if he was annoyed by the questioning or was proud of his son's thought process. This was one of those moments that I couldn't read Carlisle as his face went blank, but I could sense that we were back to the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"One of the Tribe will be nearby to set off the charges," was all that Carlisle said.

I felt Edward's emotions become more solemn over his dad's words. Did this mean that whoever set off the charges would be sacrificing their life? What about the ritual? Would someone need to be close by to make sure that the "door" would be well and truly sealed?

Everyone was silent for a moment. Edward tightened his hold on my hand as a fluttering of fear came across the bond. He needed reassurance, as did I. I twisted my hand so that we were palm to palm and laced my fingers between his. Edward turned his head to look down at me and gave a small smile in thanks along gave one brief squeeze before he gave his attention back to Carlisle.

"Billy if you would like to begin," Carlisle said, nodding his head in Billy's direction.

I turned to look at Billy to see that he was holding a shell and a bundle of twigs with string around it. He waved at us to gather around him.

"I will do a smudging first to cleanse you from all personal negativity, so that you may give your blessing with pure intent," Billy said, handing me the shell so that he could light the bundle.

I had never heard of a smudging before, and wasn't sure if that meant from the looks of things, having ashes rubbed on you, similar to what they did in the Catholic Church at the beginning of Lent.

"This is white sage," he explained. "We grow it ourselves and dry it so that it is as free of toxins."

He lit the ends of the dried twigs and let them burn for a few moments before blowing on them to extinguish the flame. All that was left was a slightly sweet, scented white smoke, slowly drifting to the ceiling. Billy took back the shell from me and held the smoldering sage above it. He closed his eyes briefly, murmuring a few words before looking up and faced a spot to my left, raising the sage and shell as if he were offering it. He repeated the same offering three more times, turning in a circle to address South, West, and finally facing me, North.

Billy waved the smoke gently towards me and told me to release all negative thoughts from my mind. I breathed in the smoke as it wafted sensuously over me…and I let go of all my nerves, the anxieties, the "what ifs," the struggle with my parents, the Coven, the lessons, everything…

I just let go.

A familiar hum rose to greet me with each stressful issue that I released from my mind. It was Earth, and it wanted to connect with me without any form of request on my part. It was eager to show me the connection to the quartz all around me, pulsing with the energy of pure Element power. I let it seep into my being for a few moments, letting it travel down my arms and legs, to my fingers and toes until I was essentially one with the pulsation of the rock around me.

Fire rose up next, but it was weaker, as it wasn't as abundantly present as the other Element. It tentatively reached out with small, brushing strokes requesting a greeting, like a shy child might as it requested an adult's attention. I lovingly beckoned it to join with me and Earth; its happiness was instantaneous, even if it was on the quieter side of what I knew this Element could express.

Water and Air hovered nearby, but kept a respectful distance. Both Elements gave their own signature greetings to me as one who was mated to a Witch who belonged to them. When I released the Elements, I calmly looked back to Billy, who gave me a proud smile before he moved on to the next person.

I watched as Billy did the same for Lauren, Becky, Carlisle, and finally Edward. I could feel him struggling to release his own thoughts, but when he let go, his emotional consciousness was humming in tune with Air and Water. I could feel the remarkable connection he had with them and wondered how much he had felt of mine. It was such an amazing to sense the contact with one's own, but to feel Edward's relationship with his…was absolutely mesmerizing to my senses. He became even more beautiful to my eyes, to see the depth of his commitment and bond to his Elements.

Moments later he released them, and I swore that I could feel a gentle whoosh of Air and Water fly by me as it dissipated into the ether.

"Becky and Lauren, if you will please start; give your blessings of Air and Fire together. Bella and Edward, please watch as you will have to do the same in a few," Carlisle advised, startling me from my thoughts. Thoughts that were not exactly appropriate at this time.

_Focus and stop staring at Edward._

They both leaned down to place their hands on one of the larger quartz stalagmites and fell completely silent as they concentrated on their job of infusing the room.

Within seconds I could feel a warming of Fire mixing with a cooling of Air. It was very subtle, but I could feel it like a whisper of wind and a hushed crackle of flame in my ear. If the room had felt alive with all of the power it held, it seemed to double and then triple, but it wasn't scary in the least. If anything, it felt comforting.

Then it was our turn.

My nerves started to beat against me, seeking a chink in my armor, but I reminded myself that this was not a lesson or a test; this was work and I had to be certain in my thoughts.

Edward came to stand next to me, and silently on the count of three, we placed our hands on the large crystal. Earth came rushing back to connect with me, but I had to politely tell it that I was here to work with Fire, to guide its energy to reside in the cavern as well. Earth morphed itself into a passive role, making way for me to work with Fire, but stood at the ready if I should need it.

I quietly called to Fire, asking it to come forward. I felt a slow building swell of warm energy amid the dominant Earth Element present, reaching out for me. I grounded myself even further, using Earth as a stabilizer just in time for Fire to jump into my arms. It playfully nuzzled against me, happy to be connected with a Witch that understood it. After its enthusiastic greeting, I encouraged it to merge with the other Elements in the room, but it started to lose interest and was looking to leave.

_What the- how- why? I know it's fickle, but seriously, not now! Oh god, please don't tell me this is a Becky thing._

Confused as to why, I reached out to make the request again, urging it to join, but it was almost out the door so to speak. I was trying not to panic, knowing full well what the results could be working with Fire. Earth rose up to aid me, but I felt that I was losing.

Suddenly I felt a strong surge of Air wrap itself around me, along with the telltale signs of Edward's control behind it. Fire stopped and glanced at me over its shoulder, recognizing the profusion of its opposite Element. Curious and entranced, it made its way back to me, watching Air with longing.

"_Please…connect with us, help us. Air and Earth want you here,"_ I pleaded.

I saw through my mind's eye wisps of Air detach themselves and fan out towards Fire, subtly gesturing to it to come closer in an odd sort of dance of courtship. When Fire was close enough, Air plunged into the heart of it, breathing the right fuel into it to make it want to participate. Both Edward and I slowly guided the two Elements towards the quartz, adding more of their power to the trap. As we gave off the last of the energy that we could safely give, we thanked our Elements and released our hold on them.

"Thank you," Billy said simply, but his features show that he was very pleased.

I looked over at Becky and Carlisle who were quietly conferring with each other. I could not make out what they were saying, just heard the buzzing sound of their hushed voices. Of course my nerves instantly jumped right in and reminded me that I had _yet again_, almost led Edward and me into a disaster.

"Charlie is waiting for us," Carlisle finally said to the group, giving no apology for the private conversation he had with Becky, and turned towards the exit.

Becky gave me a quick look that showed she was displeased. Lauren wore a similar expression, but there was no malice behind hers, more one of perplexity.

_Yup, I made a mess._

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I placed my check against his chest, stiffening myself against letting in his emotions, most likely telling me that he was disappointed in my actions._ I_ was disappointed in my actions. Could I not get anything right with Fire these days? Should I even be counted on to work with it?

"Goddammit," I whispered against Edward's jacket, fisting the nylon material in hands.

"Stop it, stop thinking like that," Edward said soothingly, gently rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"I messed up again," I muttered.

"How did you mess up?" he asked.

"I didn't have a firm grip on Fire. You basically had to bail me out with Air," I replied, unable to look at him.

"Yes, it wasn't the best handling of the Element, but as your partner and your mate, if it is within my ability to do so, I will help you in any way I can. Out of all the power that is residing in this cave, Fire is the scarcest. Understanding its nature a little more through your interaction with it, it needed more coaxing to be here. Earth, Air, and Water had the upper hand in this situation."

I released my tight hold on his jacket and looked up at him. He moved his hands to my shoulders and bent over slightly so that we were eye to eye.

"I'm not sure that it would have stayed without the prompting from Air," he said, giving me a crooked smile.

"I don't know what to say anymore…" I said; one part of me was relieved that I wasn't being castigated by Edward, but the other part was concerned that we were making excuses to make me feel better about this situation.

I was glad that he was listening to me about my concerns, but could I- no could _we_ afford to be lax?

"Bella Swan," commanded a voice from somewhere to the right of me.

Shocked, Edward and I both swung around to find Billy standing about ten feet away from us. I had thought he left with the others, but he was standing there, watching us with a Mona Lisa smile on his lips.

"Sorry, I thought we were alone," Edward said, reaching down to grab my hand.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but from what I witnessed, it seems that there is an aura of extreme doubt surrounding you," Billy said matter-of-factly, taking a few steps towards us. "It's a very dangerous emotion to feel when you work with the Elements…or any form of magic."

Nothing came out of my mouth because he was right, I was in doubt.

"You have all that you need to work with these Elements; you just have to believe," he said kindly, putting his hand on my shoulder. "There will always be politics or some other problem trying to undermine the more positive things we do in life. Whether it's from someone else's jealousy or their self-serving purposes trying to influence the more negative emotions, like fear, it is up to you how you act in return. Will you return fear with fear or fear with love? This is the decision you have to make," he finished smiling down at me and then shared it with Edward.

"Our Tribe has had the ability to imprint longer than the Coven. We accept it as a gift from the Creators. It is hard to get used to at first, but watching you two work separately and then together, I was surprised to see how close you already are given that it has been just over a week."

Billy then took our clasped hands in his. "If you ever feel doubt again, believe in this: there is purpose here, purpose with only the most purest of intentions. Stay true to them and to each other," he said.

"Thank you," Edward said as I gave a Billy smile.

I was a little confused about his words. I had an idea of what he meant as they rang a bell of truth within me, but I was still feeling that I had a long way to go with my work with the Elements. I understood that I had a certain amount of control over them, but they were really their own masters.

"Now, I'm sure everyone is waiting on us. I think we should join them," Billy said, pointing his flashlight towards the door.

"Okay."

"Bella, you go in front of me and I'll bring up the rear," Edward offered.

-O-O-O-

The weather had calmed a little as we stepped back onto the beach. The wind wasn't as violent, and the rain was now less than a drizzle.

More people had arrived since we'd been in the cave, standing in small groups. I spotted Alice's electric blue, belted raincoat standing out amongst the drabber looking colors. Next to her was Jasper, along with Tyler, Angela, and Ben. I glanced around for Lauren, but saw her standing off with Becky in another group.

Edward helped me over the last few rocks, with an arm securely around my waist as I had nearly slipped upon exiting the trap, ready to make mouth-to-mouth with the ground. When we were sort of in the clear, I motioned over to where Alice was standing. In silent agreement we walked over to them. Jasper spotted us first and waved at us, alerting the rest of the group to see whom he was greeting.

Alice beamed when she saw that it was us, and her smile grew even wider when she noticed that Edward still had his arm around my waist.

"Did you see the inside of the cave?" Jasper asked Edward, looking excited.

"I heard that it is covered in quartz?" Tyler asked, appearing just as animated as Jasper.

"Is it true that we're going to be the second circle working to push the soul eater into the cave?" Ben pressed.

_Seriously, was this a guy thing?_

I looked to Alice and Angela for answers, but they both shrugged their shoulders saying that they were just as clueless. We spoke a few moments, letting Edward fill in the "guys" with what he knew, listening with half an ear, before Ben and Angela left us to greet his father. That left Alice and me alone, as Edward, Jasper, and Tyler were still going on about the logistics of Carlisle's plan.

"Let's stand over here for a moment," Alice suggested, linking her arm through mine. We walked a few feet before she stopped in a space that gave us the illusion of privacy even though we were out in the open. At least we were at a safe distance where no one could overhear us.

"We really haven't talked in awhile. I feel like Edward is hogging you," she teased.

"Well, it's not like I can help it. He's not very good at sharing. I take it he was like this as a kid," I quipped.

"Nope, he never was much for sharing. It was hard when we both wanted to play with the same Barbie," she said with a straight face and held it for a few seconds before she started laughing.

I joined her, enjoying our moment of silliness. I missed hanging around with Alice…and Rose.

"You know, I think we were all worried that you and Edward were going to kill each other right after you imprinted," she began casually, but I could hear the underlining reservation in her voice. "But we knew that you two just needed time together to see how much you really complimented each other. When you came back from your honeymoon, it looked like it would take a very long time before that would happen."

She peeked up at me from under lashes and gave a small smile. "It really made me happy to see you two walking together like a happy couple when you came out of the cave. Thank you for giving my brother a chance," she said sincerely, taking my hand in hers. "There is such a difference in him and it's for the best."

I was practically in tears over Alice's gratitude, humbled by her praise, especially since I felt that I didn't completely deserve it. She was very close to her twin, even if they weren't together as much as Edward had told me they were as children. She knew him better than I did, even though I was the one bonded to him.

"I-I, Alice, I don't know what to say. I'm trying," I stuttered, swallowing back tears.

"Whatever you're doing, keep it up, because it's working," she smiled giving me a hug in thanks.

"So…are you two having sex yet?" She dropped with a wicked grin.

"Alice!"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**FANDOM GIVES BACK!** Starting very, very soon!

So many great prizes to be won, but if you don't think you have a chance to win, and would love to help, a donation as small as a dollar can mean the world for the people that Alex's Lemonade Stand helps.

OR, maybe give up a latte for a day and donate the five bucks instead.

http:/www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot).com/

Also, there is a cookbook that you can purchase! It is full of recipes from authors and members of the fandom, including me. I have submitted my special pumpkin cheesecake recipe that has been a hit for many parties that I have attended. This is the first time I have shared this recipe with _anyone. _I think ALS and FGB is a worthy cause to get it.

**The Shimmer Awards-** I have been nominated for two awards: The Storyteller Award (Best Author) and The Newbie Award (Best New Story/ One-Shot) for "A Stagecoach Named Desire"

I know that it is the readers who send in nominations and I want to make sure that those who submitted my name know how flattered I am that you think I am worth it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer, the rest is mine.**

**A/N: Thank you to Spanglemaker9 and MeadowC for pre-reading. Your thoughts mean a lot to me. **

**Thank you to Cher, who beta'd this chapter and continues to put a big smile on my face with her comments. **

**Of course to all the readers, I am always flattered by the time you give my story. Thank you!**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"_So…are you two having sex yet?" She dropped with a wicked grin._

"_Alice!" _

I was certain that I had turned completely red with embarrassment from Alice's question. This is her brother we were talking about; why in all that is holy would she ask me _that_?

"Alice…" I repeated dumbly, pressing my hands to my flaming hot cheeks, not even sure how to answer her.

_**Do**__ I even try to answer her? _

A flutter of curiosity came through the bond from Edward. I quickly glanced his way to find him watching us, and just as quickly I turned away, presenting my back to him, hoping to keep some part of this conversation from reaching his ears.

"Well, I'm asking because you two seemed a bit cozy, and knowing Edward, and how he is acting around you lately, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to be more affectionate with you. Besides, Jasper and I were intimate right away. It's not uncommon for newly mated couples. I thought I should ask you about your birth control situation," Alice asked, sounding like she was going down a checklist for groceries.

Something undefined crashed over me.

…_you two seemed a bit cozy…wanted to be more affectionate with you…_

It wasn't exactly embarrassment, more like a thrill of…I don't know. Just like a tingle of Earth or Fire when I make contact with them; that knowing of touching something bigger than yourself, something amazing, and the expectation of more of it to come.

"Um…Alice, I'm on the pill," I said, lowering my hands. "Why didn't you just ask if I was on birth control to begin with instead?"

_I can't believe that I just answered her…about her brother. _

"Good! You should also get Edward to wear condoms. The pill is not always trustworthy for us. A lot of Witches have become pregnant while on them," she explained, steamrolling right over my last question, chattering a mile a minute.

A heavy weight landed on my chest as that one little bit of info set the alarm off in my head.

"So, during the ritual for the imprinting it…it's possible that I may have become pregnant?" I asked, feeling as though my body and my brain had separated, leaving me dizzy.

_Of all the things I needed to worry about now. This is the shiny, processed, maraschino cherry on top of the whip cream of chaos that is now my life._

Alice placed her arm around me and rubbed it up and down mine in a soothing manner, rushing to reassure me. "No, not from the imprinting ritual; you only received a piece of Edward's power to bind you together. After that, all bets are off and it's up to the will of our Gods for when we get pregnant. Usually pregnancies happen near each other for each generation, and as only a small amount of us have imprinted, it might be awhile yet."

"Okay…" I said relaxing slightly, but still…the thought of a pregnancy, and at _this_ age, was something that scared me. "I'm okay."

"Glad that we could have this talk," Alice smiled and gave me a full-on hug. "Now, I think we need some of that 'girl time' soon. Think we can slip away on Saturday to at least take a quick trip to Port Angeles for a few hours?"

"Alice, no offence, but you _did_ just ask about your brother's sex life. Aren't you feeling the least bit weird about it? I know that I couldn't have this conversation about Emmett with Rose," I asked, feeling a bit of whiplash from her subject jumping.

"Well-"

"Ladies!" I heard Jasper call from behind, before she could give me a response.

"We're needed," she said, starting to lead us back to the others. "…and yes, I am a bit weirded out about it, but I was more worried about you. I know Rose isn't here and I thought-" she stopped and shrugged her shoulders, blushing a little herself.

A light bulb went off in my head about why Alice had sped through the conversation. She thought to make sure that I was protected, regardless of nature of the subject. Rose wasn't here and probably thought that I needed to be checked on since I had been so isolated from information. I gave her a one-armed hug as we walked, thanking her for her thoughtfulness, even if the subject matter was beyond awkward.

As we approached the others, I noticed that the smaller groups were now forming a larger one, incorporating both Coven and Tribe. Edward and Jasper stood a few steps away from the rest, waiting for Alice and me to join them. When Edward took my hand in his, he leaned down to whisper in my ear, inquiring about my conversation with his twin. I was too mortified to say anything, as I felt like all eyes were watching me. I shook my head at him saying "later" and left it at that. He ran a finger down the side of my face, through the blush that I felt take up residence the moment the words were out of his mouth. It was his silent way of saying that he knew something was up and wasn't going to let it drop.

_Damn bond._

"Everyone, if I could have your attention, please," Carlisle raised his voice over the others.

The haphazard circle that had formed quieted. All eyes were on Carlisle, with Billy on one side and Becky and dad on his other.

"The majority of the people we need for the second circle are here today. The ones that couldn't make it will be here this weekend. For today we are going to go through the steps in order to get you familiar with the ritual. As you know, the first circle will be in the Cullen greenhouse to protect the area. The second circle, which will be held near this spot, will act as a buffer to the Reservation and to push the soul eater into the trap," Carlisle explained, projecting the regal-like manner he gave off when he was in full leader mode. "My son, Edward will lead the second circle, along with two or more Witches to represent each Element."

I didn't know what to expect, but for some reason it didn't surprise me that Edward would be given this level of responsibility. I knew that he would take this task seriously, but my concern was more for his welfare, as he would take it _too_ seriously, giving everything of himself. I could already feel the buildup of emotions within him, stirring together to solidify into the mass that would take up residence until he felt that his job was finished. This was a part of Edward that I admired, but at the same time made me worry for him. This ritual did not feel like it would be an easy one for us to perform, and the feeling of dread was hard to ignore.

I stepped closer to Edward, turning my body slightly towards him, and placed my other hand gently around his forearm. I felt the urge to protect him keenly, from himself, from the others; it was an overwhelming impression, and a little scary, but also right.

"What is it?" he whispered over my bowed head.

I shook my head, not looking at him, as I didn't quite know everything that I was feeling as these sensations within me had been changing, mercurially so, for Edward.

"Bella-" Edward began but was cut off by his father.

"Edward, if you could please stand in the center of the make-shift circle. Bella and Angela, please stand in the position of Earth, Alice and Lauren in Air, Tyler and Becky in Fire, and Jasper and Ben in Water."

I moved to take my place next to Angela, who took my hand in hers. Alice reached out and took my other hand, connecting the circle. Glancing across at the position of Fire, I watched Becky take her son's hand in hers and felt a slight disconcertment that I wasn't in her position.

_Because you don't have a handle on it, that's why. You've messed up the last few times._

_Stop thinking that way or you never will gain Fire's complete trust…or the Coven's._

Becky looked back at me, but her expression held nothing of her inner thoughts. I channeled my own thoughts, and hopefully my expression, to match hers. I was going to have to have a talk with Becky soon, if I was going to have any semblance of a middle ground to meet her on for future work. I didn't need to feel this level of uncertainty about the Elements, especially Fire if we were to move forward in lessons together.

We broke eye contact at the same time as Edward moved to the center of the circle to begin the ritual.

-O-O-O-

I was feeling exhausted and a little nauseous, but nothing like what Edward must be feeling. After the ritual ended, Edward sat down hard on the ground and put his head between his knees. I ran over to him to help, but everyone else had the same idea, making it hard for me to get too close.

Becky squatted in front of Edward and gently pushed his head up to get a good look at his face. Carlisle was right next to Edward, with his arm around his shoulders, talking lowly for only his ears. I was stuck standing behind Edward, frantic that I couldn't see for myself what was happening to him. All I could do was sense his feelings, and they told me that he was physically all right, but emotionally it was a jumbled blur which was what was really worrying me.

_Please let him be okay…please._

His acute lethargy was trying to drag me under as well, but the adrenaline from the fear that was coursing through my veins counterbalanced it, helping me to stay upright. I reached forward and placed my hands on Edward's shoulders, startling Carlisle and Becky.

"Bella, come sit with Edward. Help him stay awake," Carlisle requested as he exchanged places with me before speaking louder to order everyone else. "Everyone, we'll reconvene tomorrow for another practice run with the ritual. Thank you."

Becky stepped away as well giving me a worried look that I didn't give time to contemplate as I was feeling the first charge of relief at being able to sit next to Edward and get a proper look at him.

I tried to wrap my arms around him the best I could to keep him in a sitting position, rather than have him lie in the wet sand, but his much heavier body was making it a little hard to manage. I gently maneuvered his frame against me so that I could place my fingers under his chin and raised his face to mine.

"Mmm…Bella…tired," he whispered giving me a crooked smile when his eyes met mine and then promptly let his head drop onto my shoulder.

I felt further relief seeing that he was indeed only dealing with exhaustion and nothing else. Feeling his emotions towards the end of the ritual truly scared me. When he fell down, I felt blind panic. This was nothing like what I felt when I accidentlly burnt his arm, this was more…and I felt more of that thing that I was not completely ready to look at when it came to him.

Pushing that feeling away, I returned my attention back to Edward, who was becoming too heavy to support by myself.

"Edward, don't go to sleep, not yet. We need to go home first," I tried speaking loudly in his ear, hoping to keep him alert. His swaying body and fluttering eyelids told me that I was losing him.

Another pair of arms reached for him on his other side, lightening my load. I glanced up to see Jasper, helping me balance Edward's weight.

"It's okay, Bella. This was a tough one. We just need to keep him awake long enough to get him to the car," Jasper told me calmly, looking at me with concern.

I nodded mutely.

"Hey, let's get you to the car. Come on, Cullen. If we can do it in less than thirty minutes, I'll let you drive the Porsche for the weekend," Jasper coaxed Edward, eliciting a small snicker from him.

"Alright, less than thirty, you're on, Whitlock," Edward slurred, letting us help him stand.

"Here, let me help," Tyler said, taking Edward's arm that had been wrapped around my waist and moving it around his shoulders. I moved a few steps away to let Jasper and Tyler find the best way to handle Edward. The three of them were talking in low voices, as stronger hands moved to gain purchase on weaker ones.

Tiny motes of embarrassment floated over through the bond, breaking up the monotony of the fatigue that Edward had been projecting for the last several minutes. He didn't like feeling this helpless.

"Bella," Alice said worriedly, as she put her arm around my waist. I didn't bother to look over at her as my full concern was on the three young men before me.

"He'll be fine. I have just as much of a hard time watching him look so weak. He hates feeling that way in front of everyone else," Alice explained, not even pushing for an answer from me.

As soon as Jasper, Edward, and Tyler took their first steps forward, I followed close behind by a few paces with Alice still at my side. We passed a few of the others on our way back to the car. Carlisle and Becky stopped us for a few moments to check out Edward's condition one more time before we left.

Carlisle let them pass, after he was satisfied with what he saw in his son, but he halted me for another few seconds with a grim look on his face requesting to let his son rest for the evening. I nodded my head and told him that was what I intended. Becky, who was standing behind Carlisle, gave me a small smile and a dip of her head with a few words that sounded like, "We'll talk tomorrow". Her one-eighty attitude befuddled me.

When we reached the car, Jasper and Tyler placed Edward in the passenger side and buckled him in his seat. All the while I kept watch, waiting for any sort of signal that I might be needed to assist, but had been reassured by Alice that everything was under control.

"Do you want someone else to drive or can you manage?" Jasper asked, as he came around to the driver's side to hand me the keys.

"Yeah, I can drive," I said, keeping my eyes on Edward.

"Are you sure?" Jasper said, placing a hand on my shoulder to nudge me to get my attention.

I glanced up and saw that the concern was back. He had an uncanny way of looking at me as if he could see right through me. I gave a quick smile, patting his hand.

"_Yes_." I widened my smile to show him I was awake, so he'd stop with the questioning.

"Fine," he said, staring me down for one last chance to say otherwise. "We'll drive right behind you in case you need our help."

"Thanks," I told him, pulling away to get into the driver's seat.

After adjusting the seat to fit my smaller body, I glanced over at Edward to find him slumped against the passenger door, sound asleep. I ran my hand down his arm, just to reassure myself that he was really okay. He stirred slightly at my touch, quickly inhaling and then going back under, slowly releasing his breath through his nose.

Edward was okay, so I was okay.

-O-O-O-

The next day was hard for Edward. He had slept through the night without moving, but in the morning, he claimed that his head felt fuzzy and was functioning slower than usual.

"Do you want to stay home today and rest?" I offered, sitting down on the side of the bed, next to his hunched form.

"I can't afford to stay home. I've missed too many days of school and we may not have the luxury of time to miss any of our lessons," he explained, his emotions tightening for the next round. Shortly after, he released a huge yawn, arching his back in a stretch.

Instinctively I leaned towards him and rubbed his back, worried that he was going to push himself too hard today. He glanced my way with a sleepy grin and reached over to squeeze my free hand. Our bond gave a soft, pleased hum of connection, helping to relieve some of the stress we were feeling.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go," Edward said, barely able to stand, and trudged towards the bathroom.

By lunchtime, he was having an extremely difficult time staying awake. When we were in separate classes, I could feel how much he ached to give into that urge. When we met for study period in the library, as I placed my math book on the table for the day's homework, he placed his head on his folded arms and promptly passed out, snoring lightly.

Edward was in no condition to work a ritual tonight.

Getting up from the table, I walked over to the window and called Carlisle on my cell phone to let him know his son's need for rest.

"This is what I was afraid of happening," Carlisle said, letting out a small, frustrated huff. "Just make sure he gets his rest, but we need to try again tomorrow. We can't delay practice."

"I'll let him know," I whispered relieved that Edward was off the hook for tonight.

The line went quiet for a few seconds, but Carlisle didn't make a move to end the conversation. It was obvious that he had more to say, but seemed to need to think a moment. I waited as patiently as possible, but was feeling somewhat unnerved as a part of me had known that I wasn't going to be entirely pleased with whatever he was going to say next.

"I have another idea," he said, finally sharing his thoughts. "After you drop off Edward at the cottage, come to the greenhouse for another lesson with Becky in Fire. We need to get you up to par with Rose and Tyler."

_I knew it! _

"Fine, I'll be there in another hour," I said calmly instead, knowing full well that I was behind in my studies. This was the one area I couldn't argue about with him.

"Thank you," was all that he said before disconnecting the call.

-O-O-O-

After leaving Edward sleeping at the cottage with assurances _and_ reassurances that the ritual was cancelled tonight and he was told to rest, I walked through the floating mist to the greenhouse that was lit from within to keep out the encroaching darkness of the falling night.

It was moments like this that I felt uneasy, like I was being watched by something in the surrounding forest. Even the trees and plant life seemed to echo and intensify those feelings as they swayed like misshapen, silhouetted portraits of trees against the deepening, indigo sky, eliciting memories of my nightmares of being chased by some unseen danger.

As I reached to pull open the back door to the main house, I saw that my hand was shaking, but not from the cold.

"_Stop it. It's just your imagination running wild."_ I chastised myself for giving in to the fear, a fear that could be very dangerous to me and the Coven if I didn't control it.

As I opened the door, I could smell something burning and immediately ran into the room to see where the fire was coming from, but was brought up short when I saw that it was an outdoor grill that had been positioned near the mark of Fire on the brick floor. I could see chunks of wood sticking up above the lip of the metal container, feeding a violent, but controlled fire, pushing the flames towards the glass ceiling.

Standing nearby was Becky with her arms across her chest, staring quietly in to the flames.

I cautiously walked towards her, feeling a bit nervous, and stopped a few feet away to let her see me, but also to give her space if that's what she needed. After watching her for a few moments without receiving any sort of acknowledgement from her, I turned my attention to the fire.

It was a strong fire, greedily consuming its meal of timber as it gave off a lusty roar of appreciation of it again and again. I stared into its heart, where the burning flames quickly changed from shades of saffron to cream, and finally to pure white at its core, where tinges of cobalt could be seen. I felt myself becoming calmer as strands of power connected and wove themselves together, binding us in the space where only Fire and I existed.

Time seemed to stop and we just were.

Fire reveled in its contact with me, nuzzling against me like a feline demanding and giving affection. I gave it all of my attention, letting it know how pleased I was that it was with me now.

Moments passed and then I felt a new presence join us: Becky.

She had moved slowly and so very carefully, so as not to disturb the Element or the connection. She took my hand in hers and the vibration around us increased. Fire recognized us and approved.

"Bella, see this," Becky whispered to me. "Fire sees us as something that belongs to it. You can sense how much joy it feels with us…as long as we give it the stroking it craves that only we can give it."

Strangely, instead of feeling nervous by her intrusion, I stayed relaxed.

Becky and I stood there holding hands and holding Fire.

When the flames started to move lower towards the blackened wood, Becky requested for me to ask Fire to leave. I did as she said, thanking Fire for spending time with us and letting it know that it was welcomed to leave. The flames rose higher and then settled into a subtle glow, slowly dying out, leaving only a trail of undulating smoke rising to the ceiling.

I released Becky's hand and faced her, waiting for her to comment on what just happened or return to our usual strained relationship. I steeled myself, ready for attack.

"What happened today is how you should always handle the Fire Element. Give it your attention without getting too emotional. When we were connected with it and you asked for it to do something, it did it and there was no second thought behind it," Becky stated with a tamed authority.

_Was that a compliment? _

"I still don't believe that all of my emotions should be separate from the process," I said.

Becky's eyes narrowed slightly, as her nostrils flared. "It would be best if you don't argue with me about your lessons," she said with more of an edge to her voice.

…_and here we go._

"It's what feels right to me. To have the emotional side of it there, as well, when I work," I responded, not trying to start a fight, but I couldn't deny that I had to stand my ground about this. We needed to have this out in the open if we were to proceed.

"After what happened today and burning Edward, I thought it would be clear that the less emotions involved, the better," she said, her voice rising.

_Stand your ground, but don't get angry._

"I am aware that things didn't go as they should have from my end. For the first lesson, it was like you were trying to provoke me; you wanted me to get angry. Then with the cave, there was very little Fire present. Edward helped me, like a partner should help me," I explained, trying like hell to keep the tone of my voice from matching hers.

Becky's lips pressed together in a frown, but gave no other sign of her thoughts. A few seconds went by, each of us staring at each other until she looked away and then back at me. Her shoulders slowly dropped from their aggressive stance and settled into a more relaxed position.

"Yes, I pressed you because we can no longer afford to dance around your lessons. I needed to see what you are made of and how much you know. Since you were able to handle Fire during an extreme situation, our first lesson together should have been a walk through the park. Instead you became overly emotional-"

"I understand, but to say the things that you did about my mother was not right," I cut her off, getting upset over her obtuse rationalization.

Becky's back was up again, and she seemed to be a second away from yelling at me, but she didn't.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to get a reaction out of you while you handled Fire. You need to be able to push whatever is going on around you away and keep focus on your Element. We don't know all of the logistics of this soul eater, so we have to be prepared for anything. That includes having to deal with things that are unpleasant for us," she said evenly.

I just nodded in return, thinking it better to remain silent, as she had apologized for her earlier comments.

"I think we're done for today. Tomorrow we'll have another go with the ritual," she announced quietly, turning to the grill to place the lid on top to smother the remaining fire.

"Get some rest," she said and left through the door to the main house.

A moment later, Esme was standing in the doorway with her gentle smile. She beckoned me with a small flick of her head towards the kitchen to join her. When I entered the kitchen, I found her at the stove, stirring one of the pots, releasing a heavenly aroma.

"I'm glad that I was able to catch you. It feels like forever since I've seen you or Edward," she said, flashing me a smile.

I walked up next to her and looked into the pot to find a thick stew cooking. My stomach gave off a small rumble of hunger.

"It's one of Edward's favorites," she said quietly, as if imparting a secret, switching the wooden spoon to her other hand so that she could give me a hug in greeting.

Little did I know that that one small gesture would trigger a flood of tears. Esme put down the spoon and wrapped her arms around me in a hug, rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

"Shhhh…it's alright," she cooed to me, just holding me like she had all the time in the world to stand there and comfort me.

I pulled away when my tears started to subside, feeling dumb for giving into my frustrations this way. Esme just triggered my need for the comfort of a maternal figure, and she was the closest I had to one.

"I'm sorry," I told her with a small hiccup.

"It's alright," she continued to soothe me by running her hands over my hair and pushing it back from my face. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I'm just so overwhelmed," I blurted out before I lost my nerve.

Esme nodded her head with an encouraging smile for me to continue.

"Lessons with Becky have been hard. I'm feeling nervous around her, because I don't know what she really wants of me. I'm failing so badly in her eyes, and then…then I hurt Edward because I can't seem to control Fire…"

Esme started chuckling, stopping me from spilling more of my guts.

"I'm sorry that I laughed," she said, lovingly placing her palms on either side of my face when she saw my startled expression. "Becky is high-strung, and she means well, but she can come across as over-baring. Her father wanted a son, and she has tried very hard to be that for him. Unfortunately that overachieving has spilled into the rest of her life. Don't take it personally. As for feeling like you are failing…we all go through that. You have to calm yourself and keep trying. Center yourself and try again until you get it right."

"…but Edward."

"He's okay. He's been through a lot worse during his training. We all get scars the more advanced we get in our lessons. You took immediate care of him when you burned him, and you took care of him today when you knew he wouldn't be able to perform the ritual. You did the right thing for him."

Esme knew just the right things to say to make me feel better. The tightening in my chest from my anxiety had eased considerably. I was able to smile back at her.

"Now, when was the last time the two of you had a proper meal?" she asked turning back to the stew, giving it another stir.

"I think dinner with you on Sunday," I confessed sheepishly.

"Hmm…" was Esme's only answer as she continued her ministrations to meal.

After watching for her for some time, I realized that I hadn't thanked her for listening. "Thank you, Esme," I whispered.

She turned her head to wink at me with a smile. "Anytime, sweetheart."

About a half hour later, we were walking back to the cottage carrying covered dishes filled with food. Entering the smaller home, I listened for Edward, seeing if he was awake, but the bond told me otherwise; he was dead to the world.

"He's still asleep," I whispered over to Esme. "Let me go wake him."

I placed the hot dish on the kitchen counter and walked into the darkened bedroom. Edward's body was in the center of the bed, face pressed into my pillow with his arms around it. I approached him, calling his name softly, but he didn't move. I sat on the bed near him and gave his shoulder a slight nudge.

"Huh?" he mumbled into the pillow, a ping of annoyance coming through the bond before he dove back into unconsciousness. His features relaxed back into a peaceful expression, making him look boyish.

Smiling, I leaned in closer, bringing my lips almost to his ear and whispered his name again. "Edward…please wake up; you need to eat. Esme made your favorite stew."

He moved a little, rolling his head toward me and popping open one eye. I leaned back so that he could see that it was me. Instead of making a move to get up, he wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me towards him.

"Sleep," was all he said, adjusting his body so that I could lay next to him. He threw a leg over mine to keep me in place as soon as I was nose to nose with him. I felt his deep content for me lying with him, but I was feeling awkward as Esme was just in the other room and could come in at any moment. This position that we were in felt too intimate for my taste for anyone else to witness…even though Esme had been the one to help undress me for our imprinting ritual.

"Edward, your mom is here and you need to eat," I said a little louder, placing my hand on his chest, and pushed myself out from under his leg. He started to stir a little from his slumber.

"Bella? Is he awake yet?" I heard Esme call from the kitchen area.

"Mom's here?" Edward parroted, before rolling onto his back, showing the first signs of truly being awake.

"Yup, and she brought your favorite food," I said, standing from the bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Is he awake?" Esme asked, as she plated the food onto dishes.

"Yes…barely. He was really knocked out by that ritual yesterday," I told her.

Whatever she saw on my face she stopped what she was doing and reached across the counter to cover my hand with hers.

"Bella, we're all concerned, but he just needs rest and to be reminded to eat," she said.

"How do you do it, Esme? How do you keep it together when everything could be gone tomorrow?" I asked, yet again envious of her strength.

Her lips turned up in a smile, but the worry remained in her eyes. "I should be asking you the same thing. You've been with us for so little time, but you have shown such aptitude in your lessons with the Elements and learned some hard truths about your family, but you handle everything with grace-"

I shook my head, feeling a little embarrassed to hear such praise from Esme.

"_No_- no, listen to me. No Witch has had to deal with the amount of trials that you have had to deal with and still be able to get up every morning, as well as take the time to care for those around her, especially her mate that she barely knows. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for," she said and then came around the counter to hug me.

"I am more than honored to have you as part of my family. You have given us so much. My son is blossoming before my eyes, and you have everything to do with that."

"I want him to be happy. I-I…care for him," I whispered to her.

It was true. In all of this mess, I knew that my friendship with Edward was what was helping to guide me through the confusion of life in Forks. Each moment I spent with him, I felt my trust for him building. He was becoming my closest friend.

My feelings of discomfort over Esme's praise were hit with the serenity of the rosy glow that I had experienced only a few times before. I turned my head on Esme's shoulder and found Edward leaning against the bedroom door, hair sticking up in all directions and clothes wrinkled, watching us with a smile on his lips.

I stiffened a little, and jerkily moved away from Esme to take the plates to the table. I let my hair fall over my face, to block out what I felt must have been a royal shade of scarlet splashed across my cheeks.

_Oh god, you moron. He was in the other room! You shouldn't have said those things._

A wave of amusement came through the bond from Edward, but I couldn't look at him. I was just hoping he didn't hear my words to Esme, as I didn't think that I was ready to say something like this to him or for him to hear it.

As I sat down on one side of the table, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Edward taking the chair at the head of the table, immediately to my left. Esme sat across from me and started to eat.

Edward and his mother caught up with a few tidbits of town gossip while I mostly remained quiet. During the meal Edward reached over a few times to run his hand down my shoulder, then to tuck my hair behind my ear, and then finally to take my hand in his. All the while, his mood was lighter and more alert than he had been since the ritual that had drained him.

"Thank you, Esme, for dinner. It was delicious," I said, peeking up at her when the meal was finished.

"My pleasure. I'm just happy to see you two fed. Cafeteria food at school does not make an adequate meal for growing bodies," she said, looking from me to Edward and back again with a mischievous smile that rivaled her daughter's.

_Damn._

With my embarrassment rising, I quickly stood, offering to do her dishes so that she could take them home with her.

Esme looked up at me and waved me back to my seat.

"Don't worry, just put them in the sink and I'll collect them tomorrow. I better get back, before Carlisle raids the pantry for things he shouldn't be eating," she said, standing from the table, her green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Goodnight, mom," I heard Edward say, but Esme commanded him to follow her to the door.

I felt a moment of relief to have the focus off me, and gathered the dishes. I went ahead and cleaned them anyway, anything to keep me busy. I heard the front door open and close, announcing Edward's return. He was still in a good mood, but I could feel a bit of caution in his approach as I both heard and felt him coming into the kitchen area.

Instead of saying anything I scrubbed furiously at a particularly stubborn part on one of the containers, hoping that Edward would get the hint and go away.

He didn't.

I felt the length of his body standing close behind me, as his body heat warmed me and his breath disturbed the hairs on top of my head. One of his hands came to rest on the counter next to me, as I felt the other push the hair away from my face and behind my shoulder, letting his hand travel down to my back and gave a tender rub. His breath changed course from the top of my head to next to my ear, sending a shiver down my spine and a flutter in my stomach. I stopped washing and braced my hands on the counter, embarrassed, nervous, and excited by Edward's proximity.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, as he continued to move his hand along my back in a soothing manner.

The flutters turned into full-blown butterflies, beating their wings rapidly all along my body, as I gripped the edge of the counter- hard, unable to keep myself upright without its assistance. Just this level of touch from Edward was more intense than what I felt the other night when we were intimate in our sleep. My head was swimming.

His hand stopped at my waist and moved to wrap it around me, and then he slowly pulled me to him until my right side, from shoulder to thigh, was pressed up against him. I watched as the hand that rested on the counter moved slowly up until I felt it under my chin. Edward raised my head and turned it toward him.

I couldn't breathe as my vision came into contact with his darkened green eyes. Our bond was interpreting his feelings almost mutely, as his eyes spoke even louder, saying only one thing: desire.

"I care for you too, Bella," he said softly, removing his hand from my chin to graze across my cheek in affection, before leaning down and pressing his lips to my forehead.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

What I'm reading:

**Dead On My Feet by Cesca Marie**

**Summery: Recovering from a serious illness, Edward knows what it is to be invisible but obvious to everyone around him. Bella, who has watched a loved one die of protracted illness, understands the tightrope-act of life on the edge.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer.

A/N: Many thanks to **Spanglemaker9** and **MeadowC** for their continued support and dedication to this story. I am so grateful to you two! Love you both so much.

Special thank you to **Cher**, who _made_ the time to beta this chapter when her real life is in chaos. Her notes continue to make me laugh and working with her is such a pleasure!

Love to all of the readers! Cupcakes and cocktails for you all!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

September slipped into October with very little to mark the occasion except for the days becoming shorter and the leaves on the trees showing hints of seasonal decay. School, lessons, and practice with the ritual against the soul eater kept all of our schedules full. It sometimes felt like there wasn't a moment to breathe with the amount of work we had to accomplish.

I continued to work with Becky in my lessons for Fire. Not everything went smoothly, but I took Esme's advice to heart and kept trying until I at least had an understanding of the lesson. I believe that I had even gained some sort of respect from Becky for my perseverance. Eventually we had more civil conversations rather than confrontations.

Rose and Emmett started to come home on the weekends to participate in learning the ritual, as they would be part of the second circle. I was happier when they were around, even if it was not under the most pleasant of circumstances. It made me feel more secure with them there.

As for the ritual, Edward took less time to recover after each practice, but he still needed to rest almost immediately afterwards. After the fourth time he fell to his knees from exhaustion, I went straight to Carlisle to see if there was another way to perform it.

"He can't keep going through this," I pushed, worried as I saw Edward having to be helped to the car by Jasper and Tyler, _again_.

"This is the way the ritual works," Carlisle explained, looking just as worried about his son's health.

"There has to be an alternative-"

"_No_, this is it. We need our strongest Witch in the center to hold the Elements. Edward is _that_ Witch and he just needs to acclimate himself to this particular weight of the ritual."

"He won't be strong enough if he is being weakened like this with each practice. _Please_…we need to find another way," I begged him.

Yes, I begged. It hurt me to feel what Edward was going through and not be able to help him outside of letting him sleep it off and make sure he was fed. He was practically a zombie the following day. What would happen if we were attacked and Edward was still feeling the effects of being drained?

_Dead, we would all be dead. That's what would happen to us._

"We'll see what can be modified, but we've already gone over plenty of rituals to know this is the best way to perform it," Carlisle said, placing his hands in his pockets and staring down at me with a weary look.

I felt a touch of sympathy for him, as he looked just as tired as Edward. He not only had to make sure that this ritual succeeded, but also had another one that he had been practicing, _and_ he had to run the Coven. Just as my and Edward's days were packed full, Carlisle's load might have been heavier than ours. I felt a pinch of shame for practically lunging at my father-in-law while he was in this state.

"Thank you…I think you need to get some rest, too," I told him quietly.

He gave me a sleepy grin reminiscent of his son's as he removed a hand from one of his pockets and placed it on my shoulder to give a small squeeze. "I'm headed home now. We'll see you two tomorrow."

I nodded my head in parting and jogged lightly to catch up with Edward, Jasper, Tyler, and Alice, who had been walking slowly towards the cars. Thankfully we held the practice in the spot on the Reservation that the ritual would take place, if or when the soul eater came, and didn't have to trek thirty minutes to reach the cars as we did to get to the trap.

After Edward was placed in the passenger seat, I stopped Jasper, inspired by a flash of a thought.

"Jasper, do the history books of our Coven contain any ritual work in them? Like actual details of some that were performed?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low so as not to alert any of the others that were standing nearby as to the nature of our talk.

"A few, why?"

"This ritual is draining Edward more than it should. He can't keep this up."

"Did you talk to Carlisle about it?"

"Yeah, he said he would look into a modification, but I don't think he's going to do anything about it. Can you please see if you can find anything?"

Jasper looked down at me with a thoughtful expression and then broke out into a smirk.

"You know, Bella, you're kinda devious, but I like it," he said, widening into a full smile.

"So you'll look?" I pressed feeling some hope.

"Yeah…yeah, I'll take a look," he said nodding his head with a sigh.

"Thank you, Jasper," I breathed out with relief, knowing that he would give this serious consideration.

He gave me a brief salute and then jogged over to his car where Alice was waiting for him. She raised an eyebrow in question, but I knew that Jasper would share with her soon enough so I just jerked my head in his direction, telling her to seek answers there, and waved goodbye.

I got in the car and began the drive home, with a sleeping Edward by my side, oblivious to the world around him. Even though this was becoming routine for us, I still felt the same pang of helplessness and worry for Edward to see him this way. During this time, I reached out to touch him to reassure myself that he was really okay and to light the spark of calm. I seemed to be craving it more than he did on these days.

During the moments when Edward was feeling less of his lethargy, his attention towards me began a subtle shift. After he repeated the words to me that I had spoken to his mother on my feelings for him, he started acting _more_ attentive, and _more_ than just a friend. All of the feelings that he elicited in me from his caring manner were strange, but so very electrifying at the same time.

We had been holding hands as the best way to serve the bond, but now there was an added emotion and purpose behind it. When Edward took my hand in his, there was a feeling of reverence; a soft caress of his thumb gliding across the top would raise goose bumps along my arms and a rush of excitement in my stomach. He would do this a few times a day, when we were in public, such as lunch or in class, when he could sneak it. It was the glint in his eyes when he gave me a side-glance that told me that he meant it to be more than just the holding of hands.

It was when we were alone that simple caresses would become more. In the library, in our back corner, he would pull his chair closer to mine and lean in towards me with his arm along the back of my chair. With his free hand he would push back my hair and let his fingers drift across my cheek to swirl his thumb over my ear, causing a shiver to go through me. His eyes were alight as he watched my reactions and listened to our bond; the smile on his lips and his emotions translated his own pleasure in the contact.

During this time, Edward would talk to me in a low voice, telling me funny stories of his day, or his childhood, Alice, Emmett, _anything_. It was always in a calm, continuous flow of words that would put me at ease as his hands spoke of other things. I had a feeling that he told me these stories as a way to keep me relaxed and more receptive to the change in our relationship. Sometimes he would ask me questions, want me to tell him about my life, and he would listen to it all, while his hands roamed over me, learning the landscape of my body. He slowly began taking more daring routes which led him closer to areas that were _not_ of the platonic kind. His eyes would fall to my lips, watching with an intensity that would cause me to tremble some more and the butterflies to take up residence in my stomach. My eyes and my thoughts would drift to his lips as well and think about how perfect they were and how they would feel on mine. I would see fragments of the rosy glow floating around us, giving me more than a hint of how special I was to him.

There was no mistaking any of his actions. Edward was courting me, and I welcomed it.

-O-O-O-

In the third week of October, Lauren turned eighteen. Her parents were smart and kept her home that school day, not taking any chances that she would have an imprinting like the one that Edward and I had. It wasn't until the next day at school that we noticed Tyler's absence, as well as hers, during lunch. Everyone looked at each other knowingly, as Ben advised that Tyler didn't show for classes that day.

Edward shot a text to Tyler and one to Lauren. Five minutes later, he received a call from Carlisle telling us to be at the Crowley house at seven for the celebration of Lauren and Tyler's joining. Once Edward announced it to our table, there was a mix of reactions. Alice and Angela both laughed, while Mike and Eric looked oddly relived.

I turned to Edward and asked him the first thing that came to mind: "Wouldn't they get a honeymoon period? You know, to get use to the bond before a party?" I whispered.

He turned his head to mine and smirked. A flash of something mischievous came though the bond. "A honeymoon? Is that what we had?" he asked teasingly, taking a strand of my hair and playfully wrapping it around his fingers.

I blushed, wishing that I had used another word. His smirk grew wider and he gave a small laugh, leaning into me and placed his forehead against the side of my head for a moment. I tucked my head towards my chest, trying to hide my blush from him with my hair. He was still hovering over me as I could feel his breath near my temple and the warmth of his body…not to mention the strength of his amusement coming through the bond. He backed off a few seconds later, but placed his hand over mine and brought it to his thigh to rest.

"Yes, usually there is a period of them getting use to each other, but with times like these…" he let his words drift off as his feelings gave the rest of the answer.

_The soul eater. _

Everything in our lives had slowly started to orbit this new reality of how short our time was becoming. A fear that I had never known before had integrated itself in my mind. I could trick myself into ignoring it for short periods of time, usually when I was deeply involved with a lesson, but it always came back.

Edward squeezed my hand for me to look at him. I did, and his features had taken on a wistful look, as his eyes studied mine. The bell announcing that lunch was over rang, and it was my turn to squeeze his hand in response.

_Yes, I feel it, too, and I wish for more._

Later that night, Edward and I dressed in cocktail attire and joined the rest of the Cullens and Mallorys at the old Crowley house. The party wasn't as elaborate as the one that was held for Edward and me, but it was no less elegant. Becky had put her best foot forward with the dinner she held in honor of her son's imprint and his mate.

Lauren and Tyler looked uncomfortable as they stood in the foyer, welcoming their guests. I had witnessed Lauren humbled when her fate with the Coven was decided, but this was another kind of humility. When it was our turn to congratulate the couple, I hugged Lauren and felt her shaking. The girl was scared.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"I don't know," she replied.

I stood back to get a better look and saw her peek up at Tyler and blush. I looked over to see him conversing with Edward. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary from looking at Tyler, as he stood at arm's length from Lauren, holding her hand in his. I turned back to Lauren and raised my eyebrows in question.

She gave me a helpless look and a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't think he likes me," she whispered for my ears only.

I wanted to laugh, _badly_, except the look on her face told me that wouldn't be the smartest move on my part. It wasn't aimed at her. I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience like I was watching a version of Edward and me during our party.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "It'll be okay. Just make sure you talk with Tyler and work together. It will get better, I promise," I encouraged, trying to channel some part of Esme, hoping to say something that would at least help her to relax for tonight.

Lauren whispered a sincere "thank you" and gave me a smile when I pulled away. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led us to the dining room to greet the others.

The rest of dinner went a little better, as talk at the table was about the future. Not a word was spoken of lessons or of the soul eater, or anything negative. Everything was about hope. Hope for the life experiences to come for Lauren, Tyler, and their place in the Coven. As the laughter rang out across the room with such expectation, I couldn't help but feel a nagging at the corner of my mind. It was a thought that said this wasn't the real thing and was only a happy illusion that would end the moment we stepped out the door when the party finished.

I looked around the table, took in all the smiles and felt a heaviness within me.

-O-O-O-

I couldn't shake the feeling for the rest of the evening. Edward had looked at me in concern a few times, and I shook my head with a smile, telling him to never mind me. In return his features told me that he wasn't going to let it go, and he didn't. On the drive back to the cottage, he pounced.

"What's wrong? You've felt off almost this entire evening. Was it something that Lauren said to you? She's been on her best behavior; do we need to have another talk with her?" He asked with concern, reaching over to take my hand in his.

"No! Nothing like that," I shook my head in emphasis with a forced smile. "I've just been over thinking things. I'm being silly- it's probably stress."

He glanced over at me from the road with an emotionless expression. His feelings however, said that he was annoyed. I just basically lied to him in a way, holding back the truth of what I was feeling.

"Talk to me?" he asked quietly. "I can feel that it's more than just a silly thought. Please don't hide it from me."

"Sorry, I just- I have this weird feeling."

"About?"

"It's hard to explain. When we were laughing during the party and the talk of the future, it felt wrong."

"Meaning because of the soul eater?"

"Yes, because of the soul eater," I said in a near hush.

Edward refrained from asking any more questions for the duration of the drive. I could feel through his emotions that he was deep in thought. At least he had calmed a little, but I was right back to where I was: nervous over my own feelings about the soul eater.

When we arrived home, Edward let me in first, but stopped me as soon as the door was locked for the evening. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Bella," he simply said, placing his hands on my waist and gently pulled me to him. I let him enfold me within his arms, and I wrapped my own around him, seeking whatever comfort I could from his embrace, escaping the rollercoaster in my head. My stomach gave off a quiver of that unnamed sensation at his nearness, enjoying the feel of his body against mine. He touched his forehead against mine with his eyes closed. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on his face, studying the sculpted elements that created his unique, masculine beauty.

I let my eyes wander to his soft lips that were pressing together and then releasing as if preparing to speak about what was happening in his mind. I couldn't help but turn my thoughts once again to what they would feel like to touch them with my own.

_Would they feel as soft as they looked? _

_How would they taste? _

His eyes slowly opened and I dragged mine up to his. I felt a chill go through my body and started to shake. Edward's green eyes were darkened like the color of the forest leaves surrounding the house. They spoke of many things to me in that brief, but piercing look; all of them made me feel dizzy.

"Whatever happens, I'll be with you," he whispered.

His emotions poured through the bond, speaking of his determination behind his vow, and the care he had for me. It was a rare glimpse to see this level of emotion he was giving off, and it would have been frightening if I didn't feel the same way. Whatever came, I would be next to him, through it all. He was my closest friend and I couldn't think of another that I wanted to be with if things took a turn for the worse.

"I will, too," I whispered back.

"Thank you," he said with a grin, placing his hands on either side of my face and then lifting up to place a kiss on my forehead.

A wave of disappointment hit me, as I wasn't satisfied with that small gesture of gratitude. With the emotional charge between us, I thought that he would maybe _do_ something more than that quick peck that he placed on my forehead. I wanted him to give me more.

He made to pull away, but I held him still with my arms around his waist.

"Please…" I asked.

Edward's eyes darkened further. I hid nothing of my feelings at this point. I wanted…oh, I wanted to feel this thing between us physically as well as emotionally.

His fingers threaded into my hair and I could see his breathing increase. His face came closer and closer, his eyes focused on my lips; the bond was singing loudly. He gave one last look into my eyes, questioning if this was okay. I tilted my head slightly to the side and raised myself on my tiptoes as the butterflies started to beat frantically in my stomach and pressed my lips to his.

…and then it was…

_Oh_, _god_… it was everything.

Edward's lips _were_ soft and were very tender as he started out with a tentative taste of mine and then applied more pressure, releasing the cage on those butterflies, letting them fly off into a million directions. I grabbed onto the back of his jacket, trying to keep myself upright as our lips continued to explore each other's. It was more than I ever thought it could be; this touch, this feeling…with him. I was energized, but felt adrift all at once with each touch of his mouth.

Falling into breathlessness, we slowly broke apart, but kept our arms around each other. My chest expanded and filled with each breath I took, trying to regain some sort of sane part of my senses, but at the same time I wanted to stay exactly where I was: in the center of this sensation that made every part of my body feel alive and connected to Edward.

Edward smiled down at me with a grin that barely projected the level of emotions that he was emitting through the bond.

"That was…I never thought…I've wanted…_thank you_," he said between each breath, the smile never leaving his face, and his hands roamed from my back, to my shoulders, to my face and back again.

I didn't even know what to say in return. I was probably grinning like a loon.

I had always laughed when movies talked about kissing setting off fireworks, but I bet those people had never been bonded emotionally to their other halves; that they never felt such levels of pleasure and joy coming from them either, making the experience truly explosive.

When our breathing had slowed, Edward looked again to my lips and I felt his intention.

"Yes," I whispered, wanting to kiss him again.

He placed his hands on my waist and lifted me to sit on the kitchen counter. My hands went to his shoulders for balance as I instinctively parted my legs for him to stand between them. Our faces were closer to being on the same level in this position, and I hummed my approval as I leaned forward to press my lips against Edward's, ready for round two.

The sudden shrill of the phone sounded from a few feet away, startled us.

"Shit," Edward cursed, laying his head against my shoulder. Annoyance flared from him. I lifted my hand and ran it over the nape of his neck, feeling amused at our luck.

The continuous ringing didn't let up and he moved away to stalking over to the wall to pick up the offending piece of technology that robbed us of our time together.

"Yes," he all but snapped into the receiver, his back to me.

His emotions swung into concern almost immediately. "No…no, I'm fine…what? _When?_"

The concern turned into shock, and then into fear. Edward turned towards me, his face white as a sheet. I hopped off the counter and walked towards him.

"Yes, we'll be over there in a few…alright, see you then," he said then hung up.

"What is it?" I asked, placing my hands on his chest.

"Another Coven has been destroyed."

-O-O-O-

The main house was filled with most of the adults of the Coven who would be participating in the rituals. Billy, along with a few members of the Tribe was there as well. People were standing in groups talking quietly, most of them standing near Carlisle's desk with the map of the States on top that now included another red circle and date in the area of Wyoming.

I stared at that mark from my seat next to Alice, holding hands, as we watched activity in the room and stayed out of the way unless we were needed. It felt like it was mocking me for feeling happiness just an hour before, as all life- Witches, people, animals, and vegetation in the area had been painfully eradicated.

From around the desk, I could hear bits and pieces of the conversation that said the Coven had experienced the same strange weather yesterday as the other destroyed Covens. Unfortunately the attack was so recent that they couldn't get a hold of more information, except for the one glaring piece that stood out the most in my head: the Coven had planned to work a ritual similar to the one we had been practicing.

_Did they ever get a chance to perform it or did it fail?_

_Would we ever know?_

A body blocked my view and I blinked rapidly to switch focus to the person in front of me, bringing me back to the present. I looked up to see Jasper standing over us with two cups of water. He handed them to us before he sat down next to Alice, draping his arm around her shoulders. He leaned down and placed his chin on her small shoulder, closing his eyes as if he was relishing just being near her.

I looked away and back to the desk wishing to be closer to Edward, where he stood next to his father, talking in hushed voices with Billy and my dad. Becky and Principal Weber stood with them as well, but remained quiet, and Esme was nowhere to be seen. I was a little confused as to why I wasn't involved, but with the flurry of activity happening when we arrived, I didn't try to intervene. I would wait to discuss it with Edward when they were finished.

The emotions coming from Edward told me he was tired, but he was anxious over the discussion. A part of me wanted to interrupt them so that I could at least get him to rest, same for the others, but the other part knew that this talk needed to happen in order to try and safeguard this area. I leaned forward and yet again heard the words "ritual" and "similar" knowing that the concern was focused on the possibility of the ritual failing.

_Which reminded me…_

"Jasper? Did you find anything in your notes about the rituals? Any sort of alternatives?" I turned to face him.

He glanced up at me, his features narrowing slightly and then clearing as if he remembered. "Yes, I found a few things. I left them at my parent's house, but I can bring them by tomorrow."

"What did you find?" I asked eager for any sort of information he could give me.

"I found one that had everyone in the circle, rather than a person in the middle. It went Earth, Air, Fire, and then Water for balance. It was used to dispel negativity. The notes are handwritten, so I couldn't make out all of it, but enough that I think we can fill in the blanks,"

"Yes, bring it tomorrow. We'll look it over together, and maybe Edward will have some ideas-"

"Ideas about what?" Edward interrupted. I looked up and saw him standing near me.

"I asked Jasper to look for alternative rituals that we could use, since the one we have been practicing was hurting you," I said, getting quieter near the end, as the emotion coming from Edward wasn't what I had hoped for from him.

"Why? I can handle this one. I'm getting better at it. Getting drained goes with the territory of performing such a ritual- you know that," he said just as quietly, but he was angry.

I looked down at my lap, trying to push away my instinct to respond in kind, especially after what happened earlier in the cottage. I didn't want to completely lose all that we had gained during that time, but I had to make him see my side of things.

"There is nothing more we can do here tonight. I came over to tell you we can go home," he said more calmly holding his hand out to me, his signal to end the discussion.

My own anger came to life and didn't like that this was going to be dismissed.

"Edward, there is no harm in researching for another way. What if we do find something? I think we need to look into it and share what we find," I told him, rising from my chair, but not taking his hand.

"I think we need to all go to bed and sleep on this. We're all tired," Alice suggested, coming to stand next to us to give her brother a death glare.

I looked over and gave her a smile, appreciating that she was trying to keep this from becoming an argument in front of everyone in the room.

"Great idea," I said giving Edward my own hard look.

I bid Alice and Jasper goodnight, then left the room, not waiting to see if Edward was coming or not. I was thoroughly steamed as I made my way back to the cottage. I was angry that Edward had fallen back into his Neanderthalic ways, acting like his grandfather and making all the decisions for us.

Walking into the cottage, I left the door open and went straight into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Grabbing my sleep clothes, I headed into the bathroom and took my time to wash and change.

I had to calm down from his dismissal of my thoughts about the ritual. I need to be relaxed to a certain extent when I spoke to him about it or else I could see us getting into a screaming fight. We really didn't need that right now, as so many others relied on us to keep it together, especially for ritual work. I had hoped that with what happened earlier… I hoped that our kiss earlier had meant more than just a physical coming together. I gave him my trust and I assumed that I fully had his.

Upon my exiting, I found Edward in only his sleep pants sitting up in bed, above the covers and against the headboard, waiting for me. I stared at him for a moment as he looked at me in askance before I walked to my side of the bed and perched on the edge with my back to him. I thought I could get through it better if I didn't directly look at him…_and_ his bare chest. Some of those _other_ thoughts were starting to loom around the edges.

I waited a few seconds before speaking to gauge his emotional stance, to find that he had cooled down considerably.

"I had hoped that you would be more receptive to researching for another way to perform the ritual," I stated.

A flare of irritation came through the bond, but I felt him squelch it. "Bella, I wish you had talked to me about it before you went to Jasper."

"You had just passed out from another practice with the ritual and I-I couldn't sit back and do nothing. I hated seeing you so weak. I asked Carlisle, but he's done nothing about it. So I asked Jasper since he's been studying the history of our families and thought that he might have found something during his reading. Why didn't you trust me?" I stopped talking as I felt my tears starting.

_Stupid, stupid. This is not the time to cry!_

The bed dipped as I felt Edward move. His arms came around me and gently pulled me back towards him. He turned me to face him and then laid us on the bed, with me resting my head on his chest. We were quiet until I got my tears under control. Edward ran his hands up and down my back, lulling me into serene state.

When my sniffles were no more, my head rose with the rising of his chest as he took a breath and then he spoke quietly. "I'm sorry. It wasn't about _not_ trusting you. I just wish you had spoken to me about it beforehand. Dad researched different rituals thoroughly. I doubt there is an alternative."

I raised my head and placed my chin on my arms that I crossed over his chest. "It doesn't hurt to look again, especially since it sounds like the Wyoming Coven planned to use a similar one and it didn't work," I said, feeling a pang of sadness over the loss of life. "Besides, I think Jasper may have found something we could use. He'll bring it by tomorrow for us to look at, and if it's nothing we won't show Carlisle and Esme. It was not my intention to go behind your back. I kept quiet because it I didn't know what he would find."

"Okay, we'll look," he relented after a moment of thought.

"Thank you," I said resting my head on his chest once again. His hands resumed their strokes through my hair and up and down my back.

A few minutes went by and I felt that I needed to finish what I started. I didn't want to have to go through this feeling of disrespect from Edward again.

"Edward, I know that you have been training a lot longer than I have to be the leader of this Coven, but I'm not dumb, and I'm not without knowledge of being a Witch. My instincts have helped me a lot and I haven't been wrong when I listen to them. It was the same when I thought to approach Jasper for help. It felt like the right thing to do," I whispered.

He stopped the movement of his hands and remained quiet for another second as his emotions revolved around us; thankfully none of them were anger.

"I know you're not dumb and you're a talented Witch. I just forget sometimes that you are capable of so much. All I want to do is protect you…" he said sincerely and then said more softly, "…because you're mine."

He pulled me up along him, so that I was lying chest to chest and my face above his. A wave of honey rolled along my body, seeping into my pores as that small adjustment brought forth the other emotion. The one that we had both been feeling as of late and had only recently sampled today. I glanced down at his parted lips wanting to taste them again. I could feel Edward's own desire had awakened, and I looked back up into his eyes to see that he wanted the same thing.

His hands swept up my back and came to rest on either side of my face as he lowered it to his. I closed my eyes with the first touch of our lips, wanting to savor the delicious sensations running through me. Instead of the uncertainty of our previous kiss, there was more conviction behind it, a willingness to explore the pleasure that this touch could create for the both of us. Edward moved his hands from my face and slowly back down my body, along the sides of my breasts, and to my waist. An ache grew between my legs with each touch, and I grew restless; my body moved against him, seeking to be touched there as well. My legs parted to fall on each side of him, and my hips started to slowly move to a rhythm both new and ancient.

My hands made their own journey over his bare chest and arms, needing to feel more of his skin under my palms. I found areas that were just as sensitive as mine, and took joy whenever I felt a thrill go through him.

Lips and hands spoke in sensual harmony until breath was needed.

When touches became more frantic and the ache was beyond being satisfied with simple caresses, Edward pulled his mouth away. Lifting my head, I glanced down at him to see that his lips were slightly trembling along with his body beneath me.

"We need to stop here or I won't be able to if we keep going," he gasped, his eyes still showing his desire.

I felt his intense craving, because it was part of me, too. My body was demanding more and was ready for it, but that little voice in my head knew that it was too soon for me. I moved off Edward and lay beside him. He cuddled me to his side as he worked to calm himself. Slowly with the hum of the bond around us, and our minds sated with the clearing of our misunderstanding, we fell into a peaceful sleep.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

A/N: If you are looking for updates for the next chapter of this story, I tend to leave messages on the Elemental thread on Twilighted or on Twitter. I can't always get to your personal messages, and this would be the easiest way to find out the status. Thank you and I'm sorry!

Coming soon! **Age of Edward** and **Enchantments** contests will be in full gear soonish. More info will be announced in the coming weeks. You can follow Age of Edward on Twitter (at)ageofedward.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer

A/N: Thank you to **Spanglemaker9**, **MeadowC**, and **Cher** for all of their time and care towards this story. They are the best!

Of course, you know who I also think is the best? All of the readers. Thank you.

**_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_**

The night had brought a peaceful, dreamless sleep and I awoke feeling relaxed. Edward was still holding me close to his side, cradling my body to his with both arms wrapped around me as he had when we fell asleep. My head was resting on a spot right below his shoulder and I took a moment to revel in the precious serenity of the early morning, snuggling with him before the demands of the day began.

My thoughts wandered back to Edward's kisses last night. We had definitely made another leap forward in our relationship, one that now encompassed the physical side of things. My body had only received a glimpse of what it would be like to delve into this side of the bond, but to truly experience with eyes wide open was more than I ever expected. His emotions had mixed with mine and heightened every sense in my conscious and unconscious being to the point where it felt like my soul had left my body on Earth and existed on a different plane that only we could touch.

_God_, _I sound like a mushy greeting card._

Laughing silently over my own silliness, I pushed myself away from my comfortable position to get ready for school, but taking another quick peek at Edward's sleep-softened features drew me back like a magnet. I carefully reached out and moved the tips of my fingers against his cheek and ran it down to his chin where I felt the light stubble from his morning beard, then slowly slid them over his soft, parted lips feeling the plump texture and even breaths against them.

His mouth turned up slightly at the corners in a sleepy smile from the contact, but he didn't wake. Wherever he was in his slumber, it was a good place as I felt only peace come from him.

When I had been introduced to Edward, I had thought him the most beautiful man that I had ever seen, but his manners were absolutely atrocious. His attitude had completely turned me off and I disliked him in the weeks that followed, as he did nothing to contradict that behavior. Even after our imprinting, I couldn't stand his superiority…well, I _still_ couldn't stand when he got that way, but our bond allowed me to see the person he was underneath the stoic, sometimes assholic façade that he presented to the world.

_Yes_, he had his faults, like his need to control all situations to his liking, but he also had his positive attributes as well. He cared so much for those he considered his and would do anything for them. Unfortunately, sometimes he would go too far, taking a lot of the responsibility onto himself, not with martyr tendencies, but with a pure heart that wanted to protect everyone, especially his family and me.

I felt a pop of consciousness come through the bond telling me that Edward was awake. I watched as his eyes moved under his lids and then opened, looking up at the ceiling above us, and then crinkled slightly in thought before turning them to me. I smiled unable to help myself. He looked so adorable, somewhere between boyish and adult in this state. I had the strongest urge to wrap my arms around him and hold him to me and just exist in this bubble of contentment that I was feeling.

"What?" he asked with a smirk before raising his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. His high cheekbones were turning slightly pink from the embarrassment I could feel coming from him. I think he knew that I had been watching him sleep and it made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Nothing," I responded with a smile, finally moving away from my hovering position to sit up on the bed.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled, lazily reaching over to lightly wrap his hand around my wrist.

"To get ready for school, as you should be doing as well," I said standing up next to the bed, gently releasing myself from his hold.

Edward groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, placing the pillow over his head, but it was mostly for show. He was still tired, but his mood was similar to mine.

"Fine, I'm taking the first shower _and_ using all of the hot water," I declared playfully, walking around the bed and towards the bathroom.

Some sort of mischievous emotion rolled through the bond, giving me the briefest warning of what Edward was going to say next. "Why then, I think we should share the shower and make sure we both get enough hot water."

My embarrassment was swift as I swung around to see Edward's face filled with a full-blown, devilish smirk. He was still on his stomach but his head was now propped up on his folded arms, watching me curiously waiting for my response.

I narrowed my eyes at him trying to blanket the other emotion that had shot up right along with the red-hot color that I was _certain_ was painted along my cheeks and chest.

_Not now, you have school!_

"Edward, behave," I admonished him instead, turning back around and firmly marching into the bathroom. Although my body wanted to march right back out there and spend the day kissing him.

Before I closed the door, Edward called out from the bed. "But you thought about it!" The bond sang of his amusement and desire.

_Freakin' annoying, no privacy, bond!_

…_but yeah, I thought about it._

-O-O-O-

Our private time led right up until we reached school. In the car, Edward had held my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips every so often, leaving kisses along my knuckles and fingers, sending tingles of muted lightning though me. I couldn't hide the smile and blush that stayed with me since his teasing in the cottage. I didn't think I could feel _so_ alive.

As we entered the school, our minds turned as one back to the reality of the day ahead of us. It felt as if someone had grabbed me by the ankle and tugged me back down out of the rose-colored clouds that I had spent the previous evening and this morning floating amongst with Edward.

It became more apparent that we needed get back to our work as we stepped inside math class to find Jasper waiting for us. When we took our seats, he pulled a wrapped package, the size of a book, out of his messenger bag, showed it to us, and then handed it to me.

_The notes for the ritual._

I carefully placed the package within my own bag for later perusal during my free period in the library.

My stomach dropped in sadness and guilt, remembering the destruction of the Wyoming Coven. A nudge of calm came through the bond as Edward's warm hand covered mine where it gripped the side of the desk. I glanced up at him and released the fake wood panel to entwine his fingers with mine, gaining some mental stability in the fog of my conflicting emotions.

Knowing exactly what I was feeling, Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I know it hurts to think about the other Coven, but there is nothing we can do about them now."

I glanced up into his beautiful eyes and gave him a bit of a smile, trying to show him that I would be okay. I didn't want him to have to take on one more thing to worry about with our packed scheduled. He leaned forward a little further in his seat, kissed me on the temple quickly, and then righted himself just as Ms. Miller entered the room.

I heard Jasper snicker, probably amused at the display of affection. I gave him a dirty look which caused him to outright chuckle.

"Mr. Whitlock, is there a problem?" Ms. Miller called from the front of the room.

"No ma'am," Jasper said, clearing his throat and trying not to smile.

"Good. If everyone would please pass your homework to the front and then turn to today's lesson on page one hundred one."

-O-O-O-

The notes felt like they were burning a hole in my bag, but I did not dare take them out during class or at lunch. I didn't want to answer questions that might arise from the other Witches as I wasn't sure what I would be reading. I also wanted to talk it over with Edward to see what he thought of the information. If what was in these notes was truly a better ritual to perform than what we had been using, then I needed him on my side to help promote it to Carlisle and Esme.

Edward could feel how anxious I was to look inside and I felt his curiosity in return, but there was a caution there as well. The hallway near his locker was empty and we finally found a minute alone to talk, right before lunch. I asked him what he was thinking.

"I'm thinking that you are placing too much hope in what we'll find. Dad is pretty thorough in his research and I believe that he is on the right track," he said, pulling me close to him in a loose embrace to try and soften his words.

I wasn't angry at his stubborn belief in his father. This was not a new subject for us, and a part of me understood his reasons for his belief in his Carlisle, but that didn't make everything his father did right, nor did it make him able to come up with the perfect answer for all the issues that arose for the Coven.

If it wasn't for that nagging feeling of needing to keep looking for another ritual, having to continue to witness Edward being drained, and that the Wyoming Coven had intended to use a ritual very close to ours, I may have been in agreement with him. Except that I knew in my gut that this was the right thing to do. I _had_ to push until something else was found.

I was glad that Edward wasn't going to try to stop my need to keep looking even though he didn't exactly favor it. He really was listening to my thoughts and it meant so much to me to have this level of respect from him. I knew this was a challenge for him, as he had been use to years of having his own way.

"I know…I understand," I said quietly, moving forward to rest my cheek on his chest and slipped my arms around his waist to hug him.

He tightened his hold on me and delicately peppered the top of my forehead with small kisses, feeling that he wanted to do more than place them in a chaste spot on my body. His hand brushed against the side of my breast and I was instantly aware of him in more than comforting affection.

It was incredible how fast the sugared heat could rise between us. It only took the briefest of Edward's more sensual touches and I was back to floating somewhere high above the tallest trees, where the earth gave way to sky's domain, and there was nothing to catch me except only the barest wisps of wind.

I tilted my head up to his seeking more than those little affectionate pecks, to find that his face was flushed, and his breathing had roughened. If it was even possible, he pulled me closer to him so that our bodies were aligned. I could feel _everything_ of him and the physical need that was clawing through the bond, demanding our complete attention.

"So not a good idea…too public," I gasped aloud, feeling an answering ache between my legs, but still highly aware of our surroundings.

"You're right," Edward whispered hoarsely then closed his eyes, placing his forehead against mine. I could feel the struggle within him to gain control. It was just as difficult for me to do the same, especially when it felt like the bond was amplifying our desires and kept turning up the knob on the volume until there was only the blaring of need that could be felt.

I stepped back and released him, putting space between us. Edward leaned back against the wall of lockers and scrubbed his face with his hands.

The world felt like it was moving so fast, like a merry-go-round out of control and I didn't have a complete grasp on the pole helping me stay in place. All of these feelings were coming too quickly for me. I wasn't as scared of them as I was a few weeks ago as I knew now how amazing it could be with Edward, but I needed the next time that we came together to be more, _much_ more than something quick or like the imprint ritual where it served a physical function. I wanted it to matter- to the both of us.

"I think we need to go to lunch," he suggested, watching me calmly, his breathing slowing to normal.

"Good idea."

-O-O-O-

As soon as I walked into the back section of the library during last period, I practically dove into my bag to take out the Coven notes. I placed the package on the table and carefully unwrapped it to find an old, beat-up, leather-bound book nestled within it. A frayed red ribbon was stuck between the pages and I gently opened it to the section marked. A crude ink drawing of a circle took up one side while scribbles of what looked like notes were on the other. The only thing that I could read with ease was the top note in larger script that said, "Negating dark energy."

"What did you find?" Edward asked quietly, taking the seat next to me and leaned over for a better look of the contents.

I pushed the book towards him so that we could share, hoping he might be able to decipher some of the faded writing on the pages. We were both quiet for a few minutes as we studied the content. Edward broke the quiet with a sharp intake of breath and sat back. His emotions had changed to an intense interest and it triggered my curiosity.

"What is it?" I asked, watching him for answers.

"Well, if I'm reading this correctly, this ritual has the circle set up with the Witches standing Earth, Air, Fire, Water and repeating it instead of all the Witches of one Element standing together. I don't remember ever performing something like this before, but it could work…" he explained and then was lost to the pages before him, leaning forward and re-reading the notes.

The spark of hope that he told me not to expect started to swim towards the surface of my mind. I moved forward and took another look at the notes with him, anxious to see what he was seeing.

I was still not seeing it, as I wasn't completely sure what I was supposed to look at in the sketch. Without my having to ask, Edward started to translate.

"This right here," he said pointing to the circle and the symbols around it, "are the symbols of the elements, but they are in a different pattern than what I have seen in other books of rituals. I wonder where Jasper got this one…"

As I looked I could see the tiny ink symbols and noticed the pattern he explained. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and they repeated another two times. The most interesting thing about the sketch was that the center was empty.

"Edward, shouldn't there be someone in the middle of the circle?" I pointed to the blank area.

"Usually, yes there should be someone there. I think I need to show this to Dad."

"But do you think it's a good possibility for a replacement ritual to the one we are working now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's take this to Dad and see what he thinks, he said, pushing the book back over to me and taking out his cell phone.

I glanced again at the pages and turned a few to see if there was anything else, but it was more of the same precisely written ink-scrawl that I could barely make out due to its age. Wherever this book had been stored, it's a wonder that anything was still legible with all the dried water markings and crust on the leather covering. I was drawn out of my thoughts by the end of Edward's conversation with Carlisle.

"Sure, we can leave now. I'll text Jasper and ask him to join us," he said, talking quietly into the phone.

I wrapped up the journal and placed it in my bag. "Do you want me to text Alice?" I asked after he ended the call.

He nodded his head in confirmation, as he was concentrating on his phone with his next message. "I need to text Principal Weber as well to let him know that we're leaving. Dad is calling Becky to meet us at the house."

I shot a text over to Alice to let her know we were leaving with the journal to take to Carlisle. Seconds later, she said that she would meet us there.

"Alice will meet us there."

"Good, let's go."

When we arrived at the Cullen house, we saw Becky's car parked in the driveway. Edward drove to the cottage to park his car and made our way to the main house through the back, greenhouse door. It was quiet when we entered.

"They're probably in the study," Edward offered, holding my hand.

When we reached Carlisle's office, the door was cracked open and we heard voices from within. Edward reached out and knocked on the door, not wanting to intrude on what could be a private conversation of the room's occupants.

"Come in," Carlisle called.

Edward pushed the door open to reveal Carlisle along with Becky and Esme standing around the large desk looking over some papers spread out over the surface. All of them turned to greet us with warm smiles, but their bodies spoke of their exhaustion.

_They're pushing themselves too hard. _

"How was school?" Esme asked, trying to stifle a yawn. Carlisle absently reached over and rubbed her back. Dark smudges from lack of sleep were noticeable under their eyes.

"It was the usual," Edward answered. "Jasper, Alice, and Principal Weber are on their way."

"Do you have the notes?" Carlisle asked, getting down to business, looking as if he was forcing himself into a second wind by straightening his shoulders.

"Yes, we do…Bella?" Edward turned to me, releasing my hand and taking my bag off my shoulder to retrieve the journal. Once he removed it, he handed it back to me to unwrap. I did so once again carefully on the desk.

"As you can see by the drawing and symbols around it, the ritual calls for the Witches to stand Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and then repeat instead of all Witches of one affinity standing together in their appropriate area. Also, there is no one standing in the center for this particular ritual. I wasn't sure the exact reason for this and wanted to know if you've seen anything like it," Edward explained to the group, pointing at each position. I could feel his emotions roll around me in a calming authority.

It struck me again how well suited he was for the position of leader for this Coven. He was calm and precise in manner during these meetings.

Before anyone could say anything, the door creaked open behind me and Carlisle, Esme, and Becky all looked up towards it.

"Jasper, was this journal part of the books that you and your dad found in the Swan's attic?" Carlisle questioned from his position of leaning over the journal with both hands flat on the desk on either side of it.

I turned around in surprise and looked at Jasper for confirmation. Alice was standing right behind him, with Principal Weber a few steps away from them in the hallway.

_This was found in our house? When?_

Jasper looked at me and gave an apologetic smile before answering Carlisle. "Yes, it was in a trunk with some other notes and the old book of shadows that belonged to the first of the Swans that settled here."

"Was this part of the group that was hard to decipher?"

"Yes, it was. I started going through it recently and came across this part in the journal that looked to be rituals to banish negative energy."

Carlisle switched his gaze over to Edward. His expression was inscrutable, so I wasn't sure if he was angry or not. Then his eyes turned to me. I held myself still and waited for his next question, hoping that I didn't show any outward sign of the nerves I felt rising in me.

"Bella, I know that we spoke of an alternative ritual not too long ago…was this your doing?"

His voice was deceptively low and neutral sounding for the annoyance that was present on the edge of his voice.

"Yes, it was," I said without hesitation, keeping my eyes trained on him and trying to silently abate the rising anger within me.

He dropped his head and ran his hand through his hair, letting out an aggravated breath in the process. Edward reached over and placed his arm around my waist, and I felt a brief flutter of concern come through the bond.

Carlisle looked back up at me as he placed his hands in his pants pockets and began in a firm voice.

"Bella, I said that I would look into it. We have already studied different rituals and have chosen the ones that we feel would work. If I found something different, then I would let you know, but you went behind my back and-"

"In the meeting last night, didn't you say that the Wyoming Coven was supposed to use something similar? If they did, it didn't work; besides the ritual is draining Edward and he's still not able to recuperate fast enough to practice the next day. What happens if this soul eater comes after us and he's weakened? What good is this ritual if we're too weakened to work it? I had to do something!" I pushed back, raising my voice in frustration, but did not yell.

_Steady…_

With steely, glacier eyes, and his mouth twisted in anger, Carlisle began to yell. "Listen here-"

"She's right," Esme cut her husband off in a soft, but commanding voice.

I felt something akin to shock at hearing Esme defend me. I looked over at her calm, but fatigued face and saw her staring hard at Carlisle. Hazarding a glance back at him, I saw his expression minutely begin to relax as he conceded to his wife. He nodded his head a few times and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he offered with no excuses attached. The lines on his face had deepened, and the lack of rest that he was getting showed in every visible pore on him. I felt a twinge of guilt for attacking him in this state, but I felt like I was out of time to do otherwise.

"Thank you. I asked Jasper to look in his studies of the Coven's history to see if there was anything else that could be used as a ritual. I asked him because Edward was constantly being drained and not recovering fast enough," I explained calmly.

"So, this ritual that Jasper found, you think could work?" Esme asked this time, moving next to Carlisle to take a better look at the journal.

"I don't know. We brought it to you to find out if you had seen anything like it. Actually it was Edward that saw the possibility in it," I finished and looked up at Edward to gauge his reaction.

He had remained quiet during this exchange. I opened myself up to the bond to find that his emotions were a mix of being stunned, thoughtful, concerned and even pleased. A major part of me was grateful that he wasn't angry over my argument with his father.

"What got my attention was how the balance of power was addressed throughout the circle for the ritual," he began, pointing towards the sketch in the book. "Maybe it will help distribute the energy better."

By that time, Jasper, Alice, and Principal Weber had come forward and joined us. All of us looked at the sketch together.

"Jasper, can you read any of this?" Carlisle asked him, pointing to the handwritten notes on the opposite page.

"A little. It's about how to work the ritual," he said twisting his head to the side to take a better look from his awkward stance on the other side of the desk.

"Great, I want you to stay here and copy what you can into something we can read," Carlisle requested and moved away to allow him access to his chair. "Do you think you can have something for us tonight?"

"I'll try my best," Jasper replied, his face scrunching up in concentration on the task at hand as he moved to sit behind the desk.

"Let's give him some space and adjourn to the greenhouse," Carlisle requested of the rest of us, slipping his arm through Esme's waist and leading us out the door. Becky and Principal Weber followed. I turned back to see if Jasper needed anything as I was the one who landed him in this spot and also to find out when he had time to rummage through my parent's attic.

"Jasper?" I hesitated, seeing by his body language that he was absorbed with the journal.

"I'll stay with Jasper. Don't worry, we'll be fine," Alice whispered in response sliding past me to maneuver a chair to her mate's side.

Edward led me out of the room and quietly shut the door behind us so that no one would disturb them. Before we moved to join the others, I reached down and took Edward's hand in mine.

"Thank you," I said, squeezing it.

He looked at me a little surprised. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For not interfering and supporting me in there," I said.

He gave a crooked smile and kissed the top of my head in response. "I don't think you would have let me get a word in edgewise if I contradicted you."

I laughed in response.

"Maybe I should be thanking you," he whispered. His green eyes deepened.

Confused, I shook my head at him. "Why?"

He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a hug, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Because I felt how much you care for me in there," he whispered and the pleasure he felt after my outburst towards Carlisle made sense.

I didn't know what to say in response as I was feeling too emotional to speak. It was because of Edward's condition after every practice that led me to search for the alternative ritual. I _did_ care for him and every moment we spent the together, my feelings grew. I knew that we were becoming more than friends and I could picture the word that described that emotion in my head, but I didn't feel that I was ready to acknowledge it fully. It was just too big for me to face when so much was up in the air. Until then, the words that I was able to comfortably say when asked how I felt about Edward were that he was my best friend.

"I think we need to join the others or they might have to walk in on me kissing you," Edward said.

A bit of a thrill went through me at the thought of Edward's lips on me, but I tried to squash that thought immediately as the other image of having someone witness it appeared along side of it and sent up a wash of warm, pink embarrassment along my face and neck.

"Yeah, I think we need to," I said, releasing him and turned towards the greenhouse. Edward caught my hand and walked along side me.

That tingle of mischievous amusement that I felt this morning came through the bond from Edward. "You thought about me kissing you, didn't you?" he teased with a side-look and smirk.

"Shut up," I smiled in embarrassment and lightly punched him in the arm.

He laughed as he entwined our fingers.

-O-O-O-

We spent another hour with Carlisle, Esme, Becky, and Principal Weber in the greenhouse talking about the possibility of performing this ritual. We were all anxious to see what Jasper could translate from the journal.

Carlisle had placed a call to Jasper's father, Peter, to let him know what was happening and told us that he was headed over to help his son. Carlisle said he was also bringing over the old book of shadows that was found in the Swan house.

Remembering my earlier curiosity about when they had mentioned going through my parent's attic, I asked Carlisle to explain further.

"It was before your family arrived and just after we heard of the attack on the Massachusetts Coven. No one had been up there in years and I was looking for the different rituals that could be used for protection. We actually took the ritual which the first circle will perform for protection of the land from that book of shadows," he explained.

"Okay, but why has Jasper had this other book? Do my parents know?" I asked point blank.

Carlisle gave me a tired smile and nodded. "Yes they know. The Whitlocks have been the historians for the Coven for a few generations when it was shown they had a knack for research. The other book was found in a trunk with some records dating back to when the Coven first arrived. The journal and book of shadows looked like they belonged to the first Isabella Swan, your name sake. As you saw the state it was in, I let Jasper keep the journal for further study. Little did I know what was in it and maybe it was a good thing you asked him to take another look."

_A compliment from Carlisle?_

I glanced over at Esme who was sitting quietly watching our exchange. She gave me a small smile before letting out a huge yawn. I immediately felt concerned about the lack of sleep they were getting and suggested that I make dinner.

"I think I'm too tired to argue. Just as long as it isn't a big production, I will gladly let you make it," Esme replied her quiet smile still in place as she moved closer to Carlisle to snuggle.

"I promise," I smiled in return and glanced up at Edward who had been talking softly with Principal Weber sitting next to me. He looked over at me for a beat and smiled in acknowledgement of my plans, before resuming his conversation.

I ended up making a simple pasta and tomato sauce dish with a side salad for everyone. Right after I dumped the pasta into the strainer I felt someone watching me from the doorway. Setting the empty pot back on the stove, I saw Esme standing there watching me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned about how tired she looked.

"Just tired. I got only a couple of hours of sleep last night," she responded coming to stand at the kitchen island.

"I didn't see you in the meeting last night," I said, placing the pasta in the large dish and then turned to the sauce simmering on the back burner.

"No, I was busy making phone calls. Emmett and Rose are coming back home tomorrow, permanently," she said with a forced happiness, most likely for my benefit.

I stopped stirring and turned to her, feeling my stomach clench in fear. "It's really going to happen, isn't it? The soul eater it's coming here?" I asked in a hushed voice.

Esme's eyes tried to hold the smile, but gave into the depression that she must have been holding at bay, and dropped the smile that had been in place since I arrived. I took a few steps forward and we hugged each other, exchanging strength.

"We can't give up yet. We may have found something that could help us," I whispered, hoping to help her in some small way.

She leaned away and wiped a tear from her face, sighing loudly. "_Such_ belief…_such_ strength…" she said, placing her hands on either side of my face, looking at me with such pride and maternal love.

"Bella, please do me a favor," she said, her expression turned to concern. "Please go see your mom and dad."

I started to pull away, not comfortable with this line of conversation.

"_Please_…I don't know what time we have left, but you need to make things right between you. I know you are hurting, but so are they. They love you very much," Esme pleaded.

A part of me did not want to do this. I didn't want to have to deal with my parents. They had hurt me so very badly. The other part knew that I couldn't hold onto this grudge I felt towards them, that this deep, dark hole that was between us was just going to get wider and wider if I kept my distance and didn't try to make some sort of peace with them.

"Okay…okay, I'll go," I promised her.

"Thank you," she said, the smile returning.

We heard voices and silently broke apart. Esme immediately went to the stove to stir the sauce. Anyone who walked by the kitchen door would see only the back of her. Carlisle, Becky, Principal Weber and Edward came into the room to check on us.

I saw Carlisle's eyes seek out Esme, his face a showing his worry. Of course he would know why her back was to the room and most likely know that she had been crying. He looked at me and wordlessly asked what had happened.

"Dinner will be ready in a few. The dining room table is set. Do you think Jasper, Alice, and Mr. Whitlock will eat with us?" I asked, maybe a little too loudly and too cheerfully, trying to distract everyone from Esme.

"I'll go see," Becky offered as she was closer to the study.

The doorbell rang just as she left the room. Edward was watching me, knowing that I wasn't alright.

"I'll go get the door," was all he said, moving away, knowing that this wasn't the time to ask personal questions.

"Can I help?" Principal Weber asked, stepping forward to the island with an awkward smile, probably aware of the tension in the room.

I gave him the bowl of pasta to take into the other room, which left Carlisle, Esme and me alone. Carlisle's eyes had never left his wife's slightly trembling figure by the stove. Knowing how much she needed comforting that I couldn't give her, I nodded briefly at Carlisle on my way past him and walked into the dining room to give them a few minutes alone.

Principal Weber was filling water glasses when I entered as Edward was leading Peter Whitlock from the foyer. A few minutes later, everyone was seated, except for Esme and Carlisle. Knowing that we needed the sauce, I excused myself and quietly went into the kitchen, a little nervous to intrude on Esme and Carlisle if they were still in there.

At the far end of the room, near the side door, I saw Carlisle standing with Esme in his arms, holding her to him like she was the most precious thing in the world. I switched off the stove and grabbed the pot with the sauce. As I turned to make a quiet exit, I heard Carlisle softly call out to me.

His eyes were red rimmed from crying, but he managed to give me a small smile. "We'll see you tomorrow. If you can let Becky and Joshua know to go home and get some rest after they eat. There is nothing more we can do until Jasper and Peter are finished."

Esme was still crying, but managed another one of her gentle smiles for me as she rested her head against Carlisle's chest.

"Okay," I said simply as I hurried towards the connecting door to the dining room, feeling weird for intruding on their personal time.

"Bella?" he asked, before I opened the door. I glanced over at him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

-O-O-O-

After dinner Principal Weber left, and Jasper, Alice, Peter, and Edward went back into the study. Becky stayed a few minutes to help collect dishes and talk to me.

I tentatively entered the kitchen in case Esme and Carlisle were still there, but thankfully the room was empty. I hoped that they had retired for the night to get some rest. They had both looked so tired.

"If you keep your temper like you did today with Carlisle, you'll be a masterful Fire Witch yet," Becky complimented.

_This day was certainly full of shocks._

"Thank you, Becky. I know we had a rocky start, but thank you for teaching me. I appreciate everything you have taught me," I responded, putting Esme's request into practice.

She gave me a truly genuine smile as we worked together to place the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. When we were done she surprised me by reaching over and giving me a hug before leaving to go to her house. Feeling good about the positive connection with Becky, it gave me the push to call my parents to see if they would be open for me to visit.

I hurriedly dialed the number before I could chicken out and held the phone to my ear counting each pregnant second wondering nervously how I would be received.

After several rings, Dad answered the phone.

"Dad, it's me. C-Can I come over t-tomorrow after school to talk to you and Mom?"

The line went silent. I had probably shocked him with my request.

"We'll be waiting," he replied before we wished each other goodnight.

The bit of hope in my father's voice near the end of the call told me that this was the right thing to do. We needed to find closure in the mess that our family had become. If Esme was correct, then my time to do so was running out, and I should try now because there may be no later.

**_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_**

**A/N: Take a look at my Author's page for Pimpage of the Month- There are two amazing contests happening and I would love to see you writers (both new and old) participate!**

**Age of Edward & Enchantments**

*****Also, please note that I do not allow translations of my stories. I am flattered that you think that highly of them, but I am keeping them only in English. If you see a translation of this story in another language, anywhere, it is done so _without_ my permission.*****


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer

A/N: Many thanks to the wonderful **Spanglemaker9**, **MeadowC**, and **Cher**. These ladies give this story the extra push and love to make it a reality.

Love to all the readers! Thank you for your patience and support!

...and love to Kirsten and Simone. Thank you.

**ooooooooooooo**

I was shaking with nerves as I stood on the front porch of my parents' house, working up the courage to knock on the door to announce my presence.

_This is nuts, it's just your parents!_

I could feel Edward's calming presence, trying to give me strength from the driver's seat of his car. Strength that seemed to have vanished the moment I had to let go of his hand to exit the vehicle. I glanced back through the passenger window to see his outline, hunched over the center console, watching me. He lifted a hand and gave me the thumbs-up gesture, sending a fleeting feeling of pride swirling around me as a light misting of the rose glow settled around my shoulders like a protective cape. I gave a smile in return, feeling my nerves settle just enough to take the next step, and knocked on the door.

This visit was hopefully the end of all this tension, a finalization of some sort. A way of moving forward without the awkwardness that existed between us, and hopefully a way to regain something of the relationship we had while we lived in Phoenix…_if_ that was even possible at this point.

When Edward and I walked back to the cottage after dinner the previous evening, he had asked me what was wrong. I knew that he wasn't going to let things slide when he walked into the kitchen to find Esme and me trying to compose ourselves after our talk.

"I need to go see my parents…I, um, I called them, and I'm going over tomorrow after school," I said, feeling nervous, but strangely detached at the same time, like I was relating someone else's business to him and not my own.

"Was that all that happened in the kitchen?" he asked quietly, while slowing his steps until we came to a halt in front of the cottage door.

The deep tension coming from him equated my own. I had felt it gain momentum throughout the evening, even as he remained courteous with pleasant smiles to everyone present during the meal and afterwards. I didn't know what he had going on in his head but knew that I needed to ease him in some way.

I turned to face him and placed my hands on his chest, hoping to use the bond as a means to bring some peace to his mind. He stiffened slightly, the worry firmly etched in every line of his body, preparing himself for whatever I was about to say.

"Esme…your mom…she thinks…I mean it was her idea to go see my parents because…" I stumbled over my words, feeling the emotions from earlier clamping its hand around my throat.

A glimmer of calm maneuvered its way through the cracks of the stillness of Edward's anxiety-ridden limbs. He reached up and placed his hands over mine giving them a squeeze before he ducked his head and placed his forehead against mine, murmuring something only he understood. He let his shoulders drop from their rigid position as serenity pushed its way to the front of his being.

"I think she's right," he responded softly, his green eyes flashing his determination. "I think you need to talk to them."

"I called them and asked to see them after school tomorrow," I rushed out, feeling that other side of me was diving down into uncertainty with the nerves taking over, making me question my actions.

Edward raised his head and kissed my temple. "Will you need me?" He murmured with his soft lips still pressed against my skin, sending trills of calm down my spine.

"I think it should just be me," I whispered, leaning further into the comfort of his touch.

"I'll drop you off and come pick you up when you're done," he offered. I could feel his worry, but also a small notion of belief in me. It gave me some of the fortitude that I needed to climb the wall between my parents and me.

"Thank you."

The moment I heard a soft shuffling noise coming from the other side of the door, I was pulled out of my memories of the previous night and focused my attention on the movement I saw behind the aged glass panels that distorted objects on the other side, making everything difficult to distinguish from a distance. As it came closer, I could make out that it was the figure of my father.

One last blast of nerves hit me directly in my stomach as the door swung open.

Dad and I stood there looking at each other for a few, _very_ long seconds, as neither one of us knew how to start. I'm sure that I was doing a fine impression of a fish, as I tried to at least get out a greeting, but even that felt complicated to express.

"Your mom is waiting for us in the kitchen," he said, finally breaking the awkward silent exchange and stepped back to allow me through the doorway. I glanced behind me and saw Edward give a quick wave before I entered my parents' house.

"She's made a few of your favorite snacks," Dad tried to make small talk as we walked together down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Thank you," I replied, feeling as uncomfortable as he sounded. Small talk was never a skill that either of us had learned.

"How's school?"

"Fine."

"Good, good."

It was with a strange relief when we entered the kitchen and could put an end to the strangled conversation. Mom was standing by the refrigerator, pulling out a pitcher of home-brewed iced tea, and turned at the sound of our footsteps. She gave me a smile that I could see she was fighting to keep in place as it wobbled in uncertainty. Her eyes showed that she was both hopeful and just as nervous as I was to have this talk.

"Hi, baby," she whispered, as she placed the full pitcher on the counter and came over to give me a hug.

"Hi, Mom," I said, hugging her back, trying to relax into it, but the question of trust hovered around my thoughts, making me feel some discomfort.

We mutually pulled away at the same time. Mom was still smiling, but now it was forced. She twisted to the side to show me all the food on the table with the wave of her hand. "I made you some of your favorite snacks! I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for, so I went a little overboard," she said overly bright and a little frantic as she led me to sit on one side of the table with her in a chair directly across from me. Dad brought the iced tea that Mom had left on the counter and joined us at the table, sitting next to Mom.

Mom handed me a plate and told me to help myself. From the looks of the spread of food, she really went out of her way to please me, but frankly, I didn't think I could stomach any of it. Still, I would try to eat something to show my appreciation for what she did.

For the next thirty minutes or so, the "small talk" continued with Mom making sure that there was very little lag time between subjects. We discussed school, Edward, the cottage, and about the ritual we found. I tried to keep my nerves down, but they were adamant that they were here to stay the more we covered what I considered to be trivial subjects instead of the important one.

When I answered what I could of their questions about the alternative ritual, I put down the fork I had been using to mime eating and the table finally fell silent. I kept my eyes on my plate for a few beats and then looked up to see Mom fidgeting in her seat, looking down at her lap. Dad wasn't much better, except he was completely still, waiting for me to start.

_Be brave, you need to do this…this may be it._

"I called you because we needed to talk…because of the soul- because we might not have this chance again," I bumbled through the opening of what I had planned to say.

"We're glad you came," Dad said quietly, giving me a closed-mouth grin, but his eyes showed his concern about what I was going to say.

"I'm not sure how we can move forward. I-It's not that I don't want to, I'm just not sure how," I continued.

Dad just nodded sadly in understanding. A pang of hurt settled in my chest from seeing him that way.

I glanced over at Mom to see the tops of her hands, fisting the napkin in her lap. She was trying to keep her emotions from dipping downward into her depressive state. I was pleased at the lengths she was trying for me, but at the same time I was disappointed that she wasn't stronger. I wished that I didn't feel the need to slip back into my role of caretaker and tiptoe around her, letting her off the hook from her struggle.

_We're not those people anymore. This is not Arizona. This needs to happen and they need to hear your thoughts about this matter._

"I am still angry that you took important choices away from me that I felt that_ I_ had a say in making. I know that you said you wanted to protect me, but it didn't feel like that. It felt like you had absolutely no trust in me," I stated as firmly as possible without giving into yelling or crying while trying to maintain eye contact.

"What we did... the pain we caused you…we would have done things differently. Your mom and I are truly sorry," Dad said, as I watched the beginning of tears well up in his eyes.

I couldn't say anything at Dad's display. I knew this wasn't a ploy to gain my forgiveness; it wasn't his way. He was sincere in his words. Glancing back over at Mom, I saw her nod her head in agreement as she leaned into Dad for support.

"We are very sorry, baby. I didn't mean for you to have to suffer," Mom said with a trembling voice filled with tears.

"Thank you," I said, watching as my parents' faces blurred through my own tears that had begun to form.

"I guess you're not exactly a little girl anymore," Dad continued, wrapping one of his arms around Mom and raising his other hand to wipe away his tears. "In our minds, that's what you are to us: our little girl. Here, _now_, sitting before us is a young woman who is capable of handling so many adult things. One who has made adult choices and has carried them out with such grace and strength. You are more than what we could have ever hoped for and you do us proud. We should have given you the option as you have always worked to do what is right. Again…we're very sorry."

My tears were flowing down my checks, but I didn't bother trying to wipe them away as more kept falling. I was humbled, but elated at the same time by my dad's words. To hear them acknowledge me as an adult and having the capability of making the right choices meant so much to me. Now, it was my time to extend an olive branch.

"I forgive you for the past, as there isn't anything we can do to change it. Whatever time we have left, I want you in my life and not to feel weird about being with you," I said, looking into two pairs of eyes that reflected their love and hope for me.

"Thank you," Mom said with a watery smile as she reached across the table to place her hand over mine.

"As for going forward…I can promise that your mom and I will be honest with you, that we won't leave you in the dark," Dad said, placing his hand on top of Mom's, encompassing mine as well.

I nodded gratefully. I didn't know what to hope for in coming here, but it was the best that I could ask for in the reality of what was our here and now.

My nerves settled as the stress that had greeted me upon arrival had lessened. For the next few hours, we talked more and made plans to meet for dinner to spend some quality family time together. We were still walking on eggshells, but as we moved down the path together, opening closed doors along the way, they became less sharp, and the hushed contents behind those doors became more bearable to explore.

-O-O-O-O-

My cell phone rang as I was helping Mom clean the dishes from the smorgasbord she created for my visit. Knowing that it was most likely Edward trying to contact me, I hastily wiped my wet hands on a dish towel and managed to answer it by the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Dad needs us here to go over the new ritual. Can I come pick you up now?" Edward asked, getting straight to the point.

"Sure, that's fine," I told him, feeling tingles of stress and strangely enough, an eagerness when he said the word "ritual."

"Great, I'll be there shortly," he said, quickly disconnecting the call.

_Could that mean that we're going to use it?_

"Mom…Dad, I have to go. Edward will be here in a few minutes. I'm needed back at the house," I explained while reaching for my jacket that had I draped over the back of one of the chairs earlier. "It sounded urgent."

"Do you need me to drive you over?" Dad offered from his position next to Mom, hand-drying one of the delicate porcelain serving platters. Mom had stopped washing the pot in her hand and gave me a worried look.

In that moment, both of them looked liked the parents I knew growing up in Phoenix. The parental concern was _truly_ present instead of the brief flashes of it that had been smothered under the weight of their self-centered choices which clouded their actions for the last few months…and in _that _moment, I felt like there was real, tangible hope that we were going to be okay.

"No, thanks," I shook my head, giving them a grateful smile. "Edward will be here in a few minutes and I think I should meet him outside."

I walked across the tiled floor to give them both a hug, wanting to make sure they knew that I meant to make good on my promise to move forward.

Both of them put down their dishes and gave me a hug in return. Dad wrapping one of his arms around my waist and the other around Mom, as we completed our family circle with arms criss-crossed at our waists.

"Thank you for coming, baby," Mom whispered with a tender smile. "I hope you can come back for dinner in a few days."

"I hope so, too," I smiled back at her, glad that we had made some amends.

"Do you want me to wait with you outside?" Dad asked, his chin resting on top of my head.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Let us know if you need anything. You know that we are here for you," Dad said sincerely and gave me an extra squeeze before he released me from our embrace.

"Love you," Mom said, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. I could see the deep love she possessed for me and none of the darkness she had been battling.

"Love you, too. See you later," I whispered to them both as they held each other close.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The Cullen greenhouse was alive with activity when Edward and I walked through the back door.

My eyes first landed on the large form of my cousin who was currently standing with his back to us, helping Jasper's dad to lift a large potted plant. After they moved the plant against one of the windowed walls, I was able to get a better look at what was happening in the center of the room.

Esme and Angela were sweeping the floor inside the circle with archaic-looking brooms that seemed to be just a bunch of branches and twigs tied together with string. I watched mesmerized by their actions which seemed to have a pattern of walking in a circle on opposite sides of each other while sweeping the area from inside of the circle to outside of it. On the other side of the circle, Carlisle, Becky, Alice, Lauren, Tyler, Ben, Angela, and Rose stood watching.

"We're almost ready," Carlisle said as soon as he saw us.

My eyes next met with Rose's and she gave me a pleased smile as she moved around from the other side of the circle to come give me her usual greeting of a hug. When she was a few steps away, I could see faint dark patches below her eyes that spoke of a lack of sleep and stress.

"Me first!" I heard Emmett say, coming from my left just before his large form blocked out everything else as I was lifted in the air and hugged tightly.

"Hello, little cousin," he said as he held me tightly. I hugged him back fiercely, welcoming him home.

"Hello, Emmet. We just saw each other a week ago," I replied, a little amused by his enthusiastic gesture, but at the same time, I felt some of the tension in his embrace and knew the meaning behind it. It was the same with Rose's appearance: we were all aware of how little time we might have left.

Looking to the side, I saw Rose standing with her arm wrapped around Edward's waist, watching us with a fond smile. Edward's expression matched hers, but I could feel it, too: an encompassing sense of needing to hold onto something positive while submerged in all this fear of the uncertainty of our futures.

"I'm glad you're here," I whispered to Emmett, giving him one last squeeze.

We broke apart but kept an arm around each other. Rose came forward to give me a hug, but it turned a bit awkward as Emmett didn't want to let me go.

"Hey, my turn," Rose said, pushing on Emmett to give her room. Instead Emmett wrapped his other arm around her and held us close to him. Rose gave a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"I really am glad that you're here," I repeated softly, this time to Rose. She winked at me and reached over to take my hand in hers.

"I am, too," she said, laying her head against Emmett and cuddling closer. He dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"I love my girls," Emmett said with a happy sound, squeezing us to him.

"_Uh_…excuse me, but I think one of those is mine," Edward said.

I looked over and saw him standing with his hands on his hips, facing Emmett with an exaggerated, arched brow and a hint of a smirk on his lips. I could tell that it was all part of their ongoing strange, competitive friendship as the sentiments coming from Edward were playful. I couldn't help but smile, feeling some of his worries lift, even if it was for those few moments.

"_Oh really_?" Emmett enunciated each syllable, playing along.

"Yeah, _really_," Edward said reaching for me. "She and I have some work to do. You know, _work_?" Edward continued as Emmett released me to him, our arms wrapping around each other's waist. I snuggled against Edward, mirroring Rose's stance, immediately feeling his pleasure.

As Edward turned us toward the others to join them, I caught Rose watching us with a satisfied smile on her face. She gave me an approving nod of her head and I couldn't help but feel my own delight in knowing I had made the right choice to work on my friendship with Edward. It no longer felt like a foreign action to want to touch him with affection; whether it was to kiss or to simply hold his hand, it felt completely right.

Carlisle smiled at us, looking amused by Emmett and Edward's exchange, not to mention more rested than I had seen him.

"Bella, Jasper and Peter were able to get enough translated to understand the ritual. We think this could work," he said when we reached his side. His mood was so much changed and I felt such immense relief from the tension that usually surrounded these practice sessions.

"What do we need to do?" I asked him, noticing that one of his hands held the journal with pieces of yellow legal paper in between some of the pages.

"After Esme finishes cleaning away the previous ritual, we'll get started," Carlisle said, glancing towards the circle.

I followed his gaze and watched as it was only Esme now with her broom barely sweeping the floor, pushing small puffs of dust away from the embedded brick circle. When she finished, she continued to sweep towards the back door, opened it, and brushed out the dust before closing it and laying the broom along the ground in front of the door.

I had heard of the purpose of brooms for cleansing an area but never witnessed it in person. Esme smiled at me as she approached us, and I looked at her curiously, wondering why this method was being used now when it was never called for before.

"Why were brooms used?" I asked.

"We've been using this area for the ritual to protect Forks. It's a strong one and we didn't want any left-over energy from it to interfere with the banishing ritual you are about to perform," Carlisle responded.

I looked to Esme for confirmation and she nodded her head in agreement to her husband's explanation as she came to stand on his opposite side.

"Now that the circle is ready, I will guide you into your positions…Edward, please come stand here," Carlisle requested, leading Edward over to a place on the outer ring of the circle, between Air and Fire. Next he turned to me and placed me near Fire, then Alice beside me on my right, then Jasper on her other side.

Carlisle kept placing us mate with mate along the circle until it was complete. I didn't understand why we were set up this way, including the fact that we were facing outward, rather than inward. This was just weird.

_What kind of ritual was this? How could we be certain about giving and receiving the energy of the Elements?_

"I know this is different," Carlisle said, mainly looking at me. My confusion must have shown on my face.

"But this ritual is meant to keep the flow of the Elements around the circle. Your job is to keep them moving, to build them up to work like a shield and push them out from you to force the soul eater into the trap. Edward will still lead and guide the energy, but he will have more of a buffer this way."

"Why are we situated with our mates? I thought that we were supposed to be Earth, Air, Fire, and then Water?" I asked, remembering the sketch and the basic info I learned the day before.

"The notes advised pairing mate with mate and were mostly used for a four person circle. A bigger circle advised to either keep mates together or line up Elements. We thought that we would keep it paired mates, as we think it will strengthen the energy flow, as well as help to give some stability when you perform," Carlisle explained, walking towards me.

"I see, I _think_," I told him, letting the information stew in my head, trying to visualize how the flow of energy would work.

Carlisle walked past me and continued to give instructions to everyone in the circle. We would be calling the Elements like usual and then give over control to Edward to be the main guide or conduit. We would activate the ritual long enough to see if it would work, and then tomorrow if it did, go back to the area on the Reservation for a proper demonstration. I was asked to continue to work with Earth and felt a slight disappointment that I wouldn't be working with Fire. I understood that Rose and Tyler had trained a lot longer with the Element, but still…

"Now, please take each other's hands and start with the calling of Earth," Carlisle requested, moving away from the circle to stand next to Esme, Peter, and Becky.

Pushing whatever further questions or fears I had to the side, and with the help of Emmett and Angela, we called upon Earth to attend to us. The familiar feeling of Earth rose from the brick floor and swayed gently around us, giving us all a greeting with a soft nuzzle, and released a ubiquitous scent of what could only be described as the smell of Fall, before it started to follow the path of the circle we had created with our bodies.

Next came Air, then Fire, who paused for a moment to dance before me in greeting, wanting my special attention. I gave it what I could, as I held Earth, and thankfully it was satisfied as it moved along the same path as the others. Lastly came Water, and as it mingled with its Element siblings, I felt Edward prepare himself to take control of all the Elements. I quickly squeezed his hand in reassurance, believing that this time, with our connection with the others, we would be able to fulfill the ritual. I felt his answering squeeze, and then he fully gave himself over to the concentration of his position in the circle. One by one we released the Elements into his care…and a wave of tiredness came through the bond.

_No, no, no. Hold on, Edward!_

"Focus, Edward," I heard Carlisle say from what felt like the other end of a long tunnel.

I felt his struggle to hold the Four and gripped his hand tighter, willing him through touch to take some of my strength. Edward was slowly being drained as he fought to stay in charge, and it was scaring me that I had to watch it up close, _feel_ it keenly through the bond and the touch of our hands, but had to keep myself separate from him as Earth was to be my main concern through all of this.

I felt stupid for placing so much blind faith in this ritual only to see it falling apart like the previous one we worked.

Just when I was ready to step in and ask Edward to release Earth back to me, I felt a slight change coming from him. Almost like he had heard my internal plea, the draining slowed to a crawl and he was tentatively able to grasp all of the Elements.

Hope slammed back into my chest as I looked over at Edward to see his face scrunched up in concentration. I gave Earth and Fire a silent request to support him, and let him guide them to work with Air and Water. A strange electrical tingling sensation swept up my body and through the bond towards Edward. Not having a moment to analyze it, I had to remain open to Earth and grounded to the ritual.

Slowly, as if seconds were minutes, I felt the beginnings of the Elements manifesting into one large being as it circled us. I could almost see it as a mist swirling around us, becoming denser and taking shape of what we asked of it.

_It's working._

"Steady…" Carlisle called through the mass between us.

I put my concentration on Earth, helping to guide it around the circle, encouraging it to remain with the others and support them. Edward continued to hold them all and allowed me to release some of my worry as his sleepiness wasn't overwhelming him.

"Now try to push it outwards from you Edward," Carlisle commanded.

Edward steeled himself for the next part of the ritual and did as Carlisle asked. My hand was being held tightly as I felt his determination to comply. I watched as I noticed a slight shifting in the mass, moving ever so slightly and then a larger push as Edward pushed the Elements away from us towards the plants on the side of the room.

Large branches swayed violently with the contact of nature and Elements. As I heard the sound of something fragile breaking, Carlisle yelled over the noise to end the ritual. We quickly dismantled the spell we created and bade the Elements goodbye, thanking them for their help.

I turned towards Edward, anxious to see with my own eyes, rather than through the bond, what state he was in after this ritual. He looked tired and swayed slightly on his feet, but he was still standing and gave me a crooked smile to let me know that he would be alright.

Without thinking of our surroundings, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him to me, burying my face into his chest feeling such relief. A surprised pleasure radiated from him as he returned the hug.

"How do you feel?" I whispered into the folds of warm, soft cloth against my cheek, needing to hear the reassurance from his mouth.

"Tired, but not like I have been…I _think_ I can do this," he replied in the same tone of voice, rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

"Edward?" I heard Esme's voice inquire behind me, along with the sound of the approaching clapping of multiple footsteps.

"I'm fine," he replied as he adjusted me to stand at his side, still holding me close.

Esme and Carlisle stepped into the now quiet circle to see for themselves how the ritual affected us, especially their son. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter walk over to Jasper with my ancestor's journal in his hand, while Becky stood a few feet behind Carlisle, trying not to intrude on what could be a family moment, but waiting for some sign to join us if the conversation turned into Coven business.

"I'm _fine_. Really," Edward repeated to his parents as one of them looked at him with maternal concern and the other in a strange sort of detached probing. Neither one of them completely relaxed at Edward's insistence. It reactivated my slumbering nerves, not sure of the reason for their worry as I thought everything went better than I hoped.

"Edward, remember there can be no uncertainty during this ritual. If you think that you can't work this one, we'll go back to the other," Carlisle stated in a lowered voice, trying to keep some privacy to the conversation.

"I have a better handle on this one. I had more support from the others using this method," Edward replied, giving me a slight squeeze.

"This was only a test of this ritual. I'm pleased to see the results, but will you be ready to go again tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good, then we'll meet tomorrow at the usual spot and see what you can do with more room," Carlisle said with a satisfied smile, releasing us from further duties. He thanked everyone else and wished them all a good evening.

Things were in motion again as a few moved to help clean up the mess of broken pots and scattered leaves from where the Element energy mass had landed, but I was held in place by a gentle hand to my forearm from Carlisle, as Edward stepped away from me to join the others.

I glanced up into Carlisle's regal face, finding it void of emotion.

"You will call me if there is a problem?" he asked. His voice gave a hint of concern that he hid well from the outside.

"Yes, I will," I promised.

"Thank you," he said giving me an off-kilter smile that reminded me of his son's and turned to speak with Becky and Peter. The journal flipped open between the three of them, looking as if they were discussing the ritual.

I walked over to help with the cleaning duties, feeling the adrenaline that I was surfing on all day leave me. As much as I wanted to spend time with Emmett and Rose, the only desire that I had for this evening was to take a hot bath and then crawl into bed…maybe with Edward cuddling me.

Selfish of me? Probably, but I craved it.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Walking out of the bathroom after my hot bubble bath, I found Edward dozing on the bed, fully dressed with papers and the journal next to him. Carlisle had handed him the book before we left, with a request to bring it with us to tomorrow's practice. He started awake when I approached him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing a hand across his eyes.

I laughed at how boyish he looked and perched on the edge of the bed next to him to rub his back. "Don't apologize. I'm surprised that you're even awake right now."

He smiled sleepily and leaned towards me to rest his chin on my shoulder. Our bond hummed in a hushed pleasure. I reached with my other hand and massaged the top of his head, enjoying the feel of his soft hair and the gentle waves of contentment radiating from him, relaxing me in return.

"Hmm…nice," he replied, settling more against me, drifting back to sleep.

I gently tugged at his hair. "Edward, go get changed into your sleep pants and brush your teeth," I urged.

"Mmm…" was the only response he gave, but he rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom to do as I suggested without another prompt.

I took his place on the bed, snuggling into the warmth his body left behind and reveled in his scent. Yawning, I was prepared to just let sleep take me, but the crunch of paper under my leg gave me a second wind, knowing exactly what I rolled on top of.

Lying near my waist were the notes from Peter Whitlock and the journal. I picked up the journal and opened it to the pages devoted to the ritual we were performing. I still had trouble reading some of the writing and wondered how Jasper and his father were able to glean anything from it. I reached over and collected the loose pieces of paper and placed them between the pages, saving them for later. I flipped through some of the other rituals and notes, mostly looking at the sketches of rituals.

Towards the back of the journal, there were more detailed sketches of circle work, and I came across one that didn't make complete sense to me as it had a water stain that dissolved some of the ink. What I could see was the similar pairings around the circle or mate with mate, like the ritual we were performing now. Except in the center there were two dots, Isabella's symbol for a figure, next to each other. Something in me leaped in excitement at what I was seeing. Glancing at the top of the page, it was labeled "Mated ritual for banishing."

_Banishing what? Negative energy? _

Was it possible to have two Witches controlling a circle at the same time? Wouldn't that disturb the flow, confusing the Elements about who to follow?

The door to the bathroom opened and Edward stopped short, staring at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shook my head to clear it and let him know it wasn't anything serious. "Just thinking about something that I saw in the journal."

"_Okay_," he said, hinting that he wanted details as he made his way to the bed. I scooted over realizing that I was hogging his side.

"Want to show it to me? You're thinking awfully hard about it," he asked, sliding under the covers.

I got under them as well, and moved to his side, showing him the sketch I found.

"Is it possible to have two Witches in the center of a circle?" I asked pointing to the two small, filled-in circles.

Edward concentrated for a moment on the sketch. "We've never tried it…I'm not sure what would happen if we did. Usually only one person is present in the center to be the conduit or master of the ritual. Two people in the center might throw it off. The intention would need to be the same at the same time and that would be the hardest part to achieve."

He shut the book and placed it on the bedside table next to him, letting out another yawn. He turned back to me, gathered me up into his arms, and guided my head to lie on his chest. We said nothing, as we took comfort once again with each other, trying to push away the all worries and fears in this sacred space for us. I wanted to give more thought to the ritual I just found, but the steady thump of Edward's heart was lulling me closer to sleep and away from the rest of the world. Cuddled up next to him was becoming my favorite time of day. Just this basic connection between us. Our bodies pressed against each other gave me the feeling of being cherished and protected. No, I wouldn't bring our issues here. This was precious time and I didn't know how much of it we had left.

Giving one last yawn, he sank into unconsciousness and I shortly followed behind him, needing to be as close to him as possible no matter where we were.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The next day saw us at the spot on the Reservation to perform the new ritual. This time we had Billy Black, a few members of the Tribe, and my dad join us to watch. We were able to create the same results with Edward only slightly worse for wear. I spoke with him again after we finished, but he negated my concern saying that he was fine and to let him handle it. I tried not to feel anger at his response, but I knew it was because he was trying not to make me worry too much about him.

Still, I _was_ worried about his lethargy since Carlisle was pushing for more practice sessions. Would Edward be able to handle performing this daily? I doubted it, but I felt that I had already used my ace with Carlisle in switching rituals. Until then, I would continue to monitor Edward's condition quietly and hope that he had the physical strength to perform.

Also, what I couldn't get out of my mind was that sketch of the other ritual. My brain kept zeroing in on the two figures in the center of the circle. It was becoming an obsessive thought that played on loop inside my head. I wondered about the meaning of it to the imaginings of performing the ritual. Part of what Edward said the night before also caught my attention. The part about the two Witches would have to have the same intention. Would it be in thought only, or emotionally?

I wasn't sure who to ask about it, as Edward said it wasn't used before during rituals. Would Jasper know? Esme? My gut told me that neither person would know as this seemed to be unknown territory, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

I approached Jasper after the ritual and showed him what I had found.

"Never seen anything like this before…no, we've never tried this," he said looking thoroughly perplexed by the ritual.

"Edward said that for two people to be in the center, they would have to have the same intention at the same time."

"He's right, which is next to impossible to do," he said.

Alice and Edward joined us, to see what we were talking about. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and Alice cuddled up next to Jasper to get a better look at the journal.

"I'm not sure how this could be. I've looked a bit through this book and there are a lot of rituals in here that I've never performed or even heard of. I don't know if even half of these were performed. I'll give you this, your ancestor thought differently than most of the Witches during her time or since," Jasper finished his thoughts with a shake of his head and handed the journal back to me.

"Is that your polite way of saying she was crazy?" I asked, slightly teasing.

"No!" Jasper's eyes widen dramatically, thinking he offended me. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant!"

"It's okay, I know what you meant," I said with a reassuring smile. He relaxed, although he looked like he was ready to offer another apology if I asked for one.

Alice smiled and then winked at me, as she patted Jasper's chest, adding her level of calm to him. Edward pressed his lips to my forehead and felt a slight charge of amusement through the bond. Alice's smiled widened at the gesture of affection her brother gave me.

"Time to get home. We have a load of homework to do," Edward said as a way to signal to me that he needed to rest.

Alice groaned but let Jasper lead her away to their car. "See you tomorrow," Alice called to us.

Edward tugged my side for us to leave, and I walked with him in silence, knowing that he was really too tired to have a decent conversation; although, the worry that I felt for his health would not stay on the back burner.

"Please don't worry," Edward whispered in a drowsy voice.

"I can't help it."

"I told you I can handle this ritual much better than the last one. We all get drained during any sort of major circle work," he continued as we reached the car. I took the keys from him so I could drive us home.

"I wish I could help you more," I replied as we stood by the passenger side. Edward took me in his arms and hugged me to him. A feeling of gratitude along with tiny dust-like particles of that familiar and comforting rosy glow danced through the bond, infusing me with calm. My stomach fluttered, finally welcoming the feeling rather than denying it. I knew that I would have to face that emotion that I wasn't willing to name soon. If all things pointed to this soul eater coming here, I would need to say something to Edward about it. After all, I could say it with ease when it came to my parents, who were important to me. I should be able to say it to the person who _was_ the most important person to me.

But was I truly ready?

Yes, I think I was.

**ooooooooooo**

Again, I thank you for your patience. Real life has been throwing too many wrenches into my spokes. While I have been slow about updating, I promise you that this story will be finished.

As a few of you know, I was one of the judges for Age of Edward. If you have a chance, go check out some of the stories. There were a lot of amazing entries!

Other stories that I am reading and enjoying:

**Green by Brattyvamp**

**Of Kith and Kin by Chicklette**

**Starry Eyed Inside by Rochelle Allison**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer. **

**A/N: Love to Spanglemaker9, MeadowC, and Cher for being generous with their time and support. **

**To the readers, thank you for your patience. **

-O-O-O-O-O-

During the next week, following the success of creating the new ritual, practice had continued daily. The tension I had thought was snuffed out returned in another incarnation. Instead of seeing rumbled appearances and tempers flaring, it was a restless energy of pacing feet and jumping nerves. The unspoken question of "when" hovered above us all.

Adding to this fragile state of mind and body for those of us that were still in high school was the request by Carlisle and Esme to keep up with our studies. There was no certainty about when the soul eater would arrive, but we were expected to carry on with our lives as if it were business as usual.

It was starting to become too much to handle, and we were feeling the drain outside of normal ritual work. I found myself nodding off a few times during class, but I wasn't as bad as Edward. He was exhausted. Each time we practiced the ritual it would chip away at him, little by little. My heart felt heavy as I couldn't shoulder the load with him or offer anything that his stubborn pride would allow.

On top of that, I was frustrated there never seemed to be a time when we were truly alone.

At school we were always with the others. Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren kept close to us. It was some strange unspoken need to stay close to one another, as if this _thing_ could drop in on us at any moment.

After practice there would be meetings with the Coven and Tribe. Every part of the plan was being checked, over and over again. A few nights saw us in sleeping bags on the floor of one of the Tribe members as it was too late to safely drive home. The evenings we were able to spend at the cottage saw us falling into bed, just as tired. Usually it was Edward that fell asleep first.

Sitting on the bed next to his sleeping form, stomach side down and lightly snoring into his pillow, I ran my hand through his disheveled hair. He smiled briefly, whispering what sounded like my name, and then dropped back into dreamland.

I took off my shoes and snuggled up to him while I continued to run my hand over his hair and down his back in soothing motions. Watching his relaxed features told me this wasn't the time to have a talk about my feelings for him even though it felt like I was walking around with this big secret. One that I wanted to tell _badly_, but I knew that everyone being in the way and being so tired didn't make a conducive environment for this confession.

When I told Edward that I loved him, I wanted him fully awake and with no one else around.

I just hoped that I would be given a chance to do so.

-O-O-O-

I was running through the dark and bitter cold. My chest felt heavy as if a large weigh was pushing against it, making it hard to breathe or to move along the icy path before me, but I knew that I had to keep running as something dreadful was behind me.

The landscape before me was filled with giant, blackened dead trees which seemed to huddle closer together the further I ran into them. Gnarled branches swung lower and lower, all reaching for me.

The chill in the air moved into my heart and squeezed as I saw the path becoming narrower by the second.

I wasn't going to make it.

Just as that thought entered into my head, I suddenly saw a vibrant reddish-golden flame a few steps ahead.

_Fire._

I would meld with it and let it protect me.

_Yes, go to the Fire._

As if thinking it, I was transported to it, hovering above it like a bird or a spirit. Looking down I saw the Coven standing in a circle with hands joined, facing outwards against the darkness. I saw Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren all frozen in place, looking out into the woods and wearing contorted masks of fear and sorrow.

As I rose above them again, I looked for one face in particular: Edward's.

Frantically, I counted the number of people in the circle and found only mate with mate. As I watched, the center of the circle turned into an aged cream-colored sheet of paper. Sepia ink seeped into the parchment, spelling out symbols of the Elements along with the sketch of the ritual under each of the Coven's feet. As I continue to watch, two large circles bled through in the dead center, similar to the ones from my ancestor's drawing. As soon as they were filled in, more writing appeared around them, all made of loops and scratches. Straining my eyes, I tried to read what I was seeing. All of it was illegible, and I felt anxious that I was missing something important, something that would be the key to what I was seeing.

…and then the writing took on a new path. The script broke off from both circles and started to move around the other ink dot, creating what looked like the eternity symbol.

Floating closer in hopes of seeing the words become clear, I was cut off by a sound that penetrated deep in my soul. It was something so terrible that I froze, unable to find breath. Everything in me was going numb, but I managed to look toward the woods and see a flash of pure darkness come straight for me with arms outstretched to take me.

"No!" I screamed as the arms grabbed me.

"Bella!"

I opened my eyes and saw terrified green ones staring back at me, three inches away from mine. I was still caught somewhere between the dream and consciousness, not certain what I was seeing, but I knew that I was in immediate danger as I felt the arms barring me from moving. I screamed again.

"Shhhh…Bella, it's okay…shhhhh."

The words I was hearing slowly melted into my brain as I noticed that the arms surrounding me were warm, not cold like in they were in that dark place. Drops of anxiety moved through the bond, casting a warm grey tinge to the edge of my sight.

_It's Edward holding you. You're in bed with Edward, warm, safe, cared for…_

My nightmare had affected my mate just as much as it did me. I needed to find peace for the both of us as this was not the place to know fear.

"Shhhh…just relax," Edward cooed to me as one would to a frightened child or animal and then turned onto his back and settled my body on top of his.

I pressed my face into his soft worn jersey t-shirt, releasing his scent in aiding to calm me. His hands moved over my back as he placed delicate kisses along the top of my head. We stayed like that until I felt myself drifting back to sleep. Then I felt and heard the rumble against my ear.

"Will you tell me about it?" he asked in a mere whisper. His curiosity was louder as it pushed through the bond, wanting answers.

"I don't want to think about it-"

"Please? This isn't the first time you've had a nightmare like this. You really scared me."

Knowing that he wasn't going to stop asking me until I said something, I told him the bare minimum. "I was being chased in the dark by something bad. Like a monster."

"Like the Soul Eater?" he questioned, moving his hand up to my head to run his fingers through my hair.

"I don't know. I never see it. It's just dark and I'm running away from it."

"You screamed when you woke up. Why did you?"

"I thought it was the thing- it had grabbed me, a-and I freaked out. I'm sorry," I said, feeling the residual terror of the creature from the dream re-enter my mind, sending a chill through me.

"Shhh…it's over. Just try to sleep. I know you're tired," he said running his hands in circles along my back. Edward tried to remain quiet afterwards, clearing the bond of anything negative. Tiny orbs of the rose glow appeared around us, helping me to break the last of the tension I felt in my body. I smiled at their presence, knowing why they were there. I reached up with my index finger to try to touch one, but it swiveled away out of reach to join its brothers and sisters.

I raised my head to look down at Edward to find his body lax as he had fallen back to sleep. I rolled off him and snuggled to his side, feeling a slight pang of regret for not telling him the complete truth.

_Soon, Edward, soon. _

-O-O-O-

The next morning saw another drop in temperature. I yelped as we stepped out of the cottage to go to school.

Edward chuckled as he saw me jump around and then run back inside to grab a heavier coat.

"I'm used to the heat!" I practically whined, giving him a dirty look for laughing at my expense.

"That's right…you've never experienced the change in seasons like this, have you?" he asked, still smirking at me as he unlocked the car doors.

"No, we have cold, but nothing like this," I said, fiddling with the heat controls in his car as soon as he turned on the engine.

I spent most of the drive to school, huddled in my seat, getting teased by Edward over my "thin skin" problem. I glared at him a few times, which only set him off in another round of laughter. As much as I hated being teased, I enjoyed seeing Edward so carefree. I blushed in delight as he aimed one of his handsome smiles at me, sending a rush of heat that had nothing to do with the one in the car through me.

He noticed that my feelings had changed, and his smile morphed into a grin that acknowledged the growing tension. He placed his hand on my thigh and squeezed, drawing a gasp of sensual pleasure from me.

I saw him swallow hard as he kept his eyes on the road, but he was far from being affected. I placed my hand on top of his and squeezed.

"I know," I whispered.

He removed his hand as he needed to turn into the parking lot of the school, but nothing diminished in what we were feeling. His movements were a bit jerky as he parked and turned off the car. Seeing Alice and Jasper waiting for us on the sidewalk, I moved to get out, but Edward stopped me. He looked up and motioned for his sister to meet us inside the school.

Alice's eyes swung back to mine questioning, and I gave her a small smile telling her all was well, that we just needed a few minutes alone.

The moment they moved away, Edward turned to face me, his hand back on my thigh.

"Sorry, I couldn't go out there yet," he said, motioning towards his lap.

I felt my cheeks go hot, but I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or my answering awareness to Edward's "condition." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, breathing out sharply.

"Bella, you're not helping me here."

"You think I'm any better?" I asked quietly, letting him know that this was not all one-sided.

He looked back at me sharply, "You can't say those things here…you're _killing_ me."

Now it was my turn to laugh at the severity in his voice over feeling horny. He looked at me like I was deranged, but I felt a little satisfaction for being able to get in my own level of teasing after being his target earlier.

Thankfully, it was just the trick needed to lessen the tension in the car. We both relaxed enough to get ourselves together and out the door. As we approached the front doors of the school, Alice and Jasper were now standing with Ben and Angela.

"Is everything alright?" Alice asked the both of us, not sure if she should be concerned or needed to yell at her brother for whatever just happened.

"Yup, no problem," Edward said, breezing past her with me in tow.

I looked over my shoulder and told her with a nonchalant shrug, "Yeah, one of his muscles was a bit stiff."

Edward practically choked next to me and pulled me against him as we turned the corner to go to our lockers. "That's it, back of the library, last period. Just you and me," he growled.

There was no anger in his words or emotions, just more of the tension from earlier. If all went well, I'd finally get my chance to tell him everything I wanted to tell him and possibly show him that I was ready to be with him. I just wished it wasn't as public, but I'd take it.

I glanced up at him and saw the desire mixed in with the caring he felt for me all over his usually stoic face. A time for hiding feelings was over for the both of us. A thrill of nerves and excitement ran up the length of my spine.

"It's a date," I whispered, unable to keep my own joy at bay.

After all, how could I stop what I was feeling? I was in love.

-O-O-O-

Of course, when you have something you really looking forward to, time seems to take notice and slow things down to a snail's crawl. Classes dragged and I tried to pay attention, but it really was no use as my thoughts were on only one particular thought.

The tension may have ebbed since we were expected to participate in our studies, but it didn't quite die down. During lunch, the others didn't seem to notice the electricity around us except for Alice, unless they were trying to be polite and not say anything.

Under the lunch table, Edward covered my hand with his, lacing our fingers together, resting on my thigh as we ate. Alice would look pointedly down at the place where our hands were resting and then back up at us with a smirk of her own. I kept mute as everything I needed to say was meant for Edward first and then the world.

The tension increased in the minutes leading up to the bell announcing the end of science class. I became more fidgety, feeling the emotions moving around us, ready to take over. Instead of running out of the room, Edward calmly gathering his bag and took my hand in his to walk us to the library. We said nothing along the way, as we walked casually down the hallway to our destination, but the moment our bags hit the desk in the far back corner, Edward reached for me and pulled me in for a kiss.

He lifted me up and sat me down on the desk, coming to stand in between my legs, all the while building up his caresses with his mouth on mine. Even in the rush, his touches were tender and respectful. I moved my hands under his jacket and up his shoulders to his neck. To be able to touch him like this was heaven.

We broke the kiss with a few lingering pecks, smiling as we held each other.

"Edward?" I asked as he grasped one of my hands to drop a kiss on the center of my palm.

"Hmm?" was his reply as he moved his face into my neck, tickling me with his lips at the curve of my shoulder.

"I need to tell you-"

And like a crack of lightening splitting an ancient tree in half, the atmosphere around us changed, forever marred by the aggressive act. We let go of each other confused. I hopped off the table and looked around the area trying to see what was wrong.

_Did we break a table? No, everything was in its place and whole_.

Something was off, I mean _really_ off. I didn't know what it was, but it was a feeling that I couldn't shake. It had settled at the edge of my sight and mind like a stubborn fleck of dust that wouldn't budge from its place, causing irritation for all of my senses.

Edward reached over and took my hand between his. Our usual calm that came from touching did nothing to lessen the strange unsettling emotions rolling through my veins. Glancing up at him, I saw that his brow was scrunched up in concentration. He was also sensing that something was not right.

"What is it?" he asked, but I knew that it wasn't a question for me.

"I don't know," I told him helplessly, feeling the urge to run, but from what, I didn't know.

He pulled me to him, taking me into his arms where he held me in a comforting embrace. I wrapped my own around his waist and pressed my cheek against his chest, seeking some sort of solace. I tried to put my focus back on our link…calling, _willing_ the calm to come back to us. We pressed our bodies to one another as much as we physically could, but nothing seemed to change the vibration from the building of the anxious adrenaline pumping into our psyches.

Edward rubbed his hand up and down my back. "I think I need to call Dad," he murmured into my hair and released me. He pulled his cellphone out of his jacket pocket and took a step away from me, but continued to hold my hand in his, running his thumb over my knuckles.

"Dad, I'm calling to check in…something doesn't feel right. Bella is feeling it, too. Text me when you get a chance. We're in the library-"

A strangled cry of pure fear and pain ripped through the bond causing me to lose my breath momentarily, breaking my hold on Edward.

"Bella!" I heard Edward calling me, but everything was pure black.

When I gained my breath back, I glanced over to see him leaning against one of the shelves looking just as dazed. We held each other's gazes, absolutely terrified to put a name to what we were feeling.

An abrupt crash of thunder sounded at the same time a violent lashing of water started to beat against the tall windows, scaring us into breaking our stare. Edward winced, raising a hand to his temple at the same time it felt like my stomach dropped. Pressing my hands against my middle to alleviate some of the pain, I took the two steps over to Edward to be closer to him.

"I think it's…" I started, feeling sick to my stomach.

"…here," he finished.

Edward's cellphone rang just as we acknowledged what was happening. He answered it quickly, practically having to yell into the receiver over the noise being created by the wind and water on the other side of the tall window.

"Yes…yes…I know, we think so too," he said, green eyes boring into mine with emotions that spoke of chaotic fear and absolute certainty.

"We're moving now," he said and then snapped the phone shut, taking my hand in his to lead me out of the library.

The lights above us flickered a few times and then went dead. The emergency lights flashed on almost immediately as we emerged from the shelves. The librarian and a few other students were all standing near the center of the room, talking in frantic whispers. The librarian was trying to calm a crying girl afraid of storms when she noticed us.

"I'm sure the lights will be back on momentarily," she tried to reassure us, acting as the attending adult, but I could see her physically shaking.

Edward was still trying to move us out the doors, but I stalled him dragging my feet a little, taking a good look at our fellow students' faces.

Fear. Nothing but absolute fear was displayed in stark blacks and whites from the harsh lighting of the secondary lights splayed across their faces. My heart leapt into my throat, fully understanding the lives that were going to be caught in the center of this battle. Images of the blackened figures, writhed in painful postures flickered through my head. Photos becoming reality made the bile rise to my throat, burning everything.

_Oh god, the people…_

_Think! What could help them?_

"Is there a room without any windows?" I called over to the librarian, hoping that my thought was on the right track.

"The boiler room downstairs," she replied.

"Go there and take as many people with you. Make sure you lock the door behind you!" I told her, walking backwards, waiting for a sign of compliance from her. She looked to be in shock, but nodded once.

"Bella we need to go, _now_," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist and swinging me around to march us out the door. I glanced back over my shoulder one last time to see all of them as still as statues.

"Go!" I yelled in their direction and whipped my head back around to watch where I was going as my steps had turned to a jog.

Edward had his phone out again, talking loudly to whoever was on the other end, telling them to meet us in the parking lot. Just as he ended the call, my own phone rang. I pulled it out of my jacket pocket to see Emmett's name light up on the screen.

"Emmett?" I asked rather stupidly, knowing in a small part of my brain that I was feeling the shock of the situation as well.

"Bella? Are you still at school?" he yelled over the crackling connection.

"Yes! Where are you?"

"A few –ocks –ay…STAY!" the phone coughed out before dying completely.

I felt Edward's curiosity before he could voice his question and leaned my head back to address him. "That was Emmett. The phone went dead, but it sounded like he's going to meet us here."

He shook his head slightly. "We'll wait a minute or two, but we need to get going. Alice and Jasper are on their way."

The hallway was becoming filled with students, all reacting in various ways to the demonic storm currently pounding against the building. The sky outside the windows showed that daylight was blocked by a curtain of angry-looking, charcoal-colored clouds. All the main lights were out in this area of the school with only a few emergency lights illuminating the way for us to follow. People kept jostling each other as the narrow area became crowded; the noise of voices rose and rose along with the pressing of bodies.

"Edward!" I heard Tyler shout above the melee. I glanced over a few feet ahead of us towards the lockers and saw the top of his head with flashes of Lauren's blonde hair nearby.

"Parking lot!" Edward told him firmly.

The sea of bodies was becoming impossible to navigate. "Edward?" I asked feeling desperate to get out of the crush.

"I know," he replied in frustration.

Another tremendous bang of thunder sounded followed by a blinding flash of lightening. Screams from the students and teachers echoed through the hallway as movements became more chaotic.

"We need to get out of here now!" I raised my voice above the panicked shouts.

"Right," Edward replied, pulled me closer, and then shouted above the other voices, "everyone, listen! Go to the boiler room! You'll be safe there!"

The people closest to us stopped what they were doing and turned to look in our direction. Reactions were mixed, but a few started off in the direction, while others continued towards the front doors of the school, pushing, pulling, tugging, and shoving. Their fear was tangible and making my head spin along with the dizzying effects of the storm bombarding us with dark power that wasn't of the natural world.

I must have let out some sort of distressed noise as Edward squeezed my side once and spoke close to my ear, "We can't make them do anything. Just hang on; we'll get out of here."

He pushed us through the crowd and made it to the front doors, only to be met with a wall of water and fierce winds. The dull drumming pain that had been with me since the library had manifested into sharp, needle-like piercings as the Elements cried out in anguish. I felt Edward was going through the same pain as I was but was trying to block it from taking over completely.

A surge of determination came from him and we were walking out into the fray of the storm. He kept his arm around me as we were becoming saturated by the effects of the storm. I could barely see through it, but Edward seemed to instinctively know the way.

A car horn sounded the moment my foot touched the asphalt of the parking lot. I looked up and was momentarily blinded from the rain, but could see the familiar shape of Emmett's jeep a few feet away.

"Emmett!" I yelled, tugging Edward to move with me to my cousin's jeep.

Edward and I hopped into the backseat of the jeep, reveling in the blasting heat on the inside.

"Where is everyone?" Rose asked from the passenger seat.

"We ran into Tyler in the hallway, and Alice should be making her way here," Edward explained, wiping the water from his face.

"Is it…I mean is this the Soul Eater?" Emmett asked, his face reflecting a few emotions at once.

Rose reached over and placed her hand lovingly against his cheek.

"Yes, it is," Edward replied, quietly taking my hand in his, trying to reassure me in a small way that he would be by my side through all of this.

"We need to get moving then," Emmett said, keeping his eyes on Rose. "No telling how much time we have."

"I agree, but we need the others," Edward said.

"I see Alice and Jasper," Rose nodded her head towards the school.

Swiveling in my seat, I saw the two of them running towards the jeep. Emmett opened his door and waved them over.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Alice asked with a hand above her eyes.

"We saw Tyler. Did you see Angela or Ben?" Edward said.

"Yes, they were on their way here, but the crowd in the halls…" Jasper replied for them both, hunching his form over Alice.

"Let's get a move on," Edward started, a hint of command rising in his voice and body language. "Alice, Jasper, you'll ride with Bella and me. We'll wait for Angela and Ben. Emmett, Rose, wait for Tyler and Lauren then follow us to the Res."

"Sure," was Emmett's reply, accepting Edward's orders without question.

We moved quickly out of the jeep and into Edward's car. I tried my cellphone again to locate my parents, but nothing would get through. My stomach sank with each negative response, but I couldn't think upon it further as Alice jumped in her seat when she spotted Angela and Ben. Edward honked his horn to get their attention. They noticed us and quickly made their way over to the car. Alice let them inside, and soon we were pulling out of the lot. I noticed Emmett doing the same, hoping that Tyler and Lauren were with them.

A shot of adrenaline ran through me in response to Edward's feelings. I knew that he was preparing himself for the ritual in his own way and took a hint from him for my own. I tried to clear my head, but I was too emotional. Fear and worry danced in my head as the car traveled past buildings and trees. The wind and rain were making it hard for Edward to maneuver through, but he kept pushing.

As the buildings completely disappeared and it became all nature, the rain abated, leaving a cool fog streaming down from the now swaying trees and onto the road.

_Was this a good thing?_

"Is that ice?" I heard Alice ask, panic rising in her voice.

I looked out the window to search for the ice, but fog continued to block most of the road. I couldn't see anything except for the milky-white mist that was becoming denser by the second.

"I don't see it," I said just as the car hit something and then skidded a few feet.

"Shit!" I heard Jasper yell from the backseat as the others gave out various screams of fright.

"Sorry! The car isn't prepared for ice," Edward apologized fighting for control of the car. His knuckles were white from the amount of pressure he exerted on the wheel.

_No, this was not a good thing._

Up ahead, more patches of white appeared on the road along with large spindling branches falling in intervals from the trees that were becoming more and more violent in their movements. Edward had to swerve a few more times as the road was becoming increasingly blocked by all the obstructions while his speed decreased.

As we reached the sign announcing that we were nearing the Res, we were at a crawl. The road ahead was completely blocked. Edward pulled over to the side of the road and parked.

"I think we're going to have to walk it," he said turning in his seat to address all of us.

No one said anything in response. All of us opened the doors to get out of the car and were met with freezing wind and tuffs of snow that had begun to fall.

"It's cold!" Alice squealed.

I felt abnormal wintery weather instantly. My fall jacket did nothing to block out the deep chill settling around us. The others all hopped around, then huddled together, trying to create warmth.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind as he tucked his face against my shoulder.

"We're still a few miles away we need to get moving," I said, watching my breath hover in front of me in a solid mass. I was shivering as well, but it wasn't just the cold making me that way. Time was against us, and I was feeling every nerve ending in my body working overtime with so many emotions circling in my head

Edward raised his head and squeezed me tighter. "Emmett and Rose are almost here," he said soothingly and moved his hand to cover my stomach. "Save your energy, we're going to need it."

Emmett, Rose, Lauren, and Tyler walked towards us, all looking to be in the same physical condition as the rest of us.

"Let's go!" Edward called to everyone as soon as they were in ear-shot. He reached down and grabbed my hand to lead me into the dark woods, not waiting for a reply.

The sparse tree line near the road quickly turned denser the further we walked into the untamed forest. Bare, twisted branches reached closer to us as the wind continued to pick up speed. The only light to guide us was reflected off the ice and snow that covered most of the ground: a world of black, white, and eerie shades of frost-covered grey.

A mental picture of a similar, vaguely remembered nightmare dawned in me with each step. Apprehension pricked at the edges of my mind as those scenes became more and more focused.

I almost stopped in my tracks as I _knew_ exactly what I was seeing: the forest from my dreams.

Edward turned his head back and tugged on my hand. "Bella, what is it? We need to keep moving," his voice laced with concern.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, more like shouted, from behind me. The wind was obstructing most other noises.

"I-I dreamt about this…I don't know what it means."

"What do you mean you dreamt about this?" Jasper asked, coming to stand near me. Alice's shaking figure tucked into his side.

"Just that, I saw a similar forest. It was cold, and I was being chased by something," I said, hearing my teeth chatter.

"Was that all?" Edward asked, only for my ears as we once again huddled into each other for warmth. His emotions were oddly leveled over my revelation. I had kept the details from him even after he bugged me to tell him what they were.

"Mostly, except this last time it changed…I saw us performing the circle surrounded by complete darkness," I said, leaving out the part about what I saw in the center.

"Last _time_? You had this dream more than once? Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you in some way," Emmett came forward, worry for me written all over his face. Rose's expression mirrored his.

"Emmett, there was nothing you could've done for me. Everything was jumbled," I told him, hopefully letting him know how much I appreciated his need to be my protective brother.

"Do you remember anything about the circle?" Angela asked.

"We were still facing outward, and there was something in the middle of it, a drawing like from Isabella's journal" I started, taking the leap to explain the image of the two dots.

"You mean the-" Jasper began but was cut off as a sound rose above the wind, something that made my stomach turn sour, causing me to step closer to Edward.

"What is that?" Lauren asked in terrified shock.

I looked back the way we came, searching for the origin of the noise. I thought I saw a separate darkness on the edge of the darkness of the forest, but I wasn't sure if I was seeing things or if this was the soul eater. The sour, nauseous feeling continued, prompting me to believe in the second thought.

As everyone around me moved closer together, trying to ignite some form of comfort, I centered myself and dared to reach out towards Earth for an answer.

I was immediately thrown back as a wall of blinding white pain greeted me. I couldn't tell if I was standing or falling. My body felt like it was encased in the dark nebula of the mind of the thing that was here to decimate all living things. My nightmares had only hinted at what this thing was. Maybe I should have been thankful for that form of mental reprieve as the reality was something so much more chilling. Something that was an accumulation of every horror movie or story that I had come across, something that didn't understand the word mercy…and it was something that finally made me truly understand that it didn't want to possess the Elements or even us that could wield them; it wanted us all gone.

It wanted all of life to end…permanently.

"Bella? Bella!" Edward's frantic voice broke through the miasma of wherever I had fallen, like a beacon guiding me home. I grasped onto it and pulled myself out of the dense fog to find everyone hovering over me. I had indeed fallen and was lying partly on the ground. My head was in Edward's lap.

I tilted my head back and saw Edward's face just above mine but in reverse. Fear was etched in every inch of his features and his emotions. I raised my hand to touch his face and he desperately clutched it close to him.

"Jesus, what happened?" he whispered, helping me to sit up.

As soon as I was upright, the vision- or whatever Earth projected to me- alerted me that we were far from safe.

"We have to go, _now_," I said urgently, reaching for Emmett's hands in front of me to help me stand.

"Bella, take a second-" Angela began, but I cut her off.

"_No!_ It's right over there. We are out of time!" I told her, keeping my voice low, hoping that the soul eater wouldn't hear us.

_That is a vain thought. You know it knows._

"We have to run," Edward commanded, knowing full well the depth of my feelings, the fear and the certainty of my words.

Turning towards the direction of the Res, we moved into a light jog with Edward and me in the lead.

Dead branches crunched on the ice-covered ground, and the wheezing breathing of the wind whipped through the tall, watchful trees as we wound through them to our goal. In the dark everything looked the same and it felt like we were running on the same patch of soil. Feeling my frustration, Edward squeezed my hand. I knew he was trying to encourage me to keep going, to keep thinking towards what we had to do- no, what we _must_ do.

"Something's behind us," Emmett called out from the rear.

"What is it?" Edward said, whipping his head around to take a look. He stumbled a bit and I ran right into him. He caught me with his arms as he continued to look back. A wave of fear came through the bond, and I glanced back as well.

The darkness was alive and moving towards us.

"Run!" Edward yelled as he turned back and pulled me after him.

I pumped my legs as fast as I could, which wasn't much as I was never a runner. Fear twinned with adrenaline as it poured through the bond in give and take, inciting us to keep going. Ice, branches, and leaves were crushed in our haste, sounding out a furious cadence to match the rhythm of our hearts.

"Oh god!" Lauren cried out as we heard her fall to the ground.

I looked back and saw Tyler reaching for her. He picked her up and ran with her in his arms. I peeked behind him to see the darkness getting closer, sending a chill up my spine.

"Edward it's so close! How far do you think we are?" I asked, trying to fill my lungs with much needed breath.

"I don't know…just run. We need to get to the spot," he urged.

A terrible sound of breaking wood and then a scream came from behind us. In unison Edward and I looked in time to see trees turning black and then splintering into large pieces, hitting the forest floor with a sickening thud. Earth was screaming in pain at the loss of life, calling for help which I felt that I was powerless to give. This thing was too big.

More trees followed, falling in areas that started to block our way. Edward looked around us and then headed left into a clearer part of the forest, never stopping completely. We tried to outrun the dying trees, but they were gaining on us. Sounds of death and dying were all around us with no real sanctuary in sight.

"There's a clearing up ahead- is that it?" I asked as I saw some of the trees thinning. A strangled hope, which I wanted to be true, bloomed. My body was hurting.

"I don't know, I think," Edward yelled as we continued towards it.

We partially slid on the frozen floor as we reached the barren area. The hope that I had felt withered away as I saw the darkness destroy trees on the other side. We all came to a complete halt as we could go no further.

We were surrounded by the darkness.

Feelings of fear and dread washed over me, leaving me shaking with thoughts of being completely helpless. I felt its ice-like fingers slowly moving towards us, and I frantically reached out my hand to the closest body to me, in a subconscious move of self-protection.

Looking over to my right, I saw that it was Alice's hand that I was holding; she wore the same expression on her face that was flowing through me. On the opposite side of her was Jasper, holding onto her other hand.

We had found ourselves in a small opening in the forest, trying to regroup, only to fall into its trap. The trees and bushes around us were alive with unnatural moaning of pure gloom, foreboding what was about to befall us.

I could see my breath clearly with the oncoming cold mist that was seeping its way towards us.

"Bella, you have to take Edward's hand!" Alice shouted next to me. The noise from the forest was loud enough that normal conversation was impossible to hear.

I turned my head to my left and saw Edward standing near me. Looking up I saw his face filled with apprehension.

My own fear briefly changed to warmth towards him. It was that strange, wonderful, floating feeling that had been making its way to the surface of my being every time I was with him lately. I could almost see its rose-colored glow surround us. His face- person- everything, had become something precious to me in these past few weeks. I felt a moment of regret for not telling him what he meant to me.

Edward, sensing my emotional change, reached for my hand and gripped it tightly. He held up our hands to show me that he was in this with me, that we were joined in whatever fate held for us now, as his feelings of regret and warmth flowed over to me in return.

_We are now equals_.

"We're all joined in a circle!" I think Emmett yelled behind me.

My eyes stayed on Edward's face, who had closed his eyes in concentration to begin calling and channeling the Elements. We started the ritual and slowly handed each one over to him until he held them all. I could see the strain and feel his fatigue that always followed when he tried to handle all four of them: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. In every other attempt we made, it had always led to failure. With our lives in peril, I could feel him trying to override the sleepiness that tried to drag him under into the subconscious.

_If there was some way that I could help him. _

A flash of remembrance about a conversation between Esme and me, shortly after my imprinting, came to mind. Something that I had overlooked in our studies was now glaringly obvious. Would it work? We had failed every other time when we were joined in a circle, putting too much into one thought process. My gut told me that I was on the right path. Time was almost up for all of us. We needed to act on this now if we had any chance of surviving.

"Edward, stop! I know what we have to do!" I shouted in his ear.

He looked at me in bewilderment at my request.

"We're ready! What's going on?" Rose called, tension in her voice.

"Edward, please listen to me, I know what we have to do. It's us-"

"Bella, there is no time-"

"No! We are those figures from the drawing. Who else but a mated pair could perform it? A mated pair like us- think, Edward! Why else were we given the gift of more than one Element?"

"We'd have to be thinking the same thing at the same time!" he yelled in fear and frustration. The soul eater was so close.

"Guys!" Alice's scared voice yelled.

"We have our bond. We know what the other is feeling," I pressed.

"There's no-"

"Please trust me!" I begged him, unlinking my hand with Alice's and moving to the center. I knew this was the way to make sure we all survived. He followed silently. I could hear the others talking around us in confusion and alarm.

As soon as I was in the center, I held out my hand to Edward's to take. He did so willingly, giving me his trust, which helped center my emotions, readying myself.

"What do we do?" he asked as we faced each other, taking his free hand in my other, creating our own personal circle.

"Call Air after I call Earth. Then call Water after I call Fire," I instructed.

"Bella?" Emmett yelled.

"Start the ritual!" I yelled back over the now deafening noise of the soul eater.

They immediately fell into place with their backs to us. Earth fought through the pain to connect with us. Emmett and Angela dug down deep to coax whatever healthy part of Earth that still survived to come forward. As soon as it did, I felt it cling to them like a lifeline.

"Release Earth to me!" I yelled and felt the familiarity of the nurturing Element rush to me like a frightened child, wanting me to protect it.

"_You have to be strong. This is our home. We must fight," I told it._

"_Yesss,"_ it agreed, building itself up with my help and that of the others.

I looked to Edward and nodded. A moment of pride for me spoke through the bond as a flickering of the rose glow returned. It warmed me and kept me focused. I would not look into the woods to see the darkness of the soul eater. To look would mean to lose everything.

Edward called to Air and held it. Eyes locked to mine, waiting for me to call Fire.

When Rose and Tyler released my second Element, I felt a delicious shock of holding both Earth and Fire at once. The charge was so powerful with them both moving through and around me. I felt as though I had been given perfect clarity and purpose as my Elements whispered encouragements to stay strong.

As Edward held the last Element, he nodded at me to let me know he was ready.

I looked up into his eyes, watching the color of Emerald green swirl with ocean blue and shades of the sky as his own Elements gathered close to him. I could feel that he was experiencing the same elation with them, helping to block out the fear that was trying to invade every aspect of our beings.

_Yes, focus there…look for the light…look for the rose-colored sparks._

Sprinkles of the rose glow lingered, and I latched onto that feeling, holding onto it as dearly as Earth and Fire.

I thought of all that Edward meant to me. After the initial bumps had been smoothed over and planted with the seeds of friendship, trust, communication, and even affection, it had blossomed into a sacred garden for the two of us.

I could see the rose glow becoming brighter, as it started to vibrate along with the Elements.

_Keep going…almost there._

In the center of that garden, I saw the two of us nurturing it to its fullest strength over the years. Seeing the flora and fruits of our combined labor sprouting into a glorious Eden made with our love for this land.

The rose glow grew even brighter and I finally released it through the bond towards my mate.

Edward's expression changed to wonderment as he watched me. A grin tugged at his lips and then transformed into a full-blown smile.

There was no other thought in my heart or head but my unconditional love for him. Through the bond I hid nothing and showed everything that words could never describe. I showed him how precious he was to me. He was more than what I could ask for in a best friend and as a husband. He was caring, kind, fair, strong, challenging, and supportive.

I changed the position of our hands and laced our fingers together so that we were palm to palm. He readily accepted it as his emotions started to move with mine.

"Edward, Earth with Water," I whispered or I shouted; I couldn't tell, as we were in that garden where time ceased to exist.

Earth sprung up to eagerly meet with the flow of Water, letting it forge pathways of power through it. I floated as I felt Edward put down roots deep within our place, establishing the foundation for the others.

The rose glow hummed louder, light connecting to light, resembling the unadulterated light of a sunrise, as it climbed to the heavens to announce a new day.

Edward let strands of Air come around me, politely requesting like a shy suitor for a visit with his beloved. I released Fire to join with Air and felt them spiral in a joyful dance around us before they moved closer to Earth and Water to include them. Their song of being one sent shivers of delight through my body and the bond, pushing me to take the last step.

The glow had reached the apex and joined the Elements to complete the last ingredient of the ritual.

"Now…together," I said, keeping my eyes on Edward, feeling ready to fight this soul eater.

"Yes, together…_always_," he said, his handsome face bright as he raised our joined hands to his chest. "Push out with your mind and think of the cave."

We did, as one thought and as one emotion.

We blocked out the raging voice of the soul eater surrounding the circle, letting the rose light build within us and through the bond, seeking every dark crevasse of this demon entity with the joined Elements.

Elated and terrified by the amount of energy around us, I released Edward's hands and moved my arms around him, holding him close to me. I needed there to be no space between us in what could be our final moments He reciprocated and pulled me to him, placing his cheek upon my head.

The light became brighter and brighter, swirling at such a speed around us, creating a wall of light. We gave one last push and released the Elements. A rush of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water passed through the circle and aimed at the soul eater like an arrow sprung from its bow with a singular purpose of target.

"Keep holding the circle!" Edward yelled.

The light charged after the darkness, showing no mercy. Its glorious power enclosed the darkness, swallowing it, as it raced through the forest towards the cave.

We held our positions as best as we could, but the drain that came from the prolonged use of the Elements and circle work crept through the bond. It was stronger than what I had felt in the past. A fragment of worry edged its way into my brain.

"Hold on…" Edward encouraged me, but I could feel he was feeling the same tiredness. His grip on me was lessening in pressure.

"…trying…"

With everything I had in me, I willed myself to keep a grip on the waking moment. It was becoming harder as my vision was blurred. My fingers were going numb, and a rush of wind took over my hearing.

Just before the exhaustion gave a final tug and dragged me into the void, the wind whispered:

"I love you."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Chapter 29 will be posted tomorrow. The epilogue on Tuesday.**

If you haven't read it already, I posted a side-shot called "Hope and Roses" featuring Emmett from Elemental. He's a lovely character and I wanted to spend some time with him.

I am co-hosting the Fic A Pic Contest with Souplover and Spanglemaker9. All information can be found on my author's page. Deadline for submissions is February 12th.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer**

**A/N: I don't think I could ever thank Spanglemaker9, MeadowC, and Cher enough for what they do for me...I shall try though.**

**Love to the readers. Thank you!**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The multiple sounds of snapping, crunching, and rustling slowly dragged me away from the nothingness that I had fallen into. The noise was familiar, but the cloudiness in my head couldn't register exactly what it was. I tried to open my eyes, and I _did_ for a second, but the brightness that greeted me forced me to close them shut. I buried my face into the warm object next to me, trying to rally enough strength for another go around.

With the next snap-crunch noise, I tested my fingers and toes by wiggling them, only to feel the painful pins and needles of long sleeping parts stir awake. Instead of waiting too long, I pushed myself up and opened my eyes.

And with that everything came flooding back.

The trees closest to me were in different states of damage: some thoroughly blackened, while others only the barest of damage. The sight of it made me sick to my stomach. Panicked, I looked down at Edward's prone figure next to me and glanced over to the others who were all lying on the cold ground in a jagged circular pattern around us. All of them were so still.

"_Please…no, no, no, NO!"_

Turning back to Edward, filled with such dread, I leaned over him and shook him hard.

"Edward! _Edward_!" I could hear the hysteria in my voice as a wave of lightheadedness threatened to overtake me. The bond was closed to me as my feelings were beyond my control. I was too scared to even reach out to him through it. What if I did and there was nothing?

_**No!**__ No, don't think that…_

_Please, wake up. _

_Please, don't leave me. _

I couldn't, _wouldn't _entertain the idea that he wasn't going to wake up. He had to; it was just that simple. We were mated to be two halves of a whole; we couldn't be apart. The Elements, our Gods, the Power, and this land wanted us together. This couldn't be it for us.

"Edward, _please_…" I begged, moving my hands to cradle his face.

It felt like ages before I saw the smallest flicker of his eyelids and then a deep intake of breath, expanding his chest.

"Oh, thank god…_thank god_, Edward," I practically tackled him in sweet relief, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Bella…let me wake up first." His chest rumbled beneath my form with a sleep-dazed laugh. He rubbed a hand over his face as if to clear it, as he raised the other into my hair and rested it against my face. I nuzzled against it, placing a kiss against his palm, beyond grateful to have this moment.

Pure pleasure rolled through the bond from Edward. Just being able to feel our connection meant so much. He was alive and with me.

"What's this all about- the ritual!" he started in affectionate amusement but cut off his own thought as the terror of the Soul Eater took over his senses.

"I don't know. Did we finish?"

Edward's eyes widened as he sat up abruptly, taking in our surroundings. "Alice!" he yelled, staggering to his feet as he saw the bodies.

"Edward!" we heard a call in return, somewhere from the thicket of trees.

"Dad! We're over here!" he shouted as he helped me to stand. The rustling sounds picked up in volume, but being found didn't concern me. I was okay, but was the rest of my family and friends lying on the cold ground at my feet? My stomach sank, as the fear returned.

Together, Edward and I hurried over to Alice and Jasper. It took a few seconds in trying to rouse them, as the ritual seemed to have placed us all into a very deep sleep. The amount of energy we controlled was like nothing we tried before. The draining didn't just affect Edward and me, but the others as well.

When Alice slapped Edward's hand away and mumbled, "Just a few more minutes" as she snuggled back into Jasper's side, the tension eased in her brother's body. I rubbed my hand down his back and then prompted him to help the others.

Next we checked Rose and Emmett, who managed to get up to assist with Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren. Soon we were all awake, groggy and weak, but alive.

"Edward? Bella?" Carlisle called out again, closer this time. I turned my head and saw movement on the periphery of the woods. Stark white, denim blues, brown leathers, and olive greens could be seen in patches.

If Carlisle was searching for us, then that meant that Mom and Dad were okay. Their ritual had to have been successful. My own worries that I had been carrying like a lead weight on my shoulders diminished. We were going to be okay, all of us, okay.

"Is everyone alright?" Carlisle asked as he made it into the clearing, his handsome face and clothing haggard. He tried to hold the non-attached expression of our Coven leader, but his face broke briefly, showing a deep tenderness as he took us all in with a sweep of his eyes.

Right behind him I saw Billy Black and then my dad.

He stopped as soon as he saw me. Shock ran across his features as he stared at me in what looked like a sort of joyous disbelief.

My heart gave an odd leap, as I stared back at him. I knew exactly how he felt, I was feeling it too. We didn't know how or why we survived, but we weren't going to look this particular gift horse in the mouth.

Dad snapped out of it and moved forward, pulling me into his arms for a hug.

"God damn, if anything happened to you-" he broke off with a shuttering breath and what I thought might have sounded like a sniffle.

"I'm okay…I'm okay…" I kept reassuring him, hugging him back, loving his "dad-scent" that brought me calm like it did when I was a child.

"I need to call your mom and tell her you're okay," he said a little gruffly, trying to calm his crying, but made no move to retrieve his phone. I knew he hated showing any emotion in public. He moved me to his side instead with his arm wrapped around my shoulder in a protective move. I think he was still trying to convince himself that I was really standing here next to him and not in danger.

I turned to look for Edward, as I felt his emotions all over the place. He was standing with his back to me next to Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper.

Carlisle looked to be as relieved to see his children safe but needed a little reassurance through touch. Alice was tucked into one side of him while he had his hand on Edward's shoulder, smiling with pride at his son.

A quick dip in Edward's emotions alerted me that not everything was alright. Carlisle frowned a little and looked over at me in question. I had no idea what was going on, but knew that my mate possibly needed me.

"Bella?" Dad questioned as I moved away.

"Edward…" was all I said, my mind fifteen steps ahead of me.

"What's this I hear of another ritual?" Carlisle asked the second I was in earshot.

I placed my hand on Edward's back, igniting the calm to ground us.

"I felt that something I was missing," I explained, rather lamely.

I faced a Soul Eater, but somehow I'm shaking in my boots over Carlisle's disappointed tone and expression.

Edward's arm came around my waist and pulled me to his side. I couldn't see his face, but just his physical proximity was enough to push away the silly attack of nerves.

"You're going to have to show the Coven what you did. I think it's time that a new book of rituals is created, something that maybe could help teach this and future generations of Witches. What do you think? Will you work on it?" he asked sincerely without any sort of hint of mocking in his voice.

Of all the things I was expecting him to say, this certainly wasn't one of them.

"I could always assist you, Bella, if you need help," Jasper offered, waking me from my stupor.

"I could try…I don't know the first thing about this-"

"I have faith that _you_ can," Carlisle cut me off firmly with a hand to my shoulder and an encouraging smile. "I think we're finished with underestimating your skills."

"Thank you," was all I could say, my chest lightening substantially as my nerves took a hike.

Edward quickly squeezed me and planted a kiss to my temple. A wonderful wave of pride came through the bond from him. I snuggled into him and rubbed my nose against his chest, wrapping my arm around the front of his waist.

-O-O-O-

On the hike and finally the drive back to the Cullen house, we were filled in about the wellbeing of the rest of the Coven, the Tribe, and the area surrounding Forks.

While we had managed to trap the soul eater in the cave, it had come with a heavy cost. A few members of the Tribe had given their lives in order to seal the trap, including Ben's father. When Ben was told quietly by Billy, he crumbled and was helped back to the Res along with a tearful Angela at his side.

My heart dropped in pain at the sight of their anguish.

"We will attend the ceremony in two days," Carlisle commented somberly as the Tribe parted ways with us.

I could only nod in response as I watched humbled by the slumped shoulders of the proud Billy Black as he walked the other way with the other Tribe members that had come to help search for us. The elation I had felt at our safety turned sour and then to guilt.

"Don't," Edward whispered in my ear, holding my shaking body close to his in comfort. "We all knew the price. They gave their lives willingly."

We managed to extricate Edward's car under some branches, but Emmett's jeep had sustained too much damage in the form of a tree trunk that had smashed through the hood. Emmett didn't even seem phased by the loss; he just held Rose closer to him, whispering into her ear of what I assumed were words of affection and gratitude for their lives.

Driving took longer than expected as the area had deep puddles of melted snow, and many dead branches had fallen across the roads. Looking up into the tree line, I couldn't stomach even trying to connect with Earth as I saw pillars of smoke rising from different areas of the forest. While there were many, _many_ healthy and majestic trees still standing, I knew there were a lot that were not.

The forests weren't the only life that had been caught in the furious path of the Soul Eater. Homes, buildings, and townspeople had been lost as well. I felt like I had been punched when I saw the first blackened body near the side of the road.

I must have made a noise as Edward told me not to look out the window. I turned away and caught Carlisle's grim expression in the rearview mirror, then Dad's, and finally Edward's. All of us were affected by what we were seeing…all of us sick to our stomachs over the level of destruction to our home.

Carlisle may have honored me with the duty of writing a book of rituals for the Coven, but I knew that my true purpose was going to help heal this land and the life in it that had been entrusted to us. Everything else seemed less important.

I leaned against Edward's shoulder and let him tuck me under his arm, snuggling me to his side.

No, nothing was more important than caring for the life in Forks.

-O-O-O-

"Baby, thank god!" Mom exclaimed, bursting into tears the moment I walked into the Cullen house. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly, sobbing into my shoulder.

I hugged her with as much intensity, needing a moment with her after the drive back, feeling nothing but gratitude to the powers that be for my luck in seeing my family alive. It was in essence, with everything that could have gone wrong, a true miracle.

We pulled away but kept our arms around each other. Mom's face was a contradiction in expressions. It held tears of released fears, but it also showed her absolute love for me.

"We were so worried…" she started then stopped to swallow down some of her tears. "When the ritual was over and we had all survived, we tried to call you. We tried all of the phones but there was no answer. We- I mean, _I_ thought that it meant- something…b-bad."

She was stumbling and working herself up into a frenzy of "what ifs" that held no basis in the present. I took her back in my arms and gave her a hug, gently shushing her.

"We're okay, Mom."

Dad soon joined us. We talked quietly for a few minutes, mostly me having to reassure Mom that I was really alright. Edward came to join us, and I was pleased to see Mom and Dad so readily accept him into our family circle. He received an affectionate hug from Mom and a handshake from Dad, showing his deep respect.

Esme politely interrupted us to greet me with an embrace. No words were needed between us, as all was said in that hug. She wasn't as theatrical as my mom, but her love was just as strong. One by one, Alice, then Carlisle, Jasper and his family came to join in our gratitude for our good fortune. We had a somber moment when the mention of the fallen Tribe members had surfaced, but most of our talk was about our families, about dinner parties, a celebration of the Winter Solstice, high school graduations, picnics in the summer, and college in the fall.

Whatever strain there had been between the Swans and the Coven had dissipated. It was with a deep joy knowing that we had broken down another hurdle; where our thoughts were not of past tragedies, but of the building of future goals.

Alice gave out a large yawn which triggered my own. I still wasn't fully recovered from the ritual and could no longer put off the inevitable need to sleep.

"-rest," was all I heard Carlisle say.

"Hmmm?" I asked drowsily, swaying into Edward.

Carlisle smiled in warm amusement. "I said there is nothing more that you can do today and you should rest."

"Are you sure?" I questioned, thinking again of all the things that needed to be done to help restore Forks.

"Yes, I am. We'll talk Coven business tomorrow. Until then, go get some sleep."

Edward took my hand and led me through the greenhouse and out the backdoor. Fallen branches littered the backyard, but there was no visible sign of further damage to the area.

As we entered the cottage, my vision was really starting to blur. I was so tired. I felt like I could just lie down in the middle of the living room floor and go to sleep.

Except…a quiet emotion snuck through the bond, giving me reason to pull away from the edge of unconsciousness.

I looked up at Edward and saw him watching me out of the corner of his eyes with a small smile gracing his lips as he sipped from a bottle of water, illuminated by the light of the open refrigerator door.

A flutter of feather-soft wings moved in the pit of my stomach and sent heat rising to my cheeks. Hints of the rose glow sensuously swayed around us as the drip, drip, dripping of honey mixed in with my nerves that electrified every cell in my being.

_No…don't be nervous. This is right._

Seeing my intention, he straightened and came forward to meet me, dropping the water bottle on the counter as he came around it. Without any sort of hesitation we stepped into each other's arms. Edward leaned his cheek against the top of my head as we listened to the hum of our bond, holding each other close.

Tilting my head back, I looked up at him and saw his features relaxed into a soft smile. My heart started to beat faster, far from immune to his beauty. He was dirty from being outside in the forest overnight, but in that moment he was perfection.

This was the time to tell him everything. By whatever stroke of luck that we had been blessed with for this chance to live our lives, I was no longer going to wait for "right opportunity" to tell him what I felt.

"Edward?" I whispered. The words ready to pound out of my chest.

He moved his hands up to cradle my face as if he was holding the finest piece of crystal, fingers lightly tracing patterns over my cheeks. His eyes focused on me, giving his full attention.

"I should have said this before- I _wanted_ to- I should have told you-"

"Tell me." The intensity of the tone of his words silenced my babbling, but it was his eyes that told me not to shut up completely. They practically begged me to say only _those_ words.

"I love you."

A drop of silence entered the bond, slightly scaring me briefly of the disconnection to my mate, before the violent bloom of happiness rushed through, relieving me greatly as it entered into my heart and soul with brilliant hues of rose straight from Edward's being.

His smile was breathtaking as he released a laugh that could only be described as pure joy. I'd never seen him so beautiful.

"Thank you…_thank you_," he said giving me sweet kisses across my face as he tucked me into his arms.

I couldn't help but laugh at how boyish he was being in his response. "Why are you thanking me?" my voice was muffled by his shoulder.

"I didn't think I would ever hear you say that," he murmured in awe, pressing another delicate kiss to my cheek.

"That I love you?"

Another thrill went through his body as I said the words. Knowing that I had this effect on him made me a little heady.

"After how we started, our families, I thought I was lucky to have you care for me as your friend-"

Baffled, I asked, cutting him off, "How could you think that?"

Tucking his head so that I couldn't see his eyes, he began speaking softly, "You're smart, kind, beautiful, brave, forgiving, loving…even those who haven't been as kind to you, you give them a another chance-"

Embarrassed, I placed my hands on his face and raised his eyes to mine, shaking my head at him.

"No, Bella, listen to me," his voice such a lullaby, that I gave into it and calmed.

"You are all those things. You have given this Coven a leader…but you have given _me_ everything I could want in a mate. _Everything_…

…Isabella, I'm so in love with you."

I was dreaming, but awake. Still, but everything was in motion. Numb, but knew every emotion at once. How could these contradictions be possible? There was only one answer for it: Edward loved me.

"Now you understand how it feels to hear the words," he said, lips hovering above mine.

The butterflies fluttered.

"Yes…" I said just before his mouth covered mine in a kiss that showed all that he felt for me. In return, I matched him touch for touch, feeling for feeling.

As the kiss deepened, I felt the switch turn to a low aching need to be physically closer with him. Our fingers dipped under clothes, hunting for skin, wanting to feel the warmth and connection that only each other's bodies could give.

Edward broke away, but kept his lips near mine as he removed his jacket. Next came mine, and then we were back in each other's arms. Limbs shifted to accommodate the other. Seeking hands and emotions twirled in unison as clothes were removed until we stood in front of each other with no more barriers. This wasn't the first time we had seen each other naked, but this was so different than the other: this was about shared affection.

"So beautiful…" Edward whispered, his green eyes hungry.

He reached out and reverently watched the path his hands took down my shoulders to my breasts to cup their weight. I gasped as his thumb ran across one of my nipples; the pleasure of a simple touch bordering on pain as I was so restless for more. The ache between my legs picked up its throbbing tempo as Edward's hands and fingers traced my body.

The bond was humming our emotions loud and clear to one another.

His eyes flew to mine. "God, I can feel you," he said.

I took a step closer to him, moving my hand up his lean but muscular arm to his shoulder. He shivered under my touch as one of his hands moved to my waist to pull me to him. His excitement rested between us.

Edward leaned forward and covered my mouth with his again, but his kiss was gentler instead of the previous frenzy. This had purpose, just as his hands moved over my body, eliciting goosebumps and uncontrollable moans. All I could do was hold on to his shoulders, digging my nails in when his fingers traveled over a more sensitive spot.

It was pure torture.

It was pure ecstasy.

"More...need more," I whimpered, my eyes closing to the world, wanting only to feel.

He suddenly let go and my body screamed in protest, eyes opening wide.

_What?_

Giving me a look saying that he was far from finished with me, he took my hand and led me over to the bed before I could say anything. Everything in me was burning and felt as the world had moved into slow motion as he helped me onto the bed. He leaned over me and stared down at my body spread before him, drinking me in like a man dying of thirst and I was a drop of water.

Unable to take the separation much more, I reached for him, spreading my legs for his body to rest against mine. We fit perfectly, as if the gods had created us from a single piece of clay, only separating us when life had been breathed into the molded sculpture, ready to begin our paths on earth back to each other to truly understand and appreciate this gift they bestowed on us.

With Edward's warmth against me, our mouths claimed the other's once more. I moved my hands to his shoulders and down his back, loving the feeling of his skin and muscles underneath. One of his hands moved to my knee to lift it high to wrap around his waist. It brought him completely in contact with the center of my ache.

Unable to hold still, being surrounded by Edward, body and soul, I moved my hips against him. His mouth trembled open to release a deep moan, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as his hands tried to hold my movements.

"You can't…too close," he said struggling.

I moved my other leg to wrap around his waist, feeling the same urgency he was of wanting to be completely joined.

"I want you in me," I told him, moving my hands down to the small of his back and over his butt, pressing slightly.

"Yes…" he said, then positioned himself and slid into me, filling me, making us one.

"I'm not going to last," he stuttered into my ear, resting on his elbows before giving away to the basic urge and moving within me once…then twice.

I didn't think I was going to either, between his touch and the bond surrounding me with our shared lust, edging us higher and higher towards euphoria. I was right there with him, moving with him as his thrusts picked up rhythm, taking us to our release that washed over him first then had me falling after, starbursts igniting and uneven breaths giving away to loud declarations.

Time passed in measurements of heartbeats slowing as we floated down from the sky above us, wrapped in each other's arms, still connected, not wanting this moment to end just yet as the rose glow hummed in satisfaction around our tangled bodies.

"My beautiful, Bella…love you," he whispered into my ear, his breathing still harsh as we finally landed back to the earth.

"I love you, too," I said, tucking my face into his shoulder to place a kiss there. It brought forth another shiver from him, sending a trace of electricity through the bond.

Edward rolled off me and cuddled me to his side, placing a kiss on the top of my head. His hands gently moved upon my sweat-slicked skin as I laid my head on his chest. We were both so tired from all of that we had been through in the last day that the thought of moving anywhere had no appeal to us. Besides, where else would I want to be than next to Edward?

My mind drifted back to my arrival in Forks, thinking of that Bella who first set foot here, wanting to go back to the Southwest. She was a girl who had no worries other than what college she could get into or what hobby her mom was dabbling in that week, she no longer existed. I fought to keep her here in this strange place filled with thriving life that I nearly missed the opportunity to discover how precious it is in its own right.

I sent up a thank you to the powers that be that I had been given that chance as I had received so much in return: the support of a large family and the unconditional love of a mate.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked sleepily next to me.

"You," I answered.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Just the epilogue to follow tomorrow. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer**

**A/N: Love to the people who help make this happen and talk me down from ledges- Spanglemaker9, MeadowC, & Cher. **

**For the Readers, always.**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_Nine Months Later_

"It's time to push. Take a deep breath and bear down for the count of five, ready?"

All she could do was nod as the pain seemed to cloud every aspect of her senses.

"Good, now deep breath and one, two, three, four, five…relax," The doctor instructed in a calm voice to the mother-to-be. She leaned back against the bed with the help of father-to-be who stood to her side, whispering words of encouragement as he held his wife's hand.

"Excellent, the head is crowning. Ready to push again?"

The mother nodded once more, concentrating on her breathing, trying to calm and prepare herself.

"Just like we did the first time…ready and one, two, three, four, five…relax."

The pattern of breathing and then pushing went one for another three times until the small body emerged completely into the hands of the waiting doctor. A wail of new life sounded almost immediately, and a few laughs of happiness could be heard around the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, your son," the doctor laid the baby against my mother's belly. Dad, Mom, and I leaned over to see the squashed-up face of the newest member of the Swan family, all in awe of the ferocity of his lung power.

"A full head of hair," Dad smiled in wonder, hand hovering over the small head, almost afraid to touch it. Mom just beamed, wrapping her arms around her son.

I was still swaying between wanting to be sick at having witnessed a birth and knowing absolute joy at seeing my baby brother. I wasn't supposed to be in the delivery room, but I had been with Mom at the Swan house when her water broke. Dad was all the way in Port Angeles on business without his cellphone. Mom did not want to be left alone and clung to me as her labor pains intensified rather quickly. Thankfully Esme was driving by us as I helped Mom into the car and took over trying to find Dad.

"Mr. Swan, would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor offered. Dad seemed reluctant to step away, but he did to cut the cord and was back next to Mom within seconds.

Baby Swan was taken from us to be cleaned up from the birth as Mom had to push one more time to remove the placenta. Soon we were back together, huddled around the blanketed form of my now quieting brother, taking in his ten fingers and toes. "All perfect," my Mom whispered.

As if understanding, he opened his bluish eyes to look at Mom, and released a half-yawn, half-squeal.

Looking up into my parents' faces, who became new parents once again, I saw their devotion to one another. Their bond probably spoke more of what was being unsaid. I couldn't help but feel envious as I hadn't seen Edward since earlier that morning and wanted to be near him.

I excused myself, saying that I needed a moment, and walked out of the delivery room to in time to hear my mate's voice.

"Have you seen my wife, Bella Cullen? She came in with her mother, Renee Swan," his warm voice carried from over by the nurses' station two doors away.

The bond sang as I saw him take a step back from the large counter, revealing his jean and t-shirt clad form. He turned his head towards me and smiled. We met each other halfway and I was soon enfolded within Edward's arms for a hug.

"How is your mother? Is the baby here?" he asked, disturbing bits of hair on top of my head with his breath.

"Good and yes," I said with a smile.

We pulled away and he looked down at me curiously. "Not getting baby fever are you? I thought you were all set for college in a few weeks" he teased.

I shook my head "No! I can't go through that- I mean, not yet." I sputtered out. I had enough on my hands with a full college course load. I already declared my major in English and Literature with a few courses in business.

Edward laughed and hugged me to him. "I know, I know, but someday that's going to be us…and it will most likely be twins."

A new wave of terror went through me at the mention of twins.

"Relax…it probably won't happen for another year or two," Edward said, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, but it _is_ happening. Isn't the next generation born around the same time?" I asked, releasing him from our hug and taking his hand between mine.

"Usually, but your mom and Rose are the first two. So far, no one else seems to be pregnant, but that could change any day…" he started out serious but then swung back into teasing mode, giving me a wink.

I lightly punched him in the arm as we walked over to the waiting room to sit awhile. Edward wanted to stay long enough to see the baby, but needed to wait until Mom was sent to the recovery room. We sat in companionable silence, not feeling the need to fill our time with talking, as everything in our lives felt like it was a race. The last few weeks had been crazy for the both of us with the apartment hunting in Seattle, preparing for college, Rose and Mom's final stages in their pregnancies, and new responsibilities for the Coven.

This was going to be our peaceful period in the middle of a storm. The months after the Soul Eater had meant double duties for the Coven and Tribe. While we may have saved the area and trapped the dark entity, our work was far from being over. Areas of Forks had suffered greatly. Many of the Earth Witches, including myself had spent days helping to recover the plant life. We had helped plant many new trees and nurture seeds into growing plants, but we had lost just as many as they were too sick to recover.

A few buildings in town needed some repairs, looking as if a bad storm had been through. It was the edges of Forks the saw the most destruction. Whole homes and business were leveled, along with livestock and people.

My heart had been broken many times over as I saw each loss. It was also the catalyst to reaffirm my personal pledge to the land that I had given last summer in the Swan greenhouse, to be the protector it needed.

A few days after Edward's nineteenth birthday, we were married in the Cullen greenhouse with members of the Forks Coven, a few visiting leaders of the other Covens that were still standing, and the Tribe attended. After the ceremony, Edward and I were asked to give our promise again over the heart of the land, in the center of the circle. We did so readily and were accepted in return by the powers that chose us to be its guardians.

During the reception, Billy Black came over to speak with us, looking like he aged a decade in the recent months. The Tribe had lost more than the Coven, and as their leader, he felt it the most.

He gave us a smile as he stood before us, giving a short blessing of our "official" union. I thanked him, but he stopped me with another smile and took my hand in his.

"No, _thank you_, Bella…and Edward," he said sincerely, steadily looking at us both. "You have both shown us that you have truly heeded the calling of the Creators to be the leaders of this Coven. The Tribe is grateful to know that our lives will be well cared for in the years to come."

As he walked away, I wasn't sure of what to think. I was humbled by his words, knowing the depth of the compliment in my heart.

I didn't feel ready to be that leader he mentioned, but I hoped to strive to live up to being the best that I could be for the town, The Tribe, The Coven, and most importantly, Edward.

"Bella? Edward?" Dad's voice broke through my reverie. I looked up to see him standing in the doorway of the waiting room. "Your mom is in her room with the baby. Want to come say goodnight?"

I smiled as I stood, pulling Edward up by the hand. "Love to."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

** Thank you for allowing me to tell you a story. I am beyond grateful to you all. There are so many people to thank, but that would be a chapter's length in itself. Just know that all of you who have given me your support have been tattooed on my soul. **


End file.
